Orange Days
by Natesgo
Summary: Esta es la historia de un grupo de jóvenes en su último año de universidad, lidiando con la amistad, el amor, perspectivas laborales y la vida en general. Shaoran se ve sustituyendo a su mejor amigo en una cita en la que conoce a Sakura, una joven que pese a su apariencia inocente y dulces melodías, no tiene una personalidad tan dulce debido a que perdió algo vital para ella.
1. La Madonna que perdió su voz

Hola queridos lectores. Os traigo una historia de Cardcaptor Sakura. En realidad Orange Days no es una historia mía. Es de un dorama que vi y con el que me obsesioné. No podía parar de imaginarme a Sakura y a Shaoran como los personajes principales. Así que decidí contar la historia. Si la hubieran hecho los americanos habría sido un pelotazo, pero bueno, como la han hecho los japoneses, en occidente pasa desapercibida. Debéis tener en cuenta que la historia se encuadra en la sociedad japonesa y el dorama lo vi subtitulado al inglés. Hay cosas que me han resultado muy difíciles de traducir. Cuando aparezca algún término japonés lo iré aclarando al finalizar cada capítulo con asteriscos.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura no son míos. Son de las CLAMP. Sólo los utilizo en la historia. La historia tampoco es mía. Es de un dorama japonés que vi con subtítulos. Sólo intento contar la historia de Orange Days con los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura, pero sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **ORANGE DAYS**

 **Capítulo 1. La Madonna que perdió su voz.**

Tres jóvenes amigos iban por las calles de Tokio. Se dirigían hacia el campus universitario. Se llamaban Shaoran Li, Touya Souhei y Eriol Hiraguizawa. Se podría decir que eran tres chicos del montón. Shaoran no era un chico ni muy alto pero tampoco bajo, delgado, con pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Touya era bastante alto y también delgado. Al igual que Shaoran, también era castaño y tenía un atractivo singular que atraía a las chicas. Por último, Eriol era el más alto de los tres. Tenía el pelo mucho más oscuro que sus amigos y llevaba gafas.

Al pasar por la puerta de una casa, protegida por una valla, vieron que sobresalía un naranjo. Eriol se subió a la baranda hasta que consiguió coger una de las naranjas.

–La tengo. –dijo Eriol apreciando la naranja que había arrancado. –Es muy grande.

De repente, el propietario de la casa se asomó por la baranda gritándoles.

–¡Eh!¡Vosotros! ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!

–Tenemos problemas. –dijo Eriol. –¡Corred!

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo, pero en realidad les hacía gracia la situación y no podían evitar reír mientras corrían. Sería uno de esos recuerdos de juventud que atesorarían en su corazón. Entonces, los tres amigos todavía no sabían lo que una simple naranja significaría para ellos.

* * *

Pensamientos de Shaoran:

 _En ese momento pensé que tenía mucho valor. Incluso me tomaba mi tiempo para ver el atardecer. Tenía 22 años y no tenía trabajo. Vivíamos bajo el cielo tokiota y teníamos el mismo valor que una naranja que había descendido de él. Como compañeros, todos mirábamos la puesta de sol. Por supuesto, en ese momento no agradecía esos momentos. También ocurrieron muchas cosas importantes. Mis amigos, vidas anteriores, el amor… Probablemente pienso en demasiadas cosas. Por ejemplo, en buscar trabajo…_

Era primavera. Época en la que empezaban las clases y las búsquedas de empleo de los estudiantes de último año de universidad. Shaoran, vestido con su mejor traje y corbata se encontraba en una entrevista de trabajo intentando poner la mayor de sus sonrisas mientras contestaba a las preguntas de sus posibles futuros jefes.

–Así que, licenciatura en asistencia social ¿verdad? –preguntó uno de los entrevistadores mientras Shaoran asentía con la cabeza. –¿En qué consiste?

–Estudio cómo ayudar a los demás. Personas enfermas, con algún tipo de discapacidad, con problemas emocionales o que requieren algún tipo de cuidado. –respondió Shaoran.

–Pero, ¿no sería mejor buscar un trabajo en un hospital o algo parecido? –preguntó el otro entrevistador. –Aquí fabricamos relojes. ¿Por qué está interesado en trabajar aquí?

–Creo que los asistentes sociales pueden trabajar en cualquier parte. Si mi intención es fomentar la ayuda mutua, realmente no importa el lugar en el que trabaje. Lo importante es cuidar los unos a los otros ¿no? –contestó Shaoran como parte de un discurso aprendido.

 _Pero en realidad era todo una mentira. Un hospital, un centro de traducción…En aquel entonces, cualquier sitio habría servido. Tenía que conseguir trabajo donde fuera. Así funciona la vida._

Tras la entrevista, Shaoran se disponía a esperar el metro para volver al campus universitario. A su derecha había un hombre trajeado hablando por su móvil pidiendo disculpas a alguien por llegar tarde, mientras que por su izquierda llegaban tres chicos que estarían en secundaria comentando que hacía tiempo que no iban a un goukon ***** con un tal Seiji que era el mejor del mundo.

 _Aquí estoy. Esta imagen representa perfectamente mi lugar. Atrapado entre una vida de estudiante universitario y la de un miembro productivo de la sociedad._

Ya en el campus, Eriol lo sorprendió por detrás. Eriol era un chico de pelo oscuro. Llegaba con su moto de poca cilindrada. Tenía una cesta en la parte delantera donde llevaba una naranja.

–Oye, no vengas a la universidad llevando ese traje. ¿No ves que todo el mundo te mira? –dijo Eriol en tono de burla mientras aparcaba la moto y se quitaba el casco.

–Vengo de una entrevista de trabajo. He tenido un montón. –dijo Shaoran mientras le quitaba a Eriol la naranja que llevaba en la cesta de la moto.

–La universidad es la mejor época. Los días de oro. –dijo Eriol.

–Lo sé. Esta naranja está dulce, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shaoran mientras la olía y haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Eriol.

–Quizás. –respondió Eriol. Shaoran le devolvió la naranja mientras separaban sus caminos, pero antes de eso, Eriol preguntó.

–Espera, ¿tomamos un café?

–Tengo que seguir con la búsqueda de trabajo –respondió Shaoran. –Adiós.

–¡Hey, te regalo la naranja. Queda muy bien con tu traje! –y se la lanzó. –¡Nos vemos!

–Este Eriol siempre tan relajado. –dijo Shaoran para sí.

Shaoran seguía su camino por el campus mientras jugaba con la naranja lanzándola y cogiéndola. Se notaba mucho más relajado que en la entrevista. En el campus era común ver grupos de alumnos tocando instrumentos. Tras pasar a unos estudiantes tocando "Copa Cavana" con sus saxofones, se dio cuenta de que tenía los cordones de un zapato sueltos y se agachó para atarlos. Entonces escuchó la melodía de un violín. Se dio cuenta que lo tocaba una bonita chica de pelo castaño. Le llamó la atención lo bien que tocaba. Se dirigió andando hacia ella como marinero atraído por los cantos de sirena.

La chica seguía concentrada en lo que estaba tocando, la "Partita para violín", específicamente el solo número 3 en Mi mayor de J.S Bach. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había alguien plantado cerca de ella y dejó de tocar.

 _Y así, en mi último año como estudiante, la conocí._

Sujetando la naranja con los dedos, Shaoran empezó a aplaudir. De repente, la chica estiró la mano. Shaoran se fijó que tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes.

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres dinero? –preguntó Shaoran extrañado. –Vale, espera un minuto. –Shaoran empezó a buscar en su portafolio. –Lo siento, he gastado lo que tenía en el metro. Espera, toma esto. –y le entregó la naranja. La chica la cogió también extrañada por lo que utilizó como recompensa. De repente llegó un chico.

–Siento llegar tarde. –le dijo a la chica. –¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó el chico a Shaoran al verlo ahí plantado.

–No. Nada. –respondió Shaoran. Veía que ahí hacía mal tercio. Así que, se giró y se fue, mientras la chica guardaba su violín en el estuche.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó el chico. La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza y fue tras él, sin olvidar la naranja.

* * *

En clase, el profesor Fujitaka Amamiya se dirigía a sus alumnos, entre los cuales estaba Shaoran y Eriol.

–Por tanto, lo aprendido en clase lo podéis aplicar en el mundo real. Estoy aquí para ayudaros en lo que necesitéis. Aprenderéis a entender estos principios. Acudid a mí si tenéis cualquier duda, preocupación o necesidad especial. Éstos son los términos y condiciones de la clase. –dijo señalando a la pizarra escrita. Entonces, la campana sonó, dando por concluida la sesión. –Eso es todo por hoy, chicos.

Fuera de clase se encontraba Touya. El castaño, que poseía un gran imán para las chicas, se encontraba mirando un móvil mientras una chica se dirigía a él llorando.

–¿Por qué no me lo has dicho hasta hace un minuto?

Touya sólo la ignoraba.

–¿Es tu novia? –le dijeron unos chicos que pasaban por ahí en tono de broma.

–Dejadme en paz. –les contestó Touya.

–¿No te importo? –le preguntó la chica llorando. Entonces llegaron Eriol y Shaoran, que habían escuchado los lamentos de la chica.

–Hay más chicos por ahí. –intentó consolarla Eriol. –¿Qué tal yo?

–¿Y qué pasa conmigo? –insistió la chica llorando sin hacer caso a Eriol.

–Yo soy muy, pero que muy simpático y amable. –insistió Eriol dirigiéndose a ella.

–Para ya, Eriol. –le pidió Shaoran.

–Llego tarde a la siguiente clase. Tengo que irme –dijo Touya apurado. Y se fue haciendo caso omiso de la chica.

–¡Touya! –gritó la chica persiguiéndole.

–Esa chica también fue tras él ayer, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shaoran a Eriol.

–Sí, es una acosadora. –dijo Eriol asintiendo. –Utiliza un método de acoso perfecto. El sistema 24 horas.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba en una sala a la que acudían los estudiantes de la universidad a relajarse un poco. Allí había alguna mesa, algunos sillones y máquinas expendedoras con bebidas y algo de comida y dulces. El chico con el que se fue anteriormente, le dejó un fajo de billetes, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza. El chico buscó en su cartera y añadió un par de billetes más. Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

–Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué te parecen 100.000 yenes? –dijo esto mientras enseñaba las palmas de las manos. Sakura sonrió, pero de repente negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Afuera, Meiling, una estudiante de posgrado se encontraba haciendo sus horas de voluntariado con el club de lengua de signos. Eso le permitía obtener créditos para su postgrado. Era una chica delgada de pelo negro y largo. Meiling enseñaba lengua de signos a tres estudiantes que querían aprender. Debían aprovechar el buen día que hacía, por eso estaban dando la clase afuera. Meiling empezó a hablar en lengua de signos.

–Muy bien, ¿qué acabo de decir? –preguntó a sus alumnas.

–"Con mis ojos, me enamoré de tu figura. Con mis oídos me enamoré de tu voz". Oye, eso es de Shakespeare. –tradujo una de las chicas dándose cuenta de la cita del autor.

–Felicidades. Muy bien, ahora probemos con esto.

Las chicas siguieron practicando. Por el fondo, pasó Sakura con su bicicleta roja. Llevaba el violín a la espalda. Unos segundos después, Meiling se percató de algo por el lado contrario por el que había pasado Sakura.

–Esperad, chicas. Enseguida vuelvo. –pidió Meiling.

–Es su novio. –dijo una de las chicas, mientras lo hacía también en lengua de signos y dirigía la mirada hacia el castaño. Meiling se encontró con Shaoran, que caminaba junto a Eriol.

–Shaoran, ¿has encontrado trabajo?

–Todavía no.

–¿La entrevista no era hoy? –volvió a preguntar Meiling.

–Sí, hoy ha tenido una entrevista y no para de llorar por ello. El entrevistado dijo "¿a que eres tonto?" –contestó Eriol.

–No dijo eso. –dijo Shaoran mientras golpeaba a Eriol en el brazo.

–Bueno, sigue intentándolo. –animó Meiling.

–Sí. –dijo Shaoran.

–Ya ha fallado en más entrevistas. –siguió Eriol chinchando a Shaoran.

–Ánimo. Perdonad. Estoy a mitad de mi clase de lengua de signos. Adiós. –se despidió Meiling con la mano.

–Adiós. –le dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa bobalicona.

–Siempre está muy animada, ¿verdad? –comentó Eriol. –¿Os va bien?

–Claro. –se limitó a contestar Shaoran.

* * *

Por la noche, Shaoran se encontraba en su diminuto apartamento con su hermana menor Fanren, que había acudido de visita. Un móvil empezó a sonar. Shaoran empezó a buscarlo como un loco en su mochila pero no lo encontraba, hasta que oyó a su hermana contestar. Se dio cuenta que no era su teléfono. Así que se sentó para seguir cenando.

–Moshi moshi *****. Lo siento, ahora mismo estoy en el apartamento de mi hermano. Ahora no puedo. ¿Quedamos mañana enfrente de la estación a las siete? Vale. Nos vemos. –colgó.

–Oye, ¿Por qué te has puesto el mismo tono que yo? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Tono? ¿Qué tono? –se hizo la tonta su hermana.

–¡Ya sabes cuál es! No me vaciles.

–Estás de mal humor. –sentenció Fanren. –No es mi culpa que no te llamen para contratarte. Has fracasado otra vez, ¿verdad?

–Oye, tú…

–¿Qué pasa?

–No deberías salir tanto. ¿No se supone que vas a ir a la universidad?

–Por supuesto que voy a ir. –contestó Fanren.

–¿Y estás estudiando? –volvió a preguntar Shaoran.

–Sí, estoy estudiando. –contestó Fanren aburrida por el interrogatorio.

–¿Tienes novio?

–Tengo muchos.

–Me pones enfermo. No tengo ganas de hablar. –dijo Shaoran al ver que ésta no se tomaba las cosas en serio.

–¿Enfermo de qué? –preguntó Fanren, mientras que veía como su hermano se acostaba. –El dinero no es mi responsabilidad. –añadió Fanren. –Cada noche recibo llamadas de mamá preguntándome cómo va tu búsqueda de trabajo. Me dice que está tan preocupada que no puede ni pegar ojo. Y ahí estás tú tan tranquilo.

Al escuchar eso, Shaoran no puedo evitar girarse para contestar a su hermana.

–¿Qué quieres decir con tranquilo? No deberías hablar. Deja de presionarme.

Entonces se volvió a escuchar un móvil. Ésta vez sí que era el de Shaoran.

–Moshi moshi. –contestó Shaoran.

–Soy Jinji, de Relojes Alpha. Lo hiciste bien pero hubo una cosa que nos preocupó. Se trata de su aspecto.

–¿Qué? ¿Mi aspecto? –preguntó Shaoran extrañado.

–Sería mejor si llevara gafas. No es que no estuviera fantástico. Pero ese lenguaje corporal…

Shaoran empezó a sospechar.

–Esto suena raro.

Eriol y Touya le estaban gastando una broma. Touya le quitó el teléfono a Eriol.

–Estuvimos llamándote pero no contestabas.

–Idiotas. –dijo Shaoran, colgando.

–Está enfadado. –dijo Touya.

–Por eso te dije que no era buena idea. –dijo Eriol.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó Fanren.

–Se han equivocado de número. –contestó Shaoran.

–¿Tienes té? –preguntó Fanren.

–Sí.

Fanren se dirigió a la cocina llevando los platos de la cena. El teléfono de Shaoran volvió a sonar.

–Qué cabezotas. –se quejó Shaoran mientras miraba el número. Pero esta vez no se trataba de los imbéciles de sus amigos. Era Meiling.

–¿Es de la entrevista? –preguntó Fanren dejando la tetera en la mesa del kotatsu *****.

–No. –cuando Fanren se fue para la cocina, contestó. –Hola, ¿qué pasa?

–¿Puedes bajar?

Shaoran y Meiling se encontraron abajo unos minutos después. Hacía bastante frío, pero merecía la pena ver la cara de Meiling. Cuando Shaoran se acercó, se sentaron en un banco que había cerca. Meiling sacó un sobre que tenía una flor de cerezo y se lo dio a Shaoran.

–Toma. Olvidé dártelo esta tarde.

–¿Es un amuleto de la suerte? –preguntó Shaoran al abrir el sobre.

–Sí. Los venden de camino al campus, así que paré y compré uno.

–"Shuusoku Jouju" –leyó Shaoran.

–Significa "buena suerte en la búsqueda de trabajo".

–Gracias. –dijo metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Entonces, Meiling se levantó como para reunir el valor de lo que le tenía que decir.

–Shaoran. Eres genial y muy guapo. Pero siento que soy como una hermana mayor.

–¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó Shaoran levantándose para ponerse a su altura.

–Me quedaré en esta pequeña universidad durante tres años, donde no hay tantos estudiantes. Pensar en irme lejos da algo de…miedo.

Shaoran la atrajo hacia él y se quedaron mirando al horizonte, haciéndole saber a Meiling que él se encontraba a su lado a pesar de sus miedos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shaoran se encontraba en el campus mirando ofertas de trabajo en un panel de anuncios. Esta vez iba vestido como cualquier joven. Mientras apuntaba en una libreta lo que le interesaba, notó como si alguien le mirara fijamente. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con la chica del violín. Al ver que no decía nada, Shaoran siguió apuntando. Entonces, Sakura se acercó a Shaoran, viendo qué apuntaba. Se dio la vuelta para ir a los paneles de anuncios que estaban al otro lado. A continuación, fue Shaoran el que se giró preguntándose qué estaba haciendo y fue tras ella.

–¿En qué año estás? –preguntó Shaoran intentando romper el hielo. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a hacer otra pregunta. –¿Qué tipo de trabajo buscas?

Sin más, Sakura se giró y se fue a los paneles que estaban a continuación.

–¿Pero qué diablos? –se preguntó Shaoran. –Al menos podría responder. –Al ver la actitud de la chica, Shaoran dio media vuelta y se fue a seguir con su búsqueda junto a otro panel de anuncios. Unos minutos después, Shaoran escuchó cómo le llamaban. Era Meiling, que le llamaba desde el edificio, asomada por una de las ventanas.

–¡Eriol y Touya te están buscando. Van a la charla sobre empleo!

–Vale, gracias. –y se despidieron con la mano. Mientras Shaoran recogía sus cosas, no se percató de que se le cayó el amuleto que le regaló Meiling.

–¿Vienes a la charla? –le preguntó a Sakura, que seguía mirándole. Al ver que no contestaba, se fue. A continuación, Sakura recogió el amuleto. Cuando fue tras él para devolvérselo ya era demasiado tarde. De repente, una chica tocó a Sakura por la espalda. Era Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura. Una chica de piel blanca y pelo negro azabache. Al igual que Sakura, también era bastante bonita.

–Hola Sakura, ¿estás bien? –le dijo a Sakura en lengua de signos, aunque también lo dijo hablando. Sakura simplemente le hizo saber que sí, también en lengua de signos.

* * *

Eriol, Touya y Shaoran se encontraban en la charla sobre empleo. Mientras el profesor hablaba, Eriol le pedía algo desesperado a Touya.

–Por favor, te lo ruego.

–¿Cuántas veces me lo has pedido? –preguntó Touya.

–Venga, será la última vez.

–Esa chica también estaba en el goukon del otro día. –dijo Touya, haciendo referencia a la fiesta en la que estuvo unos días antes.

–¿Es guapa? –preguntó Shaoran a Eriol. Éste sólo asintió con la cabeza.

–Me pregunto si son alumnas transferidas. Eran todas tan guapas. –dijo Eriol mientras el timbre daba por concluida la clase. –No puede ser que nadie las haya notado todavía. Ayúdame, Touya. –consciente del éxito que éste tenía con las chicas.

–Tengo hambre. –dijo Shaoran cambiando de tema. –¿Qué comemos hoy?

Al salir de clase, se encontraron con la acosadora de Touya. Esta vez no tenía escapatoria, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir con ella para hablar en un restaurante cerca del campus, aunque Eriol y Shaoran se pusieron con ellos para no dejar sólo a su amigo.

–Oye, tienes que dejar de perseguirme por todas partes. –dijo Touya a la chica.

–¿En serio? –dijo la acosadora.

–Sí. –dijo Touya. –Lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica mirando a Shaoran, al ver que Touya no parecía muy dispuesto a darle explicaciones.

–No conozco los detalles, pero Touya es homosexual. –respondió este.

–¿Es una relación profunda? –preguntó ésta mirando a Eriol, que estaba junto a Touya, dando por hecho que eran novios.

–Sí, de hecho apenas me deja dormir. –mintió Eriol mientras Touya se encendía un cigarro y Shaoran se aguantaba la risa. La chica, enfadada, cogió un vaso de agua, se lo tiró a Touya y Eriol y se fue corriendo no sin insultarlos previamente.

–¡Maricones! –gritó la chica. Touya por fin se sintió aliviado de haberse deshecho de su acosadora.

–Gracias por ayudarme. –agradeció Touya a sus amigos.

–Yo todavía tengo un favor que pedirte. –le recordó Eriol a Touya.

–¿Era parte del acuerdo? –Preguntó Touya.

–Oye, se ha ido llorando. –comentó Shaoran.

–Este tipo de cosas son las que más hieren el orgullo de una chica. Descubrir que el chico que le gusta es repugnante para ellas. –dijo Touya. –No pasa nada.

–Deberías salir en serio con las chicas. –le reprochó Shaoran a Touya.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Touya.

–Calma, chicos. –intentó poner paz Eriol. –¿Queréis probar mis korokke *****?

–Me refiero a asentar cabeza. Si no buscas trabajo, ¿qué planeas hacer? –preguntó Shaoran a Touya.

–Yo también me lo pregunto. –dijo Touya aburrido. –En primer lugar, no me gusta llevar corbata y en segundo lugar, no quiero convertirme en uno de esos hombres que viven sólo para servir a los demás. Dime, ¿son las entrevistas divertidas?

–Son aburridas. –dijo Shaoran. –Pero quiero un futuro. ¿Qué vas a hacer en el futuro?

–No quiero convertirme en un _salaryman *****_. Tendría suerte si lo consiguiera pero, ¿llevar traje, jugar al golf y ponerse gordo? Qué aburrido.

–Pensarás que soy arrogante, –dijo Shaoran. –pero si lo haces bien en la empresa, te premian, ¿no está eso bien?

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir. –se incorporó Eriol a la conversación. –Esos oficinistas brillan y han elegido su carrera. Esa es la imagen que dan. En mi caso, cuando me gradúe, no puedo decidir dónde estaré ni en qué me convertiré.

–No me quiero convertir en esa clase de persona. –dijo Touya.

–¿Entonces qué quieres para ti? –preguntó Shaoran. –¿Qué clase de persona quieres ser? ¿Hay algo especial en ti?

–Eso es irrelevante. Déjame en paz. –sentenció Touya. Se levantó y se fue.

–¿Es asistente de fotografía en su trabajo a tiempo parcial, verdad? –preguntó Shaoran una vez que se fue Touya.

–Sí. –asintió Eriol.

–Haciendo eso ¿espera convertirse en fotógrafo profesional?

–No lo sé. –respondió Eriol. –No sé en qué acabará todo. Vivimos en un mundo difícil.

–Por eso tenemos que buscar trabajo. –dijo Shaoran. –No podemos continuar como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Touya cogió su cámara de fotos. Yendo por el campus, vio a Sakura sentada en un tronco cortado mientras leía un libro. Era la misma chica a la que se refería Eriol y que habían visto en el goukon. Pensó en que esa desconocida era bastante fotogénica y natural y que no debía desperdiciar esa oportunidad que se le había presentado, así que, empezó a tomarle fotografías sin que se diera cuenta. Después, ya sin ningún disimulo, se acercó a ella, colocándose al lado y apuntando con la cámara. Cuando Sakura percibió movimiento cerca de ella, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse al chico tomándole una foto. Touya sonrió.

–Perdóname. Te he estado sacando fotos pero ni te has dado cuenta. ¿No has oído el sonido? –dijo Touya. Sakura cerró el libro, lo dejo en su mochila, se levantó y extendió su mano. Touya le dejó su cámara pensando que quería ver las fotos. Entonces, Sakura se dispuso a lanzarla. –¡Ehh! –Touya consiguió arrebatarle la cámara al ver las intenciones de la chica. –Uf. Estuvo cerca. Mirándote nadie pensaría que fueras una persona tan violenta.

–¡Hey! –Tomoyo Daidouji, que había quedado con Sakura, se acercó hacia donde estaban Touya y su amiga. –¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Tomoyo al chico. Sakura empezó a explicarle la situación a su amiga en lengua de signos ante la mirada atónita de Touya, que no esperaba aquello. Por eso no había notado que le estaba tomando fotos. –No deberías ir sacando fotos a la gente a sus espaldas. –le recriminó Tomoyo al fotógrafo.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Touya. –Si no te importa, me gustaría tratar algo con ella. ¿Me ayudas a traducir?

* * *

Eriol y Touya caminaban por el campus.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Eriol.

–Sí. Mañana a la una frente a la entrada del parque de atracciones. –confirmó Touya.

–Come lo que quieras. –dijo Eriol en forma de agradecimiento mientras entraban a la cafetería del campus.

–¿Me traes a la cafetería del la facultad? Qué soso eres. –se quejó Touya esperando algo más de despliegue en el agradecimiento. Touya se sentó mientras Eriol fue a por lo que tomaría Touya. Cuando Eriol llegaba a su sitio se encontró con Shaoran, que llevaba una bandeja con su comida.

–Hola Shaoran. –saludó Eriol. Shaoran se quedó parado y Touya se giró para verle. Se notaba cierta tensión entre ellos tras la discusión del día anterior. Al ver que Shaoran fue a sentarse solo Eriol le pidió que se sentara con ellos. Este no hizo caso, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar con ellos.

–Si vas a preguntarme si he recibido alguna llamada la respuesta es no. –dijo Shaoran mirando su móvil antes de ponerse a comer. –Y se acabaron las bromitas telefónicas.

–De acuerdo. Lo sentimos. –Se disculpó Eriol. –Touya me ha conseguido una cita con una chica muy guapa. –comentó Eriol para cambiar de tema y rebajar la tensión. –¿Has dormido bien? –volvió a preguntar Eriol al ver la cara de cansancio de Shaoran.

–No. –respondió Shaoran mientras comía.

–¿Estuviste esperando la llamada? –preguntó Eriol. Pero después de la mirada de pocos amigos que le dio Shaoran, se disculpó por preguntar.

–¡Número 35!–dijeron los de cafetería.

–¡Sí, yo! –dijo Eriol. Se levantó a por su pedido, dejando a Touya y Shaoran asolas.

–Perdona por la discusión de ayer. –se disculpó Touya.

–Yo también lo siento. Fui yo el que dio un sermón. –dijo Shaoran asumiendo su parte de culpa.

–¿Es dura, verdad? –añadió Touya.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–La carne que sirven aquí. –aclaró Touya.

–Sí. Es carne normal. Nada especial. –dijo Shaoran mientras comía.

–No estoy hablando de la carne. –dijo Touya.

–Lo sé. –dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

–Sé que tengo que hacer algo, pero algo diferente. Algo que salga de mi interior. –se expresó Touya.

–Creo que sé cómo te sientes. En cierto modo he dejado eso de lado y me he conformado. De un tiempo a esta parte sólo busco un trabajo. Aceptaré cualquier trabajo que consiga. No dejo de pensar "si no lo hago, ¿qué va a ser de mí"? –dijo Shaoran.

–He estado pensando en ello desde ayer. –dijo Touya.

–¿En qué?

–Ayer fue la primera vez que alguien me dijo algo así. Nunca había pensado seriamente en ello. Pero fuiste muy bruto. –dijo Touya sonriendo. Shaoran también sonrió. Con eso, supieron que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

* * *

En el apartamento de Touya, su hermana menor Nakuru estaba cortando verdura para hacer la cena.

–Touya, pensaba que tenías que trabajar, así que he hecho un poco de sopa de pollo. –dijo Nakuru.

–¿Por qué haces sopa de pollo si tengo que trabajar?

–Pensé que podíamos comer hoy y lo que sobre por si vienes a comer mañana. –explicó ella.

–Trabajo mañana. –corrigió su hermano.

–Debo haberlo recordado mal.

–No pasa nada, me la comeré hoy.

Nakuru se dirigió con la comida hacia la mesa cojeando. Touya abrió el frigorífico y sacó una cajita.

–Oye, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó él.

–Oh, lo trajo mamá anoche. Dijo "vamos a comprar algo dulce, un pastel". Fue divertido.

Touya lo volvió a dejar en el frigorífico.

–Para ya con eso. –se lamentó Touya.

–¿Qué hay de malo? –preguntó Nakuru. –Es nuestra madre. Dijo que conocía un montón de pastelerías a las que podría ir con mi novio.

–¡No hables de novios!

* * *

Eriol se estaba tomando una cerveza de manera preocupada en el sofá de su pequeño apartamento debido a la cita que le había concertado Touya. No paraba de visualizar su cita.

–Transporte. Necesito transporte para ir mañana al parque de atracciones. Podemos ir a tomar algo, montar en la noria, lo que queramos. –No aguantando más sentado, se levantó. –Cuando ella baje, le puedo extender mi mano y entonces ella dirá: "Oh, gracias" –dijo poniendo voz aguda. –Oh, sólo de pensarlo me da vergüenza. –Eriol se dejó caer en su cama. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Cuatro años en la universidad y por fin voy a conseguir una novia. Salvado en el último momento. Es tan guapa. Estoy tan emocionado. –dijo Eriol de manera soñadora y hablando solo. Entonces, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

–Hola, moshi moshi. –contestó Eriol.

–El teléfono no suena. –era Shaoran, refiriéndose a que no le llamaban de ningún trabajo. Shaoran llamaba mientras tomaba un baño en el ofuro *****. –¿Quieres que cuelgue porque estás esperando una llamada de tu "novia"? –preguntó Shaoran bromeando, al ver que Eriol no decía nada.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –y colgó.

–Oh, no tengo amigos. –se quejó Shaoran al ver que no se podría desahogar con Eriol. Enseguida su teléfono empezó a sonar. –¿Para qué me cuelga si ahora me vuelve a llamar?

–¿Qué me pongo mañana? ¿La cazadora roja de Beams o la marrón de PPFM?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –y colgó. –Me pregunta sobre qué llevar en su cita.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eriol y Touya estaban sentados en el hall de la facultad. Finalmente Eriol se había puesto la cazadora roja de Beams.

–¿Qué? ¿No puede oír? –preguntó Eriol.

–Exacto. –lo confirmó Touya. –Por lo visto es sorda.

–Sólo la había visto de lejos, no sabía que fuera sorda. –dijo Eriol.

–Por eso no habla. –dijo Touya como el que dice que no hace sol.

–¿Qué?¿No habla? –preguntó Eriol bastante agobiado.

–Bueno, no sé si puede o no, pero se comunica con lenguaje de signos.

–¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir con ella? –preguntó Eriol.

–Cuando se trata de un hombre y una mujer, no necesitas palabras –dijo Touya. –Cuando llegue el momento, ¡hazlo!

–¿Qué clase de conversación es esta de buena mañana? –apareció Shaoran.

–La típica de universitarios. –dijo Touya.

–Eh, hoy tienes la gran cita. –le dijo Shaoran a Eriol. Aunque este se encontraba con la cara desencajada.

* * *

En clase, mientras el profesor aburría hasta a las ovejas, Eriol le preguntaba en voz baja a Shaoran y Touya si podían ir con él a la cita.

–¿Vendréis conmigo?

–No. –dijeron a la vez.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa? –preguntó Eriol intentando librarse de la cita intimidado por lo que le dijo Touya de la chica.

–Tengo que trabajar. –dijo Touya.

–¿Vienes? –dirigiéndose a Shaoran, que se encontraba tomando apuntes.

–No. Eres tú el que quería la cita. –respondió Shaoran.

–Pero eres tú el que trata con esa clase de personas. No soy bueno saliendo con chicas. ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuando estaba en primero y me olvidé mi libro de francés y no pude hablar con las francesas?

–Olvídate de eso. –dijo Shaoran.

–Te lo ruego, por favor. –insistió Eriol.

–Apáñatelas tú solo. –zanjó Shaoran. Después de clase se fueron a la sala. Shaoran se sacó algo de beber mientras Eriol hablaba por teléfono.

–Sí, sí. Iré. –dijo Eriol. Una vez sentados Eriol dijo: –Estoy perdido. No sé qué hacer. Mi senpai ***** , el que se graduó el año pasado me ha conseguido un par de entrevistas.

–¿Te refieres a hoy? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Si no puedo ir, no puedo ir. –dijo Eriol –Y no podemos poner triste a la chica, ¿verdad? Así que cuento contigo, Touya. Nos vemos. –y salió corriendo.

–¡Eh, espera! –intentó detenerlo Shaoran.

–Te pido que vayas en su lugar. –pidió Touya a Shaoran sin darle opción. –Tengo que trabajar. Reúnete con ella a la una en la entrada del parque de atracciones.

–¡Eh, no pienso ir! –dijo éste viendo que le habían dejado el marrón a él.

* * *

A pesar de que había dicho que no iría, a la una, Shaoran esperaba puntual a la cita de Eriol apoyado en un árbol. Llevaba un vaquero negro, una camiseta gris, una chaqueta blanca, deportivas oscuras y una mochila. Entonces vio aparecer con su bicicleta roja a la chica del violín. Después de aparcar la bicicleta, la chica se dispuso a acercarse a la entrada del parque a esperar. Llevaba una falda blanca y una camiseta rosada, unas botas claras que le llegaban casi a la rodilla y una chaqueta vaquera azul, un bolso y una cesta de picnic. Entonces, vio a Shaoran apoyado en el árbol y se detuvo. Al ver que la chica estaba sola, Shaoran intuyó que se trataba de la cita de Eriol.

–No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. –dijo Shaoran para sí. Shaoran se acercó a ella. –Soy el sustituto de Eriol Hiraguizawa. –Entonces recordó que Eriol le dijo que era sorda. –Espera. – y se puso a buscar algo en su mochila. Sacó una libreta y empezó a escribir lo que quería decir. Entonces, ella le tocó el brazo y señaló sus labios y sus ojos.

–¿Puedes leer los labios? –preguntó Shaoran. Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Ya veo. La persona que te invitó no ha podido venir. Le ha surgido un asunto urgente. –le dijo Shaoran mirándola de frente y hablando despacio. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Sakura se giró para irse, pero Shaoran la detuvo cuando llegaba a su bicicleta.

–¡Espera!¡Espera! ¿No has preparado ese almuerzo para la cita? –preguntó señalando la cesta. Volvió a repetir la pregunta utilizando lenguaje de signos. Sakura se quedó sorprendida de que supiera hablar el lenguaje de las personas sordas.

–¿Puedes hablar en signos? –preguntó Sakura, evidentemente, en lenguaje de signos.

 **(Nota de autora: cada vez que Sakura se comunique o alguien hable con Sakura, será en lengua de signos, a no ser que especifique otra cosa. Los personajes oyentes suelen acompañar el lenguaje de signos con el verbal).**

–Un poquito. –dijo Shaoran. –Vamos a comer. –sugirió Shaoran. Sakura se lo pensó un poco, pero ya que se había tomado la molestia de ir, decidió aceptar. Una vez dentro del parque de atracciones, se sentaron en una mesa para comer. –Está delicioso. –alabó Shaoran. Sakura no le estaba mirando. Tan sólo se encendió un cigarro. Shaoran se quedó sorprendido de que una chica como ella fumara. No había probado nada. Shaoran llamó la atención de Sakura con su mano. –Eh, esto te ha llevado tiempo cocinarlo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shaoran. –Deberías comer un poco. –dijo ofreciéndole comida. Sakura hizo algunos signos. –¿Lo ha hecho la asistenta? ¿De verdad? Tienes una gran asistenta.

–Por supuesto que no. –dijo Sakura. Sakura hizo unos cuantos gestos más aclarando a Shaoran lo que había dicho.

–Ah, ¿tu madre? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Está el pulpo bueno? –preguntó Sakura. –El tiempo límite para apreciarlo ha terminado.

Shaoran se quedó parado y dejó los palillos.

–¿Entiendes lo que estoy signando ahora? –preguntó Sakura.

–Aprendí lenguaje de signos en el departamento de literatura de la universidad. Voy a graduarme en asistencia social. El lenguaje de signos es una asignatura obligatoria. –explicó Shaoran en signos y hablando.

–Ya veo. –dijo Sakura.

–También fui voluntario en una escuela para personas sordas. –añadió Shaoran.

–Entonces ¿has venido aquí como voluntario? –preguntó Sakura.

–No.

Después de comer, Sakura y Shaoran iban caminando por el parque de atracciones. La chica por fin se había soltado y charlaba con Shaoran.

–¿Qué? ¿Todos? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sí, todos lo intentan una vez. Pero cuando ven que soy sorda me abandonan. –explicó Sakura. Sakura empezó a signar lo mismo otra vez pensando que Shaoran no lo entendió, pero éste puso sus manos sobre las suyas deteniéndola.

–Lo entiendo perfectamente. –Sakura siguió andando y Shaoran la tocó para detenerla. –No creo que tu sordera sea el problema. –Shaoran volvió a signar otra vez lo mismo pensando que Sakura no le entendía. Pero igual que hizo él antes, le interrumpió.

–¡Lo entiendo perfectamente! –Sakura echó a andar otra vez. Shaoran la volvió a detener.

–No es tu culpa. Sin embargo, más que tus oídos, es tu actitud lo que deberías mejorar, ¿no crees? –Ante esto, Sakura se le quedó mirando unos segundos y entonces, le dio una patada en la pierna para seguir caminando.

–¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele! ¿Vas pateando a la gente normalmente? –preguntó Shaoran. –¿Qué clase de mujer eres? –pero Sakura iba demasiado adelantada para leerle los labios.

 _Ella tenía una cara preciosa, unos dedos bonitos, una bonita manera de hablar lenguaje de signos y cosas interesantes de las que hablar._

–Según tengo entendido, la profesión más antigua de la humanidad es la prostitución. La prostitución en Pompeya se remonta a la Antigua Roma. Pintaron un fresco que todavía se conserva. –explicaba Sakura. –¿No es interesante? –Sakura y Shaoran siguieron hablando un rato. –¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? –dijo Sakura en lenguaje de signos de Kansai *****.

–¿Quieres que lo aprenda en Kansai? –preguntó Shaoran.

 _Me enseñó a expresar agradecimiento en el dialecto de Kansai, para darme las gracias. Recuerdo que ese día aprendí a decir en dialecto Yakuza *****_ _"¿qué estás haciendo, idiota? en lenguaje de signos._

–"Nani yuuten nen boke". –dijo Shaoran practicando. Más tarde, estuvieron un rato jugando al mole *****.

–¡Mira cuántos he conseguido! –celebró Shaoran. Pero Sakura se había ido a otro juego de encestar bolas. Shaoran se unió a ella. Al verlo, Sakura empezó a tirarle bolas a él. –¡Se supone que tienes que lanzarlas allí! –dijo Shaoran mientras le lanzaba una bola a ella. Tras pasarlo bien en los juegos, se dirigieron a la montaña rusa, pero Sakura se detuvo. –¿Quieres montar? –preguntó Shaoran. –Vamos, subamos. Ya que estamos aquí. –Cuando el tren paró frente a ellos, Sakura no parecía muy decidida en montar. Shaoran se dio cuenta. –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él. Tras hacer signos él dijo –¿No has vuelto a montar desde que perdiste la audición? –Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

–Me da miedo. –dijo Sakura.

–Ya veo. –comprendió él.

–Los siguientes. –dijo la encargada de la montaña rusa.

–Oh, lo siento. Es que hemos decidido no subir. –explicó Shaoran. Pero Sakura lo detuvo y le señaló para subir. –¿Estás segura?

Una vez en la montaña rusa, mientras el tren cogía altura, Shaoran le pregunto si realmente se encontraba bien al verla un poco nerviosa. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Cuando empezaron a bajar, ella se agarró fuerte y al principio no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. No obstante, cuando los abrió, empezó a disfrutar de las bajadas y los loopers y no podía quitar su sonrisa de la cara. Cuando llegaron otra vez a una subida, Sakura hizo el gesto de que levantaran las manos en la caída. Al bajar de la atracción, Sakura estaba muy contenta.

–Ha sido divertido. Gracias. No pensé que fuera capaz de volver a montar. Pero ha estado bien. Cada vez me gustaba más. –decía Sakura emocionada. –¿Has montado en la "Fujiyama" en "Fujikyuu Highlands" y la "White Canyon" en Yomiuri? *****.

–Espera, espera. Signas demasiado rápido. –dijo Shaoran.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sakura. Al llegar a la salida de la atracción, un empleado les ofreció comprar la foto que realizan mientras están subidos en la montaña rusa.

–Miren, si la quieren, pueden imprimirla en aquel puesto. –dijo el empleado enseñándoles una foto.

–Dice que si queremos la foto la revelan allí. –explicó Shaoran. Para ello tenían que esperar su número. Pero tenían el número 27 y todavía les llevaría tiempo. Así que se sentaron en una mesa a esperar. –Parece que falta un rato. –le explicó Shaoran. –¿Cuándo dejaste de oír? –preguntó Shaoran curioso. Pero al ver que no contestaba, pensó que quizá no debería haber preguntado eso. –Lo siento, olvídalo.

–Hace cuatro años. –contestó Sakura. –¿Pero por qué piensas que antes podía oír?

–Lo dijiste antes de subir a la montaña rusa. Y también, la primera vez que nos vimos, estabas tocando el violín.

–Ya veo. –recordó Sakura. –Cuando podía oír se me daba mucho mejor.

–Yo creo que tocabas genial. –la alabó Shaoran. Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza. Se quedó mirando un cuervo que había en la rama de un árbol.

–A pesar de que perdí mi oído hace cuatro años, todavía no me acostumbro a ello. Es como cuando veo un pájaro. Es como si no fuera yo la extraña, sino el pájaro. ¿Por qué no canta? ¿Dónde ha dejado su voz? ¿Se le olvidó antes de venir? Sin embargo, no es el pájaro, soy yo. –se sinceró Sakura mientras observaba un pequeño cuervo en la rama de un árbol cercano. Shaoran se quedó impresionado con lo que le estaba contando. El móvil de Shaoran rompió ese momento.

–Perdona un momento. –le dijo Shaoran mostrándole el teléfono. Se levantó y fue a hablar a un lugar más privado por costumbre, ya que la castaña no escucharía nada. –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Quería saber cómo va. –dijo Eriol.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿El qué?¡La chica! ¡No me digas que no has ido!

–Por supuesto que he venido. Estoy con ella ahora mismo.

–Menos mal. Sabía que no me dejarías tirado.

–¿Has ido a la entrevista con tu senpai? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sí. Me ha dicho que iba por algo de beber. Estoy esperando fuera.

–No bebas demasiado. Ya sabes que cuando lo haces no duermes bien. Nos vemos. –se despidió Shaoran. –Lo siento. –se disculpó Shaoran cuando volvió donde estaba Sakura. –¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Shaoran al verla ensimismada en el pájaro de la rama.

–Sólo pensaba en cómo sonará la voz que emite el cuervo.

–¿La voz del cuervo? –Shaoran sacó un papel de publicidad del parque de atracciones de su mochila que le habían dado a la entrada y en un espacio en blanco escribió "kaa, kaa". Sakura le quitó el bolígrafo y escribió: _por supuesto_. –¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó riendo. Pero no hubo respuesta. Al darle la vuelta al papel, vieron que a las 18:30 había un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales frente al autobús amarillo del parque de atracciones.

–Ah, por cierto. La llamada era de mi amigo Eriol, la persona con la que tenías la cita. Me ha dicho que acaba de terminar el asunto urgente. Estaba preocupado y me ha dicho que lo siente mucho.

–Gracias por lo de hoy. –agradeció Sakura. –Por pasar tiempo conmigo. Te lo agradezco mucho.

–El placer ha sido mío. –dijo Shaoran sonriendo. Entonces, el móvil volvió a interrumpir. –Perdona. Compraré algo para beber. Espera aquí hasta que nos toque el número de la foto. –cogió su mochila y se fue. Cuando Shaoran se apartó de la mesa contestó al teléfono.

–Moshi Moshi.

–¿Hablo con Shaoran Li? –preguntó la voz detrás del teléfono. –Me llamo Surenaga, de la compañía de Relojes Alpha.

–Oh, sí.

–Nos gustaría verle de nuevo.

–¿En serio? Pensé que me habían descartado.

–Queremos concertar una última entrevista con usted.

–¿Una última entrevista? Muy bien. Estoy deseando trabajar con ustedes.

–Ya concertaremos la hora de la entrevista con usted.

–Gracias. Adiós. –después de colgar Shaoran estaba muy contento. –¡Sí! –Decidió entonces llamar a Meiling, que estaba en la universidad. Al escuchar el teléfono, se salió de donde estaba para no molestar.

–¿Te han llamado? –preguntó Meiling. –¡Eso es genial!¡Me alegro!

Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía esperando sentada. Todavía iban por el número 22. Shaoran se encontraba haciendo cola en la cafetería. Poco a poco iba oscureciendo.

–Hay mucha cola. –se quejó.

* * *

Eriol se encontraba en un restaurante hablando por teléfono.

–Me pregunto si está mal que me presentara ahora.

–¿Y qué harías si fueras? –le preguntó Touya, que seguía en el trabajo.

–Disculparme. –dijo Eriol.

–No te preocupes por eso.

–Me disculparé mañana o pasado en la universidad. –decidió Eriol.

–¿De verdad estás interesado en salir con ella? ¿Con una chica sorda? –preguntó Touya.

–Pues…

–Por eso es mejor que no vayas. –intentó convencerle Touya. "Perdona por dejarte tirada el otro día. No tengo interés en salir contigo". No le puedes decir eso.

–Ya veo. Soy un inútil ¿verdad? –dijo Eriol desanimado. –Me siento mal por estar haciendo esto.

–Perdona, me llaman. Tengo que irme. –y colgó al oír que le requerían.

–¡Touya, trae ese paraguas para proteger la cámara! –ordenó el jefe.

–¡Enseguida!

* * *

Cuando Shaoran consiguió salir de la cafetería, se encontró con que afuera estaba lloviendo bastante. Cuando llegó a la mesa en la que estaban antes, vio que allí ya no había nadie. Por megafonía llamaban al cliente de las fotos número 33.

–Oh, es verdad. Ella no podía escuchar el anuncio. –dijo Shaoran para sí. Cuando llegó a la mesa, vio la ficha con el número 27 encima de la mesa, decidido que a pesar de haber perdido el turno, conseguiría la foto de la montaña rusa.

Sakura estaba refugiada en la tienda del parque de atracciones, donde un mogollón de gente estaba comprando paraguas al haberles pillado la lluvia de improviso. Pero se sentía inútil y salió hacia la entrada del parque de atracciones.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran se acercó a la tienda a comprar dos paraguas. Tras comprarlos, salió corriendo con uno de los paraguas abiertos. La buscó en el salón de recreativos en los que habían estado durante la tarde. Por megafonía anunciaron que debido a la lluvia, el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales quedaba suspendido. Al escuchar el anuncio, a Shaoran se le ocurrió buscar a Sakura frente al autobús amarillo donde iban a ser los fuegos. Pero no había ni rastro de Sakura. Sakura se había refugiado junto con más gente en un techado, hasta que decidió salir corriendo. Ya había oscurecido.

* * *

–Touya, si ya has vuelto, ayúdame a recoger la ropa. –ordenó Nakuru a su hermano.

–No quiero. No soy el chico de la lavandería. –dijo haciendo enfadar a su hermana mientras bebía un refresco tranquilamente.

–¿De qué vas? –preguntó Nakuru. Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. Nakuru fue a abrir con su evidente cojera mientras su hermano, sin saber por qué, se escondía en el cuarto, haciéndole saber a su hermana de que él no estaba en casa. Al abrir se encontró con una joven mujer muy bella con ropa cara y que no encajaba nada con la humilde casa en la que vivían los hermanos.

–Buenas tardes. ¿Está tu hermano en casa? –preguntó la mujer.

–No, lo siento. –dijo Nakuru.

–No pasa nada. Muchas gracias. –y sin más se fue. Una vez que la mujer se fue, los hermanos empezaron a revisar qué prendas se habían secado y cuáles estaban húmedas.

–Esto todavía está mojado. –dijo Touya apartando un pantalón.

–¿No vas a ver a esa mujer? –preguntó Nakuru.

–Sería Alisa, es una pesada.

–¿Alisa? –preguntó Nakuru.

–Sí. Ese es su nombre. No estoy seguro de si querer ir en serio o no.

–No, no se llama así. La he visto en una revista. Todo el mundo la estaba viendo en clase. –informó Nakuru. –Estoy segura que es una modelo que se llama Kaho Mitzuki. –Touya se quedó mirándola.

–¿Era ella? –preguntó Touya.

–Sí, es famosa. No puedo creer que una famosa haya venido a casa. –dijo Nakuru emocionada.

–Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes. –dijo Touya mientras se ponía una chaqueta para salir. –Salgo un momento.

–¡Touya! –le gritó Nakuru, pero éste ya había salido de casa.

* * *

Shaoran seguía esperando a Sakura en la salida del parque. Las luces del parque empezaron a apagarse.

–Lo siento, pero estamos cerrando. –dijo un empleado del parque. –¿Espera a alguien? No queda nadie dentro.

Al salir, Shaoran se dio cuenta que la bicicleta roja de Sakura seguía en el mismo lugar en el que la dejó cuando llegó. Se acercó a la bicicleta, pero su dueña no estaba.

* * *

Touya se dirigió a la estación de tren más próxima a su casa. Por detrás, apareció Kaho Mitzuki, que se había entretenido comprando un pastel en una pastelería de la estación.

–Touya. –llamó la modelo al joven. –Llegas a tiempo. No he podido evitar ir a comprar un pastel. Sujétalo. –Touya lo cogió. Cuando ella se disponía a meter una moneda para sacar su billete de tren, el joven puso la mano en la ranura para que no lo hiciera.

–¿Puedo preguntarte dónde has estado? –preguntó Touya.

–¿No te lo dije? –dijo Kaho.

–¿Has estado en mi casa? –le preguntó Touya mientras apartaba el pelo húmedo por la lluvia de ella detrás de la oreja y le pegaba contra la pared.

–Lo olvidé. –dijo Kaho.

–¿Lo olvidaste? –poniendo ahora las dos manos en su cara y pegando sus frentes.

–No, pero tu hermana estaba en casa. –Entonces se abrazaron con deseo.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó Touya mientras seguían abrazados.

–Tu hermana sigue en casa. –dijo Kaho.

–Hay un hotel por aquí cerca. –sugirió Touya. –Aunque está sucio. –añadió susurrando. Kaho no pudo evitar sonreír.

–A veces me pregunto si lo que hacemos está bien.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba secándose el pelo en casa. Ya se había cambiado y puesto cómoda. Mientras tanto, su madre, la famosa pianista Nadeshiko Kinomoto se encontraba tocando una pieza tranquila al piano llamada "Preludio de Gotas de Lluvia en Re bemol menor op. 28 número 15" de Chopin. Sakura salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde tuvo que apagar el fuego de lo que se estaba cocinando. Por lo visto su madre se había abstraído demasiado con el piano y no se había dado cuenta. Se dirigió hacia su madre y la interrumpió en su interpretación.

–La cazuela estaba hirviendo. –le hizo saber Sakura a su madre. Unos minutos después, Sakura y su madre se pusieron a cenar.

–¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Nadeshiko. –¿Diferente? –preguntó tras las señas de Sakura.

–Está bien. No es que no me lo pueda comer.

–Mañana es mi recital. Estoy un poco nerviosa. –dijo Nadeshiko. Después de cenar, Nadeshiko miró por la ventana.

–Oh, sigue lloviendo. Si sigue lloviendo me pregunto si mañana acudirán los invitados al recital. Por cierto, ¿cómo has llegado a casa?

–En taxi. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Y tu bicicleta?

–La dejé allí de momento. La recogeré mañana.

–Muy bien.

Mientras madre e hija tomaban un té bien calentito, Sakura se quedó ensimismada porque vio la naranja que Shaoran le dio el día que se conocieron en la barra de la cocina. Después de cenar, Sakura se puso a fregar los platos. Su madre se acercó y le tocó el hombro para que la mirara.

–¿Qué te pasa? Estás un poco rara. –dijo Nadeshiko. Sakura paró de lavar los platos y le dijo:

–Tengo que salir un momento. –Sakura no sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía volver. Cogió un taxi y se dirigió al parque de atracciones. Ya no llovía tanto como antes. Cuando el taxi llegó, abrió su paraguas y fue hacia la entrada del parque. Cuando llegó por fin dejó de llover y cerró su paraguas. Se dirigió a la entrada pero no vio a nadie. Después se dirigió hacia donde estaba su bicicleta. Se quedó sorprendida con lo que vio. Encontró un paraguas atado y abierto sobre su sillín para que no se mojara. Pero lo que vio después todavía la dejó más sorprendida. Sakura giró la cabeza y encontró a Shaoran sentado en su mochila. Parecía estar durmiendo con la cabeza gacha y un paraguas abierto sobre él y apoyando su espalda en la caseta donde se compran las entradas al parque de atracciones. Sakura se acercó a él y se agachó. En un dedo de la mano colgaba un llavero con la foto de ellos en la montaña rusa. Al tocar el llavero, Shaoran despertó un poco atontado, encontrándose con la cara de Sakura. Shaoran le sonrió.

–Estás aquí después de todo. –dijo Shaoran. –Han cancelado los fuegos artificiales.

A Shaoran se le fue borrando la sonrisa al ver que ella no cambiaba de expresión. Simplemente acortó distancias con él y le besó en los labios.

 _Después de aquel beso después de la lluvia, empezó todo para nosotros._

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** pues aquí está el primer capítulo. Sé que hay muchas referencias, pero poco a poco irán apareciendo menos. Obviamente, si sale alguna palabra que ya haya salido no la volveré a poner. Espero que os haya gustado. Hacédmelo saber en los reviews. Aquí os dejo el listado interminable de palabras por orden de aparición:

* **Goukon:** lugar donde se reúnen el mismo número de chicos y chicas, normalmente compañeros, para comer, beber y encontrar pareja.

* **Moshi moshi:** es lo que dicen los japoneses cuando contestan al teléfono. Podría haber puesto "¿Diga?", pero me parece super gracioso y me encanta como suena, así que decidí dejarlo tal cual.

* **Kotatsu:** es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cual se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.

* **Korokke:** croquetas de patata, carne y verdura.

* **Salaryman:** suelen ser empleados de oficina. En resumen: oficinista. Seguramente sabíais esta palabra, pero por si acaso la pongo.

* **Ofuro:** Bañera japonesa.

* **Senpai:** es un compañero de mayor edad y experiencia. Normalmente suelen actuar de guías e incluso amigos de su kohai, que es el compañero más joven y de menor experiencia.

* **Kansai** : Zona de Japón donde se encuentra Osaka y Kioto.

* **Yakuza:** mafia japonesa.

* **Mole:** es el juego de dar martillazos a los topos que salen de su agujero en las máquinas recreativas. Me parece que no tiene traducción en castellano, o al menos yo no la conozco.

* **Fujiyama en Fujikyuu Highlands y la White Canyon en Yomiuri:** nombres de unas montañas rusas y sus respectivos parques de atracciones.


	2. El principio del amor

**Capítulo 2. El principio del amor.**

Sakura se encontraba en el campus tocando su violín frente a un chico. Le daba pena desprenderse de él, pero ya no le iba a servir para nada. Después, el chico lo cogió para echarle un vistazo. Le dio un sobre con el dinero acordado y se alejó. Ella miraba cómo se iba. Le dolía demasiado deshacerse del instrumento. Era un gran violín.

* * *

–¿Va a vender su violín? –preguntó Eriol al escuchar lo que le dijo Shaoran mientras caminaban hacia el campus.

–Solía tocar, pero desde que perdió el oído no es lo que era. Por eso se lo va a vender a alguien de la universidad de Touto.

–Entonces, ¿antes podía oír? –preguntó Eriol, que llevaba su moto de la mano.

–Sí. Dijo que empezó a perder el oído hace cuatro años. Pero incluso así, parece que es capaz de escuchar muy poquito de vez en cuando. No está completamente sorda. –explicó Shaoran.

–¿Habla? –preguntó Eriol.

–No articula ni una sola palabra.

* * *

–¿No puede hablar nada? –preguntó Meiling al profesor Amamiya. Se encontraban en el despacho de él. El profesor era un hombre muy comprensivo con sus alumnos. No sólo daba clases, sino que formaba parte del Departamento de Asesoramiento Estudiantil. Se dedicaba a asesorar a los alumnos con sus carreras y les ponía en contacto con empresas. También les gestionaba la ayuda cuando tenían alguna necesidad especial al formar parte del Programa de Accesibilidad a los estudios de personas con algún tipo de discapacidad. Era un profesor muy admirado y querido por sus alumnos. Así que el club de lengua de signos le venía de perlas con Sakura.

–Si es capaz de hablar o no, no lo demuestra. Hablaba hasta hace dos años. Pero creo que ya no hablará. Parece que utiliza el lenguaje de signos todo el tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, no es tu primera vez, conoces la lengua de signos, estarás bien. Ve a clase con ella y transcribe todo lo que diga el profesor con el ordenador portátil. Trabaja con ella y ayúdala a adaptarse a la vida universitaria.

–Lo haré lo mejor posible. –aceptó Meiling.

* * *

Mientras Sakura veía cómo su querido violín se alejaba, Meiling apareció por detrás de ella y le dio una palmadita en el hombro para que se girara. Empezaron a hablar en lengua de signos.

–Hola. ¿Eres Sakura Kinomoto? –preguntó Meiling. –Vengo del club de lengua de signos. El profesor Fujitaka Amamiya me ha hablado de ti. De ahora en adelante, seré tu alumna de apoyo. Estaré encantada de trabajar contigo. –Sakura sólo se quedó mirándola. Entonces, Meiling vio a su novio, que iba caminando con Eriol.

–Oh, Shaoran. ¡Shaoran! –le llamó agitando la mano.

–Buenos días. –contestó Shaoran.

–Perdona. –se disculpó Meiling yendo hacia su novio. Entonces, Sakura se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron. –Ayer te estuve llamando. ¿Por qué no me contestaste?

–Oh, verás… Me quedé dormido. Lo siento. –contestó Shaoran. Sakura, por detrás le daba los buenos días en lengua de signos. –¡Buenos días! –dijo Shaoran, devolviéndole el saludo a Sakura. Shaoran no pudo evitar recordar el beso que le dio cuando esperaba por ella. Entonces, Sakura recogió su mochila y se acercó a ellos.

–¿Os conocéis? –preguntó Meiling.

–Estoy en problemas. –le susurró Shaoran a Eriol girándose un poco.

–¿De qué os conocéis? –volvió a preguntar Meiling.

–Bueno, verás… –empezó Shaoran titubeando.

–En realidad, –interrumpió Eriol rescatando a Shaoran del apuro, aunque estaba bastante nervioso –yo le pedí un favor. ¡Ahh! ¡Van a empezar las clases! –dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

–Es cierto. –dijo Meiling. –Tienes clase de Antropología Cultural, ¿verdad? –preguntó Meiling dirigiéndose a Sakura. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. –Voy a ser su estudiante de apoyo.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió Shaoran.

–Llegamos tarde, ¿vamos? –sugirió Meiling. Sakura sólo asintió. –Nos vemos. –se despidió y se fueron.

–Hasta luego. –se despidió Eriol.

–Ahh, qué estrés. –se quejó Shaoran.

–¿Por qué estabas nervioso? –preguntó Eriol.

–¿Qué? ¿Y a ti que más te da? –respondió Shaoran. De repente, alguien le arrastraba del brazo. Era Sakura, que había vuelto un momento. Le apartó un poco de Eriol y le dio algo que tenía en la mano.

–¿Es tuyo, verdad? –preguntó Sakura, dándole el amuleto que perdió el otro día.

–¿Por qué lo tienes tú? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Lo encontré. ¿Te lo dio Meiling? –preguntó Sakura.

–Pues…

–No te preocupes. No le diré lo del beso. –dijo Sakura. Al no decir nada, Sakura pensaba que Shaoran no entendía lo que estaba signando, así que volvió a repetir con gestos, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "beso". Pero enseguida él la detuvo.

–Fuiste tú la que me besó. –le recriminó Shaoran. –Fue como si alguien atacara a otra persona mientras duerme. –pero esto último lo dijo sin gestos, pero Sakura, que era capaz de leer los labios, no sabía si había entendido bien.

–¿Qué?

–Nada.

–¿Qué has dicho? –volvió a insistir Sakura.

–He dicho que nada. –volvió a insistir Shaoran.

Eriol que estaba un poco atrás y vio toda la escena, decidió intervenir, devolviéndole la mochila a Shaoran, que se le había caído cuando Sakura lo arrastró.

–Perdón por la interrupción. ¿Está bien si me disculpo ahora por lo de la cita? –preguntó Eriol.

–Ah, vale. –aceptó Shaoran. –Este es Eriol Hiraguizawa. Es el que tenía que salir contigo ayer. Quiere disculparse por no haber podido ir. –dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a Sakura. Después se dirigió a Eriol. –Puede leer los labios. Adelante.

–Yo…lo siento. –comenzó Eriol nervioso. –Lo siento muchísimo. –dijo inclinándose, hasta tal punto que su cabeza casi toca la punta de sus pies. Entonces, Sakura empezó a gesticular. Eran unos gestos fuertes y bruscos, como si estuviera enfadada. A Shaoran se le escapaba una sonrisilla.

–Traduciendo, –dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a Eriol – eres un cobarde, idiota, patético, inútil. También ha dicho otras cosas, ¿quieres oírlas?

–Creo que paso. Ya estoy bastante asustado. –rechazó Eriol con la cabeza baja. Entonces Sakura empezó a gesticular de nuevo. Shaoran no podía evitar sonreír.

–Dice que estaba bromeando. Que no te preocupes. –tradujo Shaoran. Eriol sonrió relajado aunque todavía un poco asustado. Sakura se despidió y se fue a su clase.

–No es como me la había imaginado. Es difícil de describir, pero con un disfraz de criada, sería como una belleza fría de los Alpes. –confesó Eriol.

–Es mejor que no pienses en ella de esa manera. –le aconsejó Shaoran mientras se daban la vuelta y empezaron a caminar al escuchar el sonido de la campana.

–Es admirable. –admitió Eriol.

–Sin embargo, es impaciente. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Por cierto, qué significa esto? –preguntó Eriol curioso mientras gesticulaba el gesto del beso que había utilizado antes Sakura. Al verlo, Shaoran se apresuró a detenerlo.

–No hagas eso. –riñó a Eriol apurado.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué es? –insistió Eriol.

–No es nada. –intentó zanjar Shaoran. –Es el topo de los recreativos. – mintió Shaoran para que le dejara en paz.

* * *

Sakura y Meiling se encontraban en clase de Antropología Cultural. Meiling no paraba de teclear en el ordenador las partes importantes de lo que decía el profesor.

–Esto es así en todas las culturas. –decía el profesor. Los alumnos no paraban de mirar molestos el sonido del tecleo de ordenador. Les ponía nerviosos. Aunque Meiling los ignoraba, Sakura sí se dio cuenta de ello, sintiéndose mal. Al ver a Sakura preocupada, decidió tranquilizarla.

–Todo estará bien. No te preocupes. –Sakura sólo dio una sonrisa un poco triste. Después de clase, las dos chicas salieron afuera. Meiling le dio unos folletos sobre unos perros.

–¿Conoces los perros lazarillos para personas sordas? También se llaman perros señal. Son como los perros lazarillos para invidentes, pero para sordos. –le preguntó Meiling. –Nuestro club ha solicitado uno y lo han aprobado. –informó Meiling.

* * *

Shaoran tocó a la puerta del despacho del profesor Fujitaka Amamiya. Éste le dio permiso para entrar. Cuando entró, se sorprendió de ver también a Meiling, que le sonreía.

–Siéntate. –le ofreció el profesor.

* * *

–¿Un perro? –Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban en la cafetería de la facultad. Sakura le estaba contando las novedades.

–Sí. Un perro lazarillo. –aclaró Sakura.

–Ah, un perro lazarillo. –repitió Tomoyo.

–¿Por qué un perro tiene que pasearme por todas partes? No soy Saigo Takamori*. Piénsalo, en el Parque Ueno todos los perros se mean allí. –Tomoyo empezó a reír. –¿Qué es tan gracioso? No es divertido. Por alguna razón yo y los perros somos incompatibles.

* * *

En el despacho del profesor:

–Es un poco diferente. No se abre fácilmente. –dijo Meiling. –He intentado hablar con ella sobre el perro de asistencia pero...

–¿Un perro de asistencia? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sí. –asintió Meiling. –Estará disponible para el final del verano. –Shaoran no estaba muy convencido que el perro lazarillo fuera una buena idea.

–¿Qué piensas Shaoran? –preguntó el profesor al ver las dudas del joven. –Meiling quiere que nos ayudes a trabajar con ella.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran sorprendido.

–No hace falta que seas su amigo. ¿Qué dices?

* * *

Shaoran fue hacia la cafetería, donde se encontraban Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo y se dirigió hacia ellas, dejando sólo un sitio por en medio libre.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura. –¿Por qué te sientas aquí?

–Tengo algo que hablar con alguien. –admitió Shaoran.

–¿Con quién? –volvió a preguntar Sakura.

–No hay nadie aquí y ni siquiera conozco a esta chica. –contestó Shaoran señalando a Tomoyo. –Oh, es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿verdad? –haciendo caso omiso a Sakura y dirigiéndose a Tomoyo. –Me llamo Shaoran Li. Estoy a punto de graduarme en Asistencia y Psicología Social.

–Encantada Li. Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji. También estoy en el último año. –se presentó Tomoyo. –Estudio Cultura Japonesa.

–¿En serio? En ese caso creo que compartimos alguna clase. –dijo Shaoran, sentándose en la silla que había dejado libre junto a Sakura. –¿Estás en la clase de lengua de los lunes?

–¿La del profesor Terada? Creo que la tengo los martes. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¡Qué suerte! El lunes es demasiado pronto. –dijo Shaoran resignado.

–Sí. Lo cierto es que no son divertidas. Debe ser duro despertarse para ir a esa clase. –admitió Tomoyo. Mientras tanto, Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar, puesto que no escuchaba nada y estaban hablando demasiado rápido como para poder leer los labios. Harta de la situación, dio un par de golpes en la mesa.

–¡Si queréis hablar, no habléis en voz alta. Id a los jardines del palacio imperial de Shinshuku, a un bosque milenario o a Disneyland! –dijo Sakura.

–La princesa está enfadada. –dijo Shaoran sonriendo y apoyando su cara en su mano.

–¡¿Quién es la princesa?! –replicó Sakura.

–Princesa, ¿ya has pensado un nombre para el perro? –preguntó Shaoran haciendo caso omiso y riéndose. Entonces, Sakura dio un golpe fuerte y seco en la mesa mostrando su enfado.

–¡Si vuelves a hablar de ello, tú serás mi perro lazarillo! –Tomoyo empezó a traducirle lo que había dicho.

–Te ha dicho que tú serás su perro asistente.

–Oh, no te preocupes. Comprendo la lengua de signos. –informó a Tomoyo.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron de la cafetería. Se dirigían hacia la bicicleta de Sakura cuando Tomoyo dijo:

–Es simpático, ¿verdad? Li también puede estar contigo. Conoce la lengua de signos.

–No me importa si viene o no con nosotras. –dicho esto, Sakura se puso quitar el candado de su bicicleta.

–Sakura. ¿De verdad has vendido el violín? –preguntó Tomoyo. Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza. –¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor?

–Ya no lo necesito. –admitió Sakura con tristeza. –Estoy bien, de verdad. –Cuando Sakura se fue con la bici, Tomoyo se quedó mirándola con preocupación. Shaoran apareció por detrás.

–Si buscas a Sakura, acaba de irse. –se apresuró a decir Tomoyo.

–No. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. –Tomoyo y Shaoran fueron al restaurante cerca del campus para hablar tranquilamente de Sakura.

–Con su esfuerzo, Sakura consiguió renombre en el mundo de la música. Cuando iba al instituto su participación en la Competición Internacional de Yokohama deslumbró. La conocí cuando tocaba en la Escuela de Música Avanzada YTC.

–Vaya. No entiendo mucho de eso. –admitió Shaoran antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

–Es un gran hito que te dejen tocar allí. Creo que Sakura entró a la edad más joven posible.

–¿Tú también estabas allí? –preguntó mientras Tomoyo bebía su té. Al escuchar la pregunta casi se atraganta.

–¿Yo? Por supuesto que no. Sólo fuimos juntas al instituto. Hemos sido amigas desde entonces. No tengo ningún talento especial como ella. Sakura no sólo toca el violín. También es fantástica con el piano. Su madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto es una gran pianista. A veces incluso sale en la televisión y otros medios. ¿La conoces? –Tomoyo explicó todo esto con gran emoción. Todo lo relacionado con su amiga le emocionaba mucho.

–Bueno, no estoy muy familiarizado con ese tipo de cosas. –admitió Shaoran.

–En cualquier caso, –prosiguió Tomoyo –estuvo tocando con una orquesta. Incluso hacía los solos. He ido muchas veces a escucharla y siempre estuvo genial. Y además tiene la presencia adecuada. Es tan guapa. Incluso tenía muchos fans.

–¿Su personalidad es así desde entonces? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Así es como es ahora. Los rasgos de su cara eran todavía más dulces y hablaba mucho. –dijo Tomoyo riendo. –Con ese talento, una persona llamada Rika Sasaki la descubrió y en el último año de instituto se fue a la Escuela de Música Julliard de Nueva York, una de las más prestigiosas del mundo. Allí también lo hizo muy bien. No importaba dónde fuera. Siempre conseguía ser el centro de atención. Como una gran rosa.

–Pero como las espinas, también puede hacer daño. –añadió Shaoran. Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

–Aquel año fuimos a Nueva York durante las vacaciones de verano. Tocó el violín para mí y fue fantástico. –después a Tomoyo entristeció y después de una pausa, continuó explicando la historia de Sakura –Entonces empezó a decir cosas extrañas. "Qué raro suena", "no suena" "no lo escuchas, ¿verdad?". Pero yo sí podía escucharlo. Desde entonces, su oído ha ido perdiendo la audición podo a poco. Me daba pena.

–¿No mejorará? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Ha acudido a varios hospitales pero a día de hoy no hay solución. Volvió aquí y descansó una temporada. Después resurgió física y espiritualmente. Sólo está recuperada desde este año.

–Entiendo. –dijo Shaoran.

–En realidad puede hacer cualquier cosa. Es muy buena tocando el violín y siempre ha tenido buen ánimo. Para mí es una princesa. También es una gran persona. –retomó Tomoyo después de una pausa.

–Lo sé. –asintió Shaoran sonriendo.

* * *

Después de comer, Shaoran se fue a la biblioteca de la universidad. En la mesa tenía un montón de revistas especializadas en música. Estuvo ojeando cada revista hasta que por fin encontró información sobre Sakura. En una de las revistas, aparecía una foto de ella sosteniendo el violín. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba saber más de ella.

* * *

Esa tarde, la universidad había organizado un acto llamado "Superar obstáculos. Mi vida en el campus", dedicado al gran esfuerzo que dedicaban los alumnos con algún tipo de discapacidad. Una de las representantes de esos alumnos era Sakura. No obstante, no parecía estar demasiado contenta con ello. En el escenario había una pizarra en el centro y una mesa para los oradores en un costado. Sakura estaba sentada en el escenario junto a un chico ciego. Ellos ya habían recibido su medalla en forma de flor. El siguiente en recibir su medalla fue un chico en silla de ruedas, que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el chico ciego y Sakura.

–Muchas gracias Yukata Kida. –dijo la presentadora del acto mientras el público aplaudía. –Esta persona ha participado activamente en el equipo de baloncesto en silla de ruedas. –En uno de los bastidores del escenario aparecieron Meiling y Shaoran.

–Algunos de los discapacitados hablarán en este acto. Dijo que lo comprendía y que lo intentaría. –informó Meiling a Shaoran.

–No puedo creer que aceptara hacer algo así. –dijo Shaoran escéptico. Una azafata hizo saber a Sakura que era su turno. Ésta se levantó y se dirigió al centro del escenario, donde había un micrófono, aunque ella no lo iba a necesitar. Antes de comunicar nada, la presentadora empezó a contar un resumen de su historia.

–Hace cuatro años, su vida se complicó debido a una enfermedad incurable. –mientras la presentadora contaba su historia, una azafata traducía en lengua de signos en un costado del escenario. –Kinomoto ha perdido la capacidad para oír. Sin embargo, está aquí, esforzándose al máximo. –Una vez presentada, Sakura vio como la gente aplaudía, aunque ella no escuchaba nada. Cuando el público se detuvo, supo que esa era la señal que le indicaba que era su turno de hablar en signos. Hizo una reverencia al público para mostrar su respeto. De repente se giró y empezó a escribir en la pizarra con unas letras enormes. Cuando acabó de escribir, la gente soltó a coro un ¡Ohhh! de sorpresa. En la pizarra ponía _FUCK YOU!*_ A continuación se dirigió de nuevo al centro del escenario y les hizo un corte de mangas, haciendo bien visible el dedo corazón. Seguidamente, Sakura se giró y se fue por el bastidor contrario al que estaban Meiling y Shaoran. Shaoran al ver esto tan sorprendido como el público, que no paraba de comentar lo que había pasado, se dirigió al centro del escenario.

–Disculpen, esto de la pizarra –dijo apuntando a la pizarra –significa "anímense". –Rápidamente se puso a borrar la pizarra mientras la gente seguía comentando lo que había pasado. Al acabar de borrar la pizarra, Shaoran se puso en el centro del escenario y enseñó el mismo dedo que Sakura. –Y esto significa mis hermanos están esforzándose. –dijo improvisando. –Anímense. –dijo despidiéndose. Tras haber dado unas explicaciones que no convencían a nadie, se fue corriendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura había sido citada por Meiling en del despacho de Fujitaka Amamiya, aunque éste no estaba allí. Meiling puso en la mesa un estuche con un violín que Sakura abrió.

–¿Has vendido tu propio violín, verdad? –preguntó Meiling. –Éste no es un violín caro, pero puedes tocarlo mientras vengas a la universidad. Le pregunté a una chica y me lo ha prestado para ti. Me dijo que es el que tocaba cuando estaba en su club del instituto. He encontrado un lugar donde puedes tocar.

* * *

Shaoran iba corriendo con prisa hasta llegar al hall de uno de los edificios de la universidad.

–Perdone. –dijo dirigiéndose al recepcionista. –Me han dicho que hay un ensayo del club de música clásica hoy.

–¿No está escrito en la pizarra? –dijo el recepcionista indicando una pizarra blanca que había a la entrada.

–Oh, bien, perdone. –dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a la pizarra. Entonces, Meiling apareció por un pasillo por detrás.

–¡Shaoran! –llamó ésta.

–¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Por ahí. –dijo señalando las escaleras de su derecha. –Dijo que estaría bien sola.

Shaoran asintió y se dirigió hacia la sala de ensayo. En la sala de ensayo, algunos músicos estaban calentando el instrumento mientras que otros estaban hablando. Sakura estaba sentada en su sitio esperando para empezar. Cuando Shaoran llegó, ya estaban ensayando. No eran muchos. Se notaba que eran principiantes porque no tocaban demasiado bien y desafinaban. Aquello, más que una orquesta parecía un coro de gatos.

–¡Lo siento, me he equivocado! –dijo una señora con una viola, interrumpiendo el ensayo. Sakura siguió tocando al no percatarse que la orquesta se había detenido. Aunque no tuviera un gran violín, en las manos de Sakura sonaba genial. Los músicos estaban impresionados de lo bien que tocaba. Entonces, Sakura se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se habían detenido. Paró un momento y después siguió tocando. No le gustaba dejar las piezas a medias. Cuando acabó se escuchó a la misma mujer de antes.

–¡Es fantástico! –dijo aplaudiendo. Sakura dejó el violín en el estuche, se dirigió hacia el lugar del director y empezó a hacer gestos.

–¡No lo estáis haciendo bien!¡Tocáis fatal! –se giró y fue a recoger el violín.

–¡Perdón! –intervino Shaoran. –Se ha disculpado. Ha dicho que tiene problemas auditivos y que no puede ayudaros. Lo siento. –Entonces Sakura salió de la sala de muy mal humor dándole un empujón por detrás a Shaoran.

–¡Ouch! –se quejó éste. Después salió corriendo tras ella, que se metió en un cuarto que estaba a oscuras y se sentó. Shaoran dejó la puerta medio abierta para que entrara algo de luz. Había varias mesas, y algunas herramientas. –¿Estás bien? –al ver que no obtenía respuesta, Shaoran dijo –Perdona a Meiling. Todavía hay muchas cosas de ti que no sabe.

–¡Eso no me importa! –dijo Sakura enfadada. –¡Ese no es el problema! –Entonces le dio un empujón a Shaoran.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¡Para! "¡No puedes cambiar mis signos a palabras!¡No puedes transformar los signos en un discurso!" "No puedes cambiar a una lengua que habla todo el mundo". "¡Para de hablar!¡No puedes hablar!¡No puedes oír!". Siempre hay alguien que me lo está recordando. –dijo Sakura frustrada. –Lo siento. –se disculpó Sakura después de sentarse en un taburete. –Me siento como si apagara la luz y me quedara en penumbras. No podría comunicarme. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué yo? –decía Sakura empezando a llorar. –¿Por qué me han fallado los oídos? Con toda la gente que hay, ¿por qué me ha tenido que ocurrir a mí? Yo, tocando un violín patético aquí. No es lugar para mí. Solía tocar en lugares llenos de luz. –Sakura hizo una pausa. –Estoy diciendo cosas que no debería, ¿verdad? Probablemente pienses que soy una persona horrible. –Shaoran, que seguía parado delante de ella y viendo atentamente cada gesto negó con la cabeza.

–Quiero ayudarte a cambiar eso. –dijo Shaoran. Sakura ladeó la cabeza sin esperar una respuesta así.

–¿Eres tonto? –preguntó Sakura.

–Si pudiéramos escuchar el violín que tocabas cuando nos vimos la primera vez todo el mundo pensará lo mismo. –Shaoran se sentó frente a ella. –Volvamos a esos días dónde tocabas bajo esas luces.

–Eso es imposible. –negó Sakura.

–¿Por qué? –Sakura no decía nada. –¿Lo has intentado? –Sakura negó con la cabeza. –Vamos a intentarlo. –le animó Shaoran. –Significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad?

Pensamientos de Shaoran:

 _En ese entonces, con las luces apagadas y Sakura incapaz de hablar, quise abrazarla. Pero no podía. Porque mis sentimientos eran diferentes al amor o al odio._

* * *

–¡Perdón! ¡¿Alguien conoce a la persona que ha comprado el violín a Sakura Kinomoto, de la Universidad Meisei?! –Eriol y Touya iban toda la mañana gritando por todo el campus de la universidad de Touto en busca del comprador del violín de Sakura con una gran pancarta que explicaba lo que buscaban y una foto de Sakura.

–¿La conocéis? –preguntaron a un grupo de estudiantes que pasaban por su lado en ese momento. Pero éstos negaron con la cabeza. Había mucha gente que tampoco les hacía mucho caso.

–Perdonad la espera. El comedor estaba lleno. –dijo Shaoran llegando apurado y colocándose su mochila en el hombro. Traigo un Bic Mac y un menú doble con queso. También traigo café y cola.

–¡Quiero la cola! –dijeron Eriol y Touya a la vez extendiendo sus brazos. Al darse cuenta de que había dos personas para un solo refresco, lo sortearon.

–¡Piedra, papel, tijera! –pero los dos sacaron piedra –¡Piedra, papel, tijera! –en la repetición ganó Eriol, que sacó papel contra piedra.

–¡Bien! Para mí. –celebró Eriol.

–Si fueras un hombre habrías sacado piedra. –le recriminó Touya.

–Me pregunto si realmente podremos encontrar el violín. –dijo Eriol mientras se dirigían con la pancarta hacia unas bancas para poder comer. Dejaron la pancarta apoyada en un árbol y se sentaron.

–¿Por qué no se aseguró Sakura de quedarse los datos del comprador? –preguntó Eriol.

–Dice que preguntó su nombre, pero que lo ha olvidado. –respondió Shaoran. –Por eso os invito. Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó al involucrar a sus amigos en la búsqueda del violín.

–No hay problema. –dijo Touya –Todo sea por tu amor.

–¡No es mi amor! ¡Deja de avergonzarme!

–¡Es tu amor! –insistió Touya. –Pero te ha pillado por sorpresa.

–¡Te acabo de decir que no lo es! –volvió a recalcar Shaoran.

–En cualquier caso –interrumpió Eriol –¿tan importante es ese violín? ¡Mirad, un grupo! –dijo interrumpiéndose a sí mismo dejando la hamburguesa en el banco y levantándose para ir hacia ellos con la pancarta –¡Eh, mirad la pancarta!

–¡Perdón! ¡¿Alguien conoce a la persona que ha comprado el violín a Sakura Kinomoto, de la Universidad Meisei?! –gritaron los tres llamando la atención de los alumnos que salían de clase en ese momento.

* * *

En un salón del campus universitario de Touto, una pequeña orquesta de instrumentos de cuerda se encontraba ensayando la "Sinfonía número 40 en sol menor" de Mozart.

–¡Vale, parad, parad! –dijo el director dando unas palmadas. –Tenemos un invitado que os quiere decir algo –Shaoran fue hacia el director y se dirigió hacia la orquesta. A esta orquesta sí se le notaba un nivel que estaba a años luz de la otra.

–Siento interrumpir el ensayo. Sois muy buenos. –dijo tímido sin saber cómo continuar. –Aunque no sé mucho sobre orquestas. Bueno, iré al grano. Quería saber si alguien ha comprado un violín hace poco. Busco un violín de la marca "Kishiwa Napolino Galiano*".

* * *

En el campus, Eriol y Touya se estaban tomando un descanso después de estar toda la mañana buscando al comprador del violín. Ambos siguieron con la mirada a dos chicas que iban en falda.

–Oye, flirtear está prohibido, ¿no? –dijo Touya.

–Lo sé. Oh, me duelen las piernas de buscar toda la mañana. –se quejó Touya levantándose para estirar el cuerpo.

–Es difícil moverse después de arrastrar el cartel. –añadió Eriol.

–Oye, acabo de recordar algo. –dijo Touya volviendo a sentarse.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Eriol curioso.

–Ya hemos hecho algo como esto antes. Aquella vez que estuvimos investigando sobre el número de usuarios en carretera.

–¡Ah! Sí, estaba lleno de viejos gruñones. –recordó Eriol.

–También lo hicimos juntos en Shibuya. Shaoran iba en serio pero todo lo que necesitábamos era una cifra aproximada. –dijo Touya mientras Eriol se encendía un cigarro. Después, Touya también cogió uno.

–¿Sabes? Puede que esta sea la última vez que podamos hacer algo así. –dijo Eriol –Ya sabes, buscar un violín y sentarnos a comer hamburguesas. Ahora está bien, pero cuando tengamos treinta y nos convirtamos en asalariados será raro hacer este tipo de cosas en un lugar como este.

–Definitivamente. –dijo Touya.

–Ahora está bien porque somos estudiantes.

–No es algo de lo que reírse –preguntó Touya.

–No estoy seguro. "Esas personas que están ahí fumando, qué guays" –dijo Eriol poniendo una vocecilla.

–¿Vas a volver a casa de tus padres? –preguntó Touya.

–¿Para el verano? –preguntó Eriol.

–No. Para cuando te gradúes.

–He pensado hacerme cargo del negocio de mis padres.

–¿El negocio de organización de bodas? –preguntó Touya.

–No tengo que apresurar las cosas. Además, mi carrera está decidida de antemano. –dijo Eriol. –¿Y tú? –preguntándole a Touya. –¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Bueno, algo. –dijo Touya.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "algo"? –preguntó Eriol. Justo detrás un chico estaba viendo la pancarta.

–¡Perdonad! –dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Eriol y Touya.

–¡Oh! ¡Perdón! ¿La pancarta está estorbando? La quitaré de ahí. –dijo Eriol.

–No es eso. –dijo el chico. –Donde pone Sakura Kinomoto, ¿os referís a esa Sakura Kinomoto? –preguntó el chico.

–Nos referimos a la de la foto. –aclaró Eriol.

–Yo compré su violín. Un Napolino Galiano. –Eriol y Touya se miraron con alegría.

–¡Oh! ¡Te hemos estado esperando! –dijo Eriol.

–¡Qué alegría conocerte! –dijo Touya mientras ambos lo agarraban por el cuello como si fuera amigo suyo de toda la vida.

* * *

Shaoran salía de la sala de ensayo con pocas esperanzas de encontrar el violín. Ya no sabía dónde más buscar. Entonces, le sonó el teléfono, viendo que era Eriol.

–Hola Eriol. –tras una pausa en la que estaba hablando su amigo dijo: –¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

* * *

Los tres amigos se encontraron con Sakura en la sala. Shaoran dejó el estuche con el violín en la mesa.

–Ha sido complicado encontrar a Yamazaki, el chico que compró el violín. –dijo Shaoran en lengua de signos. –Estos chicos han estado buscándolo durante tres días desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde por la Universidad de Touto.

–¿Tú también? –preguntó Sakura a Shaoran.

–Ah, bueno, sí. Por eso quería que se lo agradecieras. –dijo Shaoran.

–Bueno, no estamos buscando gratitud. –aclaró Eriol.

–Es cierto. No ha sido para tanto. –añadió Touya.

–Han trabajado duro buscando tu violín durante tres días sólo para ver cómo se ilumina tu cara. –intentó explicar Shaoran, ya que Eriol y Touya no sabía lengua de signos.

–¿Pero qué dices? No ha sido nada. –dijo Touya. Entonces Shaoran se apartó un poco con Sakura al ver que ella no cambiaba su cara seria y le habló bajito mientras signaba.

–Por favor, no estaban intentando sacar dinero. Así que, aunque sea sólo ahora, perdóname y aparenta ser feliz. Sólo buscaban tu violín. –insistió Shaoran.

–¿Qué estáis hablando vosotros dos? –preguntó Eriol.

–Oh, nada. –contestó Shaoran. –Supongo que no eres la clase de persona que muestra gratitud. –Entonces, Sakura se dirigió a los otros dos chicos y se volvió a girar hacia Shaoran.

–¿Se lo puedo decir en lengua de signos? –preguntó Sakura.

–Claro. –asintió Shaoran. Entonces, Sakura se volvió a girar mientras Shaoran se colocaba en una mejor posición para ver los gestos y traducir.

–Muchísimas gracias. –dijo inclinándose hasta formar un ángulo recto con su cuerpo.

–No es necesario. Levanta la cabeza. –pidió Eriol. –Oh, no puedes oír.

–Es suficiente. –dijo Touya cogiéndola suavemente de los hombros. Pero ella seguía inclinada. –Está llorando. –añadió dirigiéndose a Shaoran, que se mostró sorprendido. Después, Sakura se volvió a tocar el estuche de su violín.

Pensamientos de Shaoran:

 _Así de valioso era su violín. No estaba preparada para abandonar la música._

* * *

Shaoran y Meiling se encontraban en el coche gris metalizado de la marca Toyota que pertenecía a la chica. Se encontraban aparcados con las luces de emergencia puestas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Meiling frustrada. –¿Hay algo que no esté haciendo bien en mi forma de ayudarla? Intento ayudar a personas con discapacidad. Es lo que siempre me han enseñado.

–Ella no es así. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –volvió a preguntar Meiling.

–Por fin ha salido de su caparazón. No es la típica persona con discapacidad.

–¿Es especial?

–No le gusta que la gente le ayude sólo porque tenga una discapacidad. Quiere arreglárselas por sí misma. –explicó Shaoran.

–Tú la entiendes muy bien, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué la apoyas tanto? ¡Te gusta! –dijo tras un silencio.

–¿Me lo dices en serio? –preguntó Shaoran, que no daba crédito a lo que afirmó Meiling. –La única persona que me gusta eres tú, Meiling. –declaró Shaoran después de una pausa. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

* * *

–¡Qué bonito! –dijo Eriol. –Es un restaurante elegante, ¿verdad? –preguntó entrando junto a Touya.

–¿Por qué estás tan hiperactivo? –preguntó Touya. La respuesta estaba dentro. Al fondo se encontraba Sakura y Tomoyo. Eriol las saludó con la mano mientras se dirigían a ellas.

–¡Ahí están! –dijo Eriol. Las chicas se levantaron para saludarles.

–Me pregunto si está bien aceptar tu invitación a cenar. –dijo Eriol nervioso.

–Dejádmelo a mí. –dijo Sakura en lengua de signos con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Shaoran viene hacia aquí. ¿Lo entiendes? –preguntó Eriol. Sakura se señaló los labios. –Labios. Tú lees los labios. Hoy estás muy bonita.

–Déjame que os presente. –dijo Sakura. –Esta es mi amiga…

–¿Qué? –preguntó Eriol perdido, al no comprender los gestos de Sakura.

–Dice que va a presentarme. –dijo Tomoyo traduciendo.

–Vamos a sentarnos primero. –sugirió Touya. –Ya nos presentaremos después. Tenemos mucho tiempo. –Touya se sentó frente a Tomoyo mientras que Eriol se sentó frente a Sakura. Entonces, Eriol se giró y vio entrar a Shaoran, que los buscaba por el restaurante.

–¡Shaoran! ¡Estamos aquí! –gritó Eriol. Un rato después, Eriol parecía que llevaba unas cervezas de más, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

–¡Qué adorable, qué mona! Me gustas Tomoyo. –decía Eriol de manera bobalicona, mientras Tomoyo se sentía algo incómoda.

–¿Cuántas veces lo has dicho ya, idiota? –le recriminó Touya. –Ya lo sabemos.

–¿Queréis más ensalada? –preguntó Tomoyo sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

–Comeré cualquier cosa que me des, Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol. Sakura y Shaoran se habían ido a la barra para hablar más tranquilos mientras tomaban algo.

–¿Qué? ¿Desaparecido? ¿Ya no lo tienes? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Exacto.

–"Ya no lo tengo" –repitiendo lo que dijo Sakura para intentar comprender lo que había dicho. –¿Quieres decir que ya te lo has gastado todo?

–Sí. –asintió Sakura.

–Pero era un violín muy caro. –dijo Shaoran. –Se lo vendiste al chico de la Universidad de Touto por cien mil yenes y ¿ya te has gastado los cien mil? –preguntó Shaoran incrédulo al pensar en que se gastó cien mil yenes para recomprar el violín.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sakura. –En un bolso de Prada. Eso es lo que compré.

–¿Es que eres una chica de secundaria? –dijo Shaoran para sí. Sakura hizo el gesto de "qué estás diciendo" pero Shaoran le dijo que nada. Entonces Sakura le enseñó el bolso, que era de color blanco.

–Este es el bolso de Prada, ¿a qué es bonito? –preguntó Sakura mostrándole su nueva adquisición.

–Es bonito. –dijo Shaoran. –Pero ¿qué vas a hacer? He pagado el violín con el dinero que tenía para vivir durante meses.

–Te lo devolveré. –dijo Sakura. –Se lo pediré prestado a mi madre o te lo devolveré a plazos.

–Vale. Si puedes pídeselo a tu madre. –dijo Shaoran.

–Eres un roñoso. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Un roñoso? –preguntó Shaoran con sorpresa.

–No. Es broma. –dijo Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba en el lavabo del baño mirándose en el espejo pensando en las palabras de Eriol.

–Así que soy mona, ¿eh? Pero no sé si es sólo un cumplido. –dijo Tomoyo a su reflejo. Cuando salió del lavabo se quedó paralizada al ver a Touya dándose el lote con una chica que no conocía en la pared. Éste, al verla, paró de repente. Esa chica era Kaho Mitzuki.

–¿Estás libre hoy? –le pregunto Kaho a Touya.

–Lo siento. Siento ser grosero. –y la dejó con la palabra en la boca al ver que Tomoyo iba a salir de la zona de los lavabos. Touya la detuvo del brazo y la abrazó con un brazo, dirigiéndose a Kaho.

–Así que este es el tipo de chica que te gusta. –dijo Kaho. –De todas formas, llámame si te interesa lo que hemos hablado.

–Sí. –dijo Touya sin más. Tomoyo se soltó del brazo de él y se volvió a la mesa, donde estaba Eriol recostado ocupando dos sillas. Parecía bastante perjudicado por haberse pasado de cervezas.

–Tomoyo. –decía medio inconsciente.

–Por eso deberíamos probar en algún club de la universidad. –decía Shaoran a Sakura, que habían vuelto a la mesa. –Un club de música clásica. Pensé en ello cuando fui a la Universidad de Touto a buscar el comprador de tu violín. Aunque son amateurs son muy… –De repente, Sakura le interrumpió dando unos golpecitos en la mesa.

–Están cotilleando. –dijo Sakura señalando por detrás de Shaoran, donde había un par de chicos hablando en la barra.

–¿Cotilleando? –preguntó Shaoran mirando hacia ellos. –¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Puedo leer sus labios. –argumentó Sakura. –Son de la facultad. –prosiguió Sakura.

–¿Y qué dicen? –preguntó Shaoran.

–"De entre todas, me pregunto por qué sale con una chica así". –dijo Sakura aludiendo a las palabras de los cotillas. –"¿Es sorda, no? No lo entiendo habiendo mujeres mejores por ahí", "Ese chico tiene que estar increíblemente aburrido". "Supongo que sí". –Ante la traducción de la lectura de labios que había hecho Sakura, Shaoran tenía cara de estar bastante enfadado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto y se dirigió a los chicos de la barra. Les llamó la atención y dijo:

–¿Por qué no lo dices otra vez? –preguntó Shaoran bastante molesto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó uno de ellos. –¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –mirando a Shaoran amenazadoramente.

–¡He dicho que por qué no me lo dices a la cara! –dijo Shaoran cogiendo al chico de la pechera y dándole un derechazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo. –¡Hemos entendido todo lo que habéis dicho! –Entonces, dos chicos que había en una mesa detrás de la barra se fueron al ver el alboroto. Mientras Shaoran fue a por el otro chico, Sakura intentaba despertar a Eriol dándole en la cara.

–¡Páralo! ¡Páralo! –intentaba comunicarse Sakura mientras se escuchaban platos rompiéndose.

–No entiendo la lengua de signos. –dijo Eriol todavía aturdido.

–¡Corre, cabeza hueca! –insistía Sakura. Entonces llegó Tomoyo de los lavabos, percatándose de todo el jaleo que había en la sala.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Tomoyo. Mientras Sakura intentaba explicarle con signos a Tomoyo, llegó Touya e intentó parar a Shaoran, que estaba fuera de sí.

–¡Para! –ordenó Touya mientas agarraba a Shaoran para que dejara de ensañarse con el chico de la barra. –¡Para, Shaoran!

–¡No, Shaoran! –gritó Tomoyo. –¡No eran los chicos de la barra, eran los de la mesa!

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Shaoran mirando la mesa con los platos todavía a medias. A Shaoran le faltaba la respiración del gran esfuerzo que había hecho. Entonces, el chico de la barra, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo. Ese puñetazo puso fin a la pelea. –Pero no hay nadie ahí. –dijo intentando recuperarse del puñetazo.

–Han escapado aprovechando el alboroto. –dijo Tomoyo. Tras recuperar un poco el sentido, Shaoran se inclinó acercando la cabeza a sus rodillas para disculparse con los chicos de la barra.

–Lo siento muchísimo. –dijo Shaoran. Los demás se añadieron a la disculpa inclinándose también.

–Lo sentimos mucho. –dijeron a coro.

–Encargaos de contener a vuestro amigo. –dijo el chico que le dio el puñetazo a Shaoran. –Todavía me duele.

–Lo siento. –volvió a disculparse Shaoran.

–Lo sentimos mucho. –Volvieron a repetir a coro.

* * *

Tomoyo y Sakura volvían a casa en el metro después de la ajetreada cena.

–Tendríamos que haber vuelto antes de que cerraran las tiendas. –dijo Tomoyo. Entonces, Sakura se levantó y miró hacia ella.

–Voy a volver. –dijo Sakura. –Estoy preocupada. –Tomoyo se levantó para ponerse a su altura y preguntó:

–¿Por Shaoran? –después de que Sakura asintiera, Tomoyo le propuso algo. –¿Volvemos juntas?

–No, quiero ir sola. –Cuando Sakura salió del metro, fue trotando hacia el restaurante. Entonces se detuvo al ver que Meiling esperaba en la puerta. Después, se le unió Shaoran, que llevaba una pequeña tirita en la comisura del labio debido a la pelea. Después de sonreírle a Meiling, la pareja se fue hacia el coche de ella.

Pensamientos de Sakura:

 _Nunca has sido capaz de dejar solos a los que damos pena._

–Siento no haberte llamado. –se disculpó Shaoran con Meiling mientras subían al coche.

–No importa. No estoy molesta. –dijo Meiling. Una vez dentro del coche, Meiling le tocó a Shaoran la tirita donde tenía la herida de la pelea. Se sonrieron y se abrazaron. Entonces, Meiling se separó de Shaoran.

–Tenemos un ticket de aparcamiento. Voy a que lo sellen. Enseguida vuelvo. –Al salir del coche, Meiling vio a Sakura allí plantada.

–Sakura. –dijo Meiling acercándose a ella. –¿Ocurre algo? –Entonces Shaoran, vio a Meiling y Sakura y se bajó del coche dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Mi bolso. –mintió Sakura. –He olvidado mi bolso de Prada.

–¿No es ese? –preguntó Shaoran señalando el bolso que llevaba Sakura encima. Sakura se sintió acorralada. Meiling y Shaoran se miraron serios sin saber qué pensar.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** pues aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo. El pobre Shaoran va siempre apagando los incendios que va provocando Sakura. Y encima recupera su violín. Esas cosas son muy propias del Shaoran que todos conocemos. Por estas cosas no dejaba de imaginármelo mientras veía la serie. Es que es muy buena persona. Debo confesar que al principio me planteé poner a Eriol en el papel de Touya, pero me cuadra más Touya por su personalidad. También me planteé poner a Yamazaki en el papel de Eriol, que pegaría más, pero al ser un personaje más secundario, decidí poner a Eriol, que también es muy payaso cuando quiere. Aquí os dejo las referencias del capítulo. Esta vez no son tantas como en el primer capítulo. Tan sólo tres.

* **Saigo Takamori:** fue un samurai de la época de la Restauración Meiji recordado como símbolo de la devoción a los principios y que siempre está representado con un perro en estatuas e ilustraciones. En el Parque Ueno hay una estatua suya, que es a la que se refería Sakura.

* **Fuck you:** significa "que os jodan" en inglés, aunque supongo que esto lo sabréis, pero por si acaso.

* **Kishiwa Napolino Galiano:** en la serie lo nombran como la marca del violín de Sakura. Yo la he buscado por internet y no he visto ninguna referencia, así que supongo que es una marca inventada.

Para terminar, muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado. Son muy poquitos pero positivos. Gracias también a los lectores anónimos. Espero que estéis disfrutando la historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Tus lágrimas

**Capítulo 3. Tus lágrimas.**

Sakura se sentía acorralada debido a la trola que acababa de soltar y que Shaoran había desmontado fácilmente.

–¡Hey! –dijo Touya por detrás, el cual salía del restaurante. –¿Qué pasa?

–Dice que ha olvidado algo. –dijo Meiling.

–La cartera. –Intentó signar Sakura, pretendiendo ver que lo que había dicho era un malentendido. El bolso lo llevaba encima, pero la cartera no la pueden ver, así que Sakura intentó volver a mentir.

–Dice que ha olvidado la cartera. –tradujo Meiling a Touya.

–Ah. Está dentro. En el restaurante dicen que han encontrado una. –dijo Touya salvándola del apuro mientras sonreía. Sakura no entendía por qué lo hacía. –Iré con ella.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–No os preocupéis. Vete a casa y descansa, que después de la pelea lo necesitas. –dijo Touya.

–Está bien. Gracias. ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Shaoran a Meiling, que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sakura no dejó de mirar a Shaoran hasta que desapareció el coche de su campo visual.

–¿Nos vamos nosotros también? –preguntó Touya. –Tu cartera está ahí dentro, ¿verdad? –dijo señalando al bolso. –Has vuelto para ver a Shaoran. –Sakura sentía que a Touya no le iba a engañar.

–Es por mi culpa que le hayan pegado. Estaba preocupada. –admitió Sakura. Al ver que Touya no parecía entender los gestos, sacó una libreta de su bolso, pero Touya la detuvo.

–Está bien. No te preocupes. Entiendo un poco. Sé lo que intentas decir. Vamos, te acompañaré a la estación. –Ambos cogieron rumbo a la estación. –¿Tienes frío? –empezó a quitarse su chaqueta, pero Sakura le detuvo con la mano. –¿Eso también es lengua de signos? ¿Cómo se dice "estoy bien" en lengua de signos? –Sakura puso la mano a la altura de las cejas, con los dedos apuntando hacia los ojos y desplazó la mano de manera que el pulgar quedara para adentro en un movimiento rápido.

–¿Así? –Touya intentó hacerlo imitando los movimientos de Sakura, pero ésta le cogió la mano y la puso a más altura, ya que Touya lo había hecho a la altura del cuello. –Estoy bien. –repitió Touya tanto hablando como signando. Entonces sonrió. Eso de la lengua de signos parecía divertido. Touya se dispuso a seguir el camino hacia la estación, pero Sakura lo detuvo y sacó su libretita, donde ponía si le podía preguntar algo. –¿Qué? –accedió Touya. Touya se acercó a Sakura para leer la pregunta. Touya leyó: _¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esos dos saliendo?_

–¿Te refieres a Meiling y Shaoran? –Sakura asintió. Touya le cogió la libreta y el bolígrafo y escribió la respuesta.

* * *

–No es propio de ti pelearte con la gente. –dejó caer Meiling mientras conducía para dejar a Shaoran en su apartamento.

–Lo sé. –reconoció Shaoran.

–Ten cuidado. Pronto empezarás a trabajar. –le dijo Meiling, pensando en que pronto sería un adulto y debía comportarse como tal.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en la estación esperando el metro. Sacó la libreta y empezó a leer la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo a Touya.

 _Tres años._

* * *

Eriol se encontraba en clase escribiendo una carta hasta que llegara el profesor. En la mesa, había varios folios arrugados, muestra de los intentos fallidos de carta.

– _Desde entonces, sólo puedo pensar en ti…_ –leía Eriol. –Quizá sea demasiado. –dijo para sí.

–¿Qué escribes? –preguntó Touya cuando llegó a clase y dirigiéndose hacia Eriol. Sin que Eriol se lo esperara, Touya le quitó el folio y se dio la vuelta andando. Eriol lo persiguió. –Déjame ver.

–¡Devuélvemela! –ordenó Eriol mientras perseguía a Touya.

– _La riquísima ensalada que me diste._ –leía Touya mientras Eriol le agarraba por detrás. – _No puedo olvidar su sabor._

–¡Déjalo! –decía Eriol forcejeando con Touya.

–¿Para quién es esto? –preguntó Touya. –¿Para Kinomoto?

–¡Te equivocas! –dijo Eriol cuando consiguió la carta. O más bien, cuando Touya permitió que se la quitara. –Para Daidouji. –admitió Eriol.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Touya.

–Ya sabes. Tomoyo Daidouji, la amiga de Sakura. –dijo Eriol volviendo a sentarse en su sitio.

–Ah, la que es un poco lenta. –dijo Touya.

–Es bonita, amable y es como una diosa. –dijo Eriol soñador.

–Sólo compartió un poco de ensalada contigo. –dijo Touya mientras se sentaba en el sitio de delante de Eriol mientras miraba para atrás.

–Tú no lo entiendes. Todo empieza con pequeñas cosas como esas. El amor es así.

–¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Touya.

–¿Qué?

–Tú amas por naturaleza, eso es todo. ¿Desde cuándo te pasa esto?

–Desde ya. Mi amor empieza ya. –dijo Eriol seguro.

* * *

–¡Buenos días! –dijo Shaoran contento a Sakura, a la que había encontrado en el campus. Ésta le miraba seria. Ignorándolo, Sakura siguió su camino, dejando a Shaoran ojiplático. Se dio la vuelta y la siguió. –Eh, espera. ¡Buenos días! –volvió a repetir Shaoran con signos.

–¿Puedes dejar de estar tan animado por las mañanas? Eres como esos que hacen tablas de ejercicios en la tele. Soy hipotensa. Sólo mirarte me cansa. –dijo Sakura de mal humor.

–Tengo buenas noticias. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Me das un cigarro? –preguntó Sakura sin hacer caso de las noticias que le tenía.

–¿Cigarro? Dame un segundo. –Shaoran hizo ademán de buscar un cigarro, pero enseguida dijo –Deja eso ahora, no es importante. Primero las buenas noticias. –dijo Shaoran arrastrando a Sakura a un banco del campus. Mientras tanto, Meiling los veía a lo lejos.

–En ocasiones, la Orquesta Liberté ensaya en nuestra universidad. ¿Lo sabías? Es una orquesta compuesta por alumnos semiprofesionales. Dan conciertos e incluso venden CDs.

–Claro que los conozco. –admitió Sakura algo más relajada.

–El director dijo que te escucharía tocar el violín, –dijo Shaoran mientras Sakura abría los ojos de la sorpresa. –y si le gusta te dejarán unirte al grupo.

–¿De verdad?

–Cuando le hablé de ti, reconoció tu nombre. Sakura Kinomoto, la joven ganadora del Concurso Internacional de Yokohama.

–Pero, no estoy segura de poder hacerlo. No puedo escuchar nada. No sé si podré tocar con los demás. –dijo Sakura.

–Inténtalo. –le animó Shaoran. –Beethoven tampoco podía oír y tocaba el piano.

–¡No me compares con ese viejo! –le riñó Sakura mientras se levantaba. –No me pongas al mismo nivel que al viejo del pelo raro. –entonces se fue, dejando a Shaoran.

–Parece que se enfada cuando la comparas con Beethoven. –dijo Shaoran para sí. –¿Él no llevaba peluca? –Entonces decidió ir tras ella. ¡Hey, para, para! Espera, él llevaba peluca, ¿verdad? –Meiling, que había presenciado todo, se entristeció. No se explicaba cómo esos dos se trataban con tanta naturalidad.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido en Tokio. Meiling se encontraba en un puente en pleno centro de la ciudad. Miraba al horizonte mientras se fumaba un cigarro y miraba la hora cuando por fin lo vio llegar.

–¡Yue! –gritó Meiling avisando a la persona que esperaba. Cuando éste la vio, sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella. Yue era un hombre guapo, con buena planta y con el pelo largo plateado. Iba elegantemente vestido con un traje caro y llevando un maletín. No parecía mucho más mayor que Meiling. Juntos se fueron a tomar un trago a un bar bastante estiloso.

–No lo estoy haciendo bien. –dijo Meiling.

–¿Con tu joven novio? –preguntó Yue con su voz grave.

–Tengo una rival. –confesó Meiling.

–Ahora entiendo. –dijo Yue. –Me preguntaba por qué me habías invitado a cenar tan de repente.

–No tengo a nadie con quien hablar. –dijo Meiling.

–Bien. Pues te escucho. –accedió Yue.

–Esta noche invito yo. –dijo Meiling más animada.

–Pero ¿qué dices? Ahora tengo trabajo. Yo pago. –se ofreció Yue. –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yue al ver que Meiling no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–Pareces más adulto. –dijo Meiling. Al escucharlo, Yue se rio.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en casa ensayando para la audición de la Orquesta Liberte tocando su violín mientras su madre preparaba té. Estaba tocando la misma melodía que cuando conoció a Shaoran por primera vez: el solo número 3 en Mi de la "Partita para violín" de J.S Bach.

–Perdón por molestar cuando estás tan concentrada. –se disculpó su madre dejando la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas en la mesa. –¿Quieres café?

–Huele bien. –dijo Sakura.

–Es café en grano. –dijo Nadeshiko.

–Delicioso. –dijo Sakura una vez sentadas en la mesa y tomándolo tranquilamente.

–Te ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad? –afirmó Nadeshiko. –Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba tu violín. Te apetece tocar. ¿Por quién estás de humor para tocar? Además, vas a tener las agallas para tocar con una orquesta. ¿Por quién? –Sakura estaba sorprendida de que su madre la leyera tan bien y diera por hecho de que era por alguien. Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano.

–¿Bee? –preguntó su madre dudosa.

–Beethoven. Por él. –contestó Sakura. Nadeshiko la miró sin saber si creérselo o no. –Tocaba el piano y componía incluso después de quedarse sordo. Tenía alma. Creo que podría aprender de él. –explicó Sakura.

–No importa. Lo importante es que estás tocando de nuevo. –dijo su madre sin creerse la explicación de Sakura. –Me hace muy feliz.

* * *

–A veces paso el rato con estudiantes universitarios para retrasar la madurez. –dijo Meiling a Yue todavía en la barra del bar. –Eso no es forma de vivir.

–Te envidio. –dijo Yue, que se estaba fumando un cigarro. –En cambio, yo tengo que trabajar duro y ser cortés con mi jefe para sobrevivir.

–Pero vivir en sociedad trata de eso, ¿no? Yo creo que está bien. –dijo Meiling.

–Bueno, si lo quieres ver así. –dijo Yue.

–Me gustaría ser como ella. Ser capaz de reír, gritar y llorar. –dijo Meiling pensativa.

–¿Ser como esa chica, Kinomoto? –preguntó Yue mientras Meiling asentía con la cabeza. –¿Y por qué no lo haces? Gritar y llorar.

–Ya no puedo. Ser una hermana mayor para todos me ha convertido en una persona incapaz de mostrar emociones.

* * *

– _Tu sonrisa es tan perfecta como la crin de un caballo de color miel, que galopa con el viento de primavera que sopla en las praderas. –_ Eriol leía en voz alta mientras caminaba por su apartamento la carta que estaba intentando escribir. El suelo, lleno de bolas de papel, evidenciaba los intentos infructuosos que había tenido.

–No está mal. –dijo contento, pero en seguida, su cara se puso seria otra vez. –No tiene sentido. –Se volvió a sentar y empezó a escribir. – _Tu crin es…_ ¡No, no es un caballo! –dijo enfadado ante otro intento fallido.

* * *

Tomoyo iba caminando por los pasillos de la facultad con un libro en la mano. Cuando pasó por puerta abierta de unos vestuarios escuchó como algo caía. Era un sonido fuerte y metálico como una silla. Se paró delante de la puerta ante el ruido. Pero no veía nada Los vestuarios estaban a oscuras. En los vestuarios, Touya estaba dándose el lote con Kaho Mitzuki. Se besaban apasionadamente, hasta el punto que llegaron a tirar una silla que estaba subida en la mesa donde fueron a apoyarse. Cuando la chica intuyó que la cosa iba a pasar a mayores le dijo a Touya.

–Ya seguiremos otro día. No pongas esa cara. –dijo al ver la cara de decepción de Touya. –Siento haber venido de repente.

–No importa. Aunque me ha sorprendido. –admitió Touya.

–Quería hacer esto aunque fuera una vez. En los vestuarios o en la biblioteca. –confesó Kaho.

–Pues hagámoslo. –dijo Touya.

–Por eso seguiremos otro día. –dijo Kaho. –Podrías encontrarte con un ratón. –dijo Kaho con guasa. –Adiós. –Tomoyo se encontraba de cara a unos paneles de anuncios en el pasillo fingiendo que leía justo al lado de la puerta de los vestuarios y vio salir a la misma chica que en el restaurante y se quedó mirándola, no esperando encontrarla.

–Vaya, un ratón. –dijo Touya bromeando a sus espaldas, el cual salía de los vestuarios.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo incómoda y girándose para marcharse. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber qué había pasado ahí dentro.

–Espera. –dijo Touya deteniéndola cogiéndola de un brazo. –Me odias, ¿verdad?

–Te odie o no, ¿qué más da?

–¿En serio? Porque siempre pones esa cara de problemas cuando me ves, así que pensé que te gustaba. –dijo Touya como el que suma dos más dos.

–Esa cara es por ser siempre tan horrible. –dijo Tomoyo marchándose.

–Eso es verdad. –dijo Touya para sí. Después la siguió. Cuando estaban saliendo del edificio Touya preguntó –Oye, ¿has reconocido a la persona que salió del vestuario? No se lo digas a nadie.

–Ni idea. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Embustera. –dijo Touya. –Sabes bien que es una modelo famosa.

–Muy bien. Sales con ese tipo de personas. –dijo Tomoyo llegando a esa conclusión.

–En realidad no. –negó Touya. –Sólo son nuestros cuerpos los que coinciden. En cualquier caso, no lo entenderías.

–Lo entiendo muy bien. –dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya deteniéndose también.

–Es mentira. No sé lo que es. Sé que hay gente que hace esas cosas pero…

–¿Quieres probar? –se ofreció Touya.

–No. Sólo haría esa clase de cosas con alguien a quien ame. No voy a rebajarme tanto. –y se marchó.

–Ya veo. –dijo Touya mientras miraba como se perdía en la oscuridad del campus.

* * *

–Gracias por la cena y las copas. –agradeció Meiling a Yue mientras salían del bar y caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad.

–No tiene importancia. –dijo Yue. –¿Sabes? Conmigo puedes llorar o enfadarte.

–¿En serio? ¿Y qué más? –preguntó Meiling en tono de broma.

–Reír, a veces volverte loca. Puedes hacerte la coqueta. Conmigo no eres una hermana mayor.

–¿Qué soy?

–La chica más guapa del seminario Sakaida. En aquel seminario le gustabas a todo el mundo. –recordando un seminario al que asistieron juntos.

–¿A ti también?

–Por supuesto.

–Oye, si sigues diciendo cosas como esas voy a acabar enamorándome de ti. –dijo Meiling en tono de broma.

–Tendría mucha suerte, entonces. –confesó Yue. Entonces, Meiling se puso seria al ver que no era broma. –No te preocupes por lo que digo. –intentando quitarle hierro al asunto al ver la reacción de la chica. –Está bien ser tu amigo, compañero de copas o lo que sea que necesites de mí. Salgamos a comer de vez en cuando.

–Claro. –aceptó Meiling.

–Nos vemos. –se despidió Yue.

–Adiós. –se despidió Meiling, pensando en lo bien que se había sentido con Yue.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en las butacas del pequeño auditorio donde Sakura iba a tocar el violín para entrar en la Orquesta Liberté. Unas filas más abajo, se encontraban algunos músicos de la orquesta y el director de la misma. Sakura sacó su violín del estuche, fue más al centro y comenzó a tocar. Shaoran no entendía mucho de música, pero de alguna manera sabía que lo estaba haciendo genial. Enseguida reconoció esa melodía, puesto que era la misma que escuchó la primera vez que conoció a Sakura. Cuando hubo terminado, hubo un silencio y después los miembros de la orquesta empezaron a aplaudir. Era increíble que una persona que no podía escuchar tocara de esa manera y consiguiera sacar ese sonido al violín. El director de la orquesta se levantó y se dirigió hacia Sakura.

–Creo que Kinomoto debería unirse a nosotros en el próximo ensayo. –dijo el director mirando al resto de miembros de la orquesta. Cuando el director dijo su veredicto, todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Pensamientos de Sakura:

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué acaba de decir?_

Al ver a Sakura tan perdida, Shaoran le hizo el gesto con la mano de que lo había conseguido. Sakura no pudo evitar sacar una de las mayores sonrisas que Shaoran le había visto desde que la conoció. Al salir del auditorio, Shaoran y Sakura iban caminando por el campus.

–"¿Concentración de la percepción?" –intentó traducir Shaoran los signos de Sakura, sin saber bien a qué se refería la chica. –"En mi corazón creo melodías. ¿Seguir las olas?" –siguió traduciendo Shaoran a lo que le decía la chica.

–Sí, como surfear. –continuó Sakura, intentando explicar cómo se manejaba con el violín. –Así no cometo errores. –entonces Sakura paró a Shaoran. –Muchas gracias.

–No tienes que ser tan formal. –dijo Shaoran, contento de ver a Sakura tan alegre.

–Ahora mismo estoy súper feliz. Estoy tan feliz que quiero darte la mitad de mi alegría. –dijo Sakura.

–Yo también estoy muy contento. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Podemos darnos un apretón de manos? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran extrañado.

–Quiero darte la mano, ¿está bien? –volvió a repetir Sakura mientras extendía la mano.

–Sí. –cuando Shaoran fue a darle la mano, Sakura la apartó.

–Para ser sincera, lo que necesito es un abrazo. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

–¿Qué? ¿Aquí? –preguntó Shaoran todavía más extrañado que antes.

–Quiero abrazarte porque estoy muy contenta. –aclaró Sakura.

–Sí, no me importa, pero… –Shaoran no llegó a terminar la frase porque Sakura se abalanzó sobre él dándole un gran abrazo mientras saltaba y giraba con él. –Sakura. –Eriol y Touya, que se encontraban tirados en un pequeño montículo de césped se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena y quién la protagonizaba.

–¿Eso está bien? –preguntó Eriol dudoso.

–No. –respondió Touya, aunque su sonrisa no decía lo mismo.

* * *

Eriol y Touya llevaban a Shaoran a rastras hacia la sala. Cada uno le tenía agarrado por un brazo.

–Fue un malentendido. –intentaba defenderse Shaoran mientras era arrastrado.

–Como si lo hubieras rechazado. –dijo Eriol mientras el resto de estudiantes de la universidad les miraban extrañados.

–Así que ahora me tienes que pagar un café. –dijo Touya.

–No es lo que estáis pensando. –seguía defendiéndose Shaoran.

–Voy a decírselo a Meiling. –amenazó Eriol, aunque en tono de broma.

–¿Qué? –Ya en la sala, Eriol y Touya se sentaron en una mesa frente a Shaoran y la llenaron de papeles con apuntes.

–Ha sido bastante atrevido. Justo en el centro de nuestro sagrado campus. –dijo Touya fingiendo indignación.

–Fue algo repentino. No pude evitarlo. –razonó Shaoran.

–¿Tuviste intención de evitarlo? –volvió a atacar Touya con ironía. Shaoran se quedó callado.

–Parece que eso es difícil de contestar. –dijo Eriol riendo al ver que Shaoran no respondía.

–Vale, pero no es amor ni nada parecido. ¿Cómo lo puedo explicar? Es como Ann Sullivan y Helen Keller.

–¿Quiénes? –preguntaron Eriol y Touya a la vez.

–Ann Sullivan y Hellen Keller. Keller era una chica sordo-ciega. Sullivan fue su maestra y la ayudó a comunicarse y a comprender su entorno. –explicó Shaoran.

–Así que se supone que tú eres la señorita Sullivan. –dijo Touya.

–¿Ha dicho ya "aaaaaguaaa"? –preguntó Eriol con guasa.

–No, todavía no. Pero tengo que estar hasta que lo diga. Ese es mi rol, mi misión. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Rol? –preguntó Eriol.

–¿Misión? –Preguntó Touya.

–Hace mucho tiempo tuve un perro. Era un bestia. –dijo Shaoran mientras Sakura que estaba por detrás, saludaba a los chicos. –Nadie quería hacerse cargo de él pero yo seguí dándole de comer. Ella es como ese perro. –decía Shaoran abstraído mientras los chicos saludaban a Sakura con la mano y ella se acercaba. Entonces, Sakura le dio dos toques en el hombro. Al no girarse, Sakura volvió a darle dos toques más fuertes. Cuando giró la cabeza al lado, Sakura se asomó inclinándose y se puso hablar en signos mientras sonreía.

–¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Sakura curiosa.

–Bueno, verás… –comenzó a decir Shaoran, pensando como decir algo cuando en realidad la estaba comparando con un perro.

–Parece que mi clase va a empezar. –dijo Touya mientras recogía los apuntes.

–También la mía. –se le unió Eriol. –Tengo que irme. –Sakura dio un golpe en la mesa e hizo unos gestos mientras se sentaba junto a Shaoran.

–Dice que tenemos tiempo. Así que nos ordena que nos sentemos –tradujo Eriol.

–¿Comprendes la lengua de signos? –preguntó Touya sorprendido.

–No, pero es lo que ha dicho. –dijo Eriol mientras ambos volvían a sentarse. No había más que ver la actitud de la castaña. Sakura volvió a hacer unos cuantos gestos.

–Venga, traduce. –ordenó Sakura a Shaoran.

–Dice: "No hay nada entre él y yo. En primer lugar, no es mi tipo. No tiene perspectivas de futuro". –tradujo Shaoran.

–Una historia muy interesante, ¿verdad Eriol? –dijo Touya divertido ante los zascas hacia Shaoran y que él mismo debía traducir.

–Sí, ja, ja, ja. –rió Eriol. Sakura continuó hablando en gestos.

–¿Qué dice? –ordenaron los chicos a Shaoran.

–"Es un buen chico pero es tan normal que es aburrido". –tradujo Shaoran mientras Sakura lo veía traducir divertida. Los chicos no pudieron evitar una carcajada.

–¡Va, parad ya! –ordenó Shaoran. –¿Qué es esto, una nueva clase de tortura?

–Te comprendo muy bien. –le dijo Eriol a Sakura.

–Shaoran me ha dicho que has empezado a tocar el violín otra vez. –le dijo Touya a Sakura y dándole un respiro al pobre Shaoran.

–Es genial estar en la Orquesta Liberté. Incluso yo conozco esa orquesta. –añadió Eriol. Sakura asintió sonriendo y después señaló su reloj. –¿Tienes que ir a ensayar ahora? –preguntó Eriol. La chica asintió, se despidieron y se fue.

–Ah, si pudiera hablar le habría dado un puñetazo. –dijo Shaoran una vez que la chica se fue.

–¿Qué dices? Es adorable. –dijo Touya cuando se fue. –Si todas las salvajes fueran tan adorables no me importaría…

–Para. –le interrumpió Shaoran sin querer saber cómo continuaría la frase.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya extrañado por el cambio de actitud de Shaoran.

–No le pongas ni un dedo encima. –amenazó Shaoran, conocedor del éxito de Touya entre el público femenino.

–Sólo es una broma. –dijo Eriol intentando poner paz.

–No lo haría. –dijo Touya. –Ella es tuya, ¿no?

–Ni hablar. –dijo Shaoran distraído. –Tengo que irme. Os cojo esto prestado. –cogiendo algunos apuntes.

–El examen es el viernes, así que los necesito para el miércoles. –dijo Touya antes de que se fuera.

–Bien. Nos vemos. –se despidió Shaoran.

–Adiós. –dijeron los otros dos. Cuando se fue, Shaoran iba a clase, cuando llegó al descansillo de unas escaleras, vio por la cristalera algo que le llamaba la atención. Cuando se acercó a la cristalera, vio a Sakura que le saludaba alegremente desde afuera. Cuando captó su atención, Sakura empezó a signar.

–"Olvidé decírtelo antes". –empezó a traducir Shaoran.

Pensamientos de Shaoran.

 _Ella está sacando a relucir mis puntos débiles. Está enumerando mis defectos sin fin. Dice que no hay signos de peligro, nada de feromonas y una ausencia total de carisma masculino. A veces cierro los ojos en vez de taparme los oídos para no ver lo que me dice. Entonces todo se vuelve oscuro. De repente, comprendo su soledad._

Sakura seguía enumerando defectos de Shaoran en signos, pero al ver que el chico había cerrado los ojos, se detuvo. Cuando los abrió, vio a Sakura seria y le dijo en signos mientras sonreía:

–Es la hora. Ánimo. –Sakura sonrió y vio cómo Shaoran se perdía por la escalera. Después, Sakura dijo en signos:

–Pero, me gustas.

* * *

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran al director de la orquesta. Ambos estaban reunidos en el restaurante cercano al campus unos días después de la gran noticia. Habían quedado allí tras una llamada que recibió Shaoran del director.

–Lo siento, pero después de haber ensayado con ella un par de veces nos hemos dado cuenta. –explicó el director.

–¿No sigue el ritmo? –preguntó Shaoran.

–En realidad es la afinación. Con un violín generas sonidos presionando las cuerdas. Si no puedes oír, no consigues el tono correcto y es difícil acertar bien con la afinación. Está bien tocando ella sola, pero cuando toca en conjunto, se nota que la afinación se desequilibra. –explicó el director.

–Quieres decir que la echáis. –dijo Shaoran pensando en lo triste que se pondría Sakura.

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo el director inclinando la cabeza.

–Hablaré con ella. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó el director.

–Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

–Me has salvado. La verdad es que yo no sabría decírselo. –dijo el director aliviado.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el campus tocando "Aire" de la "Suite número 3" de J.S Bach. Shaoran la miraba desde la distancia. Era una pieza preciosa y triste al mismo tiempo que reflejaba el estado de ánimo de Shaoran. Shaoran empezó a acercarse y se detuvo unos tres metros de ella. Cuando ella percibió movimiento le miró.

–Hey, me has asustado. –dijo Sakura. –Pensé que ibas a darme otra naranja. –dijo Sakura, rememorando que la primera vez que se vieron fue en circunstancias similares.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran, que estaba demasiado ensimismado con lo que le tenía que contar.

–Como la primera vez que nos vimos. –aclaró Sakura. Shaoran le sonrió pero cuando vio que Sakura se puso a guardar el violín volvió a ponerse serio. –Durante el verano hay un periodo de actuaciones. Si quieres puedes venir.

–Sakura. –empezó a decir Shaoran.

–Tengo que irme. –dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a Shaoran. –¿Ibas a decirme algo? –preguntó Sakura. Después se colgó el violín a la espalda y el bolso.

–No, nada. –negó Shaoran, incapaz de borrarle la sonrisa a Sakura.

* * *

La orquesta estaba ensayando la misma pieza que había estado ensayando Sakura unos momentos antes en el césped del campus. Entonces en algunos fragmentos, se escuchaba desafinado. Algunos miembros de la orquesta empezaron a mirar a Sakura y progresivamente los músicos dejaron de tocar. Al percibir menos movimientos de brazos, Sakura también paró de tocar y miró las caras de sus compañeros. Aunque la mayoría bajaban la cabeza, otros la miraban como si fuera un estorbo que les hacía perder el tiempo.

–Tomemos un descanso. –dijo el director. Cuando los músicos se levantaron, Sakura se dirigió al director y se señaló a sí misma. Al ver que iba a ser difícil comunicarse con el director, decidió preguntárselo con una libreta.

– _¿Es culpa mía?_

–Tu sonido está desubicado. Cuando empezaste a tocar la primera vez no lo notamos porque estabas tocando sola, pero definitivamente tu afinación está fuera de lugar. –explicó el director. A Sakura se le vino el mundo encima. –A decir verdad, cuando nos presentaron, estaba interesado en tu fama. Ya destacabas durante el instituto. Si alguien como tú se unía a nuestra orquesta nos daría publicidad. Por supuesto, tienes una gran habilidad con el violín, pero puede ser que el sonido que resuena en tu cabeza sea distinto al de la realidad. Lo siento. –Eso fue un jarro de agua fría que la castaña no esperaba. Una vez fuera y sabiendo la verdad, Sakura caminaba triste y ausente por el campus. Después se sentó en un banco.

Pensamientos de Sakura:

 _Para mí es imposible escuchar el sonido de este mundo. ¿Cómo suena el viento? ¿Cómo suenan los zapatos al caminar?¿Qué tono de voz sale con la risa?¿Cómo es la voz de mi madre?¿Y la de Tomoyo?¿Por qué sólo mi mundo ha perdido el sonido?_

–Sakura. –dijo Meiling pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos para llamar su atención. –Hola. –saludó Meiling mientras Sakura la saludaba con una reverencia con la cabeza. –¿Tienes un momento? –cuando Sakura asintió, Meiling se sentó en el banco con ella. –Me ha dicho Shaoran que has entrado en una orquesta. Felicidades.

–Más o menos. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Sabes? He estado pensando en cómo ayudarte. ¿Por qué no pruebas a hablar? –sugirió Meiling. –Vamos a hablar. Tú puedes hablar, ¿verdad? Hablabas hasta hace unos años. Si hablas creo que tu mundo se ampliará. Te vendrá bien con los ensayos en la orquesta… –Meiling dejó de hablar al ver a Sakura levantarse.

–No te preocupes más por mí. –le dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Meiling, que no sabía a qué venía esa reacción.

–Gracias por cuidar de mí. –se inclinó mostrando su respeto, cogió el violín y se fue, dejando a Meiling con mil dudas en la cabeza.

* * *

Shaoran estaba en clase tomando apuntes.

–En resumen, la teoría administrativa se centra más en la relación interna de los grupos que en la relación externa. El sistema administrativo está formado por… –Shaoran dejó de escuchar al profesor y a recordar lo feliz que había estado Sakura, su sonrisa, su abrazo…–…y supervisores, que observan y controlan todo el conjunto. –Mientras el profesor seguía explicando, Shaoran se sacó el móvil al sentirlo vibrar en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Tomoyo.

 _¿Puedes venir a la sala? Es urgente._

Unos minutos después, Shaoran se encontró en la sala con Tomoyo y Meiling.

–¿Qué es tan urgente? –preguntó Shaoran a Meiling, pero Meiling no dijo nada, tan sólo permanecía sentada.

–Estamos preocupadas por Sakura. –contestó Tomoyo. –Fui a recogerla después del ensayo y no estaba allí. Es como si pensara que molesta a todo el mundo, como si no encajara allí. Después, se encontró con Meiling…

–Le sugerí que por qué no intentaba hablar. –dijo Meiling interrumpiendo a Tomoyo.

–La razón por la que Sakura no habla es porque ya lo intentó y se rieron de ella. Decían que hablaba raro. Ella es muy orgullosa. Le hicieron daño. –explicaba Tomoyo. Entonces, Shaoran también se sentó junto a Tomoyo, enfrente de Meiling y preguntó:

–¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Te dije que la dejaras en paz. Necesita su espacio. –le recriminó Shaoran a Meiling.

–Sí, se reirán de ella al principio. Al principio suele pasar. Pero a veces llega el momento de superarlo. Todos los sordos deben hacerlo. –se justificó Meiling.

–No la llames sorda. –le riñó Shaoran.

–Decir algo como eso no es discriminatorio. –dijo Meiling alzando un poco la voz.

–¡No estamos hablando de discriminación! –dijo Shaoran enfadándose. Tomoyo les miraba triste –Da igual, iré a hablar con ella. –Se levantó, y poniéndose la mochila al hombro, se disponía a irse, cuando Meiling preguntó de repente:

–¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? –Shaoran se paró en seco. –No vayas.

–Pero ¿qué dices? –preguntó Shaoran con incredulidad.

–Esa chica tiene amigos, familia y quizá novio. ¿Por qué cuando ocurre cualquier cosa tienes que ir tú? –preguntó Meiling sin poder aguantar más mientras Shaoran le miraba fijamente.

–Chicos, ya vale. Iré yo. –se ofreció Tomoyo poniéndose el bolso en el hombro e intentando rebajar la tensión. –Lo siento. Yo también estoy asustada. Hasta el punto de avisar a Shaoran.

–Espera un segundo. –la detuvo Shaoran cogiéndola del brazo. Shaoran puso su mochila en la mesa, la abrió y sacó unos apuntes. –Perdóname, pero ¿puedes llevar estos apuntes a casa de Touya? –le pidió Shaoran. –Tiene un examen y tengo que devolvérselos hoy. Te dibujaré un mapa. –mientras Shaoran cogía algo para dibujar, Tomoyo miró a Meiling como diciendo "a mí esto también me ha pillado por sorpresa".

* * *

En casa de Touya, los hermanos estaban preparando los ingredientes para cenar sukiyaki.

–No sale, no hay gas. –dijo Touya agitando el mechero, ya que iban a cocinarlo en el fogón de gas portátil.

–Hermano, normalmente le pones ternera al sukiyaki, pero esto es cerdo. –se quejó Nakuru.

–No tenemos dinero para ternera, así que esto es lo que hay. –dijo Touya.

–Pues vaya, hoy que viene Shaoran a cenar. Vamos a quedar fatal. –se quejó Nakuru.

–Tus labios están rojos. –dijo Touya. –Te los has pintado, ¿a que sí? –le dijo Touya con una sonrisa burlona.

–La colada. –dijo Nakuru levantándose e intentando librarse del tercer grado de su hermano.

–No te preocupes. Ya lo haré yo. Busca otro mechero. –se ofreció Touya. Cuando éste se levanto a por la colada, sonó el timbre. Nakuru fue a abrir.

–¡Voy! ¡Perdón por hacerte esperar, Shaoran! –pero cuando abrió la puerta no se esperaba la visita de una desconocida.

–Perdón. ¿Es esta la casa de Touya Souhei? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Sí. –asintió Nakuru.

–¡Nakuru! –se escuchó la voz de Touya por el fondo. –Te dije que lavaras estos bóxer en una red. –dijo Touya dirigiéndose hacia ella, parándose en seco con un puñado de ropa en una mano y unos bóxers en la otra. Touya no se esperaba esa visita. Entonces, como pudo, escondió los bóxers apresuradamente dentro del montón de ropa. –¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

Alguien tocó el timbre de la residencia Kinomoto. Cuando Nadeshiko se fue a abrir, vio a Shaoran.

–Buenas tardes. –dijo Shaoran haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Nadeshiko hizo otra reverencia y dijo:

–Pasa, por favor.

–Perdón por molestar. –dijo mientras entraba.

* * *

–Perdona por haberte llamado. –dijo Meiling a Yue mientras que conducía por la ciudad.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó Yue tras encenderse un cigarro.

–Quiero que vengas conmigo. –dijo Meiling. Yue la miró. –No quiero estar sola ni irme a casa.

–Muy bien. Iré contigo. –accedió Yue.

* * *

Nadeshiko ofreció té y pastel a Shaoran, dejándolo en una mesilla del salón. Shaoran estaba sentado en el sofá, frente a Sakura, que lucía triste.

–Este es el pastel favorito de Sakura. –dijo Nadeshiko, que estaba en otro sofá –Debería irme.

–No, quédese con nosotros. –dijo Shaoran. –Sakura. Me he enterado de lo de la orquesta. Pensaba hacer de intermediario pero… –Shaoran se detuvo al ver que Sakura agachó la cabeza. –Sakura. –la llamó intentando llamar su atención. –Sakura.

–Sakura. –lo intentó también Nadeshiko. –Sakura, no seas maleducada. –cuando Sakura volvió a alzar la cabeza, Shaoran continuó.

–Se lo he contado a tu madre. El director de la orquesta habló conmigo. Si no puedes afinar, quizás puedas tocar un instrumento de percusión.

–¿Me estás diciendo que toque los platillos? –preguntó Sakura.

–Puede que sea un poco conservador, pero creo que también puede tener su encanto. –intentó explicar Shaoran.

–Mamá. –dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a su madre. –Él se llama Shaoran Li. Nos conocimos en la universidad. Es muy buena persona. No tiene mal aspecto, ¿verdad? Es guapo, ¿a qué sí? Pero no entiendo lo que dice. No puedo oír su voz. No importa lo fuerte que hable. No le oigo. –entonces, su madre empezó a llorar y Sakura se levantó. –¡Tú eres mi madre! ¡Haz que pueda comprender!¡Haz que tu hija pueda oír! ¿Qué clase de voz tiene? –Sakura había perdido los nervios. Entonces, Shaoran se levantó y la detuvo.

–¡Para!¡Tu madre está llorando! –avisó Shaoran.

–¡¿Por qué? ¡Dímelo! –insistió Sakura.

–¡Te lo diré! –gritó Shaoran deteniéndola otra vez. –¡Mejor que la de una rana pero no tan buena como la de Chemistry*!¡Esa es mi voz, una voz común!

–Entonces –dijo Sakura –¿cómo suena esto? –cogiendo una cucharilla del té y golpeando la mesa una y otra vez.

–¡Déjalo! –la agarró Shaoran.

–¿Y esto? –cogió un plato de pastel y lo tiró al suelo haciéndola añicos.

–¡Sakura!¡Cálmate! –intentó agarrarla Shaoran. Con el forcejeo, Sakura tiró una maceta. Después intentó soltarse de Shaoran. Le dio un empujón.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura llorando y agotada del esfuerzo. –¿Por qué me merezco esto?

–Sakura, ya he escuchado eso antes. ¿Vas a vivir toda tu vida preguntándote por qué sólo tú tienes problemas? ¿Piensas pasarte la vida contándole a la gente tu historia? Eres realmente egoísta. –dijo tras una pausa. Nadeshiko estaba en el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Sakura le miraba con una mezcla de dolor y enfado.

–¿Egoísta? –preguntó Sakura sin dar crédito a lo que le decía Shaoran.

–Exacto. Meiling solo pensaba en ayudarte, por eso te animó a que hablaras. Entiendo tu rabia, pero siempre estás pensando sólo en ti misma. ¡Los demás también sienten y tienen sus propios problemas! ¡Todos tenemos vidas difíciles, no sólo tú! –Shaoran hizo una pausa y señalo a Nadeshiko algo más calmado. –Tu madre ha estado ahí para apoyarte. Discúlpate.

–Estoy bien. –dijo Nadeshiko todavía llorosa. –Creo que también es mi culpa.

–¡Se equivoca! –dijo Shaoran. –No es culpa suya. No es culpa de nadie–dijo tras una pausa y con voz más baja. Shaoran se giró y se agachó para recoger los pedazos rotos del plato. Entonces Sakura fue donde estaba Shaoran y le hizo unos gestos. A continuación, se fue del salón dando un portazo a la puerta. La madre de Sakura se levantó del sofá y fue hacia él.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –al estar de espaldas no pudo ver bien qué dijo Sakura.

–Ha dicho que la deje sola.

* * *

–He perdido la confianza. –le dijo Meiling a Yue. Había parado el coche para hablar de manera más tranquila. –¿Está mal todo lo que hago?

* * *

Unos minutos después, Sakura salió de su habitación más tranquila y se dirigió al salón. Allí se encontraba Shaoran de rodillas recogiendo los pedazos de la maceta que había caído durante la discusión.

–¿Dónde está mi madre? –preguntó Sakura, extrañada de que le hubiera dejado solo recogiendo los destrozos, ya que ni siquiera era su casa.

–Estaba cansada. Ha ido a echarse un rato. –explicó Shaoran.

–Siento mucho lo de antes. –se disculpó Sakura.

–Yo también. He hablado demasiado.

–Me disculparé con mi madre más tarde. –informó Sakura. Después, se arrodilló junto a él para ayudarle a recoger los destrozos, pero Shaoran la detuvo antes de tocar nada.

–Será mejor que no lo toques. Podrías cortarte con los trozos. Sería horrible que te hicieras daño en esas manos tan bonitas. –dijo Shaoran.

–Ya no volveré a tocar el violín. –dijo Sakura.

–Eso no importa. Seguiría siendo horrible que te hicieras daño. –dijo Shaoran. Seguidamente continuó limpiando los destrozos. Entonces Sakura le tocó en el hombro. –¿Sí?

–Lo dijiste antes. El motivo por el que me he convertido en una persona así no tiene nada que ver con nadie. Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el mensaje?

–¿El mensaje?

–Sí. El mensaje que explica por qué me ha pasado esto a mí. –explicó Sakura. Tras un silencio, Shaoran contestó:

–No hay ningún mensaje. Sólo es una desgracia. Pero tengo un plan.

–¿Un plan?

–Te salvaré de la oscuridad del silencio. –a Sakura se le pusieron los ojos llorosos de verle decir eso y se abrazó a él llorando. Tras unos segundos, Sakura se acomodó en el pecho de él y dijo:

–¿Estoy llorando con una voz rara? –preguntó Sakura.

–En absoluto. –contestó Shaoran.

–¿Mejor que una rana pero peor que Hamazaki Ayumi*? –preguntó Sakura. Shaoran apoyó si barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sakura sin poder evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de Sakura. –¿Puedo seguir llorando? –pidió Sakura.

–Claro. –dijo Shaoran. Sakura se aferró más a él mientras Shaoran le acariciaba la cabeza, haciéndole ver que estaba a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 3, con Sakura fracasando en su intento de tocar en una orquesta mientras Shaoran va recogiendo sus pedazos; Meiling viéndose incapaz de ayudar a Sakura mientras sufre una crisis de identidad y refugiándose en Yue; Touya chinchando a Tomoyo y Eriol incapaz de escribir una carta. A ver cómo evoluciona esto.

Esta vez sólo hay dos notas de referencia:

* **Chemistry:** por lo visto es un dúo de R&B, pero ni idea de quiénes son. Me limité a poner lo que dicen.

* **Hamasaki Ayumi:** cantante y compositora japonesa de J-pop. Más de lo mismo. Tampoco la conozco, pero existir, existe, y como la historia ocurre en Japón, pues dejo los nombres originales.

Gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews y también a los lectores anónimos. Un saludo.


	4. Mi corazón roto

**Capítulo 4. Mi corazón roto.**

–¡Tada! –dijo Eriol a los demás, mostrando un cuaderno naranja. Se encontraban todos en la sala. –Esto es lo que llamaremos el "Cuaderno Naranja". Podéis escribir cualquier cosa.

–¿Cualquier cosa? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Qué quieres decir con cualquier cosa? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Con cualquier cosa quiero decir cualquier cosa: cómo os habéis sentido hoy, los sueños de mañana o las lágrimas de ayer. –contestó Eriol mientras se levantaba.

–O sea que,… –dijo Touya mientras le cogía el cuaderno a Eriol. –básicamente donde escribes notas a la gente e intercambias información sobre trabajos, exámenes finales y ese tipo de cosas. –Mientras ellos hablaban, Tomoyo iba traduciendo como podía al lenguaje de signos.

–Sí, pero podemos compartir más cosas. –dijo Eriol.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura que se había perdido al final.

–Podemos compartir… –tradujeron Tomoyo y Shaoran a la vez. Al ver que los dos traducían, Tomoyo dijo: –Adelante.

–Podemos escribir sobre lo que tengamos en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón. –les sorprendió Eriol hablando en lengua de signos. Al ver las miradas dijo: –He aprendido un poquito.

–¡Wow! –dijo Shaoran sorprendido dándole un pequeño codazo.

–¡Estoy impresionada! –admitió Tomoyo.

–Entonces ¿vamos a escribir de nuestros pensamientos más profundos? –preguntó Touya volviendo a sentarse. –Es como un diario conjunto. ¿A nuestra edad?

–Si lo piensas bien, nuestra vida universitaria acabará en unos cuantos meses. Será como un recuerdo. En cualquier caso, sin ser inflexible, este será el libro de garabatos de de la Sociedad Naranja. Lo dejaremos en la repisa de la sala, junto con los otros cuadernos que hay.

–¿La Sociedad Naranja? –preguntó Touya.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Se me acaba de ocurrir. Será el nombre de nuestro grupo. –contestó Eriol.

–¿Y por qué "Naranja"? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Porque representa nuestra agridulce juventud. –contestó Eriol soñador mientras Tomoyo asentía con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¡Yo creo que es genial! –opinó Tomoyo entusiasmada. –Es una bonita idea. –dijo mirando a Eriol.

–¿De verdad lo piensas? –preguntó Eriol ilusionado. Al ver a Tomoyo asentir dijo: –¡Qué feliz me hace que te guste!

–La Sociedad Naranja, ¿eh? –dijo Shaoran.

* * *

–Tío, eres tan predecible. –dijo Touya a Eriol, que estaba sentado en el césped del campus con Shaoran.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Eriol.

–¿Qué es eso de la Sociedad Naranja? Tu verdadero objetivo es Tomoyo, ¿a qué sí? Piensas que puedes avanzar con ella a través del grupo.

–¿Se ha notado? –admitió Eriol. –Pensé que primero tenía que crear un terreno sólido.

–Así que es eso. –dijo Shaoran. Entonces, escuchó como algo golpeaba el tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyado. Cuando se levantó vio venir una piedra lanzada por Sakura. Menos mal que Shaoran tenía buenos reflejos y se agachó, sino la piedra le habría golpeado en toda la cabeza.

–¡Uf! Ha estado cerca. –dijo Shaoran.

–La princesa te llama. –dijo Touya. Shaoran cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia Sakura.

–Me pregunto qué hay entre esos dos. –dijo Eriol mientras vería a su amigo alejarse.

–Oye, ¿has terminado tu carta de amor? –preguntó Touya a Eriol.

–Oh, sí. ¿Puedes leerla por mí? –dijo Eriol mientras buscaba la carta en su mochila. Pero en vez de una carta, parecía una guía telefónica del tocho de folios que sacó.

–No gracias. –rechazó Touya arrepintiéndose de haberla mencionado.

–Venga. –insistió Eriol, que fue persiguiendo a Touya. Cuando Shaoran llegó hasta Sakura, que se había sentado en un tronco le preguntó:

–¿Qué pasa?

–No te enfades. Lo que pasa es que estabas muy lejos y tenía que llamarte de alguna manera.

–No estoy enfadado. –dijo Shaoran.

–Entonces, sonríe. –le dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sonríe para mí. –Shaoran sonrió, pero Sakura no se creyó mucho esa sonrisa: –Pareces tonto.

–¿Para qué me has llamado, para llamarme tonto? –preguntó Shaoran sentándose en el tronco de enfrente.

–No deberías decir nada como aquello cuando tienes novia. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Como qué? –preguntó Shaoran sin saber a qué se refería.

–Cosas como las que me dijiste ayer: "Te salvaré de la oscuridad del silencio". –explicó Sakura. –Es demasiado dulce, como en las películas.

–¿Eso crees?¿Tan malo es? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Cuando dices algo así tienes que estar dispuesto a renunciar a algo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "algo"?

–Por ejemplo, a tu novia. –aclaró Sakura.

–Pero son cosas diferentes. –argumentó Shaoran.

–¿Diferentes?

–Sí.

–Ah, por un momento pensé que yo te gustaba. –dijo Sakura. –¿No te gusto?

–Pero es diferente a lo de mi novia. –comenzó a explicar Shaoran. –No es que no me gustes. Pero, por casualidad, ¿yo te gusto? –preguntó él. –Quieres seducirme –supuso.

–Sí, en tus sueños. –contestó Sakura con ironía. –Puedes descansar tranquilo porque nunca, en toda mi vida me gustarás. –dijo Sakura con orgullo y se levantó.

–Ya estamos con la declaración de "nunca me gustarás". –dijo Shaoran para sí. Pero Sakura le había leído los labios e hizo un gesto frente a sus ojos:

–No era eso. No era eso lo que intentaba decirte. Cuando hablo contigo, mi hilo de pensamiento se pierde.

–¿Entonces qué es?¿Qué intentas decirme? –preguntó Shaoran un poco mosqueado. Entonces, Sakura se volvió a sentar.

–Muy bien. Voy a esforzarme al máximo, tal y como me dijiste. No tiene sentido vivir la vida preguntándose constantemente "¿por qué yo?". El violín no ha funcionado, pero encontraré otra cosa. Seguiré mirando hacia adelante… no, es diferente. –entonces se detuvo de signar y empezó a signar otra vez.

–Espera, no hables contigo misma en signos. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿No puedo hablar conmigo misma?

–Perdona. –se disculpó Shaoran.

–Gracias a ti me siento bastante bien. –dijo Sakura retomando la conversación.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Mis sentimientos. –aclaró Sakura. –Intentaré encontrar algo.

–Suena bien. –dijo Shaoran.

–Creo que he hecho un buen trabajo expresándome desde aquí. –dijo Sakura señalándose el corazón.

* * *

Meiling se encontraba durmiendo en la cama del apartamento de Yue. Cuando la luz de la ventana le dio en la cara, se incorporó de golpe.

–Lo siento, Yue. Ayer me dormí con la borrachera. –dijo Meiling un poco alterada. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Yue no estaba. Tan sólo había una nota en la mesita de noche.

 _Tu rostro reflejaba tanta paz mientras dormías que parecías la Bella Durmiente. Así que decidí marcharme sin despertarte. Hay café, está junto al fogón de la cocina. El pan está en el armario de detrás de la tostadora. La llave está en la mesa. Mi corazón siempre estará a tu alcance._

 _Yue._

Cuando Meiling terminó de leer la nota, supo que tenía que aclarar las cosas.

* * *

En la sala, Tomoyo se encontraba escribiendo en el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja. Era la primera página que escribía alguien del grupo.

–¿Qué escribes? –preguntó Touya sentándose frente a ella.

–Nada. –contestó ella cerrando el cuaderno.

–Así que te gustan esta clase de jueguecitos cursis. –dijo Touya intentando coger el cuaderno, pero Tomoyo lo cogió y se lo metió en su bolso. –¿Qué pasa? Deberías continuar escribiendo.

–Ya no. –dijo Tomoyo marchándose. Pero Touya la siguió.

–¡Espera! –pidió Touya. Ya estaban fuera del edificio. –¡He dicho que esperes! –Tomoyo se giró.

–¿Qué quieres?

–No pongas esa cara de susto.

–¿Cómo está tu hermana? –preguntó Tomoyo de repente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya, que no se esperaba la pregunta.

–Siento haberme presentado de repente en tu casa. –dijo Tomoyo, mientras Touya recordaba la escenita de los bóxer.

–Todo está bien. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió que fueras.

–Me hubiera gustado probar el sukiyaki de cerdo. –soltó Tomoyo irónica mientras se marchaba.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te lo dijo mi hermana? –preguntó Touya siguiéndola.

–Sí, y podría haber comido yo también. Antes sólo había comido sukiyaki de ternera, así que me preguntaba cómo sabría el de cerdo.

–Cuando dices ternera, ¿te refieres a ternera de Matzuzaka* o ternera de Yonezawa*?

–Ternera de 800 yenes el gramo, el más barato. Pensaba que alguien como tú viviría en un sitio de más nivel y que conducirías un descapotable rojo. Nunca pensé que te vería con la colada. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Eso sólo son conjeturas tuyas. Soy mucho más pobre de lo que imaginas.

–¿Y cómo quieres que te imagine? –preguntó Tomoyo, ya que no parecía concordar el lugar donde vivía con el tipo de mujeres que frecuentaba.

–¡Tomoyo! –escucharon desde la salida del campus. Allí vieron a un chico de gafas y que tenía pinta de ser bastante patoso en un descapotable rojo. –¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

–¡Eso sería genial! –le contestó Tomoyo desde la distancia.

–¿De verdad? –dijo el chico que ni él mismo se creía que Tomoyo hubiera aceptado. Se bajó del coche. El chico vestía muy formal y con una ropa que estaría bien para un abuelo.

–Está en el mismo grupo de estudio que yo. –dijo Tomoyo. –Dice que le gusto.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Touya. –¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta ese chico que parece un brote de soja?

–Más que tú. –contestó Tomoyo. Entonces lo dejó para montarse en el descapotable rojo.

–¿Quién es ese chico? –dijo el chico del descapotable.

–Un extraño. –contestó Tomoyo ante la atenta mirada de Touya.

El descapotable rojo circulaba por la ciudad. No se veían coches tan caros como ese tan a menudo, y menos con un chico como el que lo conducía, ya que parecía un nerd.

–¿Adónde vamos? ¿Te apetece ir a un café? –preguntó el chico.

–Perdona, pero ¿puedes parar más adelante, en el segundo cruce? –pidió Tomoyo, que no tenía pensamientos de ir a ninguna parte con el chico.

–¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Es que acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer un recado urgente. –mintió Tomoyo descaradamente.

–Siempre dices eso, pero empiezo a dudar de que hayas tenido algún recado urgente. –se quejó el chico.

–¡Realmente es muy urgente! –insistió ella.

–Está bien. –dijo el chico dándose por vencido.

* * *

Sakura estaba en casa viendo a su madre tocar el piano en un programa grabado de la televisión. Nadeshiko llevaba un vestido elegante de color azul. Tocaba una melodía tranquila y relajante con los ojos cerrados. Se trataba de "Preludios de Chopin, Op. 28". La mujer se veía con gran concentración y en vez de tocar, parecía que acariciaba las teclas. Nadeshiko entró en casa con bolsas de la compra y se acercó a su hija. Cuando acabó de tocar y apareció el presentador del programa, Naadeshiko cogió el mando y apagó la tele.

–¡Lo estaba viendo! –se quejó Sakura.

–Déjalo. Es vergonzoso. –dijo Nadeshiko. –No me gustaba el vestido que llevaba.

–Pues te han presentado como "la belleza del piano". –dijo Sakura.

–Preferiría que me presentaran como "la prodigio del piano", pero supongo que era pedir demasiado. –dijo Nadeshiko yendo a la cocina a dejar las bolsas de la compra. –¿No has cenado todavía? He traído algo delicioso del supermercado. –dijo señalando la compra. Una vez preparada la cena, madre e hija se sentaron a comer. Sakura llamó la atención de su madre con unos toques en la mesa.

–Siento lo de ayer. –se disculpó Sakura, haciendo referencia a la pérdida de control que tuvo la chica. Al ver que su madre dejaba los palillos dijo: –No, no tienes que ser tan formal. Debería hablar claro y hacerme oír. –esto último lo signó más para sí misma que para su madre.

–Te escucho, Sakura. –dijo su madre.

–Siento lo de ayer. –volvió a disculparse Sakura.

–¿Cuando tiraste el pastel? No te preocupes.

–Estaba conmocionada por no poder tocar más el violín. Cuando fui a estudiar al extranjero, fue muy difícil decidirme entre el violín y el piano. Pero al final, puse todo mi corazón en el violín. –explicó Sakura mientras su madre asentía con la cabeza.

–Sé a qué te refieres. Elegiste el violín porque pensaste en mí. –Sakura negó con el dedo. –Sí, porque ibas a ser mejor pianista que yo.

–No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Simplemente el violín me gustaba más. –explicó Sakura.

–Está bien. –dijo Nadeshiko.

–Además, estoy pensando en buscar un trabajo.

–Pensaba que querías continuar con una carrera musical. –dijo Nadeshiko.

–Eso es lo que quería, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer otra cosa. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Por qué no te lo tomas con calma y piensas al respecto un poco más? –preguntó Nadeshiko, con la esperanza de que su hija no abandonara su sueño tan pronto. –No te preocupes por nada. Vas a graduarte. Tengo suficiente dinero como para mantenernos por un par de años.

–Mamá. ¿Soy una carga para ti? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó Nadeshiko al escuchar eso de su hija. –Si pensara de esa manera te habría dejado ir cuando tu padre y yo nos divorciamos. Además, tú dices carga, pero si lo pienso, me sentiría insegura sin mi "carga". Es como olvidarte del bolso cuando vas a una fiesta. Ahora mismo te sientes insegura, así que yo te ayudaré.

–Gracias. –sonrió Sakura con agradecimiento. –Pensaré en ello, pero buscaré trabajo para no depender tanto de ti.

–A cambio, siempre que yo pase por tiempos difíciles, también tendrás que ayudarme.

–Hecho. –dijo Sakura sonriendo. Sakura volvió a coger los palillos cuando su madre preguntó.

–¿Está bien el chico de ayer?

–Está muy bien. –dijo Sakura con entusiasmo. –Pero no más preguntas al respecto. –añadió Sakura al ver a su madre que iba a seguir preguntando curiosa. Su madre no pudo hacer más que reír.

–Está bien. Todo a su tiempo.

* * *

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran a Meiling sin poder creérselo.

–Tomémonos un descanso. –dijo Meiling.

–Un descanso. –repitió Shaoran como un autómata.

–Sí, tomar un poco de distancia durante un tiempo.

–Si es por lo del otro día, perdóname. Fui un poco insensible. –dijo Shaoran nervioso refiriéndose a la discusión que tuvieron por Sakura. –Debes saber que no hay nada entre nosotros.

–¡No es por ella! –dijo Meiling de repente. –Perdona. No es eso. Antes de todo eso nuestra relación ya empezaba a tambalearse. Sólo quiero un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas. ¿Te parece bien?

–Claro. –dijo Shaoran sonriéndole, pero con gran dolor en su corazón. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

* * *

–¡Eso es horrible! ¡No puede ser bueno! –dijo Eriol cuando Shaoran les contó cómo estaban las cosas con Meiling.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó Shaoran entrando en clase con desgana.

–No hay muchos casos en los que una pareja vuelva después de tomarse un tiempo. –dijo Eriol.

–Cierto. –confirmó Touya.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Eriol.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿No le preguntaste cuántos metros o cuánto tiempo? –preguntó Eriol.

–¿Cómo iba a preguntarle algo así? –preguntó Shaoran sin esperar respuesta. –Aunque quería.

–¡Jo, tío!¡Qué duro! –se quejó Eriol empatizando con su amigo.

–Cuando se trata de otros, entiendes muy bien las cosas. –dijo Touya a Eriol pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

–De todas formas, últimamente yo también quiero algo de tiempo para pensar. Quizá sea algo bueno. –reflexionó Shaoran mientras se sentaba en la mesa y colocaba la mochila junto a él.

–¿Pensar sobre qué? –preguntó Eriol.

–Sobre buscar trabajo. –dijo Shaoran.

–Pero si casi has conseguido el trabajo en Relojes Alpha. –recordó Eriol. –Has alcanzado la última fase de las entrevistas y es una empresa muy conocida.

–Sí, es verdad. –dijo Shaoran desanimado.

–¿En qué estás pensando realmente? –preguntó Touya.

–Cuando aclare las cosas en mi cabeza, ya os lo diré. –dijo Shaoran.

–Entonces, ¿puedes echar un vistazo a…? –preguntó Eriol buscando algo en su mochila aceleradamente.

–¡Oh! Ya está otra vez. –se quejó Touya sabiendo de lo que buscaba Eriol. –Una carta de amor que es más larga que una tesis. –Entonces Touya, seguido de Shaoran se fueron de ahí.

–La he acortado un poco. Aquí tienes. –dijo Eriol extendiéndola a la nada, percatándose de que lo habían dejado hablando sólo mientras buscaba en la mochila. Después de la clase, Shaoran, Touya y Eriol habían subido a una azotea baja del edificio. Touya y Shaoran estaban apoyados en una baranda, mientras que Eriol estaba organizándose los folios de la carta.

–Pues yo creo que Sakura tiene algo que ver con lo de Meiling. –opinó Touya, que tenía un brick de zumo en la mano.

–Dijo que ella no tenía nada que ver.

–¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste la última vez sobre Sakura? –preguntó Touya. –Que sois como la señorita Sullivan y Helen Keller; y que ella era como un perro al que nadie podía controlar.

–Sí. –recordó Shaoran.

–Sin embargo, Sakura no es ni Helen Keller ni un perro salvaje. Sois dos veinteañeros.

–Eso suena muy carnal. –dijo Shaoran girándose poniéndose con la espalda apoyada en la baranda.

–Yo creo que sería una buena relación. –dijo Touya girándose también. –Es otro modo de ver las cosas.

–Lo tendré en cuenta. –dijo Shaoran, sin que Touya se lo creyera mucho por cómo le miraba. –De verdad. –le volvió a decir Shaoran. De repente, se oyó un gritó.

–¡Oh, dios mío!¡Noo! –gritó Eriol, al que se le habían volado algunos folios de la carta mientras sus amigos se reían.

* * *

–¿Qué tal la búsqueda de empleo? –preguntó el profesor Fujitaka Amamiya a Shaoran en su despacho, al que había acudido porque necesitaba hablar con él.

–He vuelto a replantearme mi futuro, profesor.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba en la sala con el cuaderno naranja. Pintaba unos dibujos de cinco naranjas con las caras de los miembros de la Sociedad Naranja. Una de las naranjas tenía una cara neutra, que es la de Shaoran, al lado la naranja Sakura, y abajo las otras tres, la de Eriol muy sonriente con ojos cerrados, la cara de enfado de Touya y la suya propia.

–¡Por fin! –dijo contenta cuando acabo de colorear la cara de enfado de Touya. Volvió a leer lo que había escrito antes de dibujar las cinco naranjas que formaban el grupo y que componían la primera página del cuaderno.

 _No creo que la Sociedad Naranja sea una mala idea. Vine del campo a una Universidad de Tokio preguntándome qué sería mí; preguntándome si conseguiría un buen grupo de amigos. Todos los días iba a clase preguntándome si cuando estuviera en cuarto sería más madura. Han pasado tres años. Honestamente, antes de conocer la respuesta a esas preguntas, me convertí en estudiante de último año. Cuando miro al frente, pienso que no he hecho nada para prepararme, para ser una miembro activa de la sociedad. Cuando miro atrás, no hay ningún recuerdo especial sobre mi vida universitaria. Sólo cuando me he puesto a pensar en esto, me doy cuenta de que sería muy triste si las cosas acabaran de esta manera. Sólo cuando surgió la Sociedad Naranja sentí que podía abrir mi corazón. Pienso en compartir todo tipo de cosas con los demás desde que el destino nos unió a todos de esta manera. Por tanto, he reunido el valor para hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y escribir mi primera entrada en el cuaderno._

 _Por Tomoyo Daidouji._

* * *

Touya cerró el cuaderno tras leer la primera entrada que había escrito Tomoyo en el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja. Se sentó en uno de los canapés que había en la sala, sacó un bolígrafo del estuche y comenzó a escribir.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó alguien, asustando a Touya, que intentaba ocultar el cuaderno.

–¡Nada! –dijo mientras dejaba el cuaderno en la repisa de la sala, donde solían dejarlo a no ser que algún miembro se lo llevara para escribir. Entonces, se dio cuenta que era un estudiante que se refería a otro que estaba cerca. Con el susto todavía en el cuerpo, salió de la sala.

* * *

–He estado pensando en lo que quiero hacer realmente. –dijo Shaoran a Eriol y Touya. Estaban en la barra del restaurante cercano al campus tomando unas cervezas y picando algo. Eriol estaba en medio de Touya y Shaoran. Touya, además, fumaba un cigarrillo. –En qué es lo que puedo hacer.

–¡Demasiado tarde! –dijeron Touya y Eriol a coro.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Así que después de casi cuatro años, cuando por fin encuentras un trabajo, ¿lo tiras todo por la borda? –preguntó Eriol.

–Sí, qué desperdicio. –le dio la razón Touya.

–Entiendo que Eriol me diga eso, –dijo Shaoran después de dar un trago a su bebida. –pero ¿tú, Touya? –preguntó Shaoran incrédulo, ya que era consciente de que Touya quería un trabajo especial.

–Pero tú y yo somos diferentes. De alguna manera, tú eres un alumno destacado. Perder un trabajo con una empresa como la de los relojes es una lástima. –argumentó Touya.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –se unió Eriol. –Una lástima.

–¿Qué te ha dicho el profesor Amamiya? –preguntó Touya mientras Shaoran se levantaba para sentarse en la mesa que había frente a la barra mientras sus amigos se giraban en el taburete.

–También dice que es una pena. –contestó Shaoran, que les daba la espalda.

–¿Cuándo es la última entrevista? –preguntó Eriol.

–Pasado mañana. –contestó Shaoran.

–Deberías ir. –le dijo Eriol levantándose y yendo hacia Shaoran. –Ve, y diles que sí. Después piensa en ello y si no quieres no tienes que coger el trabajo hasta que no firmes el contrato.

–Pero si les digo que sí de palabra, al final acabaré aceptando el trabajo. Tengo ese punto débil. –dijo Shaoran, pensando en que él siempre cumplía con su palabra.

–No es un punto débil. –dijo Eriol. –Es más…

–Inexplicable. –dijo Touya, mientras Shaoran daba otro trago a su cerveza.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los canapés de la sala abriendo el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja. Después de leer lo que puso Tomoyo, llegó ésta, que se sentó frente a ella en otro canapé.

–Qué vergüenza. Probablemente sea la única que haya escrito en el cuaderno. –dijo Tomoyo.

–No. –negó Sakura. –Alguien más ha escrito también. –dijo Sakura pasándole el cuaderno, donde había una entrada mucho más corta.

–"Mirando atrás, cuando entré en la universidad, me preguntaba en qué estaba pensando". –leyó Tomoyo en voz alta. –Esta es la letra de Shaoran. Lo sé porque vi sus apuntes.

–Lo sé. –dijo Sakura. Tomoyo y Sakura salieron fuera a tomar el aire y se sentaron en el césped del campus.

–He estado pensando en mi futuro. –dijo Sakura. –En qué voy a hacer ahora que ya no puedo seguir con el violín. Podría dedicarme a la pintura, intentarlo con el tenis… –decía Sakura en tono de broma.

–Suena bien. –dijo Tomoyo.

–…o con la cocina.

–No, no te pega. –dijo Tomoyo. Al ver la cara de Sakura dijo. –Era broma. Sigue.

–Podría bailar… Pero, ¿sabes qué? Cualquier cosa que piense o que imagine, él siempre está a mi lado. Siempre junto a mí. Riendo, haciendo pucheros, enfadándose o contando chistes malos.

–¿Shaoran? –preguntó Tomoyo sonriente. Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza. –¿Sabes? Generalmente, la sociedad llama a eso "gustarle alguien".

–Lo sé. –admitió Sakura. –Pero no voy a decírselo. Una vez que él se gradúe, nuestros caminos se separarán. Así que, lo que te acabo de decir es un secreto. No se lo digas a nadie. –dijo Sakura.

–Tranquila. –dijo Tomoyo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo se encontraba en la sala de un elegante hotel, vestida con un traje de chaqueta negro y una camisa blanca. En la solapa de la chaqueta llevaba el número 23. Estaba repasando por última vez los apuntes para realizar una entrevista junto con el resto de candidatos.

–¡Los candidatos que tienen del número 21 al 25, por favor, pasad a la sala conjunta! –dijo la mujer que estaba en frente de todos los candidatos, que esperaban su turno pacientemente. Tomoyo resopló para descargar los nervios y se fue hacia la sala de al lado.

* * *

Touya se encontraba apoyado sobre su brazo en una cama de hotel, tan solo cubierto por las sábanas de la cama. Cogió un pendiente que seguramente se le habría caído a su acompañante, la cual ya salía vestida elegantemente del baño de la habitación.

–Lo dejaré aquí. –dijo Kaho Mitzuki.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya distraído.

–Me han pagado en efectivo en el último trabajo, así que ayudaré a pagar. –dijo colocando tres billetes de cinco mil yenes en el escritorio de la habitación, donde también había una sortija y un reloj de pulsera. –¿Ocurre algo?

–Nada. –dijo Touya sonriendo. –Gracias, te estoy agradecido.

–Perdona que tenga que irme. Tengo prisa. Tengo una tras otra.

–¿Una tras otra? –preguntó Touya.

–Un alto ejecutivo de la industria del entretenimiento quiere conocerme. –confesó Kaho refiriéndose a la reunión que tendría después.

–¿Vas a acostarte con él? –preguntó Touya devolviéndole el pendiente que se le había caído a la mujer en la cama.

–Hemos quedado en este hotel, así que dudo que quiera jugar a las cartas. –respondió Kaho con ironía mientras se ponía en pendiente en la oreja.

–¿En serio? Pensaba que los famosos sólo jugaban a las cartas en las habitaciones de los hoteles con sus amigos. –dijo Touya con ironía.

–El juego de cartas de hoy ha sido muy divertido. –admitió Kaho siguiéndole el juego a Touya. Después, le dio un beso en los labios. –Nos vemos. –Y se fue dejando solo a Touya, que volvió a caer a la cama.

* * *

–Gracias por venir. –decía una de las trabajadoras encargadas del proceso de selección al grupo de Tomoyo mientras les daban un sobre con papeles. –Si han pasado la entrevista les informaremos para el día 15.

–Gracias. –respondió Tomoyo bastante contenta por cómo le había ido. Después se fue hacia el ascensor, que estaba repleto de candidatos, pero le llamó la atención la única persona que iba vestida diferente al resto. Se encontró con Touya. –Iré por la escalera. –decidió Tomoyo.

–Perdonad, voy a salir. –dijo Touya cuando ya se cerraban las puertas. Colocó la mano entre las puertas y éstas se volvieron a abrir. El chico logró salir del ascensor y fue tras Tomoyo. Tomoyo andaba seria y orgullosa por un pasillo y él se acopló detrás. –Te queda muy bien el traje de oficinista.

–Tuve una entrevista. –dijo Tomoyo de manera cortante.

–Sí, lo he podido intuir. "Siento que puedo abrir mi corazón"; "Pienso en compartir todo tipo de cosas con los demás…" –dijo Touya diciendo frases que Tomoyo había escrito en el cuaderno.

–¿Vas a parar? –interrumpió Tomoyo bruscamente deteniéndose.

–Verás, después de leer el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja, yo…

–¡Te he dicho que pares! –volvió a interrumpir Tomoyo.

–Vale, pararé. –accedió Touya. Una vez que Tomoyo retomó su camino, Touya le dijo: –Así que vas en serio con lo de buscar trabajo.

–Sí, y no gracias a ti. –contestó ella fríamente.–¿Tú no vas a buscar? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–¿Yo? Bueno, quién sabe.

–Tienes valor para acostarte con todo tipo de mujeres pero no para enfrentarte al mundo real. –cuando dijo eso, supo que había metido la pata al notar cómo él se detenía. –Lo siento. –deteniéndose ella también.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya comprensivo.

–Creo que me he pasado. Eso puede que te haya hecho enfadar.

–No estoy enfadado. Es exactamente cómo has dicho –admitió Touya mientras se dirigía a una baranda que tenía al lado. Cuando se asomó, vio a Kaho del brazo del alto ejecutivo que le nombró. Ambos iban sonrientes. Touya se puso serio de repente. Kaho alzó la mirada y al verlo le saludó discretamente con la mano. Él le devolvió el saludo y una sonrisa, pero en seguida volvió a ponerse serio. Tomoyo que también la había visto preguntó sorprendida:

–¿No es esa tu novia?

–Él es un hombre importante dentro de la industria del entretenimiento. Es parte de su trabajo. –dijo resignado mientras se sentaba en unos sillones que habían allí.

–¿Por qué no cortas con ese tipo de relación? –preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.

–¿Qué relación? –preguntó Touya sacando un cigarro.

–La relación que tenéis tú y esa chica. –contestó Tomoyo.

–Esa mujer y yo nos parecemos. –dijo Touya tras darle una calada al cigarro. –Para conseguir lo que queremos no dudamos en utilizar cualquier método. Utilizaré a las mujeres para conseguir dinero y fama. Es sólo un modo de hacer las cosas. ¿Acaso no has visto mi casa? Somos pobres. Y mi hermana tiene la pierna mal. Tengo que conseguir todo por mis propios medios. Soy diferente de Eriol o Shaoran. ¿Tienes tiempo? –preguntó tras una pausa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, todavía sin palabras por lo que le había confesado.

–Lo digo porque todavía no te has marchado. –dijo Touya levantándose. –¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? Después de todo, esto es un hotel.

–No voy a acostarme contigo. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Vale. –dijo Touya marchándose.

–Todavía no. –añadió Tomoyo mientras que Touya se paraba en seco al escuchar eso. –Cuando realmente te quiera y tú me quieras a mí…me acostaré contigo.

–¿Va a pasar algo así? –preguntó Touya escéptico.

–No te pareces a ella. No eres como esa mujer. Porque las cosas a las que aspiras no son ni el dinero ni la fama. –dijo Tomoyo, sorprendiendo a Touya, que no se esperaba que lo leyera tan bien, aunque nunca lo reconocería ante ella.

–¿Entonces a qué ? –preguntó Touya comenzando a alzar la voz. –Dímelo. ¿A qué aspiro? –preguntó acercándose a Tomoyo. –No me digas algo como al "amor". ¿Vas a decírmelo o no?

–¡No lo sé! –contestó ella molesta. –Pero las cosas que haces y dices son una fachada. Realmente eres buena persona pero actúas de manera fría adrede. Tienes miedo de que vean lo buena persona que hay en ti, ¿verdad? Creo que tienes miedo de ver la parte de ti que intenta salir de esa fachada. Perdona. –se disculpó tras una pausa. –Olvídalo.

Esta vez, Tomoyo sí que se fue, dejando a Touya bastante tocado. Esa chica había conseguido leer como un libro abierto lo que él se esforzaba por ocultar.

–¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? –se preguntó para sí.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en el despacho de una clínica de rehabilitación. Mientras esperaba, miraba por una cristalera a los pacientes realizar sus ejercicios junto con sus terapeutas.

–Siento haberte hecho esperar. –dijo un señor con una bata blanca entrando con una carpeta. –Por favor, siéntese. –dijo sentándose él mismo en su mesa. –El profesor Fujitaka Amamiya me ha hablado de usted. Eres Shaoran Li, ¿verdad? –dijo mirando los papeles.

–Sí, señor. –A pesar de estar en una entrevista de trabajo, Shaoran vestía como cualquier otro día: unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una camisa abierta.

–En principio comenzarás con un salario bastante bajo y a media jornada. ¿Le parece bien? –informó el jefe.

–Sí, gracias. –aceptó Shaoran haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Después de la entrevista, Shaoran se dirigió a la universidad. Mientras iba sumido en sus pensamientos, cayeron algunas cosas al suelo, pero Shaoran no se percató hasta que le cayó una chaqueta en la cabeza desde arriba. Entonces miró y allí estaba Sakura, en uno de los pequeños patios del edificio.

–No te daba, así que he tenido que tirarte todo tipo de cosas. –dijo Sakura. Después fue a su encuentro mientras Shaoran recogía un estuche y una libretita pequeña.

–Aquí tienes. –dijo Shaoran. –Así que cuando caigan cosas del cielo significa que me estás llamando.

–Me han dicho que vas a rechazar el trabajo en la empresa de relojes, ¿por qué? –dijo Sakura después de guardarse sus cosas en el bolso y colgárselo como una bandolera. Antes de contestar, salieron del campus y se fueron a un parque cercano con un mirador de la ciudad donde se sentaron en unos bancos. La bicicleta roja de Sakura también estaba allí.

–Pensé en ello e intenté recordar qué pretendía hacer cuando entré en la universidad. Como por ejemplo, el por qué elegí asistencia y psicología social. Quería hacer un trabajo que englobara el cuidado de la gente y la ayuda en su rehabilitación. Pero la realidad es rígida y te oprime. Sin embargo, al verte, Sakura, al ver cómo intentas dar lo mejor de ti, pensé que quizás yo también podría intentar dar lo mejor de mí mismo. Por eso ahora tengo que tomar la decisión apropiada. No es que sienta que quiera o pueda salvar a la gente, tan sólo quiero ser capaz de ayudarles. Quizás sólo llegue a ser la baranda en la que apoyarse o sus ruedines, como cuando aprendes a montar en bicicleta. Creo que puedo aspirar a eso. Pero con el tiempo, quizás esas personas puedan quitarse sus ruedines y ser capaces de montar en bici por sí mismos. Puede que se olviden de mí, pero incluso así, para mí está bien si les puedo ayudar. –explicó Shaoran mientras Sakura le miraba con ternura. –Es raro, ¿verdad? –comentó Shaoran sonriendo. –Cuando estoy contigo no hago más que decir cosas raras. –Después Shaoran se levantó y se dirigió a la baranda del mirador y se puso a mirar el horizonte. Sakura también se levantó y fue hacia él.

–Yo creo que se te dará bien. –comentó Sakura. –Porque fuiste tú quien me dio el valor, Shaoran. Has sido más que unos ruedines o que una baranda. Acabo de decirte algo muy bueno. ¿Lo comprendes? –preguntó Sakura sin estar segura de que hubiera entendido lo que estaba gesticulando. –¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

–Gracias. –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa y haciéndole una señal de que había entendido perfectamente.

–Te estaré animando, así que ve a por ello. –le animó Sakura también con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

–Entonces, ¿no cambiarás de opinión? –preguntó el profesor Fujitaka Amamiya en su despacho.

–No. –le dijo Shaoran, que ni siquiera se había sentado.

–Ya veo. ¿Quieres que hable con Relojes Alpha por ti? –se ofreció Fujitaka.

–No, ya lo haré yo mismo. –rechazó Shaoran. No le parecía justo que el profesor lo hiciera después de todas las molestias que se había tomado en ayudarlo con sus entrevistas.

–De acuerdo.

–Muchas gracias, profesor. –agradeció Shaoran con una reverencia con la cabeza.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en una tienda de instrumentos musicales con Tomoyo. Sakura pasó por los pasillos haciendo caso omiso a unos violines que había en unas vitrinas de la sección de cuerda y se fue directa a los instrumentos de percusión. Allí se quedó mirando unos platillos, tocándolos con el dedo índice y haciéndolos sonar de manera suave.

–¿Platillos? –pregunto Tomoyo.

–He pensado que los instrumentos de percusión quizá no sean tan malos. –contestó Sakura. Después tocó unas congas, sonriendo a Tomoyo. Un rato después, las chicas fueron a un restaurante. –No creo que Touya sea mala persona. –dijo Sakura cuando le contó lo que había ocurrido con él.

–¿De verdad?

–Es odioso contigo porque te tiene en su cabeza. –explicó Sakura su teoría.

–¿Eso crees? Parece tener a muchas mujeres a sus pies. Se burla de mí porque soy sencilla y no tengo cualidades que me hagan sobresalir. Repetía en voz alta las cosas que escribí en el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja, palabra por palabra. Me cabreó muchísimo. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Recordaba las frases que escribiste en el cuaderno? Quizás las leyera repetidamente hasta aprendérselas. Si no, no habría podido repetir palabra por palabra. –dijo Sakura sonriendo y viendo a Tomoyo, que no lo había caído en la cuenta de eso. –Tonta.

–No, no puede ser eso. –dijo Tomoyo negando esa posibilidad. –Simplemente se divierte a mi costa. Olvídalo y come. –dijo Tomoyo, pero Sakura estaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Su amiga no quería reconocer que tenía razón.

* * *

Shaoran estaba en su diminuto apartamento. Se sentó en la cama y llamó con su teléfono móvil a Relojes Alpha.

–Moshi moshi. –dijo Shaoran cuando le cogieron el teléfono. –¿Es el departamento de personal de Relojes Alpha? Me llamo Shaoran Li y estoy en el último curso de la Universidad Meisei Gakuen. Quería disculparme. Llamaba para informarle que me retiro del proceso de selección y de mi entrevista de hoy.

* * *

Nadeshiko se encontraba ensayando con el piano en casa. Sakura entró a alimentar un pajarito que tenía en una bonita jaula con pie situada en el salón. Cuando terminó, fue hacia su madre, que seguía concentrada en su interpretación. Cuando acabó, Sakura le hizo palmas mientras su madre sonreía.

–La Polonesa de Chopin. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó su madre sorprendida, ya que hasta donde ella sabía, su hija no podía oír.

–Por las vibraciones del aire. También por el movimiento de tus hombros. Y, no lo sé, lo siento de alguna manera. En mi cabeza puedo escuchar tu alegre Polonesa. –explicó Sakura.

–¿Alegre? –preguntó Nadeshiko.

–Sí. –dijo Sakura. –No es ni muy fuerte ni demasiado dulce. Es alegre.

Nadeshiko estaba sorprendida de las palabras de su hija, se levantó y le dijo:

–Inténtalo tú. Los platillos también están bien, pero el piano es un instrumento de cuerda percutida. Toca de manera desenfadada y ligera. –dijo su madre una vez que Sakura se sentó al piano. Primero tocó una nota aguda y después se puso a tocar "Flohwalzer" sonriendo juguetona. Su madre dijo: –Oh, siempre tan traviesa. Pero una gran interpretación. –Después de la broma, su madre se fue a hacer té y Sakura empezó a tocar la Polonesa. Cuando su madre la escuchó, se quedó anonadada de lo que estaba oyendo.

* * *

–Que mueva sus piernas de un lado a otro. –le indicó el supervisor de Shaoran en la clínica de rehabilitación sobre una paciente bastante mayor que estaba en una camilla con una pelota debajo de las rodillas. Shaoran llevaba la típica camiseta de pijama blanca de hospital que le identificaba como trabajador de la clínica.

–Hoy estaré con usted. –le dijo Shaoran a la paciente. –Ahora le moveré las piernas de un lado a otro sobre la pelota.

–Muy bien. Gracias. –dijo la paciente. Un rato después, se encontraba con otro paciente que intentaba caminar en las paralelas.

–Coloque sus manos más adelante. Sí, así. Oh, ¿está bien? –preguntó Shaoran ante un momento de debilidad y agarrando al paciente que iba a caerse. Un rato después, se encontraba agachado a la altura de una niña en silla de ruedas, enseñándole cómo debía lanzar unos aros para encestarlos en unos palos. –Así. Inténtalo tú. ¡Oh, ha entrado! –dijo Shaoran con entusiasmo cuando la niña lanzó. –¡Buen trabajo! Esto se te da muy bien. –elogió Shaoran chocando los cinco con la niña, la cual se puso muy contenta. –Inténtalo otra vez. –Después de su primer día, salió de la clínica de rehabilitación bastante contento por cómo le habían ido las cosas.

–¡Shaoran! –escuchó que una voz femenina le llamaba. Shaoran se detuvo y giró a su derecha, de donde venía la voz. Se quedó un poco parado al ver a Meiling y después se dirigió a ella.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Shaoran. Al verla se sintió aliviado pero al verla tan seria, él también se puso serio. Intuía que lo que le tenía que decir no sería nada bueno.

–El Profesor Amamiya me dijo que estarías aquí. –dijo Meiling. Ambos se fueron a tomar algo a una cafetería para hablar tranquilamente. –El profesor me ha dicho que has rechazado la oferta en la empresa de relojes. ¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó Meiling curiosa.

–Ahora mismo trabajo a tiempo parcial en este centro de rehabilitación. –explicó Shaoran.

–Sí, eso también me lo ha dicho. No sabía nada de eso hasta que el profesor me lo dijo. –dijo Meiling recriminándole que no le hubiera dicho nada.

–Fuiste tú la que dijo que debíamos distanciarnos y tomarnos un tiempo. –se defendió Shaoran.

–Sí, pero ¿por qué has renunciado a Relojes Alpha? –preguntó Meiling. –Estabas prácticamente decidido a entrar. ¿No me quieres?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran sin saber qué tenía que ver el trabajo con el amor.

–¿No estoy en tu vida? –continuó Meiling.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Shaoran con duda. –¿Te refieres a un proyecto de vida juntos?

–Sí. –afirmó Meiling.

–Honestamente, no puedo prometerte un futuro en este momento de mi vida. Perdona. –dijo al ver la cara de Meiling. –Sé que has estado pensando en todo esto y yo no he hecho más que evitar el tema. Sin embargo, te quiero y me gustaría que las cosas siguieran entre nosotros. He estado esperando tu llamada y quería llamarte, pero no sabía si era lo apropiado. Por eso, cuando has venido a verme, me he sentido aliviado.

–No te confundas. –le cortó Meiling. –Sólo quería saber cómo te iba con lo del trabajo. Te llevaré, he traído el coche. –dijo Meiling. Shaoran se había quedado frío. Cuando se montaron en el coche y se pusieron el cinturón, Shaoran vio un encendedor en el suelo del copiloto, después miró a Meiling serio y se pusieron en marcha.

–De repente dijiste cosas como darnos espacio y tiempo. ¿Te gusta alguien? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Meiling con las manos en el volante.

–Es una corazonada. –dijo Shaoran mirando el mechero, que seguía en el mismo lugar.

–Hay una persona por la que estoy empezando a sentir cosas. –admitió Meiling.

–¿Sales con él? –preguntó Shaoran.

–No. –negó Meiling. –Aunque me quedé en su casa la otra noche.

–Entiendo. –dijo Shaoran triste. –¿Te importa parar en el siguiente semáforo?

–El siguiente semáforo probablemente esté en verde. –dijo Meiling.

–¡No me importa que esté verde o rojo, sólo para el coche! –dijo Shaoran enfadándose. Con el semáforo en verde, Meiling detuvo el coche para que el chico se bajara.

–¡Espera! –pidió Meiling. Por suerte no tenían ningún coche detrás. Shaoran se quedó de pie de espaldas a ella con la puerta del coche todavía abierta. –¿Es esto el final?

–¡¿No me lo has contado porque querías cortar?! –entonces un coche por detrás le tocó el claxon y le dio las luces largas. –Te llamaré. –dijo Shaoran cerrando la puerta y marchándose. Por algún motivo, Shaoran se resistía a que eso fuera al final. Por eso le había dicho que la llamaría. Pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado triste y enfadado para arreglar nada. Shaoran caminaba triste por las calles de Tokio. Aunque no era tarde, ya había oscurecido. Parecía que iba sin rumbo fijo. Sin saber cómo, llegó a la sala de la facultad y cogió el cuaderno de la Sociedad Naranja, se sentó en un canapé y se puso hojear la libreta.

 _He empezado a tocar el piano porque es un instrumento de cuerda percutida. Tal y como pensaba, la música parece el único camino para mí. No he podido tocar los platillos porque siempre acabo recordando el famoso mono de juguete tocándolos._

No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que quien escribió eso fue Sakura. Tras lo que escribió, Sakura había dibujado al mono con los platillos bien sonriente. Lo que escribió y dibujó Sakura sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Shaoran. Sacó un bolígrafo y empezó a dibujarle pelo al mono, con el mismo peinado de Sakura y, sacando una flecha, escribió "Sakura". Después, Shaoran caminaba por el edificio de la facultad, que estaba ya casi vacío y con muy poca luz. De repente escuchó un piano. Alguien tocaba la Polonesa de Chopin. Se dirigió hacia el aula de donde procedía el sonido con la esperanza de que fuera Sakura, pero al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no. Shaoran decidió volver a casa. De nuevo, caminaba serio y triste por las calles de Tokio recordando la conversación que tuvo con Meiling en el coche. Cuando llegó a un paso de peatones, paró, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, al igual que el resto de ciudadanos, que estaban ajenos a la tristeza que sentía. De repente escuchó un timbre de bicicleta, se giró y vio a Sakura, que tocaba el timbre avisando a los peatones que llevaran cuidado a su paso.

–Sakura. –dijo Shaoran para sí mismo. Entonces empezó a correr para alcanzarla. Se había parado un momento para colocarse mejor el bolso. –¡Sakura! –gritó Shaoran, pero entonces recordó que ella no podía oír. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo lanzó, tocando en la rueda delantera. Al sentir algo en la rueda, Sakura se detuvo, extrañada de ver un teléfono móvil. Después, buscó con la mirada y vio a Shaoran allí parado, mientras los coches pasaban por la carretera ajenos a lo que había sucedido.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola a todos. Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo. Sakura vuelve a tener ilusión con la música después de la decepción con el violín. A ver qué tal le va ahora con el piano, aunque me encanta que haya considerado tocar los platillos, pero como ella misma dice, le recordaba demasiado al mono de los platillos. Shaoran también está intentando darle un giro a su carrera, a ver qué tal le va, aunque en lo amoroso el pobre lo está pasando fatal. Su relación con Meiling está en la cuerda floja. ¿Lograrán solucionarlo? Y bueno, otros que se pasan la vida discutiendo son Tomoyo y Touya. Mientras tanto, Eriol sigue con su carta. Fueran las que fueran sus intenciones con el cuaderno, lo cierto es que es una gran idea.

Como habréis podido comprobar a estas alturas, siempre intento dejar la pieza de música que tocan los personajes. De ese modo las podéis buscar y escucharlas y la historia quedará más ambientada.

En este capítulo vuelvo otra vez con dos nuevas referencias japonesas.

* **Matzuzaka:** es una raza de terneros que sólo se crían en la prefactura de Mie famosos por su sabor suave.

* **Yonezawa:** es una raza de terneros más barata.

Gracias a las personas que siguen la historia. Espero leer sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Una tarde de secretos

**Capítulo 5. Una tarde de secretos.**

Sakura cogió el teléfono que le había lanzado Shaoran. Lo limpió un poco con la mano y cuando el semáforo de peatones se puso verde, Sakura se bajó de la bicicleta y cruzó hasta llegar a Shaoran. Una vez que llegó le devolvió el móvil y preguntó:

–¿Ocurre algo? –al ver a Shaoran tan serio y que no decía nada, volvió a preguntar. –¿Qué ha pasado?

* * *

–Está roto. –dijo Touya refiriéndose al teléfono de Shaoran, el cual tenía en su mano. –Ni siquiera se enciende. Llévalo a arreglar. –La Sociedad Naranja se encontraba en la sala descansando un poco de las clases. Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en una mesa, Tomoyo y Eriol también estaban sentados enfrente de Sakura y Shaoran respectivamente, mientras que Touya estaba apoyado de espaldas a una barra que había detrás de la mesa donde había taburetes donde los alumnos podían sentarse.

–¿Por qué le lanzaste el móvil a Sakura? –preguntó Eriol. –Son teléfonos. Se supone que os debéis llamar, no lanzar. Sakura, puedes enviar mensajes, ¿no? –Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

–Es cierto. ¿Por qué le lanzaste el teléfono desde el otro lado de la calle? –insistió Touya.

–No se lo tiré a ella. –dijo Shaoran, pero Sakura le dio un golpe con la mano en el brazo haciéndole saber que no estaba de acuerdo.

–Es peligroso. Me podrías haber dado o tirado de la bicicleta. –le recriminó Sakura.

–Bueno, ¿cuál es el asunto tan importante que querías hablar con ella como para lanzarle el móvil? –preguntó Touya.

–Sí, ¿qué le querías decir? –intervino Tomoyo.

–Van a dejarle. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Te han dejado? –preguntó Eriol, aunque todos mostraron su sorpresa.

–Chicos, ¿cómo es que entendéis el lenguaje de signos? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida al ver que ella se explicó en lenguaje de signos y ninguno necesitó traducción.

–Parece que han estado estudiándolo. –explicó Tomoyo.

–¿Cuándo te ha dejado? –preguntó Eriol

–Chicos. –intervino Tomoyo. –No lo han dejado. Sino que lo van a dejar. ¿Os habéis fijado en cómo Sakura ha gesticulado? Ha hecho este movimiento –corrigió Tomoyo gesticulando. –Y no este. –Eriol y Touya se pusieron a practicar el gesto varias veces diciéndolo en voz alta.

–Le van a dejar. –repetían Eriol y Touya.

–¿Sabéis? Preferiría que pararais. –intervino Shaoran, ya que con lo que estaban gesticulando le estaban recordando constantemente la situación que estaba viviendo. Los chicos accedieron y Sakura le pidió perdón.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en una clase de gimnasia. Tomoyo estaba esperando y cuando el profesor hizo sonar el silbato, Tomoyo le dio la señal de que ya podía empezar. Sakura fue corriendo y saltó el plinto sin problemas. Tomoyo le mostró lo bien que lo había hecho en lenguaje de signos.

–Gracias. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Quién iba a pensar que tendríamos que saltar el plinto después de los veinte años? –reflexionó Tomoyo.

–Una vez me dijeron que algunas personas no pudieron graduarse por no conseguir los créditos de educación física. –dijo Sakura. Las chicas se dirigieron a la puerta del gimnasio y abrieron la puerta. Se quedaron allí, tomando un poco de sol.

–¿Crees que Shaoran lo intentará contigo si rompe con Meiling? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–No quiero verle triste. Así que no quiero que Meiling le deje. –explicó Sakura.

–¿De verdad?

–Además, lo que siento hacia él no es amor, es amistad. –aclaró Sakura.

–¿En serio? No sé. –dijo Tomoyo no muy convencida.

–Además. –prosiguió Sakura. –No volveré a enamorarme.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en su cama acostado mirando al techo con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. No podía de dejar de visualizar la conversación de Meiling en la cafetería y en el coche. Entonces se incorporó y sacó el móvil de la mochila, pero cuando pulsó el botón, el teléfono no funcionaba. Lo había olvidado por completo. Parecía que en esos días nada funcionaba en su vida. Se dejó caer en la cama otra vez, suspirando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el centro de rehabilitación, Shaoran debía continuar con su vida, por muy triste que fuera, así que se encontraba ayudando a una señora algo regordeta a caminar por las paralelas.

–Eso es… derecha, izquierda… ¿Estás bien?

–Sí. –contestó la paciente.

–Muy bien. Ya has llegado. Ahora vamos a dar la vuelta, ¿vale? –indicó Shaoran. Pero al dar la vuelta, la señora perdió el equilibrio y Shaoran, al intentar sujetarla, cayeron los dos hacia atrás, con la señora de espaldas encima de él.

–¡Oh, lo siento! –dijo la paciente. –¿Está usted bien?

–Sí, estoy bien.

* * *

–Aquí tienes, la información sobre los colegios profesionales que me pediste. –le dijo Fujitaka a Shaoran extendiéndole varios folletos.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Shaoran.

–Después de graduarte en la universidad y de pasar tres años en un colegio profesional podrás realizar el examen para conseguir el diploma de terapeuta ocupacional. –informó el profesor mientras se abría un onigiri* y sonaba el pitido del microondas de su despacho. –Como habrás podido comprobar de tu trabajo a tiempo parcial, ser terapeuta ocupacional no es fácil. –dijo Fujitaka levantándose a por la comida que estaba calentando en el microondas. –Tienes que ayudar en la rehabilitación de personas enfermas o con lesiones.

–Sí, lo entiendo. Pero creo que puedo poner en práctica mis estudios en psicología social para trabajar allí. Creo que los pacientes también necesitan apoyo psicológico.

–Eso es cierto. –dijo Fujitaka una vez sentado. –En el hospital en el que estás trabajando hay una vacante cada dos años. –dijo Fujitaka consultando unos papeles. –La siguiente estará disponible en el mismo año en el que te examines.

–¿De verdad? –dijo Shaoran empezando a ilusionarse.

–Sin embargo, es demasiado pronto para celebrarlo. –dijo Fujitaka trayendo a Shaoran a la realidad. –Es un proceso muy estricto y limitado, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.

–Me esforzaré. –dijo Shaoran.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban sentadas en el césped del campus. Sakura estaba comiendo un onigiri.

–¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–¡Delicioso! –dijo Sakura.

–¡Qué bien! –celebró Tomoyo. –Los he hecho porque ayer me sobró demasiado arroz. –explicó Tomoyo, que cogió otro onigiri para comer. Sakura dejó su onigiri un momento para poder gesticular.

–Parece que los chicos de la Sociedad Naranja están aprendiendo la lengua de signos. –comentó Sakura.

–Sí, parece que todos entienden lo que dices y a veces hablan entre ellos por signos. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Es por compasión? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Compasión o voluntario? –preguntó Tomoyo con duda al ver que Sakura seguía haciendo gestos.

–Mmmm. Eso no encaja con sus personalidades. –una pequeña ráfaga de aire provocó que un pañuelo de Tomoyo volara cerca de ellas. Se levantó a recogerlo. –Probablemente sea porque les gustas. Eres la princesa de todos. –explicó Tomoyo contenta.

–No. –dijo Sakura.

–Sí. Si miras atrás, todos querían comunicarse contigo. Por eso están aprendiendo la lengua de signos. –explicó Tomoyo antes de volver a sentarse.

–No quiero que todos… No necesito ser una princesa. Sólo quiero a una persona; alguien que me ame y sólo piense en mí; alguien que moriría por mí cuando muera; alguien que esté triste cuando yo lo esté; alguien que llore conmigo y se ría medio segundo antes que yo; quiero alguien que pueda animarme. –explicó Sakura.

–Eso es cien veces más difícil que ser una princesa. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Sí, es verdad. –dijo Sakura con resignación. Entonces, sonó el móvil de Tomoyo.

–Oh, perdona. –se disculpó Tomoyo mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolso. Sakura tocó a Tomoyo mientras miraba la pantalla.

–¿Es tu novio? –bromeó Sakura.

–¡No tengo novio! –le dijo a Sakura antes de responder al teléfono. –Moshi moshi… ¡Sí, sí, entiendo!¡Muchas gracias! –dijo Tomoyo levantándose, contenta mientras hacía una reverencia. -¡Sí!¡Adiós!

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sakura con la boca llena de onigiri.

–El otro día tuve la última entrevista con la empresa de viajes Queen Travel. ¡La he pasado!¡Lo he logrado!¡Lo he logrado! –gritó Tomoyo mientras ambas chicas se abrazaban y daban saltos de alegría.

* * *

–Para celebrar que Tomoyo ha conseguido trabajo he pensado que la Sociedad Naranja podríamos ir de acampada. –dijo Eriol, que estaba de pie mirando a sus amigos, que estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala. –Bueno, rectifico ¿por qué no celebramos por los que ya han encontrado trabajo? –añadió Eriol. –Eso serían Tomoyo y yo. Tomoyo y yo. –volvió a repetir Eriol. –No importa cuántas veces lo contemos, seríamos Tomoyo y yo. –dijo Eriol yendo hasta Tomoyo y agachándose para estar a su altura.

–Sin embargo, Shaoran también está dando un nuevo giro a su vida. –dijo Touya estropeando el momento de Eriol.

–Sí, supongo que lo podemos incluir a él también en la celebración. –dijo Eriol chasqueando los dedos y levantándose.

–¿Cómo que supones? Es algo para celebrar. –dijo Shaoran.

–Va, va… -dijo Eriol quitándole hierro.

–Nos vamos de acampada. –le dijo Shaoran a Sakura. Sakura levantó su mano diciendo que estaba de acuerdo.

–Yo también. –dijo Tomoyo. Al final, todos levantaron la mano.

–¡Bien! Decidido. ¡Nos vamos de acampada! –dijo Eriol aplaudiendo.

* * *

Sakura se paró frente a las escaleras de un edificio, dudosa de si entrar o no. Al final, decidió entrar y después de hacer la cola, llegó al mostrador.

–¿Nos has escrito una carta? –preguntó la trabajadora buscando. –¿En qué facultad estás? –Sakura le hizo el gesto de "lo siento" y sacó un papel de su bolso.

–"Tengo problemas de audición, por eso no hablo. ¿Hay algún proceso de selección abierto para mí?" –leyó la trabajadora. Cuando acabó, miró a Sakura. –Vaya, lo tienes difícil. –dijo con lástima. Sakura se fue a la cafetería de la facultad, leía las solicitudes que había echado en la oficina de empleo mientras tomaba un café. Mientras lo hacía, llegó Shaoran.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó Shaoran, que estaba frente a ella. Ella le dio permiso.

–¿Cómo es que comes a esta hora? –preguntó Sakura. Shaoran respondió con la cuchara en la boca.

–Estaba trabajando y no he tenido tiempo de comer hasta ahora. –explicó Shaoran.

–Veo que estás trabajando duro. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué lees? –preguntó Shaoran. Sakura le extendió los papeles. –"Solicitud de empleo". ¿Tan de repente?

–Después de que Tomoyo encontrara trabajo empecé a preocuparme. –explicó Sakura. Shaoran volvió a coger la hoja y en la cabecera había un sello con el kanji de "Persona Discapacitada". Sakura vio lo que estaba viendo. –Cuento como una persona con discapacidad.

–¿Había algo bueno? –preguntó Shaoran devolviéndole los papeles.

–Un montón de trabajos de oficina. –explicó Sakura.

–¿No ibas a tocar el piano? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura, que no había entendido lo que había dicho.

–La última vez que escribiste en el cuaderno empezaste a tocar el piano. –aclaró Shaoran.

–Es un hobby. La música es mi hobby. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal con tu novia? ¿Has arreglado las cosas con Meiling? –preguntó Sakura.

–Lo intento. Intento que vuelva a mí. Por eso estoy intentando ser una persona lo suficientemente buena para ella. –explicó Shaoran.

–¿Por eso te estás esforzando tanto últimamente? –preguntó Sakura. Shaoran simplemente asintió. Después Sakura hizo unos gestos.

–¿"Si yo puedo hacerlo, tú puedes, Shaoran"? –preguntó Shaoran traduciendo. Sakura asintió. –¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás muy amable. –preguntó Shaoran.

–De vez en cuando está bien ser amable. –dijo Sakura.

–Sí que es de vez en cuando…–dijo Shaoran para sí mismo.

–¿Qué?

–Nada. No he dicho nada. –se defendió él.

* * *

Nadeshiko Kinomoto llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y se quitó los zapatos en el genkan*.

–¡Estoy en casa! –dijo Nadeshiko como costumbre. Nadeshiko escuchó que su hija estaba tocando la Polonesa de Chopin al piano. –Mejor no molestarla. –dijo para sí. Entonces, vio encima de la mesa las solicitudes de empleo de su hija.

* * *

Shaoran salió de un centro comercial. Por fin se había arreglado el teléfono. Cuando comprobaba si funcionaba, se detuvo en el número de su novia y marcó, pero ella no contestaba. Shaoran salió de allí y después de caminar un rato, pasó por una terraza y escuchó que Meiling le llamaba.

–¡Shaoran! –llamó Meiling, que se levantaba de su mesa. Shaoran le sonrío con alegría de verla y se dirigió hacia ella.

–Iba a tu casa. –explicó Shaoran.

–¿A mi casa? –preguntó Meiling.

–No contestabas al teléfono y, realmente quería verte. –dijo Shaoran. –¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Estoy esperando a alguien. –dijo Meiling.

–¿A qué hora? –preguntó Shaoran.

–A la una. –respondió ella. Él se miró el reloj y dijo:

–Está bien, seré breve. De todas formas después tengo que ir a la facultad. –dijo Shaoran sentándose.

–Bienvenido. –saludó el camarero.

–Café, por favor. –pidió Shaoran. Meiling se sentó lentamente. –He estado pensando. Oh, por cierto, ¿has intentado llamarme? Tenía el teléfono roto.

–No. –contestó Meiling. Con la negación de Meiling, a Shaoran se le fue borrando la sonrisa de la boca.

–¿No? –dijo él un poco desilusionado. –Bueno, creo que debería decirte lo que pienso, porque al guardarme todo para mí te hago sentir inestable. –Entonces sacó un sobre grande de su mochila y sacó unos papeles. –Mira esto. Voy a ir a una escuela profesional durante tres años y hacer el examen para conseguir el certificado. Así, si puedo, quiero que me contraten como terapeuta ocupacional en el hospital en el que trabajo ahora. –explicaba Shaoran. Meiling ni siquiera miraba lo que le estaba enseñando. –Es una de las razones por las que estoy trabajando allí. De esa manera me forjaré una carrera. Cuando eso ocurra, quiero casarme contigo. –Meiling le miró. –Hasta ahora, pensaba que me equivocaba al hacer mis propios planes y arrastrar a los demás con ellos. Sin embargo, no es que te vaya a arrastrar porque tú tienes tu propia vida. Pero podemos forjar nuestras carreras juntos. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shaoran al notar el silencio de Meiling.

–Pues, Shaoran, yo… –comenzó a decir Meiling.

–Si es por lo de la última vez, lo olvidaré. –dijo Shaoran al ver que Meiling no continuaba. –Estaba confuso. Pero no soy un niño y entiendo…

–Perdón. ¿Has esperado mucho? –interrumpió una voz masculina. Shaoran miró hacia arriba y vio a un hombre joven de melena plateada, que vestía un traje oscuro con corbata negra y que portaba un maletín. –Vaya, ¿quién es? –preguntó Yue curioso. Meiling se levantó.

–Este es Shaoran Li. –presentó Meiling.

–Así que tú eres Li. Qué adorable. –dijo Yue sonriendo. Tras una pausa incómoda, Shaoran dijo:

–Yo…si me disculpáis. –Shaoran cogió sus papeles y su mochila y se fue de allí.

–¡Espera! –dijo Meiling saliendo corriendo tras él. –¡Espera un momento! –pidió Meiling tras alcanzarlo al girar la esquina. Cuando intentó agarrarlo de la mano, Shaoran se soltó y se quedó de espaldas a ella.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran malhumorado.

–Pensé en llamarte. –dijo Meiling. –Sabía que tenía que explicarte bien las cosas. –Entonces, Shaoran se giró hacia ella.

–Pues explícamelas ahora. No es una historia muy larga, ¿verdad? –dijo Shaoran con ironía. –Es el tío con el que pasaste la noche, ¿no?

–Pero no pasó nada entre nosotros, sólo me quedé en su casa a dormir. –dijo Meiling justificándose.

–¿Y? –le dio el pie Shaoran, consciente de que ésta no había terminado.

–Me gusta. –admitió Meiling. –Ya no puedo verte como te veía antes.

–Entiendo. –dijo Shaoran tras una pausa en la que notaba cómo se le rompía el corazón. –Estas cosas pasan…por las dos partes. No es culpa de una sola persona. –dijo Shaoran para que Meiling no se sintiera tan mal. Le extendió la mano y estrecharon sus manos.

–Shaoran. –dijo Meiling. –Me haces daño. Esto, no es un apretón de manos. –Entonces la soltó.

–Espero que seas feliz. –dijo Shaoran muy afectado y se marchó. Cuando Meiling volvió a la terraza, Yue le esperaba con el café que Shaoran no llegó a tomarse.

–El café se ha enfriado. Pediré otro. –dijo Yue mientras Meiling estaba con la cabeza gacha. –¡Disculpe! –llamó Yue al camarero alzando el brazo.

–¡Enseguida! –contestó el camarero.

–Supongo que ahora estarás conmigo. –dijo Yue. Meiling asintió con la cabeza, aunque triste porque sabía que le había roto el corazón a Shaoran, y no se lo merecía.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba sentado a la mesa de la sala con sus amigos. Estaba ausente después de la ruptura con Meiling.

–Como posibles destinos tenemos Karuizawa y Saiko. –dijo Eriol mostrando unos folletos. Era el único que estaba en pie.

–¡Saiko! –dijo Tomoyo emocionada. –¡El monte Fuji se puede ver desde allí!

–¡Tienes que escuchar! –dijo Eriol a Touya golpeándole con unos folletos, mientras éste leía un manga.

–Oye, ¿vamos a ir en coche? –preguntó Tomoyo con emoción.

–Sí. –dijo Eriol. –Oye Shaoran, ¿quieres alquilar un coche? –pero Shaoran no contestaba. –¡Shaoran! –volvió a llamarle Eriol agitando su mano delante de sus ojos.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó él. –Voy a salir a fumar. –dijo Shaoran levantándose.

–Ya he terminado de leer esto. –dijo Touya devolviéndole el manga a Shaoran cuando pasaba por detrás suyo y antes de que saliera de la sala.

–Tomoyo, mira esto. –dijo Eriol. Mientras tanto, Sakura vio salir a Shaoran y se percató de que no parecía estar bien. Unos minutos después, Sakura salió y empezó a buscarlo por todo el campus, pero no había ni rastro de Shaoran. No estaba por ninguna parte de las que solía frecuentar. Así que decidió buscar dentro de la facultad. Al ir por los pasillos, vio una puerta entornada y se asomó dentro del aula. Lo encontró sentado en la segunda fila de la izquierda, junto al pasillo con la cabeza gacha. Parecía estar leyendo, puesto que tenía el manga que le devolvió Touya abierto. Sakura se acercó a él de puntillas para no ser oída y le golpeó fuerte en la espada para asustarlo. Shaoran giró la cabeza, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos como si fuera una catarata. A Sakura se le borró la sonrisa. Nunca había visto a Shaoran así. Sakura se colocó en el pasillo y dijo:

–Lo siento. No escucho así que pensaba que te estabas riendo. –se justificó Sakura.

–Al principio reía, pero después empecé a llorar. –dijo Shaoran.

–Oh, ¿Por el manga? ¿cuál es, "Vagabundo"? ¿Al final muere Takezo? –preguntó Sakura intentando distraerle. Entonces, se sentó en la primera fila mirando para atrás, le dio la vuelta al manga. Entonces, Shaoran llamó su atención poniendo la mano en medio.

–No es eso. Me ha dejado. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién… ha dejado a quién? –preguntó Sakura, que no había entendido bien, y pensando que se refería al manga, empezó a pasar hojas para ver si lo encontraba. Entonces, Shaoran cerró el manga.

–Ya vale. Ya me has visto. –dijo Shaoran para que Sakura dejara de disimular.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sakura. Entonces, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo dio a Shaoran, que se lo agradeció un gesto. Sakura se levantó para irse pero Shaoran la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

–¿Te vas? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Quieres que me quede? –preguntó Sakura.

–Supongo que ya no importa. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Sakura. –Voy a comprar algo caliente para beber. –Unos minutos después llegó Sakura con un par de vasos. Shaoran seguía en el mismo lugar mientras que Sakura se sentó en la segunda fila del lado derecho, junto al pasillo, de manera que estaban uno junto al otro, separados tan sólo por el pasillo central del aula.

–Lo he intentado. –empezó a decir Shaoran. –Como ella era mayor que yo, he intentado ser maduro. –Sakura se levantó y abrazó a Shaoran por detrás, rodeando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros y pecho de él, con las cabezas una junto a la otra. –¿Has entendido lo que he dicho?

–No, pero he captado lo esencial. –contestó Sakura sin dejar de abrazarle. –No entiendo tus palabras, pero sí tus sentimientos.

–Debo parecer un idiota llorando delante de una chica. –dijo Shaoran.

–Está bien. Los dos somos idiotas. –tranquilizó Sakura. Después, Sakura rompió el abrazo y se sentó junto a él.

–¿Soy adorable? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Estás alardeando? –preguntó Sakura extrañada por la pregunta.

–No… El nuevo novio de Meiling me vio y me dijo que soy "adorable". –explicó Shaoran.

–No eres adorable. –respondió Sakura. –Eres interesante. –Entonces, Sakura le volvió a abrazar.

–¿No decías que éramos idiotas? –preguntó Shaoran sin gesticular. –Da igual, no puedes oírme. –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa triste. Ambos se quedaron abrazados un rato. Aunque Shaoran seguía muy triste, estar allí con Sakura le había aliviado un poco.

* * *

El todoterreno azul marino se dirigía a toda velocidad por la carretera. Ya hacía un rato que habían dejado la ciudad. En la baca del todoterreno estaba atada la bicicleta roja de Sakura. Shaoran conducía, con Sakura a su lado y en la parte de atrás se encontraban Touya, Eriol y Tomoyo. Eriol y Tomoyo cantaban "Sanghai Honey" de los Orange Range que sonaba en la radio a todo volumen, mientras decían la letra de la canción con lenguaje de signos mientras Sakura les miraba divertidos.

 _Ii ne kaisei jan kumo hitotsu nai yo_

 _Makka na taiyou kimi wo shiritai yo_

 _Ato wa ore nado shidai kyou wa dakishimetai_

 _Namiuchigiwa no atsui ketsui_

 _Koushien kyuu ji sanagara no toushi_

 _Demo daritsu wa kyuu rin ore no jon ni sorry_

 _Masa ni katari itsugareru sutoorii_

 _Hitori de asobu no wa konya de owari?_

 _Shanhai hanii to hamabe shakou dansu_

 _Mitsumeppa nashi tamannee megami_

 _Shanhai hanii to eijian randevuu_

Entonces Sakura cogió la hoja que tenían Tomoyo y Eriol con la letra de la canción y empezó a cantarla con lenguaje de signos junto a ellos.

 _Yosete wa kaesu shitagokoro to moraru_

 _Boku kimi no koto yoku shiranai keredo nanka tokimeitemasu_

–¿Puedes oír? –preguntó Eriol sorprendido cuando empezó el solo de guitarra.

–Puedo captar el ritmo de vuestros movimientos. Y puedo oír ligeramente los tonos agudos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Eriol, que no entendió muy bien la respuesta.

–Dice que capta el ritmo de nuestros movimientos y que los tonos agudos puede oírlos un poco. –tradujo Tomoyo. Shaoran conducía bastante serio.

 _Shanhai hanii to hamabe shakou dansu_

 _Mitsumeppa nashi tamannee megami_

 _Shanhai hanii to eijian randevuu_

 _Yosete wa kaesu shitagokoro to moraru_

Eriol y Tomoyo siguieron cantando y Sakura tocó la rodilla de Touya.

–Canta con ellos. –le pidió Sakura.

–Puede que te arrepientas. Canto muy bien. –le dijo Touya con una sonrisa y uniéndose a la canción.

 _Nanka junai ja nai? Nante ne_

 _Sokka sorya muri da yo na._

 _Datte sou boku kimi no koto_

 _Yoku shiranai keredo nanka tokimeitemasu_

–Sois muy ruidosos. –se quejó Shaoran. Pero al final, se contagió un poco del entusiasmo de los demás, aceleró el coche y se unió a ellos tímidamente después del solo de guitarra.

 _Datte sou boku kimi no koto_

 _Yoku shiranai keredo nanka tokimeitemasu_

Tomoyo y Eriol a coro: _¡Mii!_

–¡Ha sido increíble!¡Aplausos! –gritó Eriol mientras aplaudían todos excepto Shaoran, que tenía las manos en el volante y después hicieron el aplauso de los sordos levantando las manos, incluso Shaoran, que tuvo que volver a poner las manos en el volante ya que se le iba el coche.

–¡Ten cuidado! –dijo Sakura golpeándole, ya que se había asustado.

–¡Bien, aplauso para Sakura! –dijo Shaoran aplaudiendo con una mano en lengua de signos, mientras los demás se le unían. Cuando se le pasó el susto Sakura sonrió. Cuando llegaron al camping, se pusieron a descargar los trastos del coche. Eriol se encontraba cogiendo las cosas del maletero.

–¿Puedes llevar esto? –preguntó a Tomoyo pasándole una garrafa con lo que parecía contener agua.

–Sí. –dijo Tomoyo cogiéndola y dejándola en el suelo.

–Lo que viene pesa mucho. –Eriol sacó una gran nevera poniéndola en el suelo.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Cerveza. –contestó él. Mientras tanto, Shaoran estaba subido en el techo del coche desatando la bicicleta. Cuando la desató, se la pasó a Touya.

–Aquí tienes, princesa. –dijo Touya. Un rato después, los amigos fueron al río, donde se pusieron a lavar algunas verduras.

–¡Qué fría que está el agua! –dijo Eriol, que hacía el tonto en el río, que no cubría prácticamente nada y estaba de pie y descalzo sobre unas rocas.

–¡Foto, juntaos! –dijo Touya. Entonces se pusieron todos en la orilla del río.

–¡Cheese! –dijeron todos hasta que oyeron el clic de la cámara. Después del río, volvían hacia la zona de camping, pasando por un puente de madera hasta llegar a un lugar alto donde podían apreciar un gran lago. Mientras los chicos montaban las mesas y preparaban la barbacoa, las chicas preparaban los pinchos con carne y verduras, excepto Touya, que le lanzó un frisbie a Sakura, que no lo esperaba y cayó al suelo. Entonces lo cogió y corrió hacia él tirándoselo.

–¡Eh, vosotros! –gritó Shaoran. –¡No os pongáis a jugar!¡Hay cosas que hacer! –Una vez que estuvo preparado, disfrutaron mucho de la barbacoa.

–¡Buen provecho! –dijeron todos a coro. Después de comer, Shaoran y Eriol se sentaron en unas sillas de campo para disfrutar de las vistas del lago mientras se tomaban una cerveza. En el lago, Sakura, Tomoyo y Touya, que iba remando, disfrutaban de un paseo en barca.

–¿Cuánto habéis practicado? –preguntó Shaoran a Eriol.

–¿Para "Sanghai Honey"? –preguntó Eriol haciendo referencia a la canción que cantaron en el coche.

–Sí. –dijo Shaoran.

–Queríamos cantarla para Sakura en lengua de signos. –contestó Eriol.

–Oye, las cosas van bien, ¿no? –preguntó Shaoran dándole un pequeño codazo. –¿Habéis ensayando juntos?

–Sí. Nos llevamos bien. Es todo muy natural. Sin embargo, a este ritmo voy a perder mi oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos. –confesó Eriol. –Antes de darme cuenta me colocará en la categoría de "amigo" –dijo éste mientras se levantaba a dejar la lata de cerveza vacía para coger otra. –En realidad creo que ya me he estancado en esa categoría. –dijo mientras abría la nueva lata. –Una vez que entras ahí, ya no puedes salir. He oído tantas veces "eres un buen chico, pero…" –dijo Eriol pensativo, sin llegar a acabar la frase. –No entiendo por qué las chicas no quieren salir con los buenos chicos. –dijo Eriol volviendo a sentarse, mientras Shaoran daba un trago de su lata.

–Bueno, creo que cuando pases de los 35 años y busques un compromiso de matrimonio, pasará. –dijo Shaoran. –Como diciendo: "Bien, es un buen chico, supongo que no me importaría casarme con él".

–Genial, debutaré con 35 años. –dijo Eriol resignado.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, el grupo se disponía a jugar al escondite. Para decidir quién se la quedaba, jugaron a "piedra, papel, tijera".

–¡Piedra, papel, tijera! –dijeron todos a coro. El resultado fue que perdió Touya. Touya dio una patada a una lata, que sería el lugar donde los jugadores tendrían que llegar. Con la patada, el juego dio comienzo. Touya puso un pie sobre la lata, se tapó los ojos y empezó a contar mientras el resto se escondía.

–1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… –Tomoyo se escondió detrás de un árbol, donde había colgado una caja roja y un flotador de salvamento ya que había un lugar donde poder bañarse. Shaoran se escondió en una bajada detrás de unas piedras rectangulares. –…7, 8, 9… –Eriol se escondió en una zona techada con mesas de picnic. –10! –Sakura todavía no había encontrado un lugar donde esconderse. Finalmente, se escondió detrás de un árbol. Shaoran que estaba cerca, le tiró una piña del árbol para atraer su atención que le dio en el hombro. Sakura giró la cabeza y Shaoran le habló en signos, lo cual era una gran ventaja, porque así no emitirían ningún sonido que atrajera la atención de Touya.

–Podrá ver tu ropa. –le avisó Shaoran. Dándose cuenta de que su ropa sobresalía de su escondite, Sakura le preguntó.

–¿Puedo ir contigo?

–¿Aquí? –preguntó mirando su sitio. –Vale, espera un momento. –Shaoran se asomó para ver donde estaba Touya, que se encontraba de lado a unos cuantos metros buscando con la mirada. Cuando Touya echó a andar hacia el lugar opuesto con las manos en los bolsillos, Shaoran le dio la señal a Sakura para que se acerara. La chica empezó a correr hasta llegar a Shaoran, sin tiempo a frenar y cayendo encima de él, pero separándose enseguida. Ambos apoyaron sus espaldas en la piedra. Al ver la mirada de "este sitio es mío" que puso Shaoran, Sakura dijo:

–El lenguaje de signos es muy útil en situaciones como estas. En ocasiones como esta es conveniente. –dijo Sakura. Touya seguía buscando hasta que encontró a Tomoyo, que había cambiado de lugar yendo a la zona de picnic. Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Touya hasta que no se giró, entonces, se levantó y echó a correr con Touya detrás, pero Touya fue más rápido y tocó primero la lata con el pie. Tomoyo no pudo frenar a tiempo y se chocó con Touya.

–Te encontré, Tomoyo. –le dijo muy cerca de su cara.

–Pronto te salvaré, Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol para sí, que se había escondido entre la maleza.

–¿Todo esto es por mí? –preguntó Sakura a Shaoran.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Nunca he hecho nada como esto. Este tipo de cosas se convierten en recuerdos de juventud. Es difícil pasar el rato conmigo porque no puedo oír. Pero ahora me lo estoy pasando muy bien. ¿Es por mí?¿Estáis creando estos recuerdos para mí? ¿Es lástima?

–No. –respondió Shaoran. –Yo también me lo estoy pasando bien. Para serte sincero, yo tampoco he hecho nada como esto nunca. –Sakura sonrió ante la respuesta. De repente se escuchó un berrido de Eriol, al que Touya consiguió atrapar. Mientras forcejeaban, Shaoran le dijo a Sakura:

–Ahora es mi oportunidad. –salió de su escondite corriendo hacia la lata.

–¡Corre, Shaoran! –gritaba Eriol al verlo salir de su escondite.

–¡Vamos, Shaoran! –gritaba Tomoyo, ya que así la podría salvar. Touya consiguió deshacerse de Eriol, y aunque estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, Shaoran llegó antes a la lata, pateándola y salvando así a Tomoyo.

–¡Lo conseguí! –gritó Shaoran.

* * *

Por la noche, el grupo se sentó alrededor de una fogata mientras bebían unas cervezas.

–¿Sabéis? Soy un romántico. –dijo Eriol. –Me gustan los cuentos de hadas y las historias de amor. Lo cierto es que una vez escribí una.

–Sólo uno, por favor. –le signaba Sakura a Tomoyo y Shaoran mientras Eriol hablaba, refiriéndose a la traducción. Shaoran cedió ese honor a Tomoyo y empezó a traducirle.

–Sin embargo, no tengo talento y lo dejé. –dijo Eriol.

–Y al final decidiste hacerte cargo del negocio de ceremonias nupciales de tu familia. –añadió Touya.

–Sí. –dijo éste. –¿Y sabéis? He pensado que aunque no tenga talento debería crear mis historias en mi vida. –Shaoran le dijo a Tomoyo que ya seguía él al verla titubear con lo último que había dicho Eriol.

–Está bien, no os preocupéis por mí. –dijo Sakura.

–No te preocupes. He escuchado esto un montón de veces. –dijo Shaoran.

–…trabajando como una persona normal; ser capaz de ayudar a la gente, al menos un poco. –seguía Eriol mientras Shaoran traducía. –Ser capaz de hacer algo para ayudar a mi familia; y tener una esposa adorable e hijos. Puede ser que sea una escena que se ve en todas partes, pero siempre que de todo de mí, siempre que pueda vivir para proteger y querer a mi familia hasta el final, sólo entonces creo que habré realizado mi propia historia y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. –dijo Eriol dejando su lata de cerveza encima de la nevera. –No es el tipo de historia que llame la atención, ni pasará de generación en generación, pero es una historia. Es mi sueño. –dijo Eriol, y al ver las caras de sus amigos añadió. –Aunque es un sueño aburrido.

–No es aburrido. –opinó Touya.

–Eriol. –dijo Tomoyo. –Eres un buen chico. En serio, eres muy buena persona. –Al oír esas palabras, Eriol se puso triste, mientras miraba a Shaoran, porque justo habían estado hablando de ello esa tarde.

–Sabía que al final saldría a relucir lo de "buen chico" –comenzó a decir Eriol para sí.

–¿Decías? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Nada. –se apresuró a contestar Eriol.

* * *

Después de la fogata, los chicos recogieron y se fueron a las cabañas de madera que tenían reservadas. Shaoran, vestido con pantalón de chándal gris claro y sudadera roja claro, intentaba matar a un mosquito que no paraba de incordiarle. En sus intentos por matarlo, golpeó a Eriol en el brazo, al que movió mientras estaba escribiendo.

–¡Idiota! –insultó Eriol. –¡Mira lo que has hecho!

–Lo siento. Estaba intentando matar a un mosquito. –se justificó Shaoran.

–¿A quién le importa el mosquito? –se quejó Eriol.

–¿Qué escribes? –preguntó Shaoran. Entonces tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña. –¿Quién será? –Abrió y se encontró a Sakura, que vestía un chándal gris claro. –¿Qué pasa, fantasmas?

–¡No! –respondió Sakura como diciendo que sólo los idiotas creerían en una cosa así. –¿Tenéis repelente de insectos? Hay algo parecido a un mosquito en nuestra cabaña.

–Oh, es un mosquito. –dijo Shaoran. Shaoran entró donde tenía la mochila.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya, que estaba subido en una litera, al ver a Shaoran buscar algo en la mochila.

–Voy a comprar repelente de insectos. –dijo Shaoran, mientras Eriol se puso unos cascos en las orejas para no tener que escuchar nada, puesto que no quería que lo desconcentraran más de su escritura. –¿Dónde está tu bicicleta? –preguntó Shaoran cuando salió de la cabaña.

–Creía que la había dejado aquí. –contestó Sakura. Así que, de paso que iban a comprar, también se fueron a buscar la bicicleta.

* * *

Touya abrió la puerta de la cabaña a Tomoyo después de oír que llamaban. Tomoyo llevaba un neceser en la mano.

–Si buscas a Sakura, se fue con Shaoran a comprar algo. –dijo él.

–No es eso. –dijo ella. –¿Sabes que estas cabañas no tienen baño?

–Sí. Están en el cruce. –dijo Touya.

–Lo sé. –dijo Tomoyo. –Pero afuera hay unos tipos que no me gustan nada y no me atrevo a ir sola.

–Está bien. Te acompañaré. –accedió Touya.

–No es eso. –continuó Tomoyo cuando Touya se ponía sus chanclas para salir.

–¿No quieres que vaya alguien contigo? –preguntó Touya.

–Sí, pero… ¿Shaoran no está aquí? Mejor le pregunto a Eriol. –dijo ella.

–Muy bien. –dijo Touya sin poder creerlo. –¡Eriol! –llamó Touya. –¡Eriol! –al ver que no contestaba, fue hasta donde estaba escribiendo y le tocó para llamar su atención.

–¿No puedes esperar? Estoy en una parte importante. –dijo Eriol apartando el brazo de Touya pero sin apartar la mirada de lo que escribía. Touya volvió a la entrada.

–Eriol parece ocupado. ¿Te conformas conmigo? –preguntó Touya.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran caminaban por los sitios en los que habían estado desde que llegaron para encontrar la bicicleta de Sakura.

–Vinimos aquí después de lavar las verduras, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sakura preocupada. –Aquí tampoco está.

–Espera. –pidió Shaoran. –Está oscuro y no puedo ver bien lo que dices. Repite.

–¡Me sacas de quicio! –dijo Sakura nerviosa.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? Sólo podemos andar por aquí. –dijo enfadado, girándose hacia el puente de madera, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

–¡Es una bicicleta muy cara!¡¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarla?! –dijo Sakura.

–Lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué estás enfadada conmigo? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Quién sabe. –contestó Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo salió de la zona de los baños. Touya le esperaba fuera apoyado en un pilar de madera.

–Perdón por hacerte esperar. –se disculpó Tomoyo.

–Te ha llevado un rato. –dijo Touya. Entonces, se escuchó a unos chicos ruidosos que iban hacia donde estaban ellos. La pandilla estaba junto a un coche blanco de gran cilindrada. Parecían bastante perjudicados, como si hubieran estado bebiendo. –Espera un momento. –dijo Touya. –Vamos por otro camino. Están buscando problemas.

* * *

Después de buscar durante un rato, Sakura por fin encontró su bicicleta en un merendero con mesas de madera.

–Ahora recuerdo. Cuando montamos en la barca y nos pusimos a pescar la dejé aquí. –explicó Sakura. –Lo había olvidado.

–La caminata por todo el campamento ha sido divertida. –dijo Shaoran. Entonces, Shaoran fue a coger la bicicleta, pero algo lo frenó. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba el candado puesto.

–¡Eh, me acuerdo de eso esto! Solía utilizar uno cuando iba al instituto. –dijo Shaoran. –Me encanta el click que hace el engranaje cuando se bloquea y desbloquea. –le dijo a Sakura. –¿Cuál es la combinación?

–6, 2, 1.

–Falta uno. ¿Cuál es el último? –preguntó Shaoran al ver que eran cuatro números.

–Adivínalo. –retó Sakura.

–De acuerdo, pero ¿qué conseguiré si lo adivino? –preguntó Shaoran. –Vamos a apostar. ¿Qué quieres?

–Si aciertas, saldremos juntos. –dijo Sakura. –¿Qué te parece?

–¿Quieres decir como novios? –preguntó Shaoran. Sakura asintió. –Está bien. Dame una pista. Sakura empezó a gesticular.

–2, 4, 6, 8…, es un número par. –dijo Shaoran al ver los gestos de Sakura.

–Ahora prueba. –dijo Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo y Touya volvían por otro camino hacia las cabañas, pero era un camino más largo y tortuoso. Además, la oscuridad lo hacía más difícil. En un desnivel, Tomoyo resbaló, sin poder subir una pequeña cuesta.

–Por eso te dije que nos cogiéramos de las manos. –le recriminó Touya, que ya estaba arriba.

–Es que sé que tenías unas intenciones más perversas. –le contestó Tomoyo.

–Estás paranoica. –dijo Touya con gracia. Touya se agachó y le tendió la mano. En el intento de subir, Tomoyo volvió a resbalar, haciéndose daño en el pie.

–¡Ouch! –se quejó Tomoyo. –Ayúdame.

–¿Qué?¿Con quién hablas? –preguntó Touya provocándola.

–Con dios. –contestó ella.

–¿Qué? Mira que eres… –dijo Touya. Touya bajó, la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a subir. –¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

* * *

Shaoran estaba poniendo la combinación del candado.

–6…, 2…, 1…, el último número es…4. –dijo Shaoran al azar mostrándole cuatro dedos a Sakura.

–Prueba. –dijo Sakura. Shaoran probó con el cuatro, pero el candado no se abrió.

–Error. Era el 8. –dijo Sakura. Sakura cogió el candado y puso el número 8. Efectivamente, el candado hizo el click de desbloqueo. –Ahora tienes llevar la bicicleta llevándome detrás. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué? Pero es mucho peso. –se quejó Shaoran. Pero ella no hizo caso y se montó detrás con los dos pies hacia el lado derecho de la bicicleta. –¡Vamos allá!

 **Pensamientos de Sakura:**

 _Pista: un número par. Las probabilidades eran de una entre cinco. En ese momento pensé que la pista era muy buena, pero si hubiera dicho el número que va después del siete, podríamos haber salido juntos. Sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente lista para pensar en ello en ese momento; ni lo suficientemente astuta; ni adorable._

* * *

–¡Por fin!¡Por fin he terminado mi carta de amor! Ya sólo me queda dársela. ¡Tomoyo, mi amor! –gritó Eriol dando vueltas de alegría, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando con sus compañeros. De hecho, no se dio cuenta de que no estaban hasta que los buscó por la cabaña y vio que estaba solo. –¡Shaoran, Touya! ¿Qué? ¿Adónde han ido esos dos?

* * *

Una vez arriba, Touya iba agarrado de la mano de Tomoyo un poco por delante de ella, ya que le molestaba el pie y llevaba un ritmo más lento.

–Me duele. –se quejó Tomoyo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya.

–El tobillo derecho, me duele. –repitió Tomoyo. Touya se agachó para verlo.

* * *

–¡Oh, una cuesta! ¡Whooooo! –gritó Shaoran soltando los dos pies de los pedales de la bicicleta.

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran.**

 _Era peligroso, pero no éramos capaces de controlar los pedales muy bien. Riendo un poco traviesos y algo asustados, avanzábamos hacia delante sin saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos._

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** aquí llego con el capítulo cinco. Capítulo duro para el pobre Shaoran, aunque al final se haya arreglado un poco gracias a sus amigos. Ains, Sakura. Sí que es cierto que no fue lo suficientemente astuta al darle la pista para abrir el candado. Y Eriol, a pesar de saber que está en la zona de amigos con Tomoyo, el sigue intentándolo con su carta, ¿por qué no? Que no pierda la ilusión. Y mientras, la destinataria de la carta por ahí con sus rifirrafes con Touya. En cuanto a la canción, decidí poner la misma canción. No la traduje porque tampoco es vital para la historia. En cualquier caso, siempre la podéis buscar por ahí. Evidentemente, leído no es igual que verlo, e incluso parece que pierda encanto. Así que si queréis ver la escena del coche, la podéis encontrar encontrar en Youtube. Como la página hace de las suyas y no me deja poner el enlace, podéis escribir en el buscador de youtube Shanghai Honey Orange Days y le pincháis al primer vídeo.

Aquí van las referencias del día:

* **Onigiri:** bola de arroz.

* **Genkan:** es la entrada de las viviendas japonesas en las que se quitan los zapatos.

Gracias por leer el fic, me hace mucha ilusión cada vez que me llega la alerta de que alguien pone la historia entre sus alertas o sus favoritos. Hacedme saber qué pensáis de la historia, posibles acontecimientos, etc. Besis.


	6. El amor de ella

**Capítulo 6. El amor de ella.**

–¿Repelente de insectos, dices? –preguntó una señora mayor, que era la encargada de una pequeña tienda.

–Sí. –dijo Shaoran.

–Un momento, por favor. –pidió la mujer. En la tienda había otro joven buscando algo, pero por detrás vino una chica y le enseñó una caja de condones.

–No los necesitamos. –dijo el chico.

–Pues olvídate. –dijo la chica.

–De acuerdo. –dijo el chico resignado, mientras Shaoran esperaba incómodo. Al final decidió pasear por la pequeña tienda.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

–Nada. –dijo Shaoran, que no quería verse en la situación de explicarle a Sakura lo que ocurría con los otros dos clientes.

* * *

Touya le revisaba el pie a Tomoyo.

–Ve al médico cuando volvamos –dijo Touya.

–¿Qué?

–Por el tobillo.

–No es nada. –le quitó importancia.

–Tienes que ir. –insistió Touya. –No querrás acabar como mi hermana.

–¿Su pierna está así por un accidente? –preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.

–Fue corriendo para alcanzar a mi madre. –explicó Touya mientras mojaba un pañuelo en el riachuelo. –Nuestra madre no puede prescindir de los hombres, así que rara vez estaba en casa. Un día, cuando iba a casa de su novio, mi hermana la persiguió y tuvo el accidente. –al ver que Tomoyo no decía nada. –Sólo bromeaba. Las chicas se enganchan a ese tipo de historias. Les hace sentir como si quisieran cuidarme.

–Mientes. –afirmó Tomoyo mientras Touya le ponía el pañuelo en la zona afectada del pie. –Esa historia es cierta, ¿verdad? Nunca utilizarías a tu hermana de esa manera. Nunca dirías algo así para ligar. –Cuando acabó, Touya se agachó de espaldas a ella para que se subiera en su espalda.

–Sube. –dijo Touya con la zapatilla de Tomoyo en la mano.

–De acuerdo. –accedió ella.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó Touya.

–No. –negó Tomoyo. Después de un rato caminando a cuestas, Tomoyo le dijo: –Gracias. Puedes bajarme aquí. –Touya la bajó poniéndole la zapatilla en el suelo mientras le sostenía de una mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio mientras se colocaba la zapatilla. Cuando acabó, se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos y entonces, Touya la abrazó.

–Para. –pidió Tomoyo una vez que recuperarse de la sorpresa del abrazo. –¡He dicho que pares! –gritó Tomoyo empujándolo al ver que no se apartaba. –No soy tan fácil.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Touya. –Buenas noches. –dijo despidiéndose y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Tomoyo, ya que las cabañas no estaban en la dirección que tomó Touya.

–A dar un paseo y despejar mi cabeza. –contestó Touya. Entonces Eriol abrió la puerta de su cabaña.

–¿Dónde está todo el mundo? –preguntándose a sí mismo.

* * *

–El peaje de la autopista costó 6.800 yenes, dividido entre cinco: 1.280 yenes. –calculó Eriol en la sala de la facultad mientras Shaoran revisaba su teléfono. Sólo las chicas veían atentamente cómo Eriol hacía las cuentas. –La gasolina 6.820 entre cinco: 1.364 yenes. – Las chicas empezaron a buscar en sus monederos. –Por las cabañas pagamos…

–Hey. –interrumpió Tomoyo. –Ahora mismo no tengo ni una moneda.

–Eres demasiado meticuloso, roñoso. –criticó Touya a Eriol.

–Ser meticuloso y roñoso son cosas diferentes. –intervino Eriol. Entonces, empezaron a sonar todos los teléfonos a la vez. Todos fueron a mirar riendo por la coincidencia.

–Sólo es Shaoran. –dijo Touya.

–Últimamente he recibido muchos correos basura, así que he decidido cambiar mi dirección de email. –explicó éste.

–orangeshaoran ? –pregunto Tomoyo.

–Sí, por la Sociedad Naranja y mi nombre. –explicó Shaoran.

–Patético. –opinó Sakura.

–Sobre la cabaña… –empezó a decir Shaoran mirando a Eriol, pero Sakura le interrumpió con unos golpes en el brazo.

–No me ignores. –dijo ella, al ver que Shaoran no hizo ni caso a su crítica.

–Muy bien ¿Qué hay de tu dirección de email? –preguntó Shaoran, que había intentado hacer caso omiso a la crítica de Sakura sobre su nueva dirección de correo electrónico. –¿No es patética también? A tu edad sigues siendo Saku?¿Qué es eso?

–Vale, vale. –interrumpió Eriol intentando poner paz. –Sigamos con los cálculos.

–¡saku-kino…! –continuó Shaoran mientras todos reían.

* * *

Nadeshiko Kinomoto estaba en casa mirando las solicitudes de empleo de Sakura.

–Administrativa…, informática…, redactora de cartas…, diseñadora de carteles…, ¿panadera? –musitaba leyendo. Entonces, la luz de la puerta instalada para que Sakura supiera que había alguien en la entrada parpadeó. Nadeshiko escuchó que su hija estaba en casa. Rápidamente, Nadeshiko recogió los papeles y los escondió como pudo en una mesilla que había junto a un sofá. –Bienvenida a casa. –dijo Nadeshiko mientras ésta se quitaba el bolso y lo colocaba encima de la mesa. Entonces, vio uno de los papeles, que con las prisas su madre no consiguió guardar. Dándose cuenta del error, su madre no pudo hacer otra cosa que admitirlo. –Lo encontré.

–¿Lo has sacado de mi cajón? –preguntó Sakura.

–¡No, no estaban en tu escritorio, estaban encima de la mesa! Si no quieres que los vean, deberías ponerlos en un cajón a buen recaudo. –se defendió Nadeshiko.

–No es que no quiera que los veas. –dijo Sakura. Después se dirigió a la cocina a servirse algo de té fresquito.

–Te lo dije el otro día. No hace falta que tengas prisa. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. –le recordó Nadeshiko. Después volvieron a la mesa y se sentó. –En cualquier caso, ¿hay algún trabajo de aquí que quieras hacer? Podrías convertirte en mi agente. –sugirió Nadeshiko.

–¡No puedo oír! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser tu agente si ni siquiera puedo contestar al teléfono?! –dijo Sakura. –Perdona. –se disculpó al darse cuenta del ímpetu que utilizó para decir eso.

* * *

Touya estaba esperando a su jefe comiendo un bocadillo mientras miraba las fotos del viaje al campamento y que había imprimido previamente.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó el jefe. Touya se puso de pie en seguida.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó Touya. –Perdón. –dijo Touya al comiendo cuando llegó.

–No te preocupes. Todavía tenemos tiempo. Puedes comer tranquilo. –dijo su jefe. –¿Qué es eso? –preguntó su jefe cogiendo las fotos. –Oye, son muy buenas. –alabó éste.

–¿Eso cree? Las tomé durante un viaje. –explicó Touya.

–Sí, son muy buenas.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Touya.

* * *

Sakura se dirigía hacia la facultad. Se paró un momento al ver una pequeña banda de instrumentos de viento metal que tocaba "The Earl of Oxford's March de William Byrd. Pero evidentemente, ella no escuchaba nada y siguió hacia el aulario. Ya allí, se asomó en una clase donde un montón de alumnos tocaban unos pianos eléctricos a la vez. Una vez fuera, se cruzó con Shaoran, pero ella no le vio.

–Sakura. –llamó Shaoran. –¡Sakuura! –volvió a repetir. Entonces, Sakura sintió cómo la llamaba alguien, se giró y vio a Shaoran sonriéndole. Éste se acercó a ella. –Pensé que podrías oírme y por eso te he llamado.

–No te he oído, pero he sentido tu presencia. –contestó Sakura.

–Telepatía. –dijo Shaoran.

–¡No, no es eso! No hagas que suene como si nuestros corazones estuvieran conectados. –le riñó Sakura. Shaoran no pudo más que sonreír. Entonces, ella continuó con su camino y Shaoran se colocó a su lado.

–¿Dónde está tu bicicleta? –preguntó al verla que iba a salir del campus sin ella.

–No me apetecía montar. –dijo Sakura.

–No pareces tú. ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Shaoran.

–He ido a la oficina de empleo. La realidad es dura. Me gustaría saber cómo la gente elige sus trabajos. –dijo Sakura. Unos minutos después, se sentaron en unas bancas del campus que se encontraban enfrente de campos deportivos. Ya se veía el cielo de tonos amarillos y naranjas propios de las puestas de sol. – No puedo limitarme a sentir algo como "es bueno estar viva" sólo con ver una puesta de sol.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Para mí no es suficiente trabajar por dinero para mantener mi estilo de vida y decir "qué bonita puesta de sol" durante la vuelta a casa. Si a la vuelta del trabajo me encuentro con una puesta de sol, no podría pensar "qué bonita puesta de sol, hoy ha sido un buen día". Como lo que dijo Eriol en el campamento. Si quiere escribir una novela, pienso que debería escribirla. Yo la leería. No es que él tenga un hándicap como yo. Si no hay nada que se lo impida, ¿por qué se rinde?

–Eriol es feliz con una vida ordinaria. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Me estás diciendo que yo no? –preguntó Sakura.

–No. –se defendió Shaoran.

–¿No piensas que pido demasiado para alguien que no puede oír? –preguntó Sakura.

–¡No es lo que trato de decir! Eriol no tiene ningún hándicap, pero tampoco tiene talento. No todo el mundo puede convertirse en novelista. Y hay gente que es feliz sin ser capaz de ser escritor. Hay personas que con sólo mirar las puestas de sol, son felices.

–Lo entiendo, pero… –comenzó a decir Sakura.

–Tú, Sakura, no eres así. Puedo asegurarlo con sólo mirarte. ¿Qué necesitas para sentir que es bueno estar viva? –preguntó Shaoran. –¿Qué puede hacer que te sientas viva?

–La música. –contestó Sakura después de pensarlo varios segundos. –Lo he intentado muchas veces porque me lo dijiste. Pero no he podido encontrar nada aparte de eso.

–El piano. –dijo Shaoran. –Toca el piano.

–Tú nunca me has oído tocar el piano. –dijo Sakura.

–Pero he oído que eres muy buena. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿De quién? –preguntó Sakura.

–De tu madre. –contestó Shaoran. –Me dijo que podías percibir las ondas sonoras, y que por eso eres capaz de tocarlo. Me llamó y me lo dijo. –confesó Shaoran. Sakura se levantó para irse enfadada. –¡Espera, espera! –la detuvo Shaoran del brazo. –¡No te enfades! Está muy preocupada por ti. Piénsalo. Cuando perdiste la audición hace cuatro años sufrirías una gran conmoción. Sé que debió ser un shock. Pero tu madre también sufrió ese shock. Quizás incluso más que tú. Si pudiera, se habría cambiado por ti.

–¿También te ha dicho eso? –preguntó Sakura.

–No, pero creo que es así como se sentirían la mayoría de los padres. –dijo Shaoran.

–Cuando todo ocurrió mi madre no paraba de llorar. Me decía que se cambiaría por mí si pudiera. –admitió Sakura.

–Por eso está preocupada. –dijo Shaoran. –Le prometí que mantendría esa llamada en secreto.

–Eres muy malo guardando secretos. Ya me lo has dicho. –dijo Sakura. Al final, los dos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia.

–Sólo ha sido una derrota. –dijo Shaoran. –Sólo has perdido una vez. Con el violín, una derrota. Si intentas trabajar con el piano y funciona, sería una victoria y una derrota.

–¿Sabes que no soy luchadora de sumo, verdad? –preguntó Sakura sentándose de nuevo.

–Hablo en serio. –dijo Shaoran. Entonces se puso de cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos. –¿Tienes miedo de sufrir dos derrotas? Yo también estaba asustado… –dijo Shaoran al no obtener respuesta. –cuando rechacé la oferta de trabajo y elegí un camino diferente. Fue muy difícil convencer a mis padres. Pero gracias a ti pude dar ese paso. Al verte intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas, me contagiaste. ¿Sabes? Creo que es la hora de que ambos lo intentemos. Vamos a esforzarnos.

–Vale. –dijo Sakura.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sí. –y sonrieron.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en un combini* hojeando unas revistas. Por el cristal, Eriol se percató de que su amiga estaba allí y le llamó la atención moviendo sus brazos a través del cristal. Después, Eriol entró en la tienda.

–¡Qué coincidencia! –dijo Eriol. –¿Tienes un momento? –Sin ni siquiera esperar a que Sakura contestara, le quitó la revista de la mano, la dejó donde estaba y la arrastró de la mano hacia el restaurante cercano al campus.

–¿Novio? –preguntó Sakura. Eriol asintió con la cabeza. –Que yo sepa está libre. ¿Entiendes?

–Entiendo. –dijo Eriol. –He aprendido de las lecciones de lenguaje de signos de la NHK*. Así que Tomoyo está libre. –dijo soñador. –¿Y qué piensa de mi? –al ver que Sakura no contestaba dijo: –¿Me he equivocado al signar?

–No, no es eso. –contestó Sakura.

–Entonces, ¿qué piensa de mí? –volvió a preguntar Eriol.

–Quién sabe. –contestó Sakura.

–Espera, espera. Dame un segundo. –dijo Eriol mientras sacaba la carta que escribió en la cabaña mochila. –¿Podrías leer esto? –preguntó extendiendo la carta, que aunque no era tan larga como la primera que escribió, sí que ocupaba varios folios, formando un pequeño tocho. –Es una carta de amor. –le dijo Eriol. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al ver una carta tan larga. Entonces entró Shaoran, que al verlos se dirigió hacia la misma mesa.

–Así que estabais aquí. –dijo cuando llegó.

–Lo siento. Ahora tengo clase. –dijo Sakura, que vio en Shaoran la excusa perfecta para evitar tener que leer ese montón de folios, los cuáles se los pasó a Shaoran. –Toma, te paso el testigo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran confundido.

–¡Espera, Sakura! –intentó detener Eriol. Pero Sakura ya se había levantado y se fue.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en un banco leyendo mirando una revista que se publicaba cada mes con ofertas de trabajo mientras esperaba el metro en la estación. Entonces vio una que le interesó.

 _Se busca: alguien con experiencia._

 _Detalles del trabajo: pianista para el salón de un hotel, así como en eventos como fiestas y bodas._

Después de leer la oferta, la rodeó con bolígrafo rojo.

* * *

–Bueno, ¿qué piensas? –preguntó Eriol a Shaoran colocándose a su lado. Shaoran no pudo librarse de leer la carta. Todavía la seguía leyendo y aún le quedaba la mitad.

–Creo que es demasiado larga. –contestó Shaoran.

* * *

–¿Quieres que te de lecciones? –preguntó Nadeshiko mientras cenaban macarrones. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. –¿Qué estás tramando? –Sakura no contestó. –Por supuesto que puedo, pero soy una espartana cuando se trata de enseñar. –le advirtió su madre. Después de cenar, Sakura se puso a practicar con su madre de pie a su lado. Ensayaba "Deux Arabesques" de Claude Debussy mientras su madre le hacía unos movimientos para que supiera cómo debía interpretar. Después, su madre se puso al piano para que su hija se fijara. Después volvió a dejar a su hija. –Bien, así. –dijo Nadeshiko cuando la escuchó interpretar. –Suave, gentil, preciso. –le indicó Nadeshiko. Cuando acabó el ensayo, Nadeshiko tenía que ir a trabajar. Sakura, ya con su pijama puesto, la acompañó hasta la puerta de casa para despedirla empujándola con prisa por la espalda.

–¡Vale, vale! Me da la sensación de que me estás echando. –dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo. Sakura le dijo adiós con sus manos y en cuanto su madre salió por la puerta, Sakura se fue directa al piano muy entusiasmada, grabando la pieza que había estado practicando con su madre. Después de grabar, empezó a preparar la solicitud para el empleo que había visto en la revista.

* * *

Sakura extendió un cuaderno a uno de los responsables del proceso de selección de un hotel junto a un piano.

–"He leído sobre su oferta de trabajo. No puedo oír, pero puedo tocar el piano". –leyó el hombre. El hombre le dijo que no con la mano. Sakura siguió buscando en lugares con pianos pero la rechazaban en todas partes. Después, paró en un puente de la ciudad. Por debajo pasaba todo el tráfico ajetreado de la ciudad. Tachó la oferta del último lugar donde la habían rechazado, el Hotel Sky Grande. Miró en su bolso, viendo el montón de copias. En ninguna parte habían aceptado la grabación de su interpretación.

 _Al ver cómo intentas dar lo mejor de ti, pensé que quizás yo también podría intentar dar lo mejor de mí mismo… Yo también estaba asustado… Al verte intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas, me contagiaste. Gracias a ti pude dar ese paso… Por mí._

Sakura había estado recordando las palabras de Shaoran. Volvió a introducir las grabaciones en su bolso, cogió el teléfono móvil y buscó el nombre de Shaoran, escribió algo y lo cerró. Volvió a coger el cuaderno donde tenía apuntadas las diferentes ofertas de trabajo y decidió probar en el Tokyo Dome Hotel. Cuando llegó al hotel, se dirigió hacia un trabajador elegantemente vestido en la sala donde se encontraba el piano. Era una sala muy elegante donde la gente podía ir a tomar unas copas.

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo el trabajador. –El encargado no está aquí en este momento. –al ver que Sakura no entendió lo que dijo, volvió a repetirlo más despacio para que pudiera leer los labios. Entonces Sakura sacó de su bolso una de las copias de su CV con una de las grabaciones pegadas al folio y se lo entregó al hombre. –Lo entregaré por si acaso. Si surge algo contactaremos con usted. –Sakura se lo agradeció con una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para irse. Entonces, el trabajador miró su CV y dijo: –¡Espere! –pero Sakura seguía su camino puesto que no le escuchaba. El trabajador fue hacia ella y la detuvo. –Espere. ¿Es cierto lo que pone aquí? –mostrándole el CV. –¿De verdad estudió usted en Julliard, en Nueva York? –Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Shaoran estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Cansado, cuando terminó de escribir una cosa, cogió el móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje de Sakura.

 _Shaoran, respóndeme. Sakura._

Shaoran le contestó para ver qué quería.

Shaoran: _Qué._

Sakura: _¿Estás libre ahora?_

Shaoran: _¿Y qué si lo estoy?_

Sakura: _Ven a la cafetería._

Shaoran: _Sólo si me invitas._

Cuando Shaoran llegó, Sakura ya estaba allí sentada con un vaso. Aunque no había mucha gente y se veía a simple vista dónde se encontraba, Sakura le hacía señas con alegría. Shaoran se sentó frente a ella.

–Estaba estudiando. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Sakura.

–Para el examen para ser terapeuta ocupacional. –explicó él.

–Oh, ¿en serio? –dijo Sakura sin darle importancia.

–¿Eso es lo que le dices a alguien después de interrumpirle mientras estudia? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Estoy muy arrepentida, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? No puedo disculparme lo suficiente. ¡Ya sé! Te invitaré a un menú completo.

–¿A un menú completo de la cafetería de la facultad?

* * *

Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban por el campus. Cuando iban hacia la cafetería donde se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran, Eriol la detuvo un momento.

–Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar los dos solos. –dijo Eriol.

–Claro. ¿Dónde? –accedió Tomoyo.

–¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería de la salida del campus? –propuso Eriol.

–Vale. –accedió Tomoyo, antes de darle una última mirada a su amiga Sakura, que hablaba tranquilamente con Shaoran. –Hace tiempo que no veía a Sakura hablar tan animada en lengua de signos. –dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaban hacia la salida. –Hasta que conoció a Shaoran, sus gestos eran contenidos y pensaba que era porque no le gustaba que la gente la viera hablar en lengua de signos.

–¿Sus gestos cuando habla? –preguntó Eriol.

–Sí. –asintió Tomoyo.

–Me gustaría saber si esos dos van a salir juntos. –reflexionó Eriol.

–No lo sé. –dijo Tomoyo. –Sakura tiene miedo de meterse en una relación de ese tipo.

* * *

–"¿Tokyo Dream Hotel?" –preguntó Shaoran. Sakura negó y volvió a gesticular. –¡Ahh, "Tokyo Dome Hotel"! –volvió a repetir Shaoran comprendiendo.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Sakura.

–Claro que lo conozco. Entonces, ¿vas a tocar el piano allí?

–Todavía no lo sé, pero me dijeron que me escucharían tocar.

–¡Eso es genial! –celebró Shaoran. –Espero que vaya todo muy bien. ¿Cuándo es la prueba?

–Mañana. Oye, esto es un secreto, ¿vale? Incluso para Tomoyo y mi madre. No quiero que se preocupen por mí.

–Entendido –dijo Shaoran.

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba en el restaurante leyendo el tocho de folios que le había dado Eriol, que estaba sentado frente a ella, expectante por el veredicto de la chica.

–Es una introducción muy interesante. –opinó Tomoyo. –Sí, es un enfoque diferente. Sí, a mí también me gusta Lawrence*, he leído muchas de sus obras. –iba comentando Tomoyo, entonces, Eriol se dio cuenta de algo y se lo quitó.

–¡No, lo siento. Esto es mi tesis! –la guardó en su mochila y sacó la interminable carta. –Es esto. Verás, es una carta de amor. Pero, ¡no importa! –dijo Eriol nervioso mientras se la arrebataba de las manos. –¡No te preocupes! No hace falta que la leas.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Básicamente, lo que hay aquí escrito es que me gustas. Acabé escribiendo en un montón de páginas lo que he dicho en sólo dos palabras. –confesó Eriol.

–Pero ya que te has tomado la molestia en escribirla. –dijo Tomoyo intentando coger la carta, pero Eriol la apartó.

–¡No, no importa! ¡De verdad! –dijo Eriol guardando la carta en su mochila. –Me gustas. –volvió a decir Eriol después de una pausa.

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo Tomoyo nerviosa. –No pienso en ti de esa manera.

–Lo sé. –interrumpió Eriol. –Pero, ¿y si empezamos saliendo como amigos? –propuso Eriol nervioso. –Por ejemplo, podríamos ir al Zoo de Ueno; después al Jardín Botánico Jindaiji y también a Odaiba… y luego podríamos ir al Acuario de Kasei Ginkai; después podríamos ir al Observatorio de Roppongi Hills y, poco a poco, después de haber ido a todos esos sitios, quizás podría llegar a gustarte. –al ver la cara de Tomoyo Eriol recapacitó. –Supongo que es demasiado rebuscado, pero ¿no crees que quizás, con el tiempo podría llegar a gustarte?

–¿Qué iba después del jardín botánico? –preguntó Tomoyo bastante perdida.

–Odaiba. –contestó Eriol.

–Odaiba. –repitió Tomoyo.

–¿Estás visualizando cada situación? –preguntó Eriol.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo despistada.

–¿Te lo estás imaginando? –volvió a preguntar.

–Sí. –afirmó Tomoyo.

–También podríamos ir hasta la costa y besarnos. –dijo Eriol con la esperanza de que también se imaginara esa situación. A Tomoyo se le escapó la risa.

–Lo siento. Cuando lo he pensado me ha dado la risa. –se sinceró Tomoyo. –Lo siento, de verdad. –volvió a disculparse Tomoyo.

–No importa. No te preocupes. –dijo Eriol con la cabeza gacha.

–Eriol. –dijo Tomoyo después de darle un sorbo a su café.

–No pasa nada, Tomoyo. Gracias al poder de tu imaginación nos hemos ahorrado unos tres meses.

–¿Tres meses? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Pensé que si las cosas iban como yo había pensado habríamos salido durante tres meses antes de tomar una decisión. –explicó Eriol. –Pero pensándolo bien, mis esperanzas se habrían incrementado y mis heridas habrían sido tres veces más dolorosas.

* * *

–Comprendo. Gracias. –decía Touya, que hablaba por teléfono, llegando al estudio donde trabajaba. Una vez que colgó, se subió hacia maquillaje y peluquería y dijo a la encargada: –¡Perdone!

–¿Sí?

–El fotógrafo Iwasaki va un poco atrasado con la sesión anterior, así que vendrá un poco más tarde de lo esperado. –explicó Touya.

–Gracias por avisar. –dijo la responsable de vestuario, mientras que las de peluquería y maquillaje también asentían con la cabeza. Cuando Touya se disponía a bajar, desde lo alto escuchó su nombre.

–¿Touya? –preguntó un subordinado de su jefe. Ambos entraban en ese momento, ajenos al hecho de que Touya estaba viendo y escuchando todo. –¿Dices que tiene talento?

–No me importa si tiene talento o no. Pero con un asistente tan guapo como ese todas las modelos quieren que las fotografíe yo. –dijo su jefe.

–Claro. –dijo el subordinado mientras le preparaba un café. –Los hombres también pueden beneficiarse de su físico. – Touya apretó el pasamanos de la escalera con todas sus fuerzas al sentirse utilizado.

* * *

Sakura estaba en su habitación, indecisa del vestido que debería elegir para la prueba de piano que tenía ese mismo día. No sabía si coger el vestido blanco o el negro. Finalmente cogió el claro y fue a mirar cómo le quedaría en el espejo. Su madre se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta. Después entró para ver los vestidos que tenía en la cama. Sakura se asustó al ver su reflejo por detrás.

–¡Me has asustado! –se quejó Sakura.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Nadeshiko. –Creo que este te quedaría muy bien. –dijo sujetando un vestido amarillo pastel. –Es elegante y alegre. –Sakura se lo puso por delante mirándose en el espejo. –¿Vas a salir? ¿Adónde vas tan arreglada?

–A pasar un día de campo en el bosque. –dijo Sakura con ironía.

–¡Ya sé! Vas a una cita. –aventuró Nadeshiko.

–Exacto. Una cita con el señor Oso. –seguía diciendo Sakura, que no quería que su madre descubriera la verdad.

–¡Eres muy cruel! –se quejó Nadeshiko mientras Sakura la empujaba hacia la puerta. –¿Por qué no me lo dices? –preguntó mientras Sakura le decía adiós con la mano y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Touya se encontraba limpiando el atrezzo del plató, cuando Kaho Mitzuki bajó hasta él elegantemente vestida con un vestido rosa con el que le habían hecho una sesión de fotos. Portaba una caja de cartón con algo de comida que había hecho ella misma.

–¡Touya! Prueba esto. –ofreció ella.

–No, gracias. –rechazó él.

–¿Sabes? Al final conseguí el trabajo en el anuncio. –informó Kaho, refiriéndose al día que estuvieron juntos en el hotel.

–¿Anuncio? –preguntó Touya que no se acordaba de qué anuncio hablaba.

–Sí, el del tipo con el que me tuve que reunir en el hotel.

–¿Vas a volver a acostarte con él? –preguntó Touya.

–Unas cuantas veces. Es bastante bueno. –dijo Kaho sin tapujos. –Oye, ¿estás libre después?

–Lo siento. Hoy no me va bien. –rechazó Touya.

–Ohh. Bueno, ¿a quién podría invitar en tu lugar? –se preguntó Kaho marchándose.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su entrevista de trabajo. Finalmente había escogido el vestido blanco. El entrevistador tenía su CV en la mano.

–Muy bien. –valoró el encargado. –¿Podría tocar algo para mí? –al ver que ella asintió con la cabeza, el hombre se sorprendió. –¿Me has entendido? –cuando ella asintió, le señaló el piano. –Entonces, adelante. –Mientras se dirigía al piano, sacó el móvil de su bolso y buscó un mensaje que había recibido de Shaoran.

 _Ánimo. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Respira hondo y toca tranquila como siempre. Shaoran._

Sakura se dirigió al piano de cola, dejó el bolso encima y empezó a tocar la pieza que había ensayado con su madre. Al escucharla tocar, el entrevistador y el camarero que le cogió el CV la primera vez se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice de lo bien que tocaba la chica, sorprendidos de que una persona sorda tocara de esa manera.

* * *

Eriol se encontraba en su habitación mirando la carta de amor que escribió a Tomoyo y que al final, evitó que leyera. Después de pensarlo un poco, la tiró al cubo de la basura.

* * *

Tomoyo encontraba en la sala clasificando y preparando un álbum con las fotos del viaje que hicieron todos juntos. Touya apareció por detrás.

– Elige sólo en las que salgas porque no voy a pagarlas yo. Si no te saldrán caras. –dijo Touya. Al ver la mirada que le echó Tomoyo éste añadió mientras se sentaba a su lado. –Solo bromeaba. He quedado para tomar algo. ¿Quieres venir?

–No hace falta, estoy bien. –contestó Tomoyo concentrada en el álbum.

–¿Por qué no? –quiso saber Touya.

–Porque hablareis de cosas de chicos. –argumentó Tomoyo.

–¿Y qué más da? –contestó Touya. Entonces Tomoyo encontró una foto en la que salía ella muy contenta. No recordaba que Touya hubiera sacado esa foto, lo que quería decir que la tomó sin que se diera cuenta. –Te la regalo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–No te preocupes por el dinero. La hice para ti, aunque supongo que no la necesitas.

–No, lo que pasa es que en realidad no soy tan guapa, pero tú me has sacado muy bien. –dijo Tomoyo.

–No estoy de acuerdo. –negó Touya levantándose y cogiendo su mochila. –Vamos. –Cuando Touya iba saliendo, Tomoyo guardó su foto dentro de un pequeño cuaderno, recogió todo y alcanzó a Touya. Iban caminando por los pasillos vacíos de la facultad cuando de repente, empezaron a escuchar algo de escándalo que procedía de una de las aulas. Con curiosidad, abrieron la puerta y se asomaron por el resquicio de la puerta. Simplemente era una clase llena de alumnos y un profesor que hablaba demasiado fuerte. Al darse cuenta, cerraron rápido y sin saber por qué, empezaron a correr hasta llegar a una zona de taquillas.

–¡Oh! Veo que tu tobillo se ha recuperado completamente. –observó Touya con las manos en los bolsillos, la cual era su típica pose.

–Sí, está mucho mejor.

–Estaba preocupado. –reconoció Touya.

–Mentira. Te habías olvidado. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya confuso.

–Has dicho "¡oh!". Eso significa que te acababas de dar cuenta.

–Sólo he fingido que me acababa de dar cuenta porque me daba vergüenza. –dijo Touya.

–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Tomoyo. Pero Touya no contestó. Hubo un largo silencio que rompió Tomoyo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. –Por cierto, toma. –le dijo entregándole una bolsita de papel atada con un nudo en la parte de arriba.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Touya cogiendo el regalo.

–Es té. Como sabes, mi ciudad natal está en Shizuoka, así que mis padres me envían té. –dijo explicó Tomoyo mientras Touya lo olía. –Quería daros un poco a todos los miembros de la Sociedad Naranja. Mi madre sólo me ha enviado tres paquetes, así que los he dividido en cuatro.

–¿Tres para cuatro? –preguntó Touya.

–Sí.

–¿Y el tuyo? –preguntó Touya, ya que ella se quedaría sin té.

–Siempre me envían. Puedo tomar cuando quiera. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Haces cosas muy adorables. –dijo Touya sin pensar. Ante la mirada que le echó Tomoyo con el elogio, quiso desviar la atención. –¿Se lo has dado ya a Eriol?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo, que no esperaba la pregunta.

–Le gustas a Eriol. –dijo Touya.

–Lo sé. –dijo Tomoyo. –Pero la persona que me gusta eres tú. –confesó ella. Touya se quedó mirándola porque no esperaba que confesara sus sentimientos. –Sin embargo, sé que a ti te gusta aquella modelo. Sólo quería que supieras mis sentimientos. Pero no te preocupes. –y se marchó.

* * *

–¿Qué no me preocupe? –dijo Touya a Shaoran en la barra del restaurante cercano al campus. Estaban picando algo. –Siempre dice la última palabra y se va. Siempre me deja sin la oportunidad para contestar. Agita el corazón de la gente como un helado del McDonalds, y entonces, desaparece.

–A mí me parece que te está castigando. –dijo Shaoran mirando su teléfono.

–¿Castigando?

–Sí. –dijo Shaoran sin quitarle la vista al móvil.

–Has estado todo el tiempo mirando el teléfono. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya.

–La cobertura no es muy buena aquí. –mintió Shaoran.

–Mentiroso. ¿Es que esperas el mensaje de alguna chica? –preguntó Touya. Unos minutos después, Shaoran fue hasta la puerta del baño.

–Podría haber enviado un mensaje para saber cómo le ha ido. –dijo Shaoran para sí, refiriéndose a Sakura.

* * *

Shaoran caminaba por el campus distraído cuando escuchó un pequeño petardazo y vio unas tiras de confeti. Cuando miró, era Sakura, que llevaba una pequeña bolsa de petardos que sólo hacen ruido cuando los tiras.

–Buenos días. –saludó ella.

–Buenos días. –respondió Shaoran.

–¿Te has asustado? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Qué tramas? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Quería llamarte, pero como sabes, no tengo voz.

–¿Y por eso me tiras un petardo tan temprano? –preguntó Shaoran. –¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien?

–No, pero estoy celebrando.

–¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? –preguntó Shaoran algo lento por no asociar la celebración con la prueba.

–Como te acabo de decir, estoy de celebración.

–¿Te salió bien? –preguntó Shaoran emocionado cuando por fin hizo las conexiones mentales. Sakura sonrió. Después llegaron a la parte de los troncos. Shaoran se sentó mientras que Sakura se quedó de pie.

–Quería hacerlo por mí misma sin depender de ti, de Tomoyo o de mi madre. –dijo Sakura. –Ya sabes que mi madre es pianista, así que si me hubiera ayudado me habrían aceptado en muchos lugares. Pero pensé que esto lo tenía que hacer yo sola. ¿Shaoran? –preguntó Sakura al ver que el chico se había quedado embobado viendo lo que decía.

–Perdona. No estaba mirando tus manos; observaba tu cara, lo bonita que es. –Sakura se puso seria porque no esperaba esa respuesta. –Lo siento. –se disculpó mientras se levantaba. –Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?

–¡Eso! –dijo Sakura. –¡No digas cosas raras de repente!

–Iré a verte tocar algún día. –le dijo Shaoran volviendo a sentarse. –¿Era en el Tokyo Dome Hotel, verdad?

–No hace falta que vayas. –dijo Sakura, que también se había sentado en un tronco. –Me da vergüenza. No vayas a verme nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. –le prometió Shaoran sonriendo.

* * *

Sakura tocaba el piano en su primera noche de trabajo. Estaba tocando la misma pieza con la que consiguió el trabajo. Evidentemente, Shaoran rompió su promesa y a pesar de haberle dicho que no iría a verla, se encontraba en una barra que le permitía verla a pesar de todas las botellas que tenía por en medio. Entonces, Sakura lo vio y le sonrió. Shaoran le sonrió de vuelta. Sakura proporcionaba con su piano un ambiente muy tranquilo con el que la gente podía sentarse a charlar tranquilamente. Entonces, En la sala entró un chico joven, alto y moreno vestido elegantemente con un traje gris oscuro con corbata. Atraído por el sonido del piano se quedó parado para ver quién tocaba con ese talento. Shaoran vio como el hombre miraba a Sakura y se puso serio. Entonces, Sakura alzó un momento la vista y lo vio, lo que le produjo un momento de distracción. Debido a esa distracción se equivocó pero enseguida se encontró, puesto que no dejó de tocar. El hombre le hacía señas como que se relajara, puesto que después del fallo estaba tocando algo más nerviosa. Sakura así lo hizo.

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _Se ha equivocado._

Tras acabar la pieza, hubo algunos aplausos de los asistentes. Sakura se levantó e hizo una reverencia, que más que al público, iba dirigida al hombre que acababa de entrar. Shaoran no perdía detalle de lo que allí ocurría.

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _Sakura se lo agradeció a ese hombre antes que a mí. Y por primera vez, la vi actuar de manera tan tímida y femenina._

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo 6 después de varias semanas ocupada. Hay que ver qué bien se complementan Sakura y Shaoran. Cuando uno está de bajón ya está el otro ahí para animar. Y al final ha conseguido un trabajo por sus propios méritos a pesar de su discapacidad. Eso es superarse. Bravo por Sakura. Aparece nuevo personaje. ¿Quién será esa misteriosa persona que ha hecho que Sakura se distraiga al piano? Aunque igual el título ya va dando pistas. Por otra parte, Touya se ha llevado un chasco en el trabajo. Entre eso y la dinámica que se lleva con Tomoyo ya hasta se le han quitado las ganas de andar con Kaho. En cuanto a Eriol, ¿quién le entiende? Con lo que se ha esforzado en escribir la carta, que incluso Tomoyo se ha mostrado dispuesta a leerla y va él mismo y se la retira. Jajajaja. No podía parar de reír con esa escena. Creo que un rechazo nunca ha sido tan divertido, aunque Eriol sea el que lo sufra.

Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Gracias a todos los lectores. No olvidéis dejar reviews comentando la historia. Hasta la próxima.

Aquí van las referencias de este capítulo:

* **Combini o tienda de conveniencia:** son pequeñas tiendas parecidas a las de 24 horas donde se vende sobretodo comida que incluso puedes calentar allí, entre otras muchas cosas.

* **NHK:** son las siglas de Nippon Hoso Kyokai, la Televisión Nacional de Japón.

* **D.H Lawrence:** escritor inglés.


	7. Te Amo

**Capítulo 7. Te amo.**

Sakura y el desconocido fueron al encuentro del otro y se fundieron en un abrazo. Cuando se separaron, el hombre empezó a hablar en lengua de signos, lo que sorprendió a Shaoran. Era evidente que esos dos se conocían. Shaoran seguía en el mismo sitio sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría.

–¡Qué sorpresa! –dijo el hombre. –Nunca habría imaginado encontrarte aquí. –Entonces le dio una tarjeta con sus datos.

–"World Music Entertainment Record" –leyó Shaoran en su pensamiento lo que decía Sakura en signos al leer la tarjeta. –De la élite.

–Mándame un email. –dijo el hombre. –Tengo que irme. –Y se marchó. Sakura miró la cara de Shaoran, que no era de buenos amigos.

* * *

–¿Un abrazo? –preguntó Tomoyo con el cuaderno naranja abierto en la mano.

–Sí, ya sabes. Como cuando ves a algún conocido después de mucho tiempo. –explicaba Shaoran a Tomoyo en la sala de la facultad. –Fue como en las películas.

–¿Cómo en las películas occidentales? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Exacto. –dijo Shaoran consciente de que los occidentales son más directos con el contacto físico.

–Entonces, ¿el tipo que abrazó a Sakura era extranjero? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–No, era japonés, pero parecía...americanizado. –dijo tras hacer una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada.

–¿De casualidad era un hombre guapo? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Y yo qué sé. No entiendo de eso. –respondió Shaoran.

–Ya sabes, con una cara atractiva. –intentó matizar Tomoyo.

–No para mí. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Unos 20 centímetros más alto que tú? –preguntó Tomoyo, ya que desde hace un rato tenía a alguien en mente.

–Me dices cosas muy duras, Tomoyo.

–Y con una bonita sonrisa. –Tomoyo ya ni preguntaba, tan sólo afirmaba.

–No lo creo. –dijo Shaoran, que hablaba más desde los celos que desde la objetividad.

–Probablemente sea él. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Espera un momento. He negado todas tus descripciones. –se quejó Shaoran.

–Porque estás celoso. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Yo? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Esa persona hablaba en lengua de signos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Tomoyo como último detalle para confirmar sus sospechas.

–Sí. De hecho parecía bastante experto. –admitió Shaoran.

–Probablemente sea el chico que estaba en la misma orquesta que Sakura cuando estudió en el extranjero. –dijo Tomoyo. –Se llama Kaito D. Yuna. Era el senpai de Sakura en Julliard. Era un prodigio del violín. Cuando fui a visitarla allí me lo presentó.

–¿Salieron juntos? –preguntó Shaoran curioso.

–No. Él tenía novia. –negó Tomoyo. –Pero ella le admiraba mucho. A menudo Sakura me hablaba de él en sus cartas. Y en San Valentín ella le regaló chocolate.

–¿Le regaló chocolate por San Valentín? –preguntó Shaoran muy sorprendido.

–Cuando Sakura empezó a perder la audición creo que estuvo apoyándola. Estudió lenguaje de signos con ella. La quería como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

–Como su hermana pequeña, ¿eh? –repitió Shaoran.

* * *

Sakura, con el pijama puesto, miraba la tarjeta de contacto que le había dado Kaito sentada en la cama. Se dejó caer todavía mirando la tarjeta. No sabía si llamarlo o no. Su aparición despertó viejos sentimientos que creía ya olvidados.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban comiendo en la cafetería de la facultad. Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra. Entonces también llegó Eriol con su bandeja. Al ver que Tomoyo miraba fijamente, Sakura giró la cabeza y vio a Eriol allí parado. Sakura le saludó efusivamente con la mano. No obstante, Eriol, incómodo, se sentó en otra mesa que estaba más apartada, aunque a la misma altura que la de las chicas.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Quién sabe? –contestó Tomoyo. Entonces llegó Shaoran con su bandeja y se encontró con el dilema de con quién sentarse. Se sorprendió de verlos en mesas distintas. Como estaba más cerca de Eriol fue hacia él y le preguntó:

–¿Por qué estáis separados?

–Pues… –titubeó Eriol.

–¡Venga ya! ¡Vamos para allá. –animó Shaoran. –¿Cuál es el problema? –entonces Shaoran cogió también la bandeja de Eriol y la llevó hacia la mesa de las chicas. Shaoran se sentó junto a Tomoyo y dejó la bandeja de Eriol junto a él. Shaoran sonrió a Sakura y después llegó Touya.

–Estáis ahí. –dijo el recién llegado. –Todos juntos. –añadió. –He ido a la sala pero no había nadie. –se dirigió hacia Tomoyo y dijo: –Eso tiene buena pinta. –Entonces le quitó una patata del plato mientras se lo metía en la boca. –¿Qué pasa? Tenemos suficiente confianza, ¿no?

–No sé si hay confianza, pero no seas tan maleducado. –le riñó Tomoyo.

–Así que es eso. Por cierto, sobre lo que hablamos el otro día, –dijo Touya quitándose la mochila y sentándose junto a Tomoyo y haciéndola sentir incómoda. –no me disgustas, así que, ¿por qué no salimos juntos? –preguntó Touya mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos, especialmente Eriol. –Yo te gusto, ¿no? –preguntó ignorando las miradas de sus amigos. –La última vez, ¿no me dijiste que te gusto? Eso fue una declaración de amor, ¿no? –entonces, todos miraron a Eriol.

–Estoy bien. –dijo Eriol, que todavía no había tocado su comida. –No hace falta que me miréis así. A mí, Eriol Hiraguizawa me gustaba Tomoyo Daidouji, que me rechazó claramente. –dijo como si estuviera declarando en un juicio. –Así que he decidido dejarlo correr. Así que, si Tomoyo y Touya salen juntos, no hay problema. ¡Estoy muy feliz! –dijo golpeando a Shaoran en el hombro. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia Tomoyo y le extendió la mano. –¿Amigos? Como siempre hemos sido, sólo amigos. –Tomoyo, todavía alucinando por esa escena, se levantó para ponerse a la altura de Eriol y estrechó su mano. Shaoran empezó a aplaudirles tímidamente, animando a Sakura con la mirada a que hiciera lo mismo. Así que también se puso a aplaudir, seguida por Touya.

* * *

Después de comer, Sakura fue a la sala. Mientras sacaba algo de beber de la máquina Shaoran se le acercó.

–¿No vas a clase? –preguntó él.

–Tengo mi cuarta clase después. –dijo ella.

–Yo también. –dijo él. Cuando se iba él la paró. –Espera.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura.

–Oh, no importa. –dijo Shaoran cambiando de idea.

–¿Qué?¿Qué pasa? –insistió Sakura. –¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

–No es nada. –le restó importancia.

–¿Qué es? Dímelo.

–Está bien, te lo diré. Me he enterado que le diste chocolate por San Valentín a un compañero. –soltó Shaoran. –Es como la chica de un manga. No te pega. –Entonces, Sakura le dio una patada por el lado en las piernas. –¡Ouch! –se quejó Shaoran viendo como Sakura se marchaba enfadada. –Ya vuelve a la violencia. Ahora sí que es ella.

* * *

Sakura estaba esa noche tocando el piano en el hotel. Esta vez llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes. Tocaba una pieza tranquila, que era la que cuadraba con el ambiente de la sala. Entre el público, sentado en una de las mesitas redondas se encontraba Yuna D. Kaito. Llevaba un traje de color crema y una camisa azul claro sin corbata con el primer botón suelto. Cuando acabó la pieza, los asistentes empezaron a aplaudir. Sakura vio a Kaito aplaudir en lengua de signos. Cuando Sakura terminó de trabajar, se fueron a tomar algo en una sala del hotel.

–¿Por qué has vuelto de repente, senpai? –preguntó Sakura.

–No me llames "senpai". Ya no estamos estudiando y he dejado el violín. Ahora soy un _salaryman_ normal y corriente. –explicó él.

–Pero la tarjeta que me diste el otro día era de la discográfica World Music Entertainment Record. Es una compañía muy prestigiosa. Todo el mundo la conoce. Sigues siendo el senpai que admiro.

–Eres la única que me dice algo así a estas alturas. –dijo Kaito.

–¿Toco bien el piano? –preguntó Sakura.

–Sí. Tocas de manera muy bella.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, de verdad. Por eso pensé por un momento que habías recuperado la audición. –dijo él. Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

–En Nueva York cuidaste de mí. Después, cuando volví a Japón fui a muchos hospitales, pero no había tratamiento.

–Entiendo. –dijo Kaito. –Supongo que la lengua de signos es algo que no se olvida.

–Te estoy muy agradecida de que la aprendieras por mí. –dijo Sakura. –En aquel entonces, si no hubieras estado conmigo, me habría sentido muy sola. –Un rato después, se dirigieron a la salida para despedirse.

–Me alegro de que hayamos vuelto a hablar. –dijo Kaito.

–Yo también. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Te parece bien que te invite otro día? –preguntó él. –¿Te molesto? –preguntó él al no obtener respuesta. Ella negó con la mano. –No he recibido ningún email tuyo, así que pensé que estaba siendo una molestia.

–No, no es eso. Es sólo que…no reuní el suficiente valor para escribirte. –confesó Sakura. –No se me da muy bien tratar con hombres. Después de perder mi oído, mi corazón se insensibilizó. Pero supongo que contigo es diferente. No es…¿cómo lo diría? Tratar con un hombre en ese sentido.

–En realidad, a pesar de lo que pienses, yo sí que me refería a ese sentido. –confesó Kaito. Sakura le miró sorprendida, pero cambio a una mirada soñadora.

* * *

–¿Sabes, Shaoran? Sakura se está enamorando de Kaito rápidamente. –le dijo Tomoyo a Shaoran mientras entraban en el edificio de la facultad.

–Tomoyo, déjalo. Tu apariencia engaña. –dijo Shaoran mientras se dirigían a la sala. Ya en ella, continuaron la conversación sentados en una mesa. –Hablando así de amor me creo que hayas seducido a Touya. Parece que le has dado fuerte. –dijo Shaoran mientras se abría una lata de refresco.

–No pongas la pelota en mi tejado. –le riñó Tomoyo. –¿Estás seguro de querer dejar escapar a Sakura de esa manera? –insistió Tomoyo con el tema.

–¿De qué hablas? Debería felicitarla. –se defendió Shaoran.

–Qué maduro. –elogió Tomoyo.

–Bueno, él es buena persona, ¿no?

–¿Yuna D. Kaito? –Shaoran asintió con la cabeza. –Mmm, eso parece.

–Entonces está bien. No hay problema. –se resignó Shaoran.

–Supongo que tienes razón. –le dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Le estás dando el visto bueno? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Después de que Sakura perdiera la audición, desarrolló mucho miedo a las relaciones.

–¿Es para tanto?

–¿Eh?

–Para la otra persona, ¿tanto importa? –preguntó él.

–A una persona normal le importaría. Pero supongo que en ese sentido, tú eres diferente. –le dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó Shaoran con ironía.

–¡Te estoy diciendo un cumplido!

–Muchas gracias.

–Por eso pensé que serías tú. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Yo?

–He estado al lado de Sakura todo este tiempo pero no soy lo que ella necesita. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Hay ciertas cosas que las amigas no podemos hacer. En el corazón de una chica hay espacios que sólo un chico puede llenar. Pensé que ese chico para Sakura serías tú.

–No puede haber dos en el mismo sitio.

–¿En el mismo sitio?

–No creo que yo sea el indicado para ella. El indicado es ese _senpai_ suyo. No es suficiente sentir algo por ella. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Entonces sientes algo por Sakura? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–¿Quién sabe? La respuesta está en el aire. –reflexionó Shaoran.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Tomoyo riendo.

–¿No había un dicho que decía eso? –preguntó Shaoran sonriendo.

* * *

Touya se encontraba en la sección de revistas de una librería. Ojeaba las fotos de Kaho Mitzuki. Primero miró las páginas interiores y después, la foto de la portada. Sakura se le acercó por detrás asomándose para ver qué miraba Touya con tanto interés. Entonces le golpeó con sus manos con un golpe seco en los hombros para asustarlo. Touya se giró.

–Me has asustado. –dijo Touya.

–Esa es tu novia, ¿no? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Novia? –preguntó Touya.

–Sí.

–No. –negó Touya dejando la revista en su sitio. Para salir fuera tenían que bajar al piso de abajo de la librería. Mientras bajaban, Sakura tuvo un traspié con su zapato que tenía un poco de tacón. –¿Qué ha pasado? –Sakura sólo se señaló el zapato. –¿Estás bien? –le preguntó dándole una mano y ayudándola a bajar. Parecía que todas las mujeres de su alrededor tenían problemas con sus pies. Tomoyo se encontraba en la parte de abajo mirando unos libros y vio a Sakura y Touya de la mano mientras bajaban la escalera. –¿Te has torcido el tobillo? –Tomoyo se giró haciendo ver que no había visto a Touya camuflando su cara detrás de una revista. Sakura le dijo que estaba bien y se marcharon al restaurante cercano al campus a tomar unos refrescos sin percatarse de la presencia de Tomoyo.

–La chica de la revista es una modelo famosa. –explicó Touya sin gestos ya en el restaurante. Sakura le leía los labios –Pensé que si salía con ella me sentiría como si tuviera algo de valor. Ya sabes, aunque no tenga nada, me sentiría como si tuviera un poquito. A diferencia de ti, no valgo nada. Como por ejemplo, con la música.

–¿Y qué hay de la fotografía? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿La fotografía? No tengo confianza. Incluso mi jefe dice que no tengo talento. –dijo Touya refiriéndose a la conversación que escuchó entre sus jefes. Sakura empezó a gesticular, pero Touya no lo entendía, así que Sakura empezó a gesticular más despacio mientras éste intentaba traducir. – "¿Por qué yo…" Perdona. –al ver que Touya no la entendía, Sakura optó por coger su teléfono y escribió: "¿Sincero?" –Sakura siguió gesticulando. –¡Ah, ya lo entiendo! "¿Por qué eres tan sincero conmigo"? –tradujo Touya gesticulando palabra por palabra. Sakura asintió sonriendo al ver que por fin había entendido su pregunta. –Mmm, no lo sé. Supongo que porque…eres callada. ¿Te has enfadado? –preguntó Touya por la respuesta que dio. Sakura negó con la cabeza. –Cuando la gente me habla demasiado soy incapaz de decir lo que quiero. –continuó Touya. –Mis verdaderos sentimientos acaban flotando por ahí. De manera que al final sólo acabo diciendo cosas odiosas y haciendo daño. Y entonces ya no sé qué hacer. –Sakura volvió a coger su móvil para escribir lo que quería decir. –"¿Te refieres a Tomoyo"? –leyó Touya. El chico cogió el teléfono y contestó: "No, te juro que no. –¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó Touya. –Estaba convencido de que Shaoran y tú acabaríais saliendo juntos. Pero ahora parece que tienes novio, ¿no?

–¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Sakura.

–¡Por supuesto que lo sabemos! Es de lo que más se habla en la Sociedad Naranja ahora mismo. –Sakura sonrió de la manera que lo dijo. –¿Es ese chico mejor que Shaoran?

–No creo que le guste a Shaoran de esa forma. –dijo Sakura después de pensar un poco la respuesta.

–¿Te refieres a gustarle de forma romántica? –preguntó Touya. Sakura asintió. –¿Y a ti?

–Sinceramente, nos hemos unido tanto que ya no lo sé. –contestó ella.

–Tú también estás siendo sincera, Sakura.

–Oye, me he fijado que todos habéis aprendido lengua de signos por mí. –observó Sakura.

–Una vez que empiezas es muy divertido. –admitió Touya.

–Cuando hablamos en la sala, todos utilizamos la lengua de signos. ¿Por qué?

–Porque si tú fueras la única que no entiende, no sería divertido. –contestó Touya. –Nos lo dijo Tomoyo. Nos dijo que utilizáramos la lengua de signos lo máximo posible. –pero parece que a Sakura no le hizo demasiada gracia esa respuesta.

* * *

–¡Sí, lo dije! ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? –se defendió Tomoyo.

–¡Está mal!¡No es lo habitual! –dijo Sakura, que fue a echarle en cara que le pidiera a los demás que hablaran en signos.

–¿Está mal no hacer lo habitual? Si fueras norteamericana y todos supiéramos inglés, hablaríamos en inglés delante de ti. –razonó Tomoyo mientras caminaban por los pasillos del piso de arriba de la facultad.

–¡No es cierto! –se resistía Sakura.

–¡Claro que es cierto! ¡Pensé que si todos hablábamos de una manera que no entendieras te aburrirías!¡Por eso les dije que utilizaran la lengua de signos con las partes que supieran!¡¿Está eso tan mal?! –preguntó Tomoyo. Al ver que no contestaba, continuó hablando –¡Sakura, eres egoísta!¡Siempre dices que no quieres dar pena, que prefieres morir a que la gente te tenga lástima, pero si no eres el centro de atención te pones de mal humor!

–¡Eso no es verdad! –dijo Sakura titubeando.

–¡Sí, lo es! ¡Siempre brillas como las estrellas, y yo soy la que estoy siempre detrás de ti en la oscuridad haciendo que sobresalgas! –dijo Tomoyo marchándose hacia clase. Sakura la detuvo a punto de entrar.

–¡Qué cara tienes! –dijo Sakura. –¡Incluso Eriol estuvo interesado en mí primero. Y después empezó a interesarse por ti!

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Tomoyo sin poder creer lo que le decía Sakura. –¡A ti no te gustaba Eriol!

–¡A ti tampoco te gustaba! –le recriminó Sakura.

–¡Cierto, no me gusta!¡Entonces dejemos de discutir por alguien que no nos gusta a ninguna de las dos! –dijo Tomoyo.

–¡Vale, pero…! –empezó a decir Sakura.

–¿Entonces qué pasa con Touya? –preguntó Tomoyo sin usar la lengua de signos recordando cuando los vio en la librería.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura.

–¡Nada! –respondió Tomoyo.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?! –volvió a preguntar Sakura. –¡No hables para ti para que no entienda!

–¡Me estás sacando de quicio! –gritó Tomoyo.

–¡¿Qué?!¡Tú…! –empezó a decir Sakura, pero entonces, la profesora que llegaba en ese momento interrumpió la acalorada discusión.

–Señoritas, la clase va a empezar. –avisó la profesora entrando en el aula, poniendo fin a la pelea.

–Sí, profesora. –dijo Tomoyo. Miró a Sakura con mala cara y entró airada, seguida por ésta.

* * *

Después de clase, Sakura salió de la facultad, pero algo cayó del cielo. Shaoran se asomaba por el edificio. Cuando Sakura le miró, Shaoran le tiró un pequeño bollo que ésta cogió al vuelo.

–¿Adónde vas vestida así? –preguntó Shaoran, que veía que Sakura llevaba una falda estampada rosa, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta vaquera y unos tacones no muy altos de color crema. Después de que Shaoran bajara hacia donde estaba ella, iban caminando por el campus. Sakura le devolvió el bollo.

–No lo quiero. –dijo Sakura. –Estoy llena.

–¿En serio? –dijo Shaoran guardándose el bollo en la mochila.

–O quizás es que estoy nerviosa. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Es porque vas a una cita? –preguntó Shaoran. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Luzco mal? –preguntó Sakura.

–No. No puedes ir mejor. –le dijo Shaoran.

–¿En serio? Qué mona que soy. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Quién dice eso de sí mismo? –dijo Shaoran para sí sonriendo.

–¿Qué puedo hacer, Shaoran? Mi corazón está palpitando muy rápido. –dijo Sakura apurada. Entonces Shaoran cogió aire y lo soltó un poco exagerado.

–¿Por qué no respiras profundamente? –pero al ver que Sakura seguía nerviosa, Shaoran le dio otro consejo. –No te preocupes, en cuanto veas a tu novio te tranquilizarás. Te diré unas palabras mágicas: "Hoy Sakura está más guapa que nunca". –Sakura sonrió. –¿Adónde vais?

–A la Torre de Tokio o a Roppongi Hills. A algún sitio así. –contestó Sakura.

–Estás tan guapa que la Torre de Tokio y Roppongi Hills se derrumbarán ante tu belleza. –piropeó Shaoran para tranquilizarla, a lo que Sakura le sonrió contenta. –Ah, y si puedes, controla tu afilada lengua viperina y tus maldiciones todo lo que puedas. –bromeó Shaoran.

–¿Qué más? –preguntó Sakura. Shaoran se quedó pensando.

–Mmm, podría pensar en cien o doscientas cosas que podrías mejorar…

–No importa. –interrumpió Sakura. –No tengo tiempo para "escucharlas" todas.

–¿Te recoge aquí a las tres? –preguntó Shaoran mirándose el reloj. –Debe haber llegado. Nos vemos. Espero que todo salga bien. –entonces Shaoran se fue, seguido por la mirada de Sakura. Entonces, Sakura se quitó un zapato y se lo lanzó cuando Shaoran ya se había alejado varios metros. Al caer al lado de Shaoran, éste la miró. –¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó en lengua de signos.

–¿Te parece bien esto? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–El que me guste otra persona –aclaró Sakura. –Incluso si me alejo, ¿estarás bien? –Shaoran no dejaba de mirarla serio fijamente. Después vio llegar por el fondo un coche deportivo plateado que se paró a las puertas del campus. Kaito se bajó del deportivo cerrando la puerta y quitándose las gafas de sol, vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una americana marrón clara. Shaoran recogió el zapato y fue a devolvérselo a su dueña dejándolo en el suelo. –Ha llegado. –le dijo Shaoran, ya que ella ni se había percatado de la llegada de Kaito. Entonces Sakura miró hacia atrás y, efectivamente, allí estaba Kaito esperándola y saludándola con la mano. –De momento, todo lo que puedo decir es que no creo que debas ir lanzando zapatos delante de él. –dijo Shaoran triste. Se giró y volvió a marcharse seguido de la mirada de Sakura. Unos segundos después, se calzó el zapato y se fue hacia Kaito.

* * *

Shaoran estaba arrancando una naranja del naranjo de donde solían cogerlas.

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _Ella siempre tira de mi corazón hasta el límite y se lo lleva con ella. No lo suelta. Mi corazón, que siente atracción hacia ella, siempre duele._

* * *

Era de noche. Sakura y Kaito se encontraban en un mirador viendo las vistas nocturnas de los rascacielos tokiotas.

–¡Qué bonito! –dijo Kaito. –¡Qué bien me siento!¿Te parece bien que vuelva a invitarte a salir? –preguntó Kaito.

–De acuerdo, pero… –empezó a decir Sakura.

–Si soy una molestia, sólo dímelo. ¿Tienes novio? –preguntó Kaito. Sakura negó con la cabeza. –¡Uf, qué alivio! Cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos, ya me gustabas. –confesó Kaito.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Pero yo tenía novia y tú eras como una flor inalcanzable. –dijo Kaito.

–¿Pero qué dices?

–Entonces eras preciosa. Y ahora todavía lo eres más. Por eso me he armado de valor para pedirte salir.

–No puedo oír. ¿No te importa? –preguntó Sakura.

–Eso no importa. Sigues siendo Sakura. Cuando estábamos allá, ¿te acuerdas de que me diste chocolate por San Valentín? –preguntó Kaito. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. –Dentro de mí sentí como si estuviera en una nube. En aquel entonces, con aquellas circunstancias no pude expresarme bien, pero me gustabas mucho. Incluso ahora me gustas.

* * *

Una mujer guapa vestida con chaqueta y falda negra y tacones entró al edificio de la facultad quitándose las gafas de sol. Parecía una alta ejecutiva con gran poder y que inspiraba gran seguridad en sí misma. Era conocida como Madoushi. La mujer llego hasta la sala.

–Oye, ¿conoces a una chica de último año llamada Sakura Kinomoto? –preguntó a una alumna que andaba por allí.

–¿Quién? –preguntó la alumna.

–Es sorda. –especificó Madoushi.

–Ah, siempre está por aquí con esos chicos. –respondió la chica señalándolos.

–Gracias. –respondió Madoushi. Después se dirigió hacia los chicos.

–¡Shaoran, siempre sales bien!¡Mira hacia aquí! –dijo Eriol tomando unas fotos con una cámara. Mientras que Shaoran se giraba para que no le tomara fotos. Touya se encontraba acostado ocupando tres de los cuatro canapés que había mientras leía un manga.

–¡Chicos! –interrumpió la mujer. –¿Está por aquí una chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto? –los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre. Eriol bajó la cámara y Touya se incorporó apoyado en su codo derecho para ver quién era la mujer que preguntaba por su amiga.

–Ahora no está aquí. –dijo Shaoran.

–Ya veo. –dijo la mujer. –¿Es guapa?

–Pues…sí. Supongo que lo es. –contestó Eriol

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Touya.

–Nadie. Siento haberos molestado. –sin más, la mujer se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

–¿Quién será? –preguntó Shaoran.

–A saber. –respondió Eriol. –Pero es muy sexy. –añadió Eriol con una sonrisa tonta. Entonces le sonó el teléfono y mientras lo sacaba dijo: –Me gustan las chicas guapas.

–Bah, cállate. –le dijo Shaoran.

–Moshi moshi. –contestó Eriol. –¡Hola Spinnel!¡Cuánto tiempo!...¡¿Qué?! –Eriol se quedó serio y parado de repente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya.

–A mi padre le ha dado un síncope. –dijo Eriol bajando el teléfono todavía asimilando la noticia.

* * *

Sakura y Kaito se encontraban tomando un té en la cafetería del lujoso hotel en el que estuvieron la última vez.

–Necesito tu foto y un minidisc con una grabación de tu interpretación. –dijo Kaito.

–Vale, pero ¿por qué? –preguntó Sakura.

–Porque… –empezó Kaito titubeando. –incluso cuando estemos separados, quiero ver tu cara y escucharte tocar el piano. –Sakura sonrió.

* * *

–Eriol ha llamado y dice que aunque es cáncer, lo han encontrado en la fase inicial. –explicaba Shaoran a Touya, Sakura y Tomoyo en la sala unos días después. –Si lo operan mejorará. La operación será la semana que viene, así que se quedará con él hasta entonces. –Al ver que nadie decía nada, Shaoran continuó. –¿Qué pasa? Son buenas noticias. Tendríamos que estar más contentos.

* * *

Al atardecer, Sakura y Kaito se encontraban en un elegante restaurante cenando. Sakura bebía agua de su copa mientras que Kaito miraba la carta de vinos.

–No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, así que estoy un poco nerviosa. –confesó Sakura.

–Para serte sincero, yo también estoy nervioso. –dijo Kaito. Entonces llegó el camarero.

–¿Han decidido ya qué vino van a tomar? –preguntó el camarero.

–Me gustaría algo fuerte. –dijo Kaito.

–Comprendo. –dijo el camarero.

–¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Kaito a Sakura, que llevaba un vestido de tirantes y parecía un poco encogida. –¿Dónde está el chal que traías?

–Lo olvidé en el coche. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Quieres que vaya por él? –se ofreció Kaito.

–No, no importa. Tú tienes que estar aquí. –dijo Sakura mirando al camarero, que esperaba pacientemente por la comanda. –Déjame la llave. –Cuando Kaito le dio la llave del coche, se dirigió hacia él, pulsó el botón de la llave y el coche se desbloqueó. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y cuando cogía el chal, vio que se había enganchado con unas pinzas de doble clic que sujetaban unos papeles que estaban dentro de un gran sobre marrón abierto en la parte de atrás del coche. Al desenganchar el chal, vio lo que ponía en la portada.

 _Proyecto: El debut de Sakura Kinomoto: ¡la belleza sorda del piano!_

Sakura quitó la pinza y siguió leyendo en las páginas interiores.

 _Incluso en el competitivo mundo de la música, Sakura Kinomoto atrae la atención del público con sus actuaciones. Sus habilidades al piano son incuestionables y con sólo mirarla, uno se da cuenta de que es una belleza._

Después, Sakura, sorprendida de lo que había leído, cogió el sobre y encontró varios minidiscs y fotos de ella misma. Había varias copias de fotos de su cara, otras de ella tocando el violín y el piano. Después, vio que en el asiento de atrás había un colgante en forma de corazón plateado. Después de mirarlo unos segundos, lo lanzó con rabia. Mientras tanto, Kaito hablaba por teléfono.

–Sí, las cosas van bien. Sólo falta un pequeño empujón. –dijo Kaito. –Sí, hay una productora que también quiere trabajar con nosotros.

–Ten cuidado. –dijo Madoushi desde la sede de la compañía World Music Entertainment Record. –No conseguí verla en persona, pero de la forma en que están yendo las cosas, estamos progresando. Parece que será un éxito. –dijo fríamente a Kaito. –El jefe también parece realmente interesado.

–Muy bien. –dijo Kaito viendo volver a Sakura. –Luego te llamo. –dijo y colgó el teléfono. Sakura se dirigió hacia la mesa muy enfadada. Cuando llegó, cogió el bolso para marcharse. Kaito extrañado intentó detenerla. –¿Qué ha pasado? Pareces molesta. –Entonces ella le mostró una de las hojas que había encontrado en el coche.

–Me estabas engañando, ¿verdad? –acusó Sakura.

–¿Engañándote? No hagas que suene tan mal.

–¡Pero es lo que estabas haciendo!¡Eres lo peor! –dijo Sakura gesticulando con fuerza.

–No hagas una escena en un lugar como este. –dijo Kaito, al ver que ya habían llamado la atención de algunos comensales.

–Para que lo sepas he roto y tirado las grabaciones y las fotos. –dijo Sakura antes de marcharse del restaurante. Kaito la siguió corriendo, deteniéndola del brazo ya en el aparcamiento.

–¡Espera! No creo que sea un mal trato para ti. En tu estado las cosas deben ser difíciles. Tiene que ser complicado encontrar un trabajo. ¿No crees que sería un buen negocio? ¡Puedes debutar e incluso sacar tus propios discos! –intentó convencer Kaito. –Todavía no está decidido, pero le estoy hablando de ti a mi jefe. ¿Qué me dices? ¡Trabajemos juntos!

–¡No tengo intención de hacer de mi infelicidad una herramienta para hacer dinero! Senpai, has cambiado. Así que, ¿esta es la razón por la que te has acercado a mí? –preguntó Sakura decepcionada.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Kaito. –No he estado haciendo mi trabajo muy bien últimamente y estaban a punto de despedirme. Así que, cuando te vi pensé que quizá podría evitarlo. Esas eran mis intenciones ocultas.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo por última vez? –preguntó Sakura. –Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, ¿también era mentira?

–Lo siento. –con esa respuesta, Sakura supo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

–Entiendo. –entonces Sakura se inclinó haciendo una reverencia de despedida con la que casi toca la punta de sus pies y se marchó, dejando a Kaito plantado en el aparcamiento. Después de esa gran decepción, Sakura fue caminando un rato por la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque lleno de fuentes. Se sentó en un bordillo que tenía unos setos detrás y sacó su teléfono. Vio el nombre de Tomoyo. Se dio cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos después de la gran pelea que tuvieron en la universidad. Después buscó el nombre de Shaoran y le escribió.

–Sakura: _Respóndeme, Shaoran._

–Shaoran: _Dime._

–Sakura: _He roto con Kaito._

–Shaoran: _Comprendo._

–Sakura: _Estaba pensando que ha debido ser todo una ilusión._

–Shaoran: _Ya._

–Sakura: _Después de quedarme sorda, era la primera vez que le gustaba a alguien._

–Shaoran: _Ya._

–Sakura: _Pensé que podría volver a enamorarme. Me sentía especial porque alguien como yo le gustaba a alguien. Pensé que podría volver a ser aquella chica brillante._

–Shaoran: _Ya._

–Sakura: _¿Es lo único que vas a decir?_

–Shaoran: _No sé qué decir…pero te estoy "escuchando"._

–Sakura: _¿De verdad me "escuchas"?¿Seguro que no estás viendo la tele o comiendo ramen?_

 **Pensamientos de Sakura:**

 _Con los mensajes de texto, a diferencia de las conversaciones reales, el tiempo que esperas una respuesta es frustrante y un poco patético. Te hace pensar que ya no te va a contestar. Pero entonces recibes un mensaje largo. En un momento como ese, las palabras que no son tan significativas pueden resultar muy entrañables._

–Shaoran: _Te juro por dios que no. He apagado la tele._

Sakura sonrió con ese último mensaje. Entonces sintió el móvil vibrar de nuevo.

–Shaoran: _¿No tienes frío ahí?_

–Sakura: _No, estoy bien. Quiero verte. ¿Puedo verte?_

Entonces, a Sakura se le acabó la batería sin haber podido concertar un lugar. Sakura siguió caminando por la ciudad y sin saber por qué, se fue a la sala de la facultad. Ya casi no quedaban estudiantes en la universidad y la sala estaba vacía. Sakura se puso a leer el cuaderno naranja y entonces llegó a la página que escribió ella cuando empezó a tocar el piano, pero vio algo diferente. El mono que había dibujado tenía su peinado. Ese dibujo le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Después buscó la siguiente página en blanco y mientras pensaba qué escribir, las luces se apagaron, quedando tan sólo una tenue luz. Un guardia de seguridad apareció con una linterna.

–Márchese, por favor. Vamos a cerrar. –dijo el guardia de seguridad. Cuando Sakura salió del edificio de la facultad, vio a alguien en la lejanía correr hacia ella. Era Shaoran, que cada vez le faltaba más el aliento de la carrera que había echado desde su casa. Sakura, que tenía los brazos cruzados para protegerse del frío a pesar de llevar el chal por los hombros, descruzó los brazos de la sorpresa.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Shaoran a punto de ahogarse por la falta de aliento. –Eras tú la que dijiste que me querías ver.

–¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

–Fue un presentimiento. –dijo Shaoran cansado. –Aunque antes he corrido hasta la tienda de libros.

–Estoy muy triste. –confesó Sakura. –Sabía que era un amor no correspondido, pero era mi único amor. Lo atesoré dentro de mí durante mucho tiempo. Así… –dijo señalando su mano derecha cerrándola en un puño y llevándosela al corazón. –retenido en la mano derecha. Pero cuando he abierto la mano… –dijo extendiendo la mano otra vez y abriéndola. –no había nada. Tan sólo vacío. Es estúpido, ¿no?

–Hey. –dijo Shaoran después de una pausa. –Intenta abrir la mano izquierda. –dijo él señalando su puño izquierdo y abriéndolo. –¿Estoy yo ahí? –preguntó Shaoran, utilizando tan sólo la lengua de signos.

–Hey, ¿no te da vergüenza decir esas cosas tan cursis? –preguntó Sakura, aunque en realidad estaba enternecida con todo lo que le había dicho Shaoran.

–¡Mucha vergüenza! –dijo Shaoran oralmente mientras sonreía. Entonces, Sakura también sonrió y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** En primer lugar, feliz año a todo el mundo. En segundo lugar, perdón por la tardanza en actualizar. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 7? Pues ya se ha revelado el misterio del conocido de Sakura. Al igual que en Clear Card, Kaito también tenía intenciones ocultas aquí y ha resultado ser un desgraciado que se quería aprovechar de la pobre Sakura. Pero como hemos visto al final, ahí está Shaoran que no le falla nunca. Madoushi simplemente era una compañera de trabajo de Kaito. Como no sabía qué personaje de Cardcaptor Sakura poner para ella, me vino a la cabeza la primera película, así que es el personaje al que se enfrenta Sakura en la primera película cuando viaja a Hong Kong. Por cierto, la última parte es muy emocionante de ver en la serie, con sus pausas y su música. Leído pierde mucho, pero yo no paro de imaginarlo como en la serie. En cuanto al pobre Eriol no gana para disgustos. Después de ser rechazado ahora le toca lidiar con la enfermedad de su padre. Por lo menos va asumiendo el rechazo de Tomoyo y no va a dejar que afecte a su amistad. La bronca entre Sakura y Tomoyo, aunque hace distanciarse a las amigas me pareció de lo más divertida.

Muchas gracias a los lectores que dejan reviews y a los lectores silenciosos. Me gustaría recibir algo más de feedback pero bueno, supongo que si tengo lectores quiere decir que la historia gusta. Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo a todos.


	8. La pareja destinada

**Capítulo 8. La pareja destinada.**

Sakura llegó al campus esa mañana con su bicicleta roja. Shaoran también llegaba en ese momento. Cuando Sakura aparcó y le puso su candado, se dirigió hasta Shaoran.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó él con entusiasmo. Pero Sakura no parecía muy contenta y echó a andar. Shaoran se colocó a su lado juguetón. Sakura intentaba aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, pero las zancadas de él le impedían que ella se escapara. Entonces, Sakura se paró.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura. Shaoran no sabía qué contestar, ya que la que estaba molesta era ella. –Te agradezco lo del otro día. Gracias a eso, mi corazón fue capaz de calmarse. Que tengas un buen día.

–¿Qué tenga un buen día? –preguntó Shaoran confundido mientras ella se marchaba.

–Hey, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Touya llegando por detrás. –¿La princesa te ha rechazado? –preguntó al ver que Sakura se alejaba.

–¿Qué soy para ella exactamente? –preguntó Shaoran. –Me dijo que quería verme y corro hacia ella como un desesperado para verla y ahora simplemente me dice que su corazón se ha calmado. –reflexionó Shaoran confundido. –¿Qué soy, como el "Tums" para el dolor de estómago o como el "Theraflu" para reducir la fiebre?

–¿Cuándo corriste como un desesperado? –preguntó Touya ante la novedad.

–Se te da bien escuchar sólo las partes que te interesan, Touya. –le recriminó Shaoran.

–Sí. –dijo Touya sonriendo retomando la marcha. –Sólo intento ir al grano.

–Fue la otra noche. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Y qué pasó, una confesión de amor? –preguntó Touya.

–Algo así. –dijo Shaoran. Al escucharlo, Touya se puso delante de su amigo para detenerlo, ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

–¿Entonces estáis saliendo? –preguntó Touya.

–Eso pensaba yo. Reuní mucho valor para llegar a ese punto.

–Mmm. –emitió Touya cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran volviendo a retomar su camino.

–En realidad, no se debe reunir valor para salir con una chica, pero supongo que tratándose de Sakura lo necesitas de alguna manera.

–Sí. –admitió Shaoran.

* * *

Eriol se encontraba cabizbajo en la sala de espera del hospital. La luz de la puerta indicaba que había una operación en el quirófano llevándose a cabo. Su madre no paraba de llorar con un pañuelo en sus manos. Entonces se levantó y se puso a su lado cogiéndola de las manos.

–Todo saldrá bien. –intentó animarla Eriol. –Papá se pondrá bien y yo estoy aquí contigo. –Touya había visto esa escena. Entonces pensó que quizá era mejor dejar vivir ese momento sólo a la familia. Se dio la vuelta para irse al pasillo.

–¿Touya? –le llamó Eriol, que se había percatado de su presencia. Eriol se levantó y fue hacia él. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estaba por la zona y pensé en hacer una parada. –dijo Touya.

–¿Por la zona? ¡Esto es Nagoya! –dijo Eriol, que no se creyó ni una palabra.

–Vine para probar la gastronomía local. –siguió mintiendo Touya.

–Eriol, ¿quién es? –preguntó la madre de Eriol saliendo al pasillo.

–Oh. Es un amigo de la universidad, Touya Souhei. –dijo Eriol. Después también se asomó el hermano pequeño de Eriol, Spinnel, que llevaba el uniforme del instituto.

–Encantada de conocerla. –dijo Touya.

–¿Viniste hasta aquí desde Tokio? –preguntó la mujer.

–Oh. Lo que pasa es que sé que Eriol es aprensivo y un remilgado y estaba preocupado por si podría sobrellevar la operación de su padre. –explicó Touya. –Oh, perdone por llamar remilgado a su hijo. –se disculpó enseguida Touya, pensando que podría haber importunado a la pobre mujer.

–No, no. Gracias a ti por venir desde Tokio. –agradeció la mujer inclinándose hasta casi llegar a sus pies, seguida de Spinnel, que también se inclinó.

–No es nada. –dijo Touya quitándole importancia.

* * *

–¡Muy bien señora Sonomi, lo está haciendo muy bien! ¡Es usted asombrosa! –alabó Shaoran mientras la anciana intentaba llegar hasta Shaoran con tan sólo la ayuda de una muleta. –¡Continúe, despacio! Un poquito más. –animó el castaño, pero a la mujer le fallaron las fuerzas y cuando parecía que iba a caer Shaoran la cogió por los hombros, aunque parecía más un abrazo con el que ambos rieron. –¿Está usted bien? Vamos a sentarnos. –le dijo el chico ayudándola a sentarse en una de las camillas que había en la sala, aunque él se quedó agachado. –¡Estoy impresionado! Ha caminado una gran distancia hasta aquí usted sola.

–Muchas gracias. –agradeció la mujer contenta.

–En dos semanas ha sido usted capaz de andar 10 metros. Así que la semana que viene nuestro objetivo serán 15 metros. –le dijo Shaoran.

–Shaoran. –dijo la mujer.

–¿Sí? –contestó Shaoran sacando una libretita para registrar los progresos de la señora Sonomi.

–En realidad no tengo tanta prisa. Aunque digas que vamos a llegar allí o allá, eso sólo consigue ponerme nerviosa. Pareces muy feliz cuando lo consigo, pero cuando no lo logro, luces triste, como si hubieras suspendido un examen. –explicó la mujer.

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo Shaoran levantándose y haciendo una inclinación dándose cuenta de su error. –No pretendía presionarla de esa manera. –Tras la sesión, Shaoran llevaba a Sonomi en la silla de ruedas hasta su habitación.

–Cuando te haces mayor ya no tienes prisa. –dijo Sonomi. –Tan sólo quieres ponerte mejor despacio, tomándote tu tiempo.

–Lo siento. –volvió a disculparse Shaoran. –No sabía cómo se sentía.

–No te preocupes. No tenías por qué entenderlo. Todavía eres muy joven. –le restó importancia la anciana.

* * *

La luz del quirófano por fin se apagó. Eriol, su madre y su hermano estaban sentados en la sala de espera luciendo muy preocupados mientras que Touya se encontraba apoyado en la esquina de la pared. La sala estaba en completo silencio. Cuando el cirujano salió, la familia se levantó y fue hacia él.

–La operación ha sido un éxito. –informó el cirujano. La familia respiró tranquila.

–¡Muchísimas gracias! –agradecieron los tres inclinándose hasta casi tocarse los pies.

–Hemos extirpado todas las partes malignas, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. –dijo el médico mientras Eriol miraba sonriendo a Touya, que le sonreía de vuelta. –Todavía está un poco aturdido por la anestesia, pero puede hablar.

* * *

–El desorden afectivo estacional produce síntomas como dolor en las articulaciones, fatiga e insomnio. Generalmente, estos síntomas tienen un impacto en el entorno cercano del paciente, sobre todo a la familia. –explicaba el profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto en su clase. El alumno de apoyo de Sakura le cogía los apuntes con el ordenador.

–Perdona. –le interrumpió Sakura tocándole la mano. –¿Qué pone ahí? No lo entiendo.

–Lo siento, no entiendo la lengua de signos. –dijo el chico. Sakura volvió a señalarle una palabra concreta del ordenador. –Oh, ¿hay un error? –Sakura asintió con la cabeza. El alumno seleccionó la parte que estaba mal con el ratón y la borró volviendo a escribir. –Uf, qué engorro. –musitó el chico para sí mientras escribía a toda velocidad, pero Sakura le había leído los labios. Ya fuera de clase, Sakura le dio las gracias por ayudarla.

–Sé que dije que iría contigo también a la siguiente clase, –dijo el chico sentado en una banca que estaba fuera del aula. –pero ¿te importaría que no fuera? Es que…, la verdad es que es demasiado trabajo. –le pidió el chico. Después se levantó. –¿Puedes decirles que sí que fui? Sólo sería una clase y estoy intentando conseguir créditos.

–Está bien. –accedió Sakura. Entonces Shaoran llegaba en ese momento.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo el chico antes de marcharse.

–Te he visto. –dijo Shaoran. –Eres muy popular entre los chicos. ¿Estáis juntos?

–¡No es eso! –dijo Sakura enfadada.

–¿Cómo que no? Vamos a tomar un té. –dijo Shaoran. Sakura y Shaoran se fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro mientras tomaban té en vasos de cartón. –Y fue entonces cuando pensé que tenía razón. –dijo Shaoran contándole la conversación con Sonomi. –Una vez que eres mayor, ya no tienes obligaciones académicas o trabajo al que ir. Así que te puedes tomar tu tiempo para recuperarte. Me hizo comprender que realmente no tienes que tener prisa en una situación así. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shaoran después de una pausa al ver que Sakura no decía nada. Sakura dejó de beber su té y puso el vaso en la mesa.

–Así que, Shaoran, no eres capaz de comprender los sentimientos de las personas con discapacidad. Tú estás completamente sano, así que no comprendes los sentimientos de los que tenemos limitaciones físicas. –dijo Sakura.

–Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero quiero e intento comprenderlas. –dijo Shaoran.

–Simplemente te sientes bien pensando que puedes comprendernos. –dijo Sakura frustrada.

–¿Es que quieres discutir conmigo? –preguntó Shaoran extrañado del cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

–Sólo te sientes bien siendo amable con aquellos a los que consideras inferiores. –le acusó Sakura. Shaoran dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

–¿Y? –preguntó Shaoran, pero Sakura estaba extrañada con la pregunta. –Si hay una continuación, dímela. Sólo quiero "oír" las cosas desagradables que me tengas que decir de una sola vez. Así que dime.

–Por eso has sido amable conmigo durante todo este tiempo. Sentías pena por mí. Pero conforme pasa el tiempo, empiezas a cansarte de tratar conmigo porque no puedo hacer nada por mí misma. Ni siquiera puedo asistir sola a una clase. Sólo quieres sentirte como una buena persona, siendo amable con la gente por la que sientes lástima, como yo o esa anciana. En el fondo de tu corazón, es así de simple. –dijo Sakura frustrada. Sakura parecía estar pagando con Shaoran sus frustraciones. Lo que había ocurrido con su alumno de apoyo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Shaoran no le quitaba ojo. Estaba muy serio. –No puedo creer que me quieras.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Shaoran. –¿Lo que acabas de decir es lo que de verdad piensas?

–Sí. –dijo Sakura.

–Genial. –dijo Shaoran con ironía. –Te he invitado a tomar un té conmigo porque quería pedirte salir. Pero olvídalo. –dijo Shaoran. –No sabía que pensaras así de mí. –Shaoran se levantó con el vaso y lo tiró a la papelera de mal humor. –Sin embargo, te equivocas. Nada de lo que has dicho es cierto. Pero si es lo que sientes yo no puedo hacer nada. No podemos salir. –terminó de decir Shaoran marchándose de allí.

* * *

–Es un trabajo de oficina, pero la mayoría de tus tareas serían con el ordenador. –le dijo Fujitaka a Sakura, que miraba una oferta de empleo que tenía el sello para personas con discapacidad. –Kinomoto, eres despierta e inteligente. Creo que eres apta para ese puesto.

–Muchas gracias, profesor. –agradeció Sakura, que no parecía muy entusiasmada.

–¿Te molesta esta parte? –preguntó Fujitaka al ver el poco entusiasmo mostrado por la castaña y señalando a la parte de la oferta que decía que buscaban tres personas con problemas de audición.

–Profesor, he empezado a trabajar tocando el piano. –explicó Sakura.

–Sí, eso he oído. –dijo Fujitaka.

–Me gustaría seguir tocando el piano. –dijo Sakura.

–Bueno, si es así, está bien. –dijo Fujitaka.

–Lo siento mucho. Sé que se ha esforzado mucho para buscarme ese trabajo.

–No se preocupe, señorita Kinomoto. –dijo el profesor. Después salieron a tomar un poco el aire en un balcón del edificio de la facultad, desde donde se veían muchos estudiantes ir de un sitio a otro, corriendo en grupo o de tomar un descanso en el césped con los compañeros. –La gente joven se mueve. Sus cuerpos y sus corazones lo hacen. El tiempo vuela y ellos lo empujan con su vigor. A veces me gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo, cuando yo también corría y mi corazón saltaba de júbilo. ¿Es difícil de imaginar? –Sakura negó con la cabeza. –Lo cierto es que no me quejo. Tuve una bonita juventud. –al ver a Sakura tan callada le preguntó: –¿Te has peleado con Li?

–¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

–El viento me ha traído rumores. –explicó el profesor de forma misteriosa.

–Mi desgracia es mía. No quiero involucrar a nadie más. –explicó Sakura.

–¿Planeas ser independiente? –preguntó Fujitaka.

–Sí. –afirmó Sakura.

–Eso está bien. Pero también puede ser un triste camino a recorrer. –añadió el profesor.

–Aunque sea triste, quiero estar sola. –insistió Sakura.

–Si tus amigos oyeran eso se entristecerían. –opinó Fujitaka. –No todos son débiles. Especialmente Shaoran Li. Él no es débil. Al menos eso es lo que pienso.

 **Pensamientos del profesor Fujitaka Amamiya:**

 _Llorar por las desgracias de los demás; alegrarse por la felicidad de los demás; amar; enfadarse; ¿no es eso el significado de "vivir", Sakura?_

* * *

Tomoyo acababa de terminar una clase de educación física. Había estado corriendo alrededor de uno de los campos deportivos del campus. Cansada, recogió su toalla y fue a una de las fuentes a beber agua y refrescarse la cara. Cuando fue a coger la toalla, no atinaba a cogerla, hasta que alguien se la acercó.

–Gracias. –dijo Tomoyo con la cara mojada y los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta todavía de quien le había acercado la toalla. Cuando se secó la cara y vio que era Sakura, a Tomoyo se le fue la sonrisa. –Ahora teníamos educación física. Te la has saltado.

–Sí. –dijo Sakura.

–Firmé por ti cuando pasaron lista. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿De verdad?

–Invítame a algo. –dijo Tomoyo ante la cara de sorpresa de Sakura. –Sustituir a alguien en clase podría bajarme la nota. –entonces Sakura sonrió. Una vez duchada y cambiada, las chicas se fueron al restaurante cercano al campus.

–¡Mmm!¡Esto está riquísimo! –dijo Tomoyo.

–Comes mucho, ¿no? –dijo Sakura. –Qué cara me va a salir la disculpa. –se quejó Sakura.

–Bueno, pensaba que podríamos comer un montón para celebrar nuestra reconciliación. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Siento lo del otro día. –se disculpó Sakura.

–También fue culpa mía. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Tú no hiciste nada malo. –dijo Sakura. –Sólo le dijiste a los demás que utilizaran la lengua de signos.

–Pero debí haberlo hecho cuando estuvieras presente. –insistió Tomoyo. –Eso habría sido lo justo.

–Siento haberme enfadado contigo. Después de todo, fuiste la primera en aprender la lengua de signos por mí cuando perdí el oído; fuiste la única amiga que no se distanció de mí; la única que no cambió. –dijo Sakura.

–Pero en realidad, no te enfadaste conmigo, ¿verdad? –observó Tomoyo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Pues que hay muchos ámbitos en los que te reprimes y simplemente no pudiste aguantar más. Además, deberíamos ser honestas. Incluso si peleamos, siempre podemos solucionarlo, igual que ahora. –Sakura le hizo saber que estaba de acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza. –También pienso que Shaoran es la clase de persona con la que puedes ser honesta. –prosiguió Tomoyo.

–No vayas por ahí. –avisó Sakura, que no quería hablar de Shaoran.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Tomoyo extrañada y ajena a lo que había pasado entre los dos castaños.

–Porque tú eres mi amiga. Si discutimos, podemos solucionarlo; pero Shaoran es un chico y… –hizo una pausa para pensar cómo seguir. –me asusta el que deje de gustarle y llegue a despreciarme.

–Yo creo que Shaoran iría contigo a cualquier parte. –opinó Tomoyo. –Probablemente ya no se trate de gustar o no. Probablemente sea amor. –Sakura negó con la cabeza.

–No tengo esa clase de confianza. –añadió Sakura. –No es porque sea sorda. Es porque tan sólo soy una chica.

–¿Sólo una chica? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Exacto. Cuando me gusta un chico me convierto en sólo una chica.

–Comprendo.

* * *

–¡Tada! –gritó Eriol en la sala de la facultad dejando en la mesa tres paquetes no muy grandes y una bolsa. –Todo esto es para vosotros. Es akafuku para Sakura, los famosos dulces de los peregrinos; –explicó regalándose su paquete. –galletas bankatanoshi para Tomoyo; –dijo entregándole su caja. –y para ti Shaoran, fideos udon para la sopa de miso. –dijo dándole su regalo.

–¡Has traído muchas cosas! –dijo Tomoyo.

–Sí, mi padre está muchísimo mejor. Mi madre está tan contenta que la compra se le ha ido de las manos. –explicó Eriol.

–¡Oye!¡¿Y yo qué?! –preguntó Touya celoso. Eriol chistó los dedos.

–Para ti, Touya. –dijo sacando una caja de la bolsa. –¡Tengo esto! –en la caja había lo que parecían dos figuras doradas en forma de pez.

–¿Shachonoko? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Yes! –dijo Eriol en inglés. –El símbolo de Nagoya. –explicó Eriol. –En nuestro salón de banquetes tenemos este símbolo en el techo y cuando hay una boda les regalamos una caja como esta de recuerdo. Pero este de aquí, lo, creáis o no, están hechos de oro puro.

–¡Wow! –se sorprendió Shaoran.

–¡Es increíble! –dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura que también estaba sorprendida.

–Supongo que en Nagoya se regalan cosas como esta. –dijo Shaoran.

–Yes! –volvió a asentir Eriol en inglés.

–¿Y por qué ese regalo para Touya? –preguntó Tomoyo, que se había dado cuenta del diferente valor de los peces y el valor de los otros regalos.

–Mi padre me dijo que se lo entregara a él porque fue hasta allí cuando lo operaron. –explicó Eriol, mientras que Touya le decía con la mirada que no dijera lo que acababa de decir.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida, al no tener constancia de aquello.

–Bueno, sí. Simplemente fui por matar el tiempo. –dijo sin querer reconocer lo que hizo. –Además, quería comer hitshumabushi. –añadió Touya. –Estuvo rico, ¿verdad?

–Sí. –contestó Eriol. –El hitshumabushi es el mejor plato típico de Nagoya. Cuando vayáis allí tenéis que comerlo.

–Me alegro mucho de que tu padre se esté recuperando. –dijo Shaoran.

–Sí, yo también. –se sumó Tomoyo.

–¿Sabéis? –dijo Eriol poniéndose serio. –Creo que voy a volver a Nagoya cuando me gradúe.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió Touya.

–Con la enfermedad de mi padre me he dado cuenta de que tengo que estar con mi madre y mi hermano pequeño. –explicó Eriol.

–¿Pero qué hay de tu trabajo? –preguntó Touya.

–Al final, igualmente me tenía que hacer cargo del negocio familiar. Sólo que será antes de lo esperado. No hay mucha diferencia.

–Sí, sí que hay una gran diferencia. –observó Shaoran. –Cuando te vayas todos estaremos tristes.

–¡Bah, para! –dijo Eriol restándole importancia. –Todavía falta. No me iré hasta que nos graduemos.

–No queda tanto. –dijo Touya. –Sólo nueve meses.

–De todas formas, después de graduarnos no podremos vernos como lo hacemos ahora. –dijo Eriol. –Me refiero a que seguiremos viéndonos y quedando. Pero ahora nos vemos aquí todos los días. Llegas aquí y te preguntas "¿quién estará? Ah, sólo es Touya". –dijo Eriol mientras recibía un golpe de Touya mientras reían. –Esos momentos acabarán pronto. –Al ver que se pusieron todos muy tristes, Eriol intentó animarlos. –¡¿Qué os pasa?!¡No os pongáis así! ¡No es una historia tan triste! ¡Mira el Shachonoko!¡De verdad que es oro puro! –dijo Eriol intentando distraer la atención.

–Dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte. –dijo Touya, mientras los otros tres se miraban tristes.

–Vale. –dijo Eriol.

* * *

Tomoyo arrastraba a Touya por los pasillos vacíos de la facultad.

–¡¿Qué haces?!¡Me haces daño! –se quejaba el chico.

–¡Ven conmigo! –ordenó Tomoyo, entrando en un aula.

–¡¿Qué haces?!¿Vas a encerrarme aquí? No sabía que te gustaban esa clase de juegos. –dijo Touya provocándola.

–No quiero que nos oigan. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Oh, ¿es una declaración de amor? –preguntó Touya.

–¿Es que es lo único que tienes en tu cabeza? –preguntó Tomoyo. Pero al ver a Touya agachar la cabeza preguntó: –¿Qué pasa?

–Esas palabras se me clavan en el corazón. –dijo Touya.

–Sólo ha sido un pinchacito. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Yo lo veo más como un puñetazo directo. –dijo Touya haciendo un gesto de boxeo.

–No entiendo términos específicos como ese, así que ahórratelos. –dijo Tomoyo.

–No es un término difícil. –dijo Touya mientras Tomoyo se sentaba.

–¿Sabes? Hay algo que he querido comentarte.

–Adelante. –dijo Touya acercándose a ella y apoyándose en el pupitre de delante de donde estaba Tomoyo.

–Has demostrado ser muy buena persona al ir hasta Nagoya para ver al padre de Eriol.

–Como dije antes, sólo tenía algo de tiempo libre. –le restó importancia Touya.

–No hace falta que actúes de forma tan fría a propósito. Sólo atrasa las cosas. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¡Eres tú la que debería ir al grano de una vez! –acusó Touya.

–¡¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?!

–Oh, perdone, alteza. Adelante. –dijo Touya irónico.

–Creo que Sakura y Shaoran realmente se gustan. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Qué somos, alumnos de instituto? –preguntó Touya irónico.

–Pero Sakura ha perdido la confianza, –continuó Tomoyo haciendo caso omiso al inmaduro comentario de Touya. –y destruye lo que es bueno para ella. A veces es así. Su corazón es así de retorcido.

–Creo que entiendo. –dijo Touya.

–Lo entiendes porque tú también eres así. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Sabes? Cuando le pides algo a alguien, deberías ser más educada.

–De todas formas, –dijo Tomoyo levantándose y sentándose en la silla del pupitre de al lado de Touya, pero al estar girados, quedaban frente a frente. –he pensado que deberíamos hacer algo para que se dieran una oportunidad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya extrañado.

–Ya sabes, hacer algo para que pasen un tiempo a solas en algún lugar romántico.

* * *

–De este modo, estas películas convirtieron la historia en historias… –explicaba la profesora.

Tomoyo se encontraba coloreando un dibujo con peces y un barquito en el mar que había hecho mientras escuchaba hablar a la profesora. Parecía un dibujo bastante infantil para una alumna universitaria. Era parte de su plan, porque sabía que Sakura le preguntaría.

–¿El mar? –preguntó Sakura.

–Sí, es inmenso y se está muy bien allí. ¿Te vienes? Lo pasaremos bien. –propuso Tomoyo.

–¿Con quién? –preguntó Sakura.

–Con la Sociedad Naranja. Vamos, no pienses tanto en ello. –le dijo Tomoyo al ver la cara que puso cuando se acordó de que seguía peleada con Shaoran. –Vente, por favor. –suplicó Tomoyo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura.

–Porque quiero ir a ver el mar. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Pues ve tú sola. –le dijo Sakura.

–No, así no. Verás, es que, quiero ir con Touya. –dijo Tomoyo utilizando a su amigo de excusa, aunque este ya conocía el plan de Tomoyo.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Sakura emocionada.

–Al final he decidido ser sincera con mis sentimientos. –confesó Tomoyo.

–¡Señoritas! –dijo la profesora con cara de pocos amigos. –¿Se puede saber qué hacéis hablando en lengua de signos tan furtivamente?

–¡Lo sentimos! –dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaban y se inclinaban para pedir disculpas por la gran pillada.

* * *

–¡Es una gran idea! –dijo Eriol. –¡Vayamos! Tomoyo y Sakura también irán, ¿no?¡Será otro gran recuerdo de juventud! –dijo Eriol soñador sin ni siquiera dejar a Touya contestar. –Cuando fuimos al campamento también nos lo pasamos muy bien.

–Eriol, no creo que debas emocionarte tanto. –le dijo Touya, ya que el pobre Eriol permanecía ajeno al plan que había tramado Tomoyo.

–¿Por qué no? Tú también irás, ¿verdad Shaoran? –preguntó Eriol al castaño, que estaba acostado con las manos por detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. –Después de graduarnos, volveré a Nagoya. Entonces no podremos ir a la playa juntos como Sociedad Naranja. Tenemos que crear buenos recuerdos. –dijo Eriol intentando convencer a Shaoran.

* * *

El fin de semana llegó y Shaoran volvió a alquilar el todoterreno. Aparcó en el punto de encuentro y salió del coche mirando la hora.

–¡Shaoran! –le llamó Touya, que llegaba acompañado de Tomoyo, pero esta iba algo encogida y llevándose las manos al estómago. –¿Te encuentras bien?

–Vamos despacio. –pidió Tomoyo. Shaoran se acercó a ellos.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Tomoyo? –preguntó Shaoran preocupado.

–Me encontré con ella viniendo para acá, pero dice que le duele mucho el estómago. –explicó Touya.

–Me encontraba bien hasta hace un rato. –explicó Tomoyo. –¡Ouch! –se quejó encogiéndose.

–La llevaré al hospital más cercano. –dijo Touya. –Intentaremos no tardar.

–Pues vayamos en el coche. –dijo Shaoran.

–¡No, no! –dijo Touya deteniendo a Shaoran, que se iba directo al coche. –Tienes que esperar a Sakura. Ah, y a Eriol recógelo en el cruce de Mishiku a las nueve. –dijo Touya mientras se marchaba con Tomoyo.

* * *

Eriol se encontraba cantando "Sanghai Honey" emocionado en su apartamento la misma canción que cantaron en el coche la última vez, vestido con una camisa hawaiana y un sombrero de playa en la mano. En su apartamento tenía un par de balones de playa y un flotador grande.

–Nos divertimos tanto la última vez. –dijo Eriol para él mientras se miraba en un espejo para ver cómo le quedaba el sombrero. Entonces le sonó el teléfono.

–Hey, Touya. Salgo enseguida. –dijo Eriol al ver quién llamaba. –¡¿Qué?!

–Me han llamado para trabajar. –dijo Touya.

–Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? –dijo Eriol resignado. –Ya lo pasaremos bien los demás.

–Sí, eso pensábamos, pero Tomoyo no se encuentra muy bien, así que habíamos pensado en cancelar el plan para ir otro día. –decía Touya mientras Tomoyo miraba expectante.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Eriol, que estaba muy desilusionado por las ganas que tenía de ir. –Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada. –dijo resignado.

* * *

Shaoran ya había subido y enganchado la bicicleta de Sakura en la baca del todoterreno que había alquilado. Estaban esperando pacientemente a Tomoyo y Touya sin hablar. Shaoran ni miraba a Sakura. Entonces, sonó el teléfono del chico.

–Touya, ¿cómo está Tomoyo? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sólo es un poco de estreñimiento. –dijo Touya mientras Tomoyo miraba por la esquina de la calle escondidos. –¡Ouch! –se quejó Touya del golpe que recibió de Tomoyo al escuchar el diagnóstico. –Dice que se quedará en casa.

–Entiendo. –dijo Shaoran.

–Y yo voy a cuidarla. –dijo Touya asomándose junto a Tomoyo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran extrañado.

–Es que me preocupa y un caballero decente la acompañaría a casa a cuidarla. –dijo Touya. –Pero podéis ir vosotros dos y pasarlo bien.

–¿Y Eriol? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Dice que al final se quedará en casa. –dijo Touya escondiéndose rápido con Tomoyo al pensar que le vería después de que Shaoran se hubiera girado.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–No lo sé, es lo que dice. ¡Adiós! –dijo Touya colgando antes de que Shaoran ahondara más.

–¡Oye, oye! –pero Touya había colgado. Entonces Sakura se acercó a él.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó la chica.

–No vamos. Nadie puede ir. –dijo Shaoran de forma oral. –Te llevaré a casa. –dijo mientras se dirigía al coche. Ya en el coche, Sakura miró al asiento de atrás, donde llevaban las cestas de picnic y los fuegos artificiales.

–Es una pena después de que alquilaras el coche. –dijo Sakura ya dentro del coche.

–No puedo hacer nada. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Por qué no utilizas hoy la lengua de signos? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Cómo voy a hacerlo mientras conduzco? –preguntó Shaoran.

–No, desde antes de montarnos en el coche. –dijo Sakura.

–Porque estoy enfadado contigo. –dijo Shaoran cortante. –¿O acaso no recuerdas que sólo me siento bien cuando soy "amable con aquellos a los que considero inferior"? Es lo que me dijiste la última vez. Fue como describiste nuestra relación. Si hay alguien que no se enfade al escuchar algo así, me gustaría conocerle. –dijo Shaoran.

–No puedo leerte los labios. –dijo Sakura, ya que sólo veía a Shaoran de perfil. Entonces Shaoran paró el coche en un lado.

–He perdido la esperanza contigo. –dijo Shaoran para que pudiera leerle los labios. Entonces sonó el teléfono de Shaoran. –Moshi moshi. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shaoran a Tomoyo.

–Sí, mucho mejor. –informó Tomoyo.

–Genial. –dijo Shaoran serio.

–Escucha Shaoran. Sakura no pretendía decirte todas esas cosas. –dijo Tomoyo, que llamó intuyendo que los castaños volverían a casa al estar enfadados. –A veces dice cosas horribles que realmente no siente. Tiene miedo de que al final no le gustes, así que dice cosas que hacen que realmente no te guste. Así que, en vez de entender sus palabras, intenta a entender a Sakura.

–Me pides demasiado. No puedo hacerlo. –dijo Shaoran.

–De verdad que le gustas, Shaoran. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Voy a entrar en la autopista. Tengo que colgar. –dijo Shaoran, que no quería hablar más del tema. Cuando colgó, se quedó pensando unos segundos. Miró a Sakura y le preguntó con gestos y oralmente: –¿Derecha o izquierda?

–¿Mi casa? –preguntó Sakura.

–No, la costa. –dijo Shaoran.

–Derecha. –dijo Sakura. Shaoran metió la marcha y condujo por la derecha.

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en el cine. Después de haber urdido el plan, tenían todo el día libre, así que decidieron ir a ver una película. De repente, Tomoyo sintió que Touya le agarraba de la mano y sonrió. Pero cuando lo miró, estaba dando una cabezada. Así que le tiró la mano a su asiento.

Ya fuera del cine, Touya hablaba por teléfono sentado en una barandilla.

–Sí, lo siento…Sí. No creo que pueda hacerlo más. Gracias por todo.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.

–Un compañero de trabajo. –dijo Touya.

–Lo que me recuerda que hace tiempo que no te pasas por tu trabajo. –comentó Tomoyo echando a andar detrás de Touya.

–Sí, he decidido dejarlo. –admitió Touya. Mientras bajaban unas escaleras, Touya la cogió de la manga para apartarla mientras subían unos tipos que no traían muy buenas pintas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–¿Por qué?...Eso quisiera saber yo también. –dijo Touya. –Quizás no esté hecho para eso. Por lo visto no tengo el talento necesario.

–¿Talento?

–Sí. Ver a Sakura me da envidia. Sabe lo que quiere hacer y además tiene talento para ello. Incluso con sus problemas de oído. –dijo Touya apoyando su espalda en una reja que separaba de una construcción. –Supongo que se requiere fuerza de voluntad. Quizás algún día se convierta en una famosa pianista y gane un montón de dinero. Aparta. –dijo mientras la apartaba hacia un lado al ver que una pandilla pasaba por ahí sin cuidado ninguno. Entonces, Tomoyo le cogió la mano y la estampó contra la reja, escuchándose un crujido.

–¡No actúes como si lo supieras todo! –le gritó Tomoyo enfadada. Touya se quejaba de su mano. –¡¿Tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido para Sakura superar su pérdida de audición?!¡¿Acaso sabes con qué tipo de sentimientos ha tenido que lidiar desde entonces?!

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Touya.

–¡Si eres su amigo, si realmente conoces a Sakura, no digas cosas así! –riñó Tomoyo.

–Lo siento. –volvió a disculparse. –No quería que sonara así. No era mi intención. –Entonces apoyó su mano en la baranda y pegó un grito de dolor mientras se cogía la mano izquierda, que era la que Tomoyo había estampado contra la baranda. –¡Ouch!¡Duele!

–¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–El golpe.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran llevaban la canción de "Sanghai Honey" puesta en el coche. Sakura la cantaba en lengua de signos y Shaoran la cantaba oral, pero ni mucho menos, con el entusiasmo con la que la cantaron cuando fueron todos al campo. Ambos tenían la cara seria.

–Para de cantar. Supongo que no es tan divertido con sólo nosotros dos. –dijo Sakura. –Fue mucho más divertido cuando lo hicimos todos juntos.

–Bueno, han sido ellos los que nos han hecho esta encerrona. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Encerrona? –preguntó Sakura.

–Para que nos viniéramos nosotros solos a la costa.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Sakura ojiplática.

–Sí. Es todo demasiado raro. De repente ese dolor de estómago…

–¡Para! –ordenó Sakura después de caer en la cuenta de que Shaoran tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan inocente de no darse cuenta?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¡Que pares el coche ya! –ordenó Sakura impetuosa intentando coger el volante.

–¡¿Pero qué haces?!¡Es peligroso! –dijo Shaoran intentando controlar el coche después del volantazo que habían dado con la intromisión de Sakura en la conducción. Shaoran consiguió parar en un lado de la carretera. Sakura se bajó del coche airada. Shaoran la siguió y la detuvo.

–¡Sakura!¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¡Me voy a casa!¡No voy a ir a una cita para la que he sido engañada! –dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué quieres decir con ir a casa? Ya estamos en la costa. –entonces, Sakura miró a su lado, y efectivamente, desde allí arriba se veía el mar, y aunque ella no las podía oír, las gaviotas formaban su banda sonora.

* * *

–¡Ouch! –se quejó Touya con dolor mientras una doctora intentaba curarle el dedo lesionado. –¡Duele un montón!

–¡Eres un tío!¡No seas tan delicado! –le gritó la doctora con malos humos.

–Sí, señora. –dijo Touya, que no se atrevía a responder a esa enfermera con cara de ogro.

–¿Y esa ropa que llevas? –preguntó la enfermera refiriéndose a la camiseta estampada de flores que llevaba Touya.

–¿Qué tiene que ver la ropa con esto? –preguntó Touya.

–Aquí tiene, doctora. –dijo un enfermero dándole las radiografías a la doctora.

–Gracias. –dijo ésta.

–Me duele. –le dijo Tomoyo mientras se frotaba la mano derecha. Por lo visto también se había golpeado cuando le apartó la mano contra la valla.

–¿Qué?¿Te duele? –preguntó Touya.

–Me duele. –repitió Tomoyo.

–¿Tú también? –preguntó la doctora. –Está bien, primero examinaré al de las flores. –dijo mientras ponía las radiografías a la luz. –Tienes una fractura.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Touya.

–No es gran cosa. –le quitó importancia la doctora. –Tu turno, Miss Pink. Siéntese.

–¡Ouch! –gritó Tomoyo en cuanto la tocó la doctora.

–¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? –preguntó la doctora. –¿Una pelea de pareja? –preguntó mientras Touya y Tomoyo se miraban.

–¡No! –dijeron a coro.

* * *

Shaoran y Sakura jugaban con la arena. Todavía hacía frío para bañarse y no había demasiada gente. Después de haber estado jugando con la arena, haciendo alguna montañita. Shaoran fue a un puesto de la playa a comprar un par de mazorcas de maíz. Cuando volvía, vio a Sakura jugando con un perrito que la perseguía. Sonrió al verla con esa cara de felicidad.

* * *

–Ahora mismo Sakura y Shaoran deben estar pasándoselo genial. –Decía Touya a Tomoyo. Ambos caminaban con sus respectivas manos vendadas y un par de dedos con férula.

–Sí, no es justo. –se quejó Tomoyo, a pesar de que habían sido ellos los que habían planeado la encerrona. –Y nosotros aquí con los dedos fracturados. –dijo levantando la mano hasta la altura de sus ojos, mientras que Touya hacía lo mismo. Ante la imagen de ir los dos con las manos y varios dedos liados, no pudieron evitar reírse.

–¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Touya.

–¡Sí! –dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada.

–¿Pensabas que iba a invitarte? No tengo dinero, así que tendremos que ir a un restaurante familiar. –Un rato después, se encontraban en el restaurante. –Comes mucho para haberte fracturado un dedo.

–Mira quién habla. –dijo Tomoyo con ironía. –¿Sabes? Creo que lo entiendo.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Touya.

–La forma en la que envidias a Sakura. Sakura tiene talento y sabe lo que quiere hacer. A veces brilla tanto que ciega. –explicó Tomoyo.

–Yo no encuentro nada que quiera hacer. Y cuanto más busco, menos encuentro. –dijo Touya. –Mi futuro está borroso. Sólo lo pospongo y mientras tanto desperdicio mi vida.

–Parece que me estoy oyendo a mí misma. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Por qué? Tú ya has encontrado trabajo para cuando te gradúes.

–No tengo nada. Tan sólo me pagarán un buen sueldo. –explicó Tomoyo. –Es una empresa conocida y la formación está bien. Escogí el trabajo teniendo en cuenta esas cosas. Por eso cuando veo a Sakura me entra la prisa.

–Pero puede que te guste. –animó Touya.

–Sí, es verdad. Gracias.

–¿Sabes? –dijo Touya mirándose la mano lesionada. –Desde que me has fracturado el dedo, me gustas incluso más. –Tomoyo casi se atraganta de la risa.

–No digas esas cosas. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¡Perdona! –dijo Touya sonriendo mientras Tomoyo bebía agua.

* * *

Después de haber estado en la playa, Sakura se encontraba sentada descalza en un rompeolas. Shaoran se aproximó a ella y se puso en cuclillas.

–Dame tu mano. –dijo él mostrándole su palma. Mientras ella se negaba con su dedo. Seguía enfadada. Entonces, él le cogió la mano y le dio algo. Ella abrió su mano y vio una pequeña concha. Shaoran se sentó junto a ella. Juntos, se quedaron mirando el horizonte en silencio.

* * *

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Tomoyo al llegar a la puerta del bloque donde ella tenía su apartamento.

–De nada. –dijo Touya.

–Nos vemos. –se despidió Tomoyo. Cuando se giró para irse, Tomoyo se detuvo. –¿Quieres entrar?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya.

–¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?

–Eres muy atrevida. –dijo Touya. –Hoy me iré a casa.

–Entiendo. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Necesito resolver algo antes de tener una relación contigo. –dijo Touya. –No puedo comportarme de la forma que lo he estado haciendo. Tengo que enderezar mi vida y tranquilizarme. Hasta entonces, espérame.

–Lo haré. –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, contenta de que por fin su relación fuera a avanzar de la manera correcta.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran volvieron a la playa. Shaoran encendió una de las bengalas que daba vueltas y que parecía un ratón. Sakura saltaba intentando apartarse del petardo mientras que Shaoran la agarró para que no se escapara. Shaoran fue a por otro paquete que tenía en una bolsa. Desde la distancia le dijo:

–¡Encendamos estos ahora! –dijo señalando el paquete.

–¡El siguiente debe ser el del dragón! –dijo Sakura.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó Shaoran sólo con signos. –¡Deberíamos dejar ese para el último!

–¡Cállate!¡Cuando era pequeña, después de los ratones siempre encendíamos el dragón! –le contestó Sakura. La gente que había en la playa se les quedaba mirando extrañada y riendo de lo que hacían. Los niños, con su inocencia, señalaban impudorosos. Unos surfistas que salían del agua se reían.

–¡¿De qué lugar raro vienes?! –preguntó Shaoran. Sakura se acercó a él. –De todas formas, todavía hay luz, deberíamos esperar a que estuviera más oscuro. –dijo él también acercándose. Pero Sakura se acercó agarrándole de los brazos, puesto que se había dado cuenta de las miradas de la gente.

–¡Para de gesticular! –ordenó Sakura.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran extrañado.

–También pensarán que no puedes oír. –dijo Sakura. Shaoran miró a su alrededor. –Todos murmuran.

–Que digan lo que quieran. –dijo Shaoran sin darle mayor importancia.

–No, no está bien. –insistió Sakura.

–No me importa. –dijo Shaoran.

–La razón por la que no te importa es porque puedes oír. Por eso no deberías salir conmigo. También se reirán de ti. –argumentó Sakura.

–¡No me importa que se rían de mí! –insistió Shaoran.

–¡No me gusta! –opinó Sakura. –¡No quiero que por mi culpa se rían de ti! Además, si lo pienso, no eres mi tipo. –dijo Sakura. –Y no deberías salir con alguien tan patética como yo. Alguien que ni oye ni habla.

–¡No entiendo qué quieres decir! –dijo Shaoran.

–¡Tú y yo somos diferentes!¡Tenemos que dejar de fingir que nos llevamos bien! –dijo Sakura. –¡Gracias por soportarme hasta ahora! –Tras darle las gracias, Sakura se fue. Shaoran se giró viendo cómo se marchaba. La gente miraba curiosa lo que ocurría.

–¡SAKURA! –gritó Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas. –¡SAKURA KINOMOTO!¡ERES UNA BOCAZAS!¡TU PERSONALIDAD ES LO PEOR!¡PUEDE QUE TU CARA SEA MUY BONITA PERO ERES HORRIBLE! –Sakura seguía caminando ya que estaba de espaldas a Shaoran y tampoco escuchaba nada. –¡PERO TE AMO!¡TE AMO! –entonces Sakura se giró. La gente seguía riéndose, sobretodo la gente joven que estaba allí. –¡TE AMO! –Sakura vio cómo del esfuerzo del grito se le marcaban las venas del cuello y se quedó estática al leerle los labios. –¡¿QUÉ DICES?!¡TÚ NO HABLAS PERO YO ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN AIRE!¡QUIZÁS NO PAREZCAS GUAY POR NO PODER HABLAR, PERO YO TAMPOCO LO SOY!¡QUE LOS SEPA TODO EL MUNDO! –entonces Sakura empezó a correr hacia él. –¡LO DIRÉ LAS VECES QUE HAGA FALTA! ¡SAKURA KINOMOTO, TE AMO! –entonces Sakura llegó hasta él y lo tiró en la arena. Ella se quedó de rodillas junto a él.

–¡Para ya! –dijo ella. –Me has sorprendido. –Shaoran se incorporó, quedándose sentado en la arena y prácticamente sin aire. –Dilo una vez más.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Esa parte. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué parte? –preguntó él sonriendo.

–La parte del "te amo".

–¿Te ha costado, eh? –dijo Shaoran. –Te amo. –dijo tras una pausa mirándola a los ojos. –Te amo. –volvió a repetir. Sakura se abrazó a él. Todavía abrazados, juntaron sus frentes y se besaron al atardecer.

* * *

Sakura juntó los dedos índices y pulgares de sus dos manos, uniéndolos, como si formaran el eslabón de una cadena. Se encontraban acostados en la cama de Shaoran. Después de haberse besado al atardecer, decidieron volver a Tokio. Como llegaron muy tarde, Sakura se quedó en el apartamento de Shaoran. Él le acariciaba la cabeza. Esa noche se demostraron físicamente cuánto se amaban. No habrían podido pedir mejor reconciliación que esa. Ambos permanecían desnudos, sólo cubiertos por la sábana de la cama.

–Siempre he tenido miedo de la oscuridad del silencio. –dijo ella. –Hubiera gritado para que alguien encendiera la luz, pero no podía hacerlo.

–¿Se ha encendido la luz? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sólo es una pequeña bombilla de cinco vatios, pero está encendida. –dijo Sakura.

–Nunca la apagaré. –dijo Shaoran. Entonces, se incorporó un poco como si fuera a atraparla. –Te quiero. –Sakura sonrió.

–Me alegro haber vivido hasta este punto. –dijo Sakura. –Me alegro de haber nacido, porque así he podido conocerte. –dijo Sakura tocándole la punta de la nariz a Shaoran. Shaoran sonrió, se besaron y se quedaron abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura cogió su bicicleta para marcharse a casa.

–¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa? –preguntó él.

–Estoy bien. –dijo ella. Se montó en la bicicleta. –Hasta luego. –Shaoran se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa. Se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y entonces vio que hizo un movimiento extraño con la bicicleta, como si hubiera perdido el control. La rueda delantera chocó con un bloque pequeño de hormigón que actuaba de bolardo. Sakura iba muy despacio y permanecía en la bicicleta, llevándose la mano al oído izquierdo. Shaoran fue corriendo hacia ella.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó preocupado.

–Sólo me he mareado un poco. –contestó ella.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

–Sí. En cuanto llegue a casa te mandaré un mensaje. –dijo restándole importancia. Sakura retomó su camino dejando a Shaoran preocupado.

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _En ese entonces, no tenía ni idea de lo que pronto ocurriría con nosotros. No sabía que era, pero tenía un sentimiento de inquietud._

* * *

 **N/A:** pues este es el capítulo 8. Han pasado muchas cosas. En primer lugar, Sakura cuando consigue reconciliarse con Tomoyo se pelea con Shaoran. Si es que Tomoyo tiene razón al decir que el corazón de Sakura es algo retorcido. El pobre Shaoran lo que ha tenido que aguantar, pero es tan bueno y tiene un corazón tan grande que al final han acabado de novios y todo. Aunque hay que reconocerles también el mérito a Tomoyo y Touya, que se han dedicado a conspirar en la sombra para que esos dos acaben juntos. Lo cierto es que a ellos tampoco les ha venido mal, ya que al final pasaron el día juntos y Touya incluso parece que va a sentar cabeza. A pesar de llevarse cada uno una fractura lo cierto es que lo pasaron bien. El único afectado de esta conspiración al final ha resultado ser Eriol. Pobrecillo, con las ganas que tenía de ir de excursión. Y encima la incertidumbre de la operación de su padre. Pero bueno, al final ha resultado todo bien y Touya ha tenido el detallazo de estar a su lado en esos duros momentos.

Gracias a los que dejan reviews y a los lectores silenciosos por leer la historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	9. Un destino triste

**Capítulo 9. Un destino triste.**

–Voy a ir a Alemania. –informó Nadeshiko a su hija mientras ponía unas tazas en la mesa para servir té.

–¿A Alemania? –preguntó Sakura.

–La Escuela Internacional de Música Klaus me ha pedido que vaya. –le dijo Nadeshiko.

–¡Eso es genial! –dijo Sakura.

–¡Lo sé!¡Era mi sueño! –dijo Nadeshiko emocionada.

–¡Enhorabuena! –felicitó Sakura contenta.

–Vendrás conmigo, ¿no? –dijo Nadeshiko, pero a Sakura le cambió la cara.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estaríamos fuera de Japón?

–Al menos unos tres años. –respondió Nadeshiko.

–Entiendo. –dijo Sakura que ya no estaba tan emocionada.

–Todavía hay tiempo, así que tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo. –dijo Nadeshiko al ver la cara de Sakura. Ya en su habitación, Sakura abrió una cajita de mimbre y cogió la concha que le regaló Shaoran en su excursión a la costa. Esa concha le hizo recordar el momento en la playa en el que Shaoran confesó sus sentimientos por ella.

* * *

–¿Si? –dijo un despeinado Touya abriendo la puerta de su casa.

–Buenos días. –dijo Tomoyo, que se había presentado allí para sorpresa de Touya.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Todavía no son ni las siete. –dijo Touya. –Incluso están dando el informativo matutino todavía. –Nakuru, que se encontraba removiendo nattou* con unos palillos y con la tele puesta bajó el volumen y se colocó más cerca para ver qué podía captar.

–¿Molesto? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–No. –y la dejó entrar mientras Touya se rascaba la barriga.

–No he podido dormir. –dijo Tomoyo. –He pensado que llegaría el verano, luego el otoño, después el invierno y de nuevo la primavera; y he pensado en que las cosas podrían terminar sin que ocurriera nada.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Touya.

–De nosotros. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Espera un momento. –le pidió Touya. –Vamos fuera a tomar algo a algún sitio.

–No creo que haya ningún sitio abierto todavía. –dijo Nakuru levantándose e interrumpiendo el paso a su hermano mientras removía el nattou que tenía en el bol.

–Buenos días. –saludo Tomoyo.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó Nakuru alegre apartando a su hermano. –Pasa, por favor. Estaba haciendo el desayuno. ¿Por qué no te unes?

–¡Idiota! –insultó Touya dándole un calbote a su hermana. –No podemos hablar de nuestro futuro comiendo nattou.

* * *

–Aquí tiene, señorita. Lo de siempre y su cambio –dijo el dependiente de la tienda de animales a Sakura mientras le entregaba una bolsa con comida para pájaros. Sakura salió de la tienda y se entretuvo en el escaparate saludando a un cachorro de bulldog francés de color blanco. Después se dispuso a desbloquear el candado de su bicicleta para irse a casa. En la acera contraria, un hombre con el cabello que parecía de color gris y gafas llegaba con una maleta. Entonces la vio.

–Sakura. –dijo para sí sorprendido de verla. –¡Sakura! –la llamó. Pero Sakura no le vio y antes de que se montara en la bicicleta, el hombre empezó a saltar y a mover sus brazos. –¡Sakura!¡Aquí! –entonces, la chica lo vio. Su cara se iluminó de felicidad al ver a Yukito Tsukishiro, y lo saludó moviendo sus brazos con fuerza, de manera que la bicicleta cayó al suelo. Dándose cuenta de que metió la pata, Yukito rió de la ternura que le inspiró esa escena.

* * *

Touya y Tomoyo se encontraban arrodillados frente a frente, con la mesa donde estaba el desayuno por en medio.

–Iré a comprar algo de café y algo para comer al combini. –dijo Nakuru para poder dejarlos asolas.

–¿Tienes dinero? –preguntó Touya.

–Sí, aquí hay algo. –dijo Nakuru cogiendo una cartera.

–¡Oye!¡Esa es mi cartera! –dijo Touya.

–Nos vemos. –dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa maligna mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con su cojera.

–Ten cuidado. –dijo Touya.

–Sí. –respondió su hermana.

–Tengo que protegerla. –dijo Touya mirando todavía hacia la puerta por la que había salido su hermana. –Por su estado. –añadió después.

–Yo también la protegeré. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Qué?

–Todo lo que tú protejas, yo también lo protegeré. –dijo Tomoyo. –Es muy graciosa. –añadió después.

–Pero su pierna no está bien. –se quejó Touya.

–¿Y qué importa eso? Sin embargo sí hay un problema. –dijo Tomoyo ante la mirada curiosa de Touya, que no entendía que otro problema habría. –Su peinado.

–¿Su peinado? –preguntó Touya confuso.

* * *

Yukito tocaba el piano enérgicamente en la casa de las Kinomoto. Madre e hija aplaudieron después de su gran interpretación.

–¡Maravilloso! –dijo Sakura sorprendida.

–Dice Sakura que ha sido maravilloso. –tradujo su madre.

–Gracias. –dijo Yukito en lengua de signos.

–Tomemos un té. –dijo Nadeshiko.

–Me enteré por tu madre, así que decidí aprender lengua de signos. –explicó Yukito al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Sakura cuando éste le dio las gracias en lenguaje de signos. –Es difícil. ¿Lo hago bien? –preguntó Yukito mientras ambos se sentaban a la mesa.

–Muy bien. –dijo Sakura.

–¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría! –dijo Yukito. –Me quedé impactado cuando oí la noticia. Debes de haber pasado por mucho. Estaba en Alemania, así que no tenía ni idea hasta hace unos meses.

–Yukito toca el piano en la Escuela Internacional de Música Klaus. –informó su madre.

–¡Es dónde vas a ir tú! –dijo Sakura dándose cuenta.

–Exacto. Me ha dicho que cuando vayamos a Alemania cuidará de nosotras. –dijo Nadeshiko trayendo té fresquito en una bandeja. –No os veíais desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? Solíais jugar juntos cuando erais pequeños. Incuso hacíais planes secretos. Sakura decía que os casaríais cuando fuerais mayores. –dijo Nadeshiko riendo.

–¡Para! –dijo Sakura avergonzada. –¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

–Ups. Perdona. –se disculpó su madre riendo. –Yukito se ha tomado unas vacaciones para venir a Japón, así que se quedará aquí. Sé amable con él.

–Muchas gracias de antemano. –dijo Yukito.

–Un placer. –dijo Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo y Nakuru caminaban contentas por las calles de Tokio. Touya iba al lado de su hermana, aunque con su típica cara de indiferencia.

–¡Mira esa tarta! –dijo Nakuru señalando una vitrina de una pastelería. –¡Qué pinta tiene!

–¿Por qué has tenido que venir? –se quejó Touya.

–¡Cuántas tiendas! –dijo Nakuru ignorando a su hermano.

–¡Para ya! Pareces una chica de campo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad. –dijo Touya.

–¿Dónde entramos primero? –se preguntó Nakuru.

–¿Por qué no vamos a cortarte el pelo? –sugirió Tomoyo.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó Nakuru.

–Donde voy yo siempre. –contestó Tomoyo. –Está por allí. –dijo señalando con el dedo.

–¡Me encantaría! Oh, podría haber traído los recortes de las revistas que he ido coleccionando. Me gustaría cortarme el pelo como la cantante Nacchi*.

–¡Pero tu cara es diferente! –replicó Touya ante la mirada asesina de Nakuru.

* * *

–Puedes quedarte en esta habitación. –indicó Sakura a Yukito abriéndole la puerta del dormitorio donde se quedaría.

–Entendido. –dijo Yukito. Entraron al cuarto y Sakura apartó las cortinas para que entrara luz. –Siento no haberme enterado antes de tu problema de audición. No he podido hacer nada para ayudarte. –Sakura negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

–Tiene muchas ventajas. –dijo Sakura quitándole hierro al asunto.

–¿Ventajas? –preguntó Yukito, al no verle las ventajas de estar sordo. –¿Cómo cuales?

–Por ejemplo, puedo estudiar en restaurantes llenos de gente ruidosa; no escucho a chicas chillonas de la mesa de al lado.

–Oh, entiendo. –dijo Yukito riendo. –Me alegro de ver que no has cambiado. Tu sonrisa no ha cambiado desde que eras una niña. –Sakura le sonrió alegremente.

* * *

Sakura estaba en el hotel trabajando tocando el piano. En ese momento tocaba "Deux Arabesques" de Claude Debussy bajo la atenta mirada de Yukito y su madre, que se encontraban sentados en la barra.

¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Nadeshiko.

–Creo que tiene potencial. –opinó Yukito. –Es increíble. Es difícil creer que haya perdido el oído por la forma de tocar.

–En realidad puede oír un poco los tonos agudos. Parece que depende de ellos al tocar. –explicó Nadeshiko.

* * *

Nakuru hablaba por teléfono ya con el pijama puesto. Tenía el pelo mucho más corto al haber sido acompañada por Tomoyo a la peluquería.

–Muy bien…De acuerdo. Nos vemos. –dijo Nakuru antes de colgar a su madre.

–Vete a dormir. –ordenó Touya a su hermana, el cual salía de la ducha.

–Sí, hermanito. Aunque todavía es temprano. –dijo Nakuru. –Touya. –dijo Nakuru una vez en su habitación, que estaba conectada con la salita.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya.

–Tomoyo es buena chica, ¿verdad? –comentó Nakuru mirando su nuevo corte de pelo en un espejo que tenía en su escritorio.

–Sí. –se limitó a decir Touya mientras ojeaba un manga y se tomaba una cerveza.

–También huele muy bien. –continuó Nakuru. –Ojalá alguien así hubiese sido nuestra madre. –dijo Nakuru metiéndose en su cama. –Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches. –dijo Touya cerrando las puertas correderas que separaban el cuarto de Nakuru con la salita, contento de que Nakuru viera a Tomoyo como una figura materna.

* * *

–¿Estás celoso? –preguntó Sakura a Shaoran después de hablarle de Yukito. Ambos se encontraban en el apartamento del chico.

–No. –dijo Shaoran mientras llenaba la tetera de agua para calentarla.

–¿Por qué no? Hicimos una promesa de matrimonio. –dijo Sakura, que parecía que quería ver celoso a Shaoran.

–Cuando teníais cinco años. –añadió Shaoran. –No me pondré celoso por algo como eso.

–¿Por qué no?¿Confías en mí? –siguió preguntando Sakura.

–Supongo que me siento tan bien que no me preocupa. –zanjó Shaoran volviendo a la salita y sentándose en el suelo. Sakura se puso a su lado.

–¿Sabes? –dijo Sakura. –Cuando cierro los ojos, realmente me sumo en la oscuridad total. Porque no puedo ni ver, ni oír. Pero sé que estás ahí. –Shaoran cogió las manos de Sakura poniéndolas en una determinada posición y las movió preguntando "por qué". –Siento que tu corazón está cerca. –Shaoran le sonrió y la aproximó hacia él con un brazo, apoyando la cabeza de Sakura en el hombro de él.

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _Estábamos juntos todo lo que podíamos. Hacíamos el amor, nos abrazábamos y compensábamos la voz que ella no podía emitir ni ser oída. Lo superábamos. Como separados éramos débiles, juntos juramos ser más fuertes. Al menos, es lo que sentía._

* * *

Unos días después, Nadeshiko y Sakura se encontraban sentadas en los sofás de su casa. La más mayor enseñaba a Sakura un folio.

–Concurso Nacional de Piano. –dijo la madre de Sakura. –¿Por qué no lo intentas? Creo que puedes hacerlo. Yukito también lo piensa. –dijo señalando al chico, que estaba sentado a la mesa tomando un té.

–Si estás interesada, puedo ayudarte en los ensayos. –se ofreció Yukito.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Sakura.

–Claro. –dijo Yukito.

–Tienes talento, Sakura. –continuó Nadeshiko. –El talento que yo no tuve. ¿Qué me dices?

* * *

Touya llegaba a la sala de la facultad en ese momento mientras el resto de la Sociedad Naranja estaba sentada a la mesa hablando del profesor Terada. Eriol vio a Touya y alzó la mano para indicarle que estaban allí. Los chicos siguieron hablando del profesor mientras Touya se puso detrás de Tomoyo.

–Ejem. –tosió Touya para llamar su atención. Cuando ella giró la cabeza, Touya le dijo: –Gracias por lo del otro día.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo confusa. Al ver que todos se les quedaban mirando, Touya la cogió del brazo y casi la arrastró de espaldas a los demás para que no supieran de qué hablaban, aunque seguían mirando.

–Nakuru está muy contenta. Dice que ahora los chicos van detrás de ella.

–Eso es genial. –dijo Tomoyo contenta.

–Te invitaré para agradecértelo. –dijo Touya.

–No es necesario. No te preocupes. –rechazó Tomoyo.

–¿Es que no lo pillas?¡Te estoy pidiendo una cita! –dijo Touya.

–¡Whoooo! –dijo Shaoran en tono agudo. –Le ha pedido una cita. –le explicó a Sakura mientras los aludidos sonreían. –¿Eriol? –se dirigió al moreno que no apartaba su mirada de ellos. Parecía que aunque lo aceptaba, aún le costaba asumir un poco el rechazo que sufrió de Tomoyo.

* * *

Sakura iba andando con su bicicleta por la ciudad y vio unos carteles de la competición de piano, meditando si presentarse o no.

* * *

En casa, Yukito hablaba con Nadeshiko mientras que ésta daba de comer al pájaro y le cambiaba el agua del bebedero.

–Casualmente, tengo un amigo en la industria de la música que tenía la misma dolencia que Sakura y se operó. –dijo Yukito.

–¿Y qué le pasó? –preguntó Nadeshiko con interés.

–No es infalible al cien por cien, pero recuperó algo de audición. –informó el chico.

–Vaya. No le digas a Sakura nada de esto. No es que no hayamos pensado en esa opción antes, pero es muy aprensiva al tema de la cirugía. Cuando llegue el momento yo misma le informaré. –dijo Nadeshiko.

–Entendido. –aceptó Yukito.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en el apartamento del chico. La chica había ido a su casa cuando éste iba a empezar a cenar.

–¿Un concurso? –preguntó Shaoran a Sakura cuando ésta le explico lo de la competición de piano. Sakura le enseñó el papel del concurso.

–Estoy pensando en concursar. –dijo Sakura. –¿Qué piensas?

–¿Tendrás que competir? En los concursos tienes que competir contra otros. Pensaba que era suficiente con sólo tocar. –dijo Shaoran.

–Quiero probarme. –dijo Sakura. –Quiero probar mis habilidades. Quiero saber lo lejos que puedo llegar.

–Entiendo. –dijo Shaoran no muy convencido.

* * *

–¡Me niego! –gritó Touya a su hermana.

–Sabía que dirías eso. –dijo Nakuru.

–Pues fin de la conversación –dijo Touya.

–Pero mamá ha roto con su novio y ahora está sola. –dijo Nakuru. –Por eso quiere volver a vivir con nosotros.

–Fue ella la que nos dejó. ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que quiera? –dijo Touya mirando un periódico.

–Creo que se siente sola. –dijo Nakuru.

–¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó Touya, que no apartaba la vista del periódico.

–Estoy pensando en irme a vivir con ella. –dijo Nakuru. Entonces, Touya tiró el periódico al suelo y la miró a los ojos.

–¿Estás mal de la cabeza? –preguntó él. –¡Ha estado todo el tiempo cambiando de tío y ahora quiere volver porque la han abandonado!¡Iba de camino a la casa de uno de esos tíos cuando la perseguiste y por eso tienes la pierna mal!

–Fui tras ella porque la quiero. –dijo Nakuru con tristeza.

–¡Idiota!¡No tiene sentido hablar contigo! –gritó Touya antes de salir de casa, dejando a Nakuru llorando. Cuando Touya salió, caminó hasta la estación de metro y se sentó en un banco a esperar frustrado el próximo tren.

* * *

Sakura ensayaba la "Polonesa" de Chopin con el piano cuando Yukito la detuvo y señaló un compás de la partitura con el lápiz.

–Aquí, toca más suave y gracioso, como si un pajarito recién nacido empezara a volar. Te lo mostraré. –dijo él sentándose junto Sakura y tocando ese fragmento con una mano.

–¿Cómo si un pajarito recién nacido empezara a volar? –preguntó Sakura.

–Exacto. Con cuidado pero con valentía. –dijo Yukito. Sakura empezó a tocar y mientras tocaba Yukito le daba instrucciones. –Pisa los pedales como si estuvieras montando en la bicicleta. –dijo haciendo el gesto de los pedales de la bicicleta con las manos. –Será más y más divertido si continúas pedaleando. ¡Incluso puedes llegar a volar como E.T! ¿He dicho algo divertido? –preguntó Yukito al ver que Sakura reía.

–Tan sólo me estoy divirtiendo. –dijo Sakura. –Me siento como si fuera a dar vueltas por el cielo con el piano.

–¡Eso es!¡Ese es el tipo de piano que quiero que toques! –dijo Yukito emocionado. –Lo siento, me he emocionado un poco. La espontaneidad, libertad y fuerza de tu mente se transmiten al tocar el piano. ¡Tienes una gran imaginación!

–¿Me estás alabando? –preguntó Sakura.

–¡Por supuesto! –dijo Yukito. –Si pudiera, te enseñaría así toda mi vida. Perdona, no debería decir esas cosas mientras ensayas. –dijo al ver la cara desprevenida de Sakura. –Empieza a tocar desde aquí. –dijo señalando la partitura e intentando reducir su entusiasmo. Pero cuando Sakura empezó, tuvo que parar. –Te has equivocado.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sakura todavía distraída por lo que había dicho Yukito.

* * *

Tomoyo salió a abrir la puerta de su apartamento. No esperaba encontrarse con Touya.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupada al ver su cara.

–Siento venir sin avisar.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tomoyo preocupada al ver la cara de Touya.

–No puedo más. –dijo mirándola a los ojos. –¿No es costumbre dejar pasar y ofrecer un té? –preguntó Touya al ver que Tomoyo no hablaba y seguía todavía con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

–Sí. Es sólo que no pareces tú. –se justificó Tomoyo. –Entra. –Cuando Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para entrar más adentro Touya la giró cogiéndola del brazo y la abrazó. –Touya.

–Quiero abrazarte. –dijo Touya. –¿Puedo?

–Claro. –dijo Tomoyo abrazándolo también.

* * *

Shaoran estaba sentado en la sala de la facultad con la cabeza hacia arriba, los pies en otra silla y el cuaderno naranja abierto sobre su cara.

–Oye. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Qué? –contestó Eriol.

–¿Qué crees que está pasando en el mundo ahora? –preguntó Shaoran quitándose el cuaderno de la cara.

–Los Dragones ganaron ayer. –contestó Eriol, que estaba leyendo un manga. –Y los Neet y los Cometas…

–¡No, no me refiero a eso! –interrumpió Shaoran. –Me refiero a nuestro alrededor. Como por ejemplo, qué está pasando en la Sociedad Naranja.

–Esto es lo que pasa–preguntó Eriol dejando el manga abierto encima de la mesa y en posición de escucha activa, posición que también adoptó Shaoran. –Los universitarios tienen mucho tiempo libre y son jóvenes. Cuando tienen pareja nada les detiene. Son como perros y gatos en celo.

–¡Ajj, déjalo! –interrumpió Shaoran arrepentido de haber preguntado.

–Shaoran, ¿por qué estás solo hoy? –preguntó Eriol.

–Sakura está ocupada con las lecciones de piano para el concurso. Pero Touya y Tomoyo parece que están haciendo…

–¡Ahhh! –interrumpió Eriol colocándole la mano en la boca y levantado hacia él. –No hace falta que sigas. Nunca termines esa frase. ¿Entendido? –Eriol se volvió a sentar y a coger el manga, pero Shaoran lo bajó para verle la cara. –¿Qué?

–Me preguntaba si sigues llorando por eso. –dijo Shaoran refiriéndose al rechazo de Tomoyo.

–Ya no. –dijo Eriol volviendo al manga.

–¿De verdad? –dijo Shaoran quitándole el manga. –¿Desde cuándo estás llorando? –preguntó él con burla.

–Volvamos a Sakura. –dijo Eriol para vengarse, mientras se levantaba para coger el manga. –Me pregunto si el concurso es más importante que tú.

–Dejémoslo Eriol. –se rindió Shaoran, que le había dolido lo que dijo Eriol.

–De acuerdo. –dijo Eriol.

–Si encima que estamos solos nos peleamos, no podríamos ser más patéticos. –reflexionó Shaoran.

–No nos llames patéticos. –dijo Eriol.

* * *

–Ya estoy en casa. –dijo Touya entrando al apartamento. Su hermana Nakuru se encontraba viendo la tele mientras comía unas patatas fritas de bolsa. –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Por? –preguntó Nakuru seria.

–¿Me estás ignorando? –preguntó Touya cogiéndole una patata al ver la actitud extraña de su hermana, ya que ella solía ser mucho más alegre.

–Sólo finjo no verte después de haber pasado la noche en casa de una chica. –dijo Nakuru seria.

–Eso ya ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó Touya.

–Hoy tienes un aura diferente. –dijo Nakuru. –Como si hubieras estado en un campo de flores. –añadió ella más alegre. Entonces Touya empezó a toser, como si se hubiera atragantado con la patata que se había comido. –Sólo bromeaba, pero supongo que he dado en el clavo.

El teléfono de Touya empezó a sonar con guitarras eléctricas. Vio que le llamaban del estudio "Iwasaki Photography".

–Moshi, moshi…Hola jefe, sí hace tiempo que no hablamos.

* * *

–¿Al Tíbet?

Touya había sido citado por su jefe en una cafetería del centro. Ambos, con sus respectivas tazas de café en la mesa, hablaban sobre el futuro de Touya mientras sonaba música de jazz de fondo.

–Sí. –contestó su jefe. –Viajaremos por Nepal y después atravesaremos Camboya. Serán unos tres meses. He estado pensando en volver allí desde que volví a Japón. ¿Qué me dices?¿Te interesa? Vas a graduarte pronto, ¿verdad?

–Jefe. –empezó a hablar Touya.

–¿Sí?

–Una vez le oí hablar de que la única razón por la que me contrató fue porque le gusto a las modelos. –Al jefe le hizo gracia lo que dijo. –¿Realmente piensa que no tengo talento?

–No digo que no lo tengas. A ver cómo lo explico. –dijo el jefe de Touya. –Lo que intento decirte es que ahora mismo eres un cero. Estás en el punto de partida. Eres como un papel en blanco. Sin embargo, haces todo lo que se te dice sin protestar, eres muy obediente, aprendes rápido y siempre lo haces todo a tiempo. Confío en ti en lo fundamental. Bueno o malo así son las cosas. Pero ¿sabes? Un cero puede convertirse en un uno o un dos en cualquier momento. Todo depende de ti. Eso es lo que pienso de ti.

* * *

El día del concurso de piano llegó. Una de las pianistas participantes, acabada su actuación, se dirigió al centro del escenario y se inclinó para saludar al tribunal y agradecer al público sus aplausos.

–La siguiente concursante es la número 22: Sakura Kinomoto, de la Universidad Heisei. –introdujo la presentadora por megafonía. Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya y Shaoran se encontraban expectantes entre el público. –La pieza escogida será la "Sexta Polonesa de Chopin, Opus 53" –Mientras la presentadora presentaba a Sakura, Nadeshiko, entre bastidores, animaba a su hija con Yukito detrás.

–Estate tranquila. Toca como lo haces siempre. –dijo Nadeshiko. Sakura asintió y mostró a Sakura que ya era su turno. Sakura salió dirigiéndose hacia el piano llevando un elegante vestido largo de color negro. Cuando saludó al público, empezaron a aplaudir. Se sentó al piano, y comenzó una interpretación magistral. La introducción de la pieza le salió perfecta, también el tema principal iba bien, pero llegó un momento en el que algo dejó de funcionar. Sakura dejó de tocar "La Polonesa" y se dedicó a tocar de manera repetida una nota aguda. La gente empezó a cuchichear mientras seguía tocando la nota aguda. Sakura se dio por vencida. Nadeshiko salió de entre bastidores hacia su hija, que seguía sentada al piano y la abrazó mirándola a la cara.

–¡Lo siento mucho!¡Una vez más, por favor! –pidió Nadeshiko al tribunal dirigiéndose al centro del escenario. –¡Una vez más, por favor! –Los miembros del tribunal se miraron entre sí y accedieron. Después de todo, se lo pedía la gran pianista Nadeshiko Kinomoto. La mujer volvió a dirigirse nerviosa hacia su hija. –¡Puedes tocar una vez más, hija! –Pero Sakura no hacía nada. Nadeshiko colocó las manos de su hija en las teclas del piano. –¡Toca otra vez, Sakura!¡Desde el principio, Sakura!¡Venga! –insistía Nadeshiko desesperada.

Shaoran se levantó de entre el público y se dirigió hacia el escenario mientras Nadeshiko insistía e insistía en que su hija tocara.

–¡Sakura!¿Qué pasa?

–¡Señora Kinomoto! ¡Déjelo! –pidió Shaoran. Después se acercó a Sakura por el otro lado. –Sakura, vámonos. –le dijo mientras la ayudaba a salir de allí, puesto que Sakura estaba como ensimismada. Shaoran ayudó a Sakura a dirigirse a unos sofás que se encontraban en la entrada del patio de butacas. Desde allí, Shaoran podía escuchar como otro participante tocaba la "Polonesa" que Sakura no pudo terminar. La chica tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico.

–Hey. –dijo Sakura triste.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran sin hablar.

–Tú estabas en contra de que participara porque sabías que algo así podía ocurrir, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿En contra? –preguntó Shaoran, esta vez hablando también.

–Sí. No parecías muy entusiasmado con la idea de que me presentara al concurso.

–Honestamente, pensé que sufrirías si las cosas no iban bien. –confesó Shaoran mientras el pianista que estaba tocando en ese momento acabó su interpretación y la gente aplaudía. Las puertas del patio de butacas se abrieron y salieron tres personas comentado lo que le había gustado el último pianista mientras el público de dentro seguía aplaudiendo. –Hey. –dijo Shaoran. –Te invito a un chocolate caliente. –Shaoran se levantó y le tendió la mano. Sakura la cogió y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana. Ya en la cafetería, Sakura dio un sorbo a su chocolate y después miró a Shaoran.

–¿Es este el sitio que decías que tiene un chocolate caliente muy bueno? –preguntó Sakura.

–Es bueno, ¿a que sí? –dijo Shaoran.

–Sí. –dijo Sakura sonriendo a Shaoran. Después dejó su taza. –Fue repentino. –empezó a explicar Sakura con cara seria. –Fue como si de repente no pudiese oír más. Normalmente no oigo la mayoría de las cosas, pero puedo oír algo los tonos agudos, sólo un poco. Es difícil de explicar, pero es como estar debajo del agua y escuchar a la gente hablar en la superficie. Es como tocar el piano bajo el agua. Así es como oigo las cosas. Es muy vago pero hay sonido. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo perdí todo, incluso ese leve sonido. Ha sido la primera vez que me ocurre algo así. Por eso me entró el pánico. No lo hago bien cuando más lo necesito. Me pongo nerviosa. Siento que he fallado.

* * *

–Sólo quería verla sonreír. –decía Nadeshiko a Yukito. –Quería devolverle su confianza.

–Lo entiendo. –dijo Yukito, que miraba por la ventana.

–¡Soy un monstruo! –dijo Nadeshiko llorando sintiéndose culpable.

–Sakura no piensa eso. –intentó tranquilizar Yukito yendo hacia la mujer.

–¡Quiero que me devuelvan a mi hija! ¿Dónde está la niña que reía a carcajadas, la niña que hablaba conmigo? –se derrumbó Nadeshiko poniendo sus manos en su cara.

* * *

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shaoran después de que Sakura bebiera agua y se pusiera a buscar algo en su bolso.

–Me he dejado las partituras en el auditorio. Dame un minuto. –dijo Sakura.

–Voy contigo. –dijo Shaoran.

–Estaré bien. –dijo Sakura ya levantada.

–¿Segura? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Segura. –dijo Sakura. La chica salió de la cafetería y llegó a la entrada del auditorio, donde vio a un señor quitando el cartel del concurso de piano que acababa de finalizar. Subió las escaleras y entró a la sala que le habían asignado durante el concurso. Efectivamente, las partituras se encontraban encima de una mesa. Las cogió y ojeó por dentro, viendo todas las anotaciones que le había hecho Yukito durante los ensayos. Después, se dirigió hacia el escenario por los bastidores. En el escenario había una luz tenue. Dejó sus cosas encima del piano, saludó a un público ausente, imaginando los aplausos, abrió la tapa y empezó a tocar. Necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran pagaba lo que habían tomado y se dirigió al auditorio. Cuando llegó a las puertas del patio de butacas, escuchó un piano, abrió la puerta y efectivamente, se encontró a Sakura tocando la pieza que no logró acabar durante el concurso. Después de estar unos segundos de pie, se sentó en un asiento junto al pasillo. Cuando Sakura terminó la pieza, Shaoran empezó a aplaudir mientras se levantaba. Cuando Sakura se levantó e iba a saludar de nuevo al auditorio vacío, vio al chico aplaudiendo. Sakura se inclinó agradeciendo los aplausos. Después de los aplausos, Shaoran empezó a gesticular sin hablar.

 **Pensamientos de Sakura:**

" _Si yo fuera del jurado, te llevarías el primer premio". Eso fue lo que me dijo desde su butaca. "Tú eres la elegida"._

Después, mientras volvían, pasaron por donde se encontraba el naranjo del que siempre cogían naranjas. Shaoran saltaba intentando alcanzar una, pero no llegaba.

–Una vez más. –pidió Sakura.

–¿Qué, otra vez? –preguntó Shaoran cansado de saltar.

–Quiero esa naranja cueste lo que cueste. –dijo Sakura. –Como cuando me diste aquella cuando me escuchaste tocar el violín cuando nos conocimos.

–Entendido. –dijo Shaoran. –Aparta. –dijo Shaoran cogiendo carrerilla. Entonces saltó y consiguió la naranja, aunque como consecuencia cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio con el salto. –¡Ouch!

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sakura preocupada agachándose.

–Sí. Parece que es buena. –dijo Shaoran dándole la naranja.

–¡Me refiero a ti, no a la naranja! –dijo Sakura, al ver que Shaoran no acabó de entender lo que había signado.

–Estoy bien. –dijo Shaoran levantándose mientras ella le limpiaba un poco el pantalón con la mano. –Dime la verdad. –pidió Shaoran una vez que se Sakura se irguió. –No es la primera vez que pierdes tu oído completamente, ¿verdad?

* * *

–Según estos datos, está perdiendo el poco oído que le queda de manera gradual. –dijo el otorrino consultando unos informes de unas pruebas que le habían hecho a Sakura unos días después del concurso de piano. Shaoran empezó a traducirle a Sakura lo que le decía el médico. –Si continúa así, me temo que dejará de oír completamente. –Entonces Shaoran paró de traducir ante lo que dijo el doctor.

–No puede ser. Todavía puede escuchar un poco, ¿no? –preguntó Shaoran que se resistía a la idea de que su novia perdiera la audición completamente. –¿No hay manera de conservar lo que le queda?

–La única manera es la cirugía. –informó el otorrino. –No puedo asegurar que recupere la audición completamente, pero si la operación va bien, recobrará una parte.

–¿Y si no sale bien? –preguntó Shaoran levantándose e interponiéndose entre Sakura y el médico para que ésta no pudiera leer los labios del médico.

–Perderá la audición completamente. –informó el médico. Cuando salieron del hospital, iban caminando lentamente.

–Conozco la opción de la cirugía. –dijo Sakura. –Normalmente, no es una operación tan complicada. Sin embargo, en mi caso, los médicos me dijeron que la forma de mi oído no es normal y que las posibilidades de éxito son del 60%. Seis de diez. ¿Entiendes?

–Sakura, ¿por qué no te operas? –preguntó Shaoran. –Si todo sale bien, será más sencillo tocar el piano. Las posibilidades en tu vida diaria también se ampliarán.

–Tengo miedo. –dijo Sakura antes de sentarse en un banco del exterior del hospital. Shaoran se sentó a su lado.

–Pero dios sólo da problemas a los que sabe pueden superarlos. –intentó convencer Shaoran.

–Tiene demasiada confianza en mí. –Sakura siguió gesticulando.

–¿Dices que te ha sobrevalorado? –preguntó Shaoran intentando captar lo que ella decía. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. –Pero yo estoy aquí. Yo también estoy aquí para ti. ¿Qué me dices?

–Gracias.

* * *

Sakura iba con su bicicleta de vuelta a casa. Ya había oscurecido. Al girar un callejón, la castaña volvió a sentir lo mismo que en el concurso de piano. Su oído volvía a fallar y se detuvo. Una motocicleta avisaba con el pito que se apartara, ya que no le daría tiempo a frenar después de haber aparecido de repente por el callejón. Sakura, al percibir la luz de la moto, miró hacia atrás. A la moto no le dio tiempo de frenar.

* * *

–¡Oh, maldición! –se quejó Nadeshiko al equivocarse marcando un número de teléfono con el teléfono de su casa.

–Ya lo haré yo. –se ofreció Yukito.

–No, está bien. –dijo Nadeshiko, que estaba nerviosa. –3,…35. –dijo marcando.

–Moshi, moshi. –saludó Tomoyo al teléfono mientras con la otra mano intentaba ordenar un poco su habitación. –Oh, hola señora Kinomoto. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Es Sakura. Todavía no ha vuelto a casa.

* * *

–¿Todavía no ha vuelto a casa? –preguntó Shaoran desde el restaurante cercano al campus, donde se encontraba cenando con Eriol y Touya.

–Me ha dicho que llamaron al hotel donde trabaja y les han dicho que se fue hace un rato. –explicaba Tomoyo a Shaoran por teléfono.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya.

–Dice que Sakura ha desaparecido. –informó Shaoran a sus amigos.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijeron Touya y Eriol a coro.

* * *

Tomoyo y Nadeshiko estaban sentadas en el sofá de la residencia Kinomoto mirando un teléfono móvil.

–He estado enviándole mensajes de texto al móvil pero no contesta. –dijo Nadeshiko mientras Tomoyo la abrazaba con un brazo mostrándole su apoyo. Entonces entró Yukito seguido de Eriol, Touya y Shaoran, que acababan de llegar.

–Perdón por la intromisión. –se disculpó Shaoran.

–Sentimos venir tantos. –se disculpó Touya. –Pensamos que podemos ayudar.

–Shaoran, ¿tienes idea de dónde puede estar? –preguntó Tomoyo dirigiéndose hacia él.

–Bueno, esta mañana fuimos juntos al hospital. –explicó Shaoran.

–¿Al hospital? –preguntó Nadeshiko.

–Por lo de su oído. –dijo Shaoran.

–No tenía ni idea de esto. ¿De qué habéis hablado? –preguntó la madre de Sakura.

–Hablamos sobre la posibilidad de operarse. –contestó Shaoran.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Nadeshiko indignada.

–Le dije que considerara operarse.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso?! –preguntó Nadeshiko enfadada.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran sin saber qué había hecho algo malo para Nadeshiko.

–¡¿Cómo un extraño puede decirle eso tan a la ligera?! –preguntó Nadeshiko.

–Pero el médico dice que mejoraría con la operación. –argumentó Shaoran dolido por considerarlo un extraño.

–¡Con una probabilidad de 6 de 10! ¡Si se queda fuera de esa probabilidad perderá el sentido del oído completamente!

–¡Pero existe la posibilidad de que esté dentro del porcentaje con éxito! –intentó Shaoran darle la vuelta al argumento de Nadeshiko.

–¿Sabes? La dolencia de Sakura es algo que se da en una de cada diez mil personas. Para mí eso ya ha sido tener demasiada mala suerte. Así que, después de eso, para mí es difícil creer que vaya a estar en ese 60% de éxito. ¡Me da miedo que todo falle! ¡Puede que lo que oiga ahora sea poco y vago, pero hay muchas cosas que puede hacer así!¡Puede tocar el piano y puede sentir a la gente acercarse!¡No importa la oscuridad que haya en su vida, porque si hay una pequeña luz, puede vivir!¡Pero si pierde eso después de la operación, ¿qué esperanza tendrá para vivir?!¡Para ella, lo poco que puede oír es su única esperanza!

–Pero ahora también está perdiendo el poco oído que le queda. –informó Shaoran a Nadeshiko.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Nadeshiko atónita.

–Lo poco que le queda va a perderlo.

–¿Es eso cierto, Shaoran? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Sí. Nos lo dijo el médico esta mañana. –confirmó Shaoran. Entonces sonó el teléfono y la luz de la casa empezó a parpadear. Esa luz solía avisar a Sakura de que el teléfono estaba sonando.

–Ya lo cojo yo. –dijo Yukito, puesto que Nadeshiko todavía no había digerido lo que le dijo Shaoran. –Moshi, moshi…Sí…Entiendo. ¿Hospital Yamashita? Sí, ya vamos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Nadeshiko nerviosa al escuchar la palabra "hospital".

–Sakura ha tenido un accidente con una moto. –informó Yukito. Tomoyo, Eriol y Touya cogieron un taxi. Nadeshiko, Yukito y Shaoran, con caras de preocupación, cogieron otro taxi hacia el hospital Yamashita.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** aquí tenemos el capítulo 9. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Menudo chasco ha sido el concurso de piano. Parece que Shaoran se lo veía venir, o por lo menos intuía que algo no iba bien con Sakura desde el día en que salió de su casa con la bicicleta después de pasar la noche juntos. Parece que la pobre Sakura va perdiendo el poco oído que le queda y eso está poniendo de los nervios a todo el mundo, especialmente a su madre, que no le ha sentado demasiado bien que el chico hubiera acompañado a su hija al hospital sin decirles nada. Y para rematar va Sakura y tiene un accidente con una moto. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Para saberlo tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo.

Dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.

 **Referencias:**

* **Nattou:** soja fermentada que muchos japoneses toman para desayunar.

* **Nacchi:** es el apodo de Natsumi Abe, miembro de Morning Musume.


	10. No estás aquí

**Capítulo 10. No estás aquí.**

Nadeshiko, Yukito y la Sociedad Naranja fueron corriendo por los pasillos del hospital al área donde le habían dicho que atendían a Sakura. Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron una gran sala con un montón de camas. No había muchos pacientes. Cuando entraron, se tranquilizaron de ver a Sakura sentada en una de las camas, con las piernas colgando de un lado de la cama tan tranquila. Tan sólo llevaba el pie derecho vendado. Por suerte, no había sido nada.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Sakura tan tranquila, como si el hecho de estar allí fuera algo cotidiano. –¿Por qué estáis todos aquí?

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Nadeshiko. –¿Estás herida? –preguntó agachándose para ver el pie herido.

–No es nada. Sólo ha sido un rasguño. –dijo Sakura. Cuando dijo eso, todos suspiraron aliviados. –Dejad de mirarme así, me siento incómoda.

–Han venido porque estaban preocupados por ti. –dijo su madre. –Lo menos que podrías hacer es disculparte.

–¿Por qué tengo que disculparme? –preguntó Sakura. Pero ante el silencio y las miradas que hubo. Sakura accedió, se levantó. –Lo siento. –y se inclinó. Cuando volvió a ponerse erecta, sonrió.

* * *

Ya en casa, Yukito, madre e hija se encontraban en un sofá cada uno. Sakura le mostraba los nuevos informes médicos sobre su oído.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu oído está empeorando? –preguntó Nadeshiko.

–Quería decírtelo. Planeaba decírtelo, pero…

–Sakura. –interrumpió su madre. –Tienes que operarte. –pidió su madre. –Si esto continúa así, al final no podrás oír nada. En Alemania hay un médico muy bueno. Un amigo de Yukito tuvo la misma enfermedad que tú y se operó allí.

–Mi amigo recuperó su oído, aunque no completamente –explicó Yukito. Sakura no decía nada. No sabía qué decir.

–Si te sientes más cómoda en Tokio, si tienes miedo de ir allí, puedes operarte aquí. –dijo Nadeshiko.

–¿Y qué pasa con la oferta de ir a Alemania? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Nadeshiko. –Si te quedas en Tokio, yo me quedaré contigo.

–No, ni hablar. –dijo Sakura. –Tu sueño es pertenecer a la Escuela Internacional de Música Klaus.

–Para mí, tú eres mucho más importante que mi sueño, Sakura. –dijo su madre, que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por ella.

* * *

Shaoran llegaba tarde a su cita con Sakura. Después de subir las escaleras del metro, encontró a la castaña esperándole.

–Lo siento. ¿Has esperado mucho? –se disculpó Shaoran.

–No. No te preocupes. –dijo Sakura echando a andar.

–¿Ha intentado algún chico ligar contigo? –preguntó Shaoran en tono de broma. Sakura le enseñó tres dedos.

–¿Tres tíos? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sí. –contestó Sakura.

–¿Tres tíos en diez minutos? Hoy no han sido muchos. –bromeó Shaoran.

–Sí, supongo. –dijo Sakura.

–A pesar de que estás muy guapa. –dijo Shaoran.

–Sí, supongo. –bromeó Sakura. Entonces tocó el hombro de Shaoran al verlo callado.

–¿Qué? Sólo pensaba que nunca me cansaré de tus "supongos".

–¿No te molestan? ¿En serio? –preguntó Sakura.

–Sí. No me cansaré en toda mi vida de estar contigo. –dijo Shaoran. Entonces Sakura se paró de repente. Al notar que Sakura detuvo su paso, el chico se giró. –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Eso que acabas de decir ha sido una proposición de matrimonio? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran una octava más aguda. –No, pero…

–Eso me parecía. Mi corazón dio un salto. –dijo Sakura, y siguió caminando, dejando a Shaoran ahí parado.

–Te dice eso pero después le quita importancia como si nada. –dijo Shaoran para sí.

* * *

Tomoyo y Touya se encontraban en el apartamento de la morena, sentados a la mesa, que estaba vacía y sin decir nada, hasta que Tomoyo rompió su silencio.

–Ya has tomado una decisión ¿verdad? –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya, que no esperaba la pregunta.

–Que ya has tomado una decisión. ¿Por eso querías hablar conmigo? –explicó Tomoyo.

–Me gustaría ir. –dijo Touya. –Sinceramente, cuando mi jefe me propuso ir al Tíbet mi corazón se aceleró. He pensado que no estaría mal dejarme llevar por el viento que se ha cruzado en mi camino e intentar volar. ¿Qué piensas?

–Yo no puedo ir contigo, Touya. –Touya se quedó extrañado de que ella hubiera considerado ir con él. –¡Sólo bromeaba! Creo que sería bueno para ti.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Touya.

–Sí. –dijo Tomoyo haciendo feliz a Touya. –Pero…

–¿Pero…? –preguntó Touya mientras Tomoyo se levantaba a por la tetera, que ya estaba pitando haciendo saber que el agua ya estaba caliente.

–Supongo que nos hemos conocido demasiado tarde. –dijo Tomoyo mientras le apagaba el fuego a la tetera.

–¿Por qué? Es sólo el principio. –dijo Touya.

–¿Lo es?

–Sí. Y no es como si no fuera a volver. Volveré de vez en cuando. –dijo Touya acercándose a Tomoyo.

–Sí. Y es el Tíbet, así que supongo que sólo me podrías engañar con búfalos de agua. –dijo Tomoyo animándose ella misma mientras cogía un par de tazas.

–¿Búfalos de agua? –preguntó Touya.

–Mi corazón estará más tranquilo sabiendo que le echas fotos a ellos, en vez de a mujeres. –confesó Tomoyo.

–Si me dices cosas como esas, te engañaré con un búfalo de agua. –dijo Touya mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en una tienda de cedés de música y películas. Sakura se había despistado de Shaoran para ir a buscar un DVD. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo cogió y fue por la tienda buscando a su novio. Parecía que se había despistado demasiado porque no le encontraba. Entonces vio como una pareja sostenía un auricular entre ellos escuchando una canción. A Sakura le dio envidia al no poder hacer eso con Shaoran. Como no quería mortificarse más, siguió buscándolo por la tienda hasta que lo encontró de espaldas escuchando con unos auriculares. Sakura se acercó a él y le apretó con los dedos por los costados. Shaoran se dio la vuelta y se quitó los auriculares. Sakura le mostró el DVD que había cogido.

–Me alegro de que la hayamos encontrado. –dijo Shaoran saliendo de la tienda y sacando la película y el Cd que había comprado él y que había estado escuchando previamente en la tienda. –No puedo esperar para verla juntos.

–¿Qué tipo de canción era la que escuchabas? –preguntó Sakura.

–Mmmm. ¿Cómo te lo digo? –pensó Shaoran mientras miraba el Cd.

–Quiero saber qué tipo de canciones te gustan. –dijo Sakura.

–No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. –dijo Shaoran. –Tenía una melodía que sonaba agridulce.

–Agridulce. –repitió Sakura seria antes de continuar andando, dejando a Shaoran preocupado. Fueron paseando hasta llegar a un parque. Ya en el parque, Sakura se sentó en una banca frente a un estanque. En el parque había bastante gente como unos padres jugando con su pequeña hija con una pelota de béisbol y jóvenes practicando todo tipo de deportes. La niña gritaba cosas alegremente. Mientras tanto, Shaoran fue a por unos refrescos.

 **Pensamientos de Sakura:**

 _Me pregunto que habrá dicho esa niña._

–Aquí tienes. –dijo Shaoran entregándole su bebida y sentándose a su lado.

–Gracias. –dijo Sakura dándole un trago a su bebida.

–Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Shaoran por si había vuelto a tener más pérdida de audición como le ocurrió con la bicicleta o en el concurso de piano.

–Estoy bien. –dijo Sakura. –Mi audición empeora, pero me han dicho que haga vida normal.

–Entiendo. –dijo Shaoran antes de darle un trago a su bebida. Sakura se le quedó mirando. Sabía que su novio se preocupaba mucho por ella. Entonces le tocó para decirle algo. –¿Sí?

–Nada, no importa. –dijo Sakura arrepintiéndose.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Shaoran. –Venga, dilo. –ante la negativa de Sakura y la insistencia de él, Sakura le pegó con la mano en el brazo y el chico la agarró. Ella intentaba deshacerse de su agarre y estuvieron forcejeando, acabando ella casi encima de él y riendo. Más tarde, Shaoran acompañó a Sakura a su casa y después él se dirigió a su apartamento. Una vez allí, puso el CD que había comprado.

–¿Qué tipo de canción es? –se preguntó para intentar poder dar una respuesta a Sakura. Mientras escuchaba, cogió un cuaderno y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura se encontraba en una mesa del campus leyendo un libro mientras esperaba al resto de miembros de la Sociedad Naranja. Sería la última reunión del grupo antes de que Touya se marchara al Tíbet. Entonces Touya llegó en ese momento.

–Pensé que sería el primero en llegar. –dijo Touya. Sakura hizo un gesto golpeando su puño contra la otra mano. –Sé qué significa eso. Significa "mala suerte", ¿verdad?

–¡Bingo! –contestó Sakura.

–Debería haber aprendido más lengua de signos. –dijo Touya, pero ante el gesto de Sakura que lo hizo saber que no entendía, Touya le tuvo que volver a explicar lo que dijo. –Decía que lamento no haber aprendido más lengua de signos porque así podría haber hablado más contigo.

–Gracias. –dijo Sakura.

–¡Hey! –dijo Eriol que llegaba trotando seguida de Tomoyo.

–Lo sentimos. ¿Habéis esperado mucho? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Acabamos de llegar.

–Sólo falta Shaoran. –dijo Eriol intentando recuperar el aliento.

–¿Qué pasará con tu graduación? –preguntó Sakura a Touya.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Touya, que no había entendido lo que signó Sakura.

–Pregunta si podrás graduarte. –tradujo Tomoyo.

–Sí, no habrá problema. –dijo Touya. –Hasta entonces, supongo que le tengo que decir adiós a la universidad.

–¡Lo siento, chicos! –se disculpaba Shaoran mientras corría hacía ellos. –¿Habéis esperado mucho?

–Llegas tarde. –le riñó Touya.

–Acabamos de llegar. –dijo Tomoyo contradiciendo a Touya.

–¿Vamos? –dijo Eriol.

–Sí. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Por cierto, he olvidado mi cartera. –dijo Shaoran mientras los demás cargaban sus mochilas y bolsos al hombro.

–¿Bromeas? –preguntó Tomoyo. Entonces Sakura se puso delante de todos ellos mientras caminaban.

–Está será la última vez que estemos juntos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sakura. –Ya sabéis, diciéndonos unos a otros "acabo de llegar" y todo eso.

–Dice que será la última vez nos reunamos así. –tradujo Tomoyo a Touya, que tenía dificultad para comprender la velocidad de Sakura.

–¡Venga! No os deprimáis. –intervino Eriol. –Al fin y al cabo es una fiesta de despedida para Touya y para divertirnos. –dijo no muy convencido. –Creo que voy a llorar. –dijo parándose.

–¡Venga!¡No seas exagerado! –dijo Touya.

–No exagero.

–Wow, la puesta de sol es preciosa. –dijo Sakura.

–Sí, lo es. –dijo Touya.

–Vamos a pedir un deseo a la puesta de sol. –sugirió Sakura. –Elegid vuestros deseos.

–¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Sobre cualquier cosa. –respondió Sakura. –Algo como quiero convertirme en esto o quiero quedarme así.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Eriol que no entendió muy bien.

–Dice que pidamos un deseo uno por uno, como recuerdo. –tradujo Shaoran.

–No, no hagamos ese tipo de cosas. Terminaré llorando. –dijo Eriol.

–Paso, me da vergüenza. –dijo Touya.

–Yo creo que es una buena idea. –dijo Tomoyo. –¿Qué os parece si lo hacemos todos en lengua de signos? Así no lo tendremos que decir en voz alta.

–¡Buena idea! –dijo Sakura.

–De acuerdo. –dijo Touya resignado, aunque en el fondo le gustaba la idea.

–Estamos indefensos ante estas chicas. –dijo Eriol. Entonces, se pusieron uno junto al otro mirando la puesta de sol.

–Empezaré yo. –se ofreció Sakura. –Yo espero poder ser siempre sincera conmigo misma.

–Yo espero poder ser fuerte siempre. –dijo Shaoran.

–Yo espero poder ser siempre amable. –fue el turno de Eriol.

–Espero que pueda continuar siendo alguien que comprenda los sentimientos de los demás. –deseó Tomoyo. Cuando llegó el turno de Touya, fue hacia Shaoran.

–Oye, Shaoran, ¿"proteger" es así? –preguntó haciendo unos gestos.

–Sí. –respondió Shaoran.

–Gracias. –dijo Touya y volvió a su sitio. –Espero que pueda proteger a la persona más importante para mí. –Tras acabar de expresar todos los deseos, Eriol gritó de emoción.

–¡Para! –dijo Shaoran riendo.

–¿Por qué no decidimos quién invita a quién con "piedra, papel, tijera"? –sugirió Tomoyo.

–¿Y si pierdo yo? –preguntó Shaoran, que había olvidado la cartera.

–No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar. –dijo Tomoyo convencida. Empezaron a jugar y, evidentemente perdió Shaoran. Los demás dieron saltos de alegría. Esa tarde, lo pasaron muy bien comiendo y brindando. Unos días después, se reunieron en la puerta del apartamento de Touya para despedirlo. Se montó en el taxi mientras Nakuru y la Sociedad Naranja le decían adiós.

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _Lo que deseábamos para el futuro frente a la puesta de sol eran cosas simples que todos pudimos expresar en lengua de signos. Pero cuanto más crecíamos, más rápido nos dábamos cuenta de lo difícil que era de cumplir. En ese momento, esos deseos que pedimos a la puesta de sol continuaron dándonos fuerza y apoyo en los años venideros. Incluso después de entrar en la sociedad y de ser adultos ocupados con el trabajo que necesitábamos para sobrevivir. Cuando pensábamos en aquel momento, una pequeña luz iluminaba nuestros corazones, y con algo de vergüenza, también nos reconfortaba y nos daba valor para seguir adelante._

* * *

Sakura, con su pijama puesto, entró a la sala de su casa. Su madre se encontraba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, donde había un montón de papeles. Sakura les echó un vistazo. Por lo visto su madre se había quedado dormida mientras investigaba sobre su dolencia y sobre la operación a la que podría someterse. Mientras Sakura ojeaba los papeles, entró Yukito.

–Buenos días. –saludó Yukito. –Tu madre ha estado trabajando día y noche buscando un buen hospital.

–No lo sabía. –reconoció Sakura.

–Creo que quería ser sensible con tus sentimientos, por eso no te ha dicho nada. Ya se ha puesto en contacto con un médico alemán. –le dijo Yukito dándole un papel con las referencias del médico. Sakura vio también unas cartillas del banco de Toto.

–¿Mamá ha estado ahorrando todo este dinero desde que perdí la audición? –preguntó Sakura con la cartilla de ahorros en la mano.

–Pensó que quizás podrías necesitarlo. –explicó Yukito. Sakura miró a su madre, que seguía durmiendo.

* * *

–¿Alemania? –preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura mientras caminaban por el campus universitario.

–El sueño de mi madre se hará realidad. –dijo Sakura. –¿Conoces la Escuela Internacional de Música Klaus?

–Sí, pero ¿y si vas a operarte allí y después vuelves aquí tu sola? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–No será tan fácil. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–No creo que mi madre me deje volver tan fácilmente. –dijo Sakura. –Se preocupa demasiado por mí. Desde que enfermé sólo le he causado preocupaciones. Tanto si la operación sale bien como si no, esta vez tengo que hacerlo por mi madre. Además, tengo que admitir que si mi oído mejora o lo pierdo completamente no me sentiría segura estando yo sola.

–Yo estoy aquí. –dijo Tomoyo. –Yo estaré en Tokio y te ayudaré. Incluso podríamos vivir juntas.

–Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho. –agradeció Sakura.

–¿Se lo has dicho a Shaoran? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Todavía no.

–Ya veo.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en el descanso de su trabajo. Comía algo mientras escribía y escuchaba música con unos auriculares.

–¿Qué escribes? –le preguntó su supervisor que apareció sorprendiendo a Shaoran. Éste guardó el folio dentro de su carpeta rápidamente y se quitó los auriculares. –¿Piensas examinarte para entrar en la escuela de terapia ocupacional, verdad?

–Sí. –dijo Shaoran.

–Debe ser duro. –dijo el supervisor. –Seguirás siendo un alumno durante tres años más.

–Todo acabará antes de darme cuenta. –dijo Shaoran optimista. Una vez que salió del trabajo, el castaño se reunió con Sakura en su apartamento. Ésta se abrió una lata de cerveza mientras Shaoran volvía de la cocina con la cena.

–La cena ya está lista. –entró Shaoran dejado un plato en la mesa. –Es de mala educación ponerte a beber sola.

–Lo siento. Tenía mucha sed. –dijo Sakura.

–Eres muy gamberra, yendo a la casas de la gente, abriendo el frigorífico sin permiso y bebiéndote sus cervezas.

–Lo sé. Buen provecho. –dijo Sakura cogiendo los palillos y empezando a cenar. Mientras, Shaoran se sentó frente a ella y se abrió su lata de cerveza. –¡Delicioso!

–¿Por qué no vemos la película que compramos el otro día? –sugirió Shaoran. Entonces se levantó para preparar la película. Como la tele se encontraba justo detrás de Sakura, sólo se tuvo que girar para llamar la atención de su novio.

–Espera un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo.

–¿Hablar? –preguntó Shaoran. El chico dejó la película y volvió a sentarse frente a Sakura. Ésta empezó a signar.

–¿Te vas a Alemania con tu madre? –preguntó Shaoran. –¿Vas a operarte allí? –Sakura asintió y siguió signando. –¿Y te quedarás allí después de la operación?

–Sí. –dijo Sakura. –Quizás, si mi oído mejora pueda entrar en el Instituto Alemán de Música Rush.

–¿Te quedarás a vivir en Alemania? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sí.

–Entiendo. Lo entiendo pero, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? –Sakura hizo un gesto. –¿El final? ¿Se ha acabado? –A Shaoran se le vino el mundo encima.

–Lo nuestro es un amor de universidad. Es como suelen funcionar las cosas. No se piensa en un futuro juntos. ¿No es así como funciona?

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó Shaoran, que no daba crédito a lo que decía Sakura.

–Por supuesto. Nos queda mucha vida por delante, no como adolescentes, sino como adultos. –explicó Sakura. –Cuando entremos en la sociedad, como adultos, no podremos estar juntos sólo porque nos gustemos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me estás diciendo que te sientes insegura conmigo? –preguntó Shaoran empezando a alterarse.

–Digo que me siento insegura con lo nuestro. –dijo Sakura. –Desde el principio hemos vivido en mundos diferentes.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Yo no puedo oír. Tú sí. Ni siquiera podemos escuchar música juntos.

–No lo entiendo.

–Acabarás olvidándome. Sólo tienes 22 años. "Cuando era joven, tuve muchas experiencias. Tuve varias relaciones Entre ellas, estaba esa chica sorda que era bastante interesante". Es lo que dirás cuando tengas 35. Yo sólo seré una más de tus amores pasados. Después de hablar de mí, beberás un vaso de agua y arroparás a tus hijos. Y después seguirás hablando del amor que tuviste a los 23.

–¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel? –preguntaba Shaoran con impotencia.

–Lo que has tenido conmigo es sólo una parte de tu juventud. No tienes que llevarlo como una carga toda tu vida.

–Si lo que dices es cierto, mis historias de amores pasados terminarán aquí. Acabarán con 22 años. No habrá nada al margen de eso. Repetiré una y otra vez la historia de cómo conocí a una chica sorda con 22 años. Como la historia que se repite eternamente –decía Shaoran también con los ojos vidriosos.

–Decir cosas que me hagan llorar va contra las normas. –le reprochó Sakura, con los ojos vidriosos. –Tengo que irme con mi madre. Ya he tomado una decisión. Mi madre es muy importante para mí.

* * *

–¿Qué?¿Y eso es mi culpa? –preguntó Eriol, sentado en un tronco del campus.

–No, no es tu culpa, pero ayúdame a hacer algo. –pidió Tomoyo sentándose en el tronco de al lado para estar a su altura.

–¿Hacer algo? Pero, entiendo cómo debe de sentirse Sakura. –dijo Eriol levantándose.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo siguiéndole con la mirada.

–Se va a Alemania con sólo 22 años. Yo tampoco me sentiría demasiado bien si tuviera que dominar el futuro de otra persona.

–Es verdad, pero…

–¿Sabes lo que creo? –preguntó Eriol interrumpiendo a Tomoyo. –Creo que hay periodos de tiempo en los que las parejas deben estar separadas. Es distinto de la familia o los amigos. La distancia y el tiempo debilitan las relaciones de pareja.

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan mezquino? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?! –preguntó Tomoyo gritándole.

–Por casualidad, ¿has recibido alguna carta de Touya? –preguntó Eriol para confirmar su teoría.

–¡Olvídalo! –gritó Tomoyo empujando a Eriol y marchándose.

–Supongo que he dado en el clavo. –dijo Eriol. –¡Espera Tomoyo! –dijo Eriol cogiendo su mochila y corriendo tras ella.

* * *

Shaoran caminaba con la mirada perdida por uno de los pasillos de la facultad. Entonces, de uno de los despachos salió Meiling, que se detuvo al encontrar a Shaoran de frente.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. –dijo Meiling.

–Sí, mucho. –dijo Shaoran.

–Eh, si tienes tiempo podemos ir a tomar un té. –sugirió Meiling. Shaoran asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se fueron a la cafetería de la facultad y se sentaron uno frente al otro después de coger sus bebidas.

–Entonces las cosas van bien entre vosotros. –dijo Shaoran después de que Meiling le contara sobre su vida.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó Meiling.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran un poco distraído.

–Con Sakura. ¿Estás saliendo con ella no? –preguntó Meiling.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Shaoran, aunque parecía que Meiling no sabía las novedades sobre él y Sakura.

–Por aquí se sabe todo. Aunque en realidad me lo dijo Eriol. –explicó Meiling.

–Ese idiota… –musitó Shaoran.

–No te enfades con él. Me lo encontré aquí de casualidad y le amenacé con darle una paliza si no me contaba la verdad. –dijo Meiling riendo. –¡Venga, vamos a tomar algo fuera! Ahora que somos un hombre y una mujer que han superado por completo su relación.

–¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Shaoran. Shaoran no parecía tener muchas ganas de nada, pero al final la siguió. Después de tomar algo, ya había anochecido. Shaoran intentaba coger un taxi mientras que Meiling estaba sentada en una baranda mirando a la acera. Se encontraba en la calle con la mano levantada para parar uno, pero el que llegaba pasó de largo. –Ocupado.

–Oye Shaoran. –dijo Meiling. –Ven. Antes me he sentido algo febril.

–¿Qué?

–¿Tengo fiebre ahora? –preguntó Meiling.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –cuando Shaoran se acercó para ponerle la mano en la frente, Meiling le besó en los labios.

–Sólo bromeaba. –dijo Meiling sonriéndole. Shaoran la miraba serio –Sólo era mi venganza.

–¿Venganza por qué?

–Cuando salía contigo, siempre me reprimía. Al ser más mayor, pensaba que no debía llorar ni actuar de forma caprichosa. Por eso no decía cosas como "bésame" o "abrázame". Pero ahora que lo pienso me pregunto por qué no lo decía. La edad no debería haber importado. Éramos novios. La niña que hay dentro de mí no puede evitar llorar por eso. –Shaoran no decía nada. –¿Te sientes incómodo conmigo diciéndote estas cosas?

–Sí, un poco. –admitió Shaoran.

–Oye, Shaoran. –dijo Meiling bajándose de la baranda y dando la vuelta para ponerse frente a él. –Eso ha sido como un primer beso, ¿verdad? –le dijo susurrándole al oído. –Aunque en realidad sea el último.

–¿Puedes ser tú misma con él? –preguntó Shaoran, refiriéndose a Yue.

–Se podría decir que sí. –dijo Meiling.

–Entonces me alegro. –dijo Shaoran.

* * *

Eriol se encontraba cambiando una bombilla en el techo de la entrada de su bloque de apartamentos.

–Muchísimas gracias. –le decía la portera.

–De nada. –dijo Eriol.

–Al ser tan alto eres de gran ayuda. –dijo la mujer.

–Esa es mi única ventaja. –dijo el chico.

–Cuando vuelvas a Nagoya te echaré de menos. –confesó la portera.

–Todavía falta. –dijo Eriol, cerrando la escalera a la que se había subido y devolviéndosela a la portera.

–¿Pero qué dices? ¡El tiempo vuela! Antes de que te des cuenta te estarás graduando. Te veo luego. Gracias otra vez. –dijo marchándose.

* * *

Nadeshiko se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas para mudarse a Alemania. Llevaba una pila de cedés hasta una caja.

–Debería haber sonreído más. –mirando a la portada del primer Cd que llevaba, donde su cara le devolvía la mirada. Entonces el teléfono de su hija empezó a vibrar.

–Vaya, Sakura está bañándose. –fue hacia el teléfono y vio que había recibido un correo de Shaoran. No pudo con su curiosidad y leyó el correo que iba dirigido a su hija, asegurándose antes de que no apareciera nadie por la puerta.

 _Quiero volver a verte. Necesito verte y hablar contigo otra vez._

Aunque sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, Nadeshiko borró el mensaje. Mientras tanto, Shaoran se encontraba en su apartamento, esperando impaciente una respuesta de Sakura, pero ésta no llegaba. Sin poder aguantar más, cogió su teléfono y una hoja y se dirigió a la residencia Kinomoto. Tocó el timbre y Nadeshiko le abrió la puerta. No esperaba ver a Shaoran. Sakura, que estaba en su habitación, supo que había alguien en la puerta porque las luces de casa empezaron a parpadear cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada. Curiosa, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con Yukito.

–Está aquí. –dijo Yukito. –¿Estás segura que no quieres verle?

–Estoy bien. Ya le dije todo le que le tenía que decir. –contestó Sakura.

–Entiendo. –Sakura cerró la puerta una vez que Yukito volvió a su habitación. En el salón, Nadeshiko y Shaoran se encontraban sentados en un sofá respectivamente.

–No quiero que interfieras en su futuro. –dijo Nadeshiko seriamente a Shaoran. –Va a operarse en Alemania y, con un poco de suerte, recuperará la audición. Después entrará en la escuela de música. Quizá salga con Yukito.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Oh, ¿has oído hablar de Yukito, no?

–Sí, un poco. –dijo Shaoran.

–Toca el piano para la Sinfónica de la Escuela Internacional de Música Klaus. Está empezando a ser reconocido internacionalmente. Tú planeas seguir con tu educación más allá de tu campo, y lo entiendo, pero pasarán años antes de que puedas ofrecerle estabilidad a mi hija.

–No sé si pasarán años, pero sí, seguiré estudiando. –dijo Shaoran.

–Tal y como está Sakura, no puedo dejarla sola aquí. –dijo la mujer. –Quiero que entiendas su situación.

* * *

Shaoran caminaba por la ciudad con paso lento y ensimismado en sí mismo. Tenía la sensación de que había perdido a Sakura para siempre. Ya había oscurecido. De pronto, se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su teléfono. Cuando vio la pantalla, vio que Meiling le estaba llamando.

–Moshi, moshi. –contestó Shaoran.

–Shaoran, perdona, ¿tienes un minuto? –preguntó Meiling.

–Sí, ¿qué pasa?

–¿Tienes el número de teléfono del profesor Amamiya? –dijo Meiling, que estaba en un despacho de la universidad con otros compañeros mientras miraba unos papeles. –Creo que se lo ha cambiado.

–Sí, lo tengo. Espera un segundo. –dijo Shaoran. Se sentó en una baranda baja, buscó el número y dijo: –Moshi, moshi.

–Dime. –dijo Meiling preparada para apuntar el número. –Gracias. Nos vemos. –dijo Meiling una vez que Shaoran le dijo el número.

–Espera. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Meiling. –¿Ocurre algo? –volvió a preguntar ante el silencio de Shaoran.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta del frigorífico y sacó una jarra para servirse té helado.

–Sakura. –dijo su madre, apareciendo por detrás de ella. –Lo siento. Hace un rato, antes de que viniera Shaoran, te envió un mensaje a tu móvil. Lo borré accidentalmente.

–No pasa nada. Ya se ha acabado. –dijo Sakura. Entonces, cuando se dirigía a la mesa, vio que en el sofá Shaoran había olvidado una de las camisas que solía llevar siempre encima de sus camisetas. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió al sofá a coger la camisa. Entonces miró a su madre.

–Debe haberla olvidado aquí. –dijo Nadeshiko. Sakura notó algo en la camisa. En el bolsillo había un folio doblado en cuatro partes. Lo abrió y vio un dibujo de una botella del que sobresalía una rosa. Dentro de la botella, apoyados en el tallo de la rosa y espalda contra espalda, una chica y un chico sentados de perfil. Se parecían mucho a Sakura y Shaoran. El fondo era un cielo estrellado, en el cual también se veía Saturno con sus anillos. Sakura leyó el título de la canción: "Bara no Hana"* de Quruli. Entonces Sakura recordó el momento en el que salieron de la tienda de discos y le preguntó a Shaoran por la canción que había estado escuchando.

 **Pensamientos de Sakura:**

 _Es aquella canción. Ha dibujado su significado para mí._

Entonces, Sakura salió corriendo con el dibujo y la camisa de Shaoran en la mano.

–¡Sakura! –gritó Nadeshiko intentando detenerla, pero Sakura siguió su camino hasta llegar al apartamento de Shaoran.

* * *

–La sesión de estudio ha durado más de lo que pensaba, así que he venido directamente. –dijo Meiling después de que Shaoran le abriera la puerta. –Esta noche escucharé todos tus problemas. –dijo entrando con una bolsa llena de bebida. –Toma. –dijo Meiling dejándole una bolsa muy pesada mientras la chica se quitaba los zapatos en el genkan.

–¿Vamos a beber aquí? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Qué hay de malo? Tranquilo. No voy a atacarte ni nada de eso. –dijo Meiling. La chica entró y se arrodilló donde estaba la mesa baja.

–¿Qué hay de la niña de la que me hablaste la última vez? –preguntó Shaoran devolviéndole la bolsa.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Meiling mientras sacaba una botella de la bolsa.

–La niña de tu interior, la que no podía olvidarme.

–Oh. Dijo que está bien y se salió de mí. –explicó Meiling mientras sacaba varias latas de cerveza de la bolsa.

–Hace lo que quiere, ¿no?

–Así somos las mujeres. Si no sería aburrido. Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Meiling mientras sacaba comida de la bolsa.

–Me ha dejado. –dijo Shaoran. Meiling no se lo esperaba. –Pero no puedo rendirme. Sin embargo, también me pregunto que quizás no sea yo quien pueda hacerla feliz.

–Escucharé todo lo que me tengas que decir. –dijo Meiling. –Oh, vaya, he olvidado comprar hielo.

–Creo que tengo en el congelador. –dijo Shaoran levantándose después de darle un trago a su cerveza.

–No te preocupes, iré a comprarlo. –dijo Meiling. Mientras tanto, Sakura bajaba de un taxi con la camisa y el dibujo de Shaoran. Lo volvió a abrir antes de dirigirse al apartamento del castaño. Lo cerró y siguió andando hasta ver la entrada del castaño. Entonces, vio a Shaoran saliendo de su casa.

–¡Espérame! –dijo Meiling.

–No te preocupes. –dijo Shaoran, seguido de Meiling.

–En serio, ¿por qué no compramos más alcohol?

–Ya es suficiente. –dijo Shaoran. Sakura, que los vio, volvió hacia atrás para no ser vista. Vio como Shaoran y Meiling se alejaban en dirección contraria.

 **Pensamientos de Sakura:**

 _¿Qué significa eso? Supongo que significa lo que parece._

* * *

Shaoran y Meiling se encontraban en el apartamento del chico. Hacía ya rato que habían vuelto de comprar hielo.

–Oh, estoy borracho. –dijo Shaoran acostándose en el suelo. –Hace tiempo que no bebía tanto.

–¿Nos acostamos juntos? –preguntó Meiling.

–No. Paso. –contestó Shaoran.

–Lo sabía. Siempre has sido así. –dijo Meiling.

–No lo has dicho en serio, ¿verdad? –preguntó Shaoran incorporándose.

–Me has leído el pensamiento. –dijo Meiling.

–Lo sé porque esa parte honesta, inflexible y obstinada era lo que más gustaba de ti. –dijo Shaoran mientras cogía un botellín de agua y le daba un trago.

–Gustaba. –dijo Meiling. –En pasado.

–Sí, en pasado.

–Es cierto. Me voy a casa. –dijo Meiling.

–Te acompaño. –se ofreció Shaoran.

–No te preocupes. Cogeré un taxi abajo. –Meiling se dirigió a la puerta y se puso sus zapatos. –¿Sabes? Probablemente va contra las reglas ir a casa de un ex novio para beber así, pero ha estado bien. –dijo Meiling. –Siento que al final hemos podido entendernos.

–Sí. –dijo Shaoran asintiendo.

–Cuídate. –dijo Meiling. –Nos vemos.

–Nos vemos. Cuídate. –dijo Shaoran una vez que Meiling abrió la puerta. Allí encontró colgada una camisa de Shaoran y se la dio al chico. Shaoran suspiró pensando que era lo que le faltaba para empeorar las cosas con Sakura.

* * *

Al día siguiente hacía un día de bastante calor. Por la tarde, Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran se encontraba en la sala de la facultad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran, que no sabía si había oído bien.

–Lo que oyes. Sakura vino esta mañana y se llevó el cuaderno naranja de recuerdo. –explicó Eriol.

–Después ha recogido su certificado médico y ha hecho el papeleo. –añadió Tomoyo.

–Sí, y después ha comido con nosotros por última vez. –dijo Eriol.

–¡¿Y por qué no me habéis avisado?! –les reclamó Shaoran enfadado cogiendo a Eriol de la pechera.

–¡Para, para! –gritaba Tomoyo. –Sakura nos pidió que no te lo dijéramos! –ante eso Shaoran se detuvo y se sentó enfadado a la mesa. –Lo siento.

–Nos ofrecimos a ir con ella al aeropuerto pero dijo que su madre estaría allí y que probablemente acabaría llorando, así que nos ha dicho que mejor no fuéramos. –dijo Eriol acercándose a Shaoran y poniéndose a su altura. –También nos ha dicho que cogería el autobús en Shibuya, así que puede que no sea demasiado tarde. –después de que Eriol dijera eso, Shaoran le miró.

–¡Me lo podrías haber dicho antes! –le recriminó Shaoran antes de salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Atravesó todo el campus corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya en la ciudad, tuvo que detenerse en un paso de cebras regulado por un semáforo en rojo. No paraban de pasar coches. Aprovechó esos momentos para tomar aire. En cuanto se puso verde, Shaoran cruzó y continuó su carrera hasta que llegó a un autobús verde y blanco que estaba parado en una parada de autobús. Por suerte, la parada en cuestión no quedaba lejos del campus. Shaoran se puso como un loco a buscar desde abajo a Sakura, pero no estaba por ese lado. Se dirigió hacia el lado de la parada y continuó buscándola pero no la encontraba. El autobús arrancó y cerró la puerta delantera. Shaoran siguió buscando y entonces vio unas manos sujetando el cuaderno naranja. Shaoran tocaba la puerta pero Sakura, además de estar de espaldas a él, no le escuchaba. Entonces, Sakura se giró para guardarse el cuaderno en su mochila y lo vio. Sakura se levantó y se quedó mirándole. El autobús se puso en marcha y Shaoran iba siguiéndolo para no perderla de vista. Sakura sacó el dibujo de la canción que tenía plegado en su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Shaoran. El autobús iba dejando atrás a Shaoran y Sakura se fue al fondo del autobús para verlo por la ventana trasera.

–¡Lo siento! –signó Sakura a través de la ventana. –¡Gracias por todo!¡He sido muy feliz estando contigo!¡No te olvidaré! –Shaoran seguía corriendo pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _No seas idiota, Sakura Kinomoto._

–¡Nunca te olvidaré!¡Sé feliz!¡Sé muy feliz! –continuaba diciendo Sakura.

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _¿Qué dice? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir con eso?_

–¡Puede que no vuelva a verte más, pero cuídate! ¡Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias! –dijo Sakura con semblante triste. Shaoran no podía más y se detuvo viendo cómo el autobús, Sakura y sus sueños se alejaban.

–¡NO SEAS TONTA! –gritó Shaoran de la impotencia, porque pensaba que sin ella no podría ser feliz. –¡NO SEAS TONTA, SAKURA KINOMOTO!

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _Eso fue lo último que le dije. No sé si leyó mis labios o no._

* * *

El invierno llegó. Shaoran procuraba seguir con su vida normal en la universidad.

 _Después de aquello, perdí todo contacto con ella y pronto ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de Alemania se encontraba o si se encontraba allí._

El chico también continuó con su trabajo en el hospital y estudiando duro en la biblioteca para convertirse en terapeuta ocupacional.

 _Parecía que todo había sido una ilusión._

Cada vez que iba a los lugares que frecuentaba con ella, como la sala de la facultad o la cafetería, no podía evitar recordar momentos con ella.

 _Con Sakura fue todo tan distinto que sentía que todo había sido una ilusión._

Shaoran abrió el buzón para recoger el correo. Como siempre, no había nada más que facturas, excepto una carta que había al fondo procedente de Frankfurt.

 _Y justo cuando estaba a punto de olvidarlo todo, llegó una carta. Justo cuando mis lágrimas estaban a punto de secarse, llegó una carta. Muy propio de Sakura. Ella nunca permitiría que me olvidara de ella._

Shaoran entró rápido a la casa, se sentó y abrió la carta.

 _De eso estoy casi seguro._

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Al final el accidente no fue nada, aunque nadie les quita el susto. Lo gracioso es la reacción de Sakura, siempre tan natural. Finalmente, Touya se ha ido al Tíbet y Sakura, por apoyar a su madre, ha roto con Shaoran. Pobrecito, está deshecho y el pobre continúa con su vida casi por inercia y cuando se acostumbra, va y recibe una carta de Sakura para volver a poner su vida patas arriba. Ains, esta Sakura, cómo es. Nos vamos acercando al final. De hecho ya sólo queda el último capítulo. Espero que esteis disfrutando de la historia. Hacédmelo saber en los comentarios. Gracias por leer.

 **Referencia:**

* **Bara no Hana:** La rosa.


	11. Tu voz

**Capítulo 11. Tu voz.**

 _Querido Touya._

 _La Sociedad Naranja se ha roto completamente. Siento como si mi corazón endeble estuviera completamente roto. Sakura nos envolvió a todos. Fuimos en la misma dirección, nos quisimos y luego, nos dejó. Como si la princesa de la luna hubiera vuelto a la luna; como si la Sirenita hubiera vuelto al fondo del mar. Es demasiado. Es como si los que nos hemos quedado atrás nos hubiéramos convertido en abuelos. Touya, ¿por qué te fuiste en un momento tan importante?_

Touya, que estaba en el aeropuerto de Narita, volvió a leer la carta que recibió de Tomoyo cuando se marchó Sakura. La guardó en el sobre, cogió su gran mochila y siguió su camino.

* * *

Cuando Shaoran abrió la carta que recibió de Alemania, tan sólo encontró una hoja en blanco con un círculo dibujado.

–¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Shaoran confuso. Volvió a mirar en el sobre para ver si había dejado algo dentro, pero no había nada. –¿Qué es esto?¿Un círculo?

* * *

–Es un círculo, ¿no? –preguntó Tomoyo en el restaurante cercano a la universidad. Shaoran estaba enseñando a Tomoyo la carta que recibió de Sakura. –Lo opuesto a una equis.

–Sí. –dijo Shaoran.

–Quizá te esté diciendo que la operación ha ido bien o que se está recuperando. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿De verdad? Me alegro. –dijo Shaoran. –Espero que signifique eso.

–¿Sabes? La operación salió bien. Ahora puede oír un poco mejor que antes. –le contó Tomoyo.

–¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Sí, por carta. –admitió Tomoyo.

–¿Y qué decía? –preguntó Shaoran curioso.

–Dice que ahora le resulta todo mucho más fácil. También se está acostumbrando a Alemania.

–¿Habla? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Parece que no ha recuperado la audición completamente, así que parece que todavía sigue utilizando la lengua de signos.

–Ya veo. –dijo Shaoran, que se quedó pensativo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo al verlo así.

–¿No me ha mencionado? –preguntó Shaoran.

–No. Oye, ¿quieres que le pregunte casualmente? –se ofreció Tomoyo. –Pensé que era un tema que no debía tocar.

–No, no te preocupes. –se negó Shaoran. –Siento haberte llamado. Tienes la formación pronto, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Me sorprende que empiece tan pronto. Ni siquiera nos hemos graduado todavía. –reflexionó Tomoyo, que iba con la misma ropa con la que hizo la entrevista de trabajo en el hotel. –Oye, ¿no crees que estoy rara? –preguntó levantándose y haciendo referencia a su ropa.

–No, te queda muy bien. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Sí.

–Ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. –dijo Tomoyo sentándose de nuevo.

–Sí, yo tampoco te veo por la universidad. –dijo Shaoran. –Tampoco he pasado por la sala de la facultad últimamente. ¿Tú has ido?

–No. –dijo Tomoyo antes de dar un sorbo en su taza. –Sakura se llevó el cuaderno naranja.

* * *

Touya fue directamente desde el aeropuerto a la sala de la facultad. Pero no encontró a nadie. Se acercó a la mesa en la que solían estar siempre. En ese momento estaba vacía. Dirigió su mirada a la encimera donde solía estar el cuaderno naranja antes de dirigirse allí, pero no había nada, excepto otros cuadernos y cosas de otros clubs.

* * *

– _Puis que du preference…_ –decía Eriol en voz alta. Estaba en su apartamento estudiando francés con el ordenador. –Esto significa preferir una cosa sobre otra. –Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. – _Meillour que…puis que…_ –Eriol seguía practicando mientras seguía sonando el timbre. –¡Voy! ¿Quién viene a molestarme cuando mi graduación pende de un hilo? –Cuando Eriol abrió la puerta, se encontró con Touya.

–¡Hola! –saludó Touya. –He ido a la sala de la facultad pero no había nadie. ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo sed. –Touya entró sin esperar la respuesta de Eriol.

–¿Cómo que tienes sed? –preguntó Eriol mientras Touya se quitaba las botas en el genkan. –¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo que ni siquiera te has puesto en contacto conmigo?! –preguntó Eriol enfadado.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Touya.

–Tomoyo –respondió Eriol con ironía.

–No lo pareces.

–No intento imitarla, pero te traslado lo que ella piensa. –dijo Eriol.

–Estaba en el Tíbet. –dijo Touya llenando un vaso de agua en el fregadero.

–¿Y? –preguntó Eriol.

–Fui desde Nepal a través de Camboya. –explicó Touya antes de beber el vaso de agua.

–Por esas fechas dejaste de escribir a Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol.

–¿Ha dicho ella algo? –preguntó Touya dejando el vaso en el fregador.

–Lo cierto es que tampoco he hablado con ella últimamente. –admitió Eriol.

–¿Está enfadada? –preguntó Touya.

–Puede que esté saliendo con otro. –dijo Eriol para chinchar con media sonrisa en la cara.

–¿Por qué me dices eso cuando acabo de llegar? –preguntó Touya.

–¿Por casualidad has vuelto solo para graduarte? –preguntó Eriol.

–Sí. Por eso he vuelto antes de la ceremonia. –dijo Touya sentándose en el sofá y buscando algo en su mochila.

–No puedo creerlo. –dijo Eriol con pesar. –Espera, ¿piensas quedarte aquí? –preguntó Eriol al ver que Touya empezaba a sacar cosas de la mochila.

–Sí. –dijo Touya tranquilamente.

–Ahh. ¿Me has traído algún regalo? –preguntó Eriol olvidándose de que Touya había decidido quedarse en su casa.

–Oh, sí, aquí tienes. –dijo Touya entregándole a Eriol una bolsa regalo.

–Esto también lo venden aquí. –dijo Eriol decepcionado al ver el regalo.

* * *

–Un círculo. Sólo un círculo. –decía Shaoran sin dejar de mirar la carta que había recibido mientras se encontraba tumbado en su cama. –Quizá tenga un mensaje oculto. Una declaración de amor: "Todavía no puedo olvidarte". –cabiló Shaoran después de incorporarse. –No, imposible. Ella es la clase de persona que olvida el pasado.

* * *

En Frankfurt, Sakura se agachó para acariciar a su perro, un terrier escocés gris. Después de la operación, se lo regalaron. Le puso Kero de nombre y le cogió mucho cariño, a pesar que en el pasado no quiso un perro lazarillo.

–Sakura. –dijo su madre entrando en esa parte de la casa. –Ven un momento. –Sakura se dirigió con su madre al gran salón que tenían en su casa, donde había un piano de color madera. Apoyado en el sofá estaba Yukito y sentado en otro sofá, un señor sosteniendo un vestido de novia. Había varios vestidos apoyados en el sofá. –¿Este,…o este? –preguntó Nadeshiko señalando diferentes vestidos. –¿Cuál te gusta más?

–Me da igual. –dijo Sakura como si estuviera cansada de tantos planes de boda.

–Otra vez con lo mismo. –dijo Nadeshiko con pesar. –¿Cuál prefieres tú, Yukito?

–A mí también me da igual. –contestó él. –La verdad es que no entiendo de estas cosas.

–Sois muy despreocupados. –se quejó Nadeshiko mientras Kero paseaba por la sala. –¿Realmente os importa casaros?

–Por supuesto. –se apresuró Yukito a contestar mientras que Sakura también asentía apresurada con la cabeza. Ambos signaron lo mismo con la mano.

–Entonces, tomaos en serio los preparativos para la boda. –dijo Nadeshiko mientras Yukito y Sakura se miraron con sonrisas cómplices.

* * *

–Esto es de Fundamentos de Economía y esto para Física. –dijo Eriol entregando copias de apuntes de clases que compartían a Shaoran y Touya. –Y esto es Sociología. –dijo entregando más apuntes.

–Con esto estoy salvado. –dijo Touya.

–Muchas gracias, Eriol. –dijo Shaoran. Estaban los tres en la sala de la facultad como hacía tiempo que no estaban.

–¿No os da la impresión que estando aquí sentados Sakura va a entrar en cualquier momento? –preguntó Touya mientras a Shaoran se le apagó el semblante a la mención de la castaña.

–Sí. Me preguntó cómo le irá. –dijo Eriol. –Imagino a la princesa casándose con un amable y apuesto alemán. –Entonces, Eriol y Touya se acordaron que Shaoran estaba ahí.

–Lo siento. –dijeron a coro.

–No importa. Ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Lo he superado. –dijo Shaoran. –Esto es perfecto. –dijo Shaoran refiriéndose a los apuntes.

–Sí, perfecto. –dijo Eriol mientras Touya se levantaba para guardar los apuntes en su mochila, que estaba en un canapé.

–¿Qué es perfecto? –dijo Tomoyo entrando en la sala.

–Tomoyo, cuánto tiempo. –dijo Eriol.

–¿Qué es perfecto? –volvió a preguntar Tomoyo.

–Sólo nos estábamos intercambiando apuntes para los exámenes finales. –contestó Shaoran.

–¿No deberíais tomar los apuntes vosotros mismos? –preguntó Tomoyo con un semblante que parecía enfadado. –¿Por qué os juntáis cada vez que hay época de exámenes para copiar y compartir apuntes? –preguntaba Tomoyo mirando a Touya mientras éste se hacía el sueco mirando apuntes. –Bueno, ¿y quién está ahí? –preguntó mirando a Touya. –Me gustaría saber quién es.

–Oh, ¿quién será? –preguntó Shaoran pidiéndole ayuda a Eriol con la mirada.

–Ehh, un fantasma. –respondió Eriol.

–Muy buena. –dijo Shaoran a Eriol. Mientras, Tomoyo se dirigió hacia Touya.

–Te he escrito una y otra vez y no he recibido ni una respuesta. –le reprochó Tomoyo a Touya. –Después de un tiempo, las cartas me venían devueltas. Llegué a pensar que habías decidido convertirte en un monje tibetano o que habías decidido casarte con un búfalo de agua.

–Estoy en casa, Tomoyo. –dijo Touya levantándose.

–Bienvenido, Touya. –dijo Tomoyo dulcemente. –¡¿Pensabas que iba a recibirte con lágrimas en los ojos?! –volvió Tomoyo a su actitud dura. Entonces Touya la sujetó por las muñecas mientras Tomoyo intentaba soltarse.

–¡Vale, vale! –dijo Shaoran parando el forcejeo. –Mira, Touya vino a la sala pero no había nadie. Después fue a tu casa pero no estabas, así que se fue a casa de Eriol, ¿verdad?

–Exacto. –dijo Touya. Un rato después, Tomoyo y Touya se fueron. Eriol y Shaoran fueron hacia las máquinas de bebidas, mientras Shaoran se abría una lata de refresco, Eriol echaba las monedas para sacar el suyo.

–¿La has llamado tú? –preguntó Eriol a Shaoran.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–A Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol.

–Sí. Ya nadie viene por aquí. –dijo Shaoran volviendo a la mesa seguido de Eriol. –Así que le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que Touya había vuelto. Pensé que le daría un poco de vergüenza volver a verla después de haber estado fuera tanto tiempo.

* * *

Touya y Tomoyo estaban asomados en uno de los balcones de la facultad. Los estudiantes que iban por el campus llevaban paraguas por la lluvia.

–Eres muy listo volviendo sólo para la graduación. –comentó Tomoyo.

–Sí, supongo. –admitió él.

–Así que sólo has vuelto por eso. –dijo Tomoyo.

–Voy a volver. –dijo Touya. –Y no es la única razón. "¿Por qué te fuiste en un momento tan importante?"

–Eso es de mi carta. –dijo Tomoyo reconociendo esas palabras.

–Esa pregunta la he leído tantas veces que me la he aprendido de memoria. –dijo Touya.

–¿Entonces por qué no me contestaste? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Termino en dos segundos. –dijo él, abrió su mochila y sacó un álbum. – Te hablaba a través de mi cámara. –Tomoyo abrió el álbum y vio unas bonitas fotos. Tomoyo sonrió. También incluyó fotos de monjes y búfalos de agua. –Quería enseñarte todo esto. Éstos son los lugares en los que he estado. Hubo cosas que me conmovieron. Fuera donde fuera, tomaba fotos pensando en ti.

–Quizá debería perdonarte. –dijo Tomoyo. –Parece que tendré que perdonarte. –dijo como si no le quedara más remedio. –Soy tan débil con estas cosas. –dijo mientras juntaron sus frentes.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en el hospital. Trabajaba en la rehabilitación de la señora Sonomi, que iba caminando con la ayuda de un bastón hacia Shaoran.

–Lo está haciendo muy bien, Sonomi. –animaba Shaoran. –Sólo un poco más. – Tras dos pequeños pasos, la anciana se cansó y se detuvo. –¿Está usted bien? ¿Nos sentamos? –el joven ayudó a la anciana a llegar hasta una camilla para sentarse. –Vamos a descansar un poco y después lo volveremos a intentar desde allí.

–Es muy agradable tener a un joven sonriente esperándote en tu destino. –dijo la señora haciendo sonrojar a Shaoran.

–¿Pero qué dice? –dijo Shaoran riendo.

* * *

Sakura iba paseando a Kero por las calles empedradas de Frankfurt. Mientras tanto, su madre se encontraba en casa revisando el vestido de novia, que estaba colgado en una percha y extendido hacia el asiento del sofá. Nadeshiko guardó los zapatos de novia en su caja.

–Ya tenemos el velo. Ahora sólo falta el anillo. –le dijo a Yukito, que estaba dándole de comer al pájaro.

–Sí. –contestó el pianista.

–Todavía no habla. –reflexionó Nadeshiko. –La operación fue un éxito y aunque no ha recuperado la audición completamente puede oír muchas más cosas y mejor que antes. Debería hablar. Quizá tenga miedo al haber estado tanto tiempo sin usar su voz.

–Puede tomárselo con calma. –dijo Yukito. –Ahora le es mucho más fácil tocar el piano o montar en bicicleta. Ha tenido miedo a montar desde el accidente. Se recuperará poco a poco. –dijo Yukito tras sentarse en el sillón que estaba al lado del de Nadeshiko.

–Es cierto. Supongo que no hay prisa. –dijo Nadeshiko dándole la razón al chico.

* * *

Los alumnos estaban apelotonados en la facultad frente a los tablones donde estaban las listas con las notas de los exámenes finales. Touya se acercó a mirar.

–Ahí estoy. ¡Bien! He aprobado. –le dijo a Eriol y Shaoran, que seguían buscando sus nombres.

–Ahí estoy. Limpio. –dijo Shaoran.

–¡Aquí!. –dijo Eriol. –Eriol Hiragizawa. ¡Ahh, salvado, salvado!

–¿Vamos a celebrarlo? –propuso Shaoran.

–¡Shaoran, Touya y Eriol, a celebrar! –decía Eriol haciendo palmas. Los chicos fueron al restaurante que solían frecuentar y donde quedaron por primera vez con las chicas. Touya salió un momento a hablar por teléfono.

–Sí…Lo siento. Sólo un poco más. Puede que llegue un poco tarde. –Touya volvió adentro con los brazos cruzados del frío que había pasado afuera.

–De verdad, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad ¿todavía te gusta? –preguntaba Eriol a Shaoran poniéndole un botellín frente a la cara de Shaoran como si fuera un micrófono. Eriol estaba sentado en la barra con alguna copa de más mientras Shaoran estaba apoyado en la barra.

–¡Me gusta! –dijo de repente Shaoran, que también parecía que llevaba unas copas de más.

–¡Bien! –celebraba Eriol.

–Eh, vosotros dos. Habéis bebido demasiado. –dijo Touya quitándole a Eriol el botellín.

–La amas, ¿a que sí? –volvió a preguntar Eriol, esta vez con el vaso que llevaba en la otra mano como si fuera otro micrófono.

–¡La amo! –dijo Shaoran haciendo un saludo militar.

–Está bien, chicos, ya es suficiente. No bebáis más. –dijo Touya, que parecía ser que era el único al que el alcohol no le había afectado al seso.

–Oh, es Touya. ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Shaoran que casi perdía el equilibrio.

–Has estado hablando con Tomoyo por teléfono todo el tiempo. –dijo Eriol que ya se había bajado de la barra. El chico arrancó en llanto.

–¡Tío, no llores!¡No llores! –intentaba animar Shaoran. –Se supone que la vida es divertida. –dijo Shaoran arrastrando las palabras.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Eriol.

–No lo sé. Pero es lo que dice la mayoría. –dijo Shaoran. –¡Así que todo irá bien! ¡Tú también tendrás éxito! –dijo Shaoran brindando con Eriol.

–Vamos a casa. –dijo Touya intentando imponer algo de cordura, aunque debía admitir que le hacía gracia ver a esos dos borrachos. –Perdone, ¿nos trae la cuenta?

–¡Enseguida! –dijo una camarera.

–¡Vamos a otro bar! –gritó Eriol alzando su vaso.

–¡Sí! –gritó Shaoran levantando también su vaso.

–¿Habláis en serio? –preguntó Touya. Eriol y Shaoran no hicieron ni caso a Touya y acabaron en otro bar. Esta vez, Touya también acabó siendo preso del alcohol.

–Como iba diciendo, la fotografía japonesa está completamente dominada por lo comercial. –decía Touya arrastrando las palabras sentado a la mesa con sus amigos. –¡Hay que hacer fotografías con más alma! –Al contrario que antes, ahora los que parecía que estaban con los cinco sentidos eran Eriol y Shaoran, debido al bajón que les había dado. Se miraban el uno al otro mientras que Touya se quejaba del panorama actual de la fotografía.

–Ahora eres tú el que ha bebido demasiado. –dijo Eriol arrebatándole el vaso mientras se fumaba un cigarro tenía una mano saliendo por el cuello de su jersey.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Touya. –¿Cómo es que ahora estás así? –preguntó señalando a Eriol.

–Se me está pasando la borrachera. –dijo Eriol.

–A mí también. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Estáis de broma? –preguntó Touya. –Si no fuera por mí no habríamos llegado aquí. –dijo Touya levantándose y poniéndose entre Eriol y Shaoran. Los cogió a cada uno de un hombro. –Venga, vamos. Bebed un poco más. –dijo Touya cogiendo el vaso de Eriol.

–Vale, vale. –accedió.

Después de beberse hasta el agua de los floreros, los chicos acabaron en un puente de la ciudad. Por abajo pasaban los coches.

–¡LA AMO! –gritó Shaoran al viento. –¡AMO A SAKURA KINOMOTO! ¡LA AMO MÁS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO!¡ES LA NÚMERO UNO EN MI VIDA! –después de haber gritado, Eriol y Touya le aplaudían sonrientes como si hubiera cantado una canción.

–¡Bien! –dijeron Touya y Eriol.

–¿Dónde está el mar? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Qué? –preguntaron los otros dos.

–¡El mar, porras! –repitió Shaoran. –¡Esta clase de cosas hay que gritarlas al mar!

–Vale, olvídate de eso. –dijo Touya dirigiéndose a Shaoran.

–¿Dónde está el mar? –seguía preguntando Shaoran.

–¡¿Por qué no lo gritas hacia la luna que se refleja en el mar?! –sugirió Touya.

–¡No, no es suficiente! –decía Shaoran.

–Me da envidia de que hayas encontrado a alguien de quien pienses así. –dijo Eriol arrastrando las palabras producto del alcohol en sangre.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran sentándose en el suelo del puente.

–La persona más importante para ti, la número uno en tu vida. –dijo Eriol haciendo referencia a lo que había gritado el castaño.

–Ahh. Todavía no he vivido mi vida entera. –dijo Shaoran. –Pero siento que no voy a conocer nunca a nadie como ella.

–¡Muy bien, vamos! –gritó Touya viendo que al final esos dos se iban a deprimir.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¡Vamos a Alemania y pídele que se case contigo! –gritó Touya.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijo Shaoran incrédulo.

–¿Una proposición de matrimonio? –preguntó Eriol riendo. –¿Cómo?

–¡Con un anillo! ¡Vamos a comprarle un anillo! –dijo Touya con seguridad.

–¡¿Un anillo?! –preguntó Shaoran.

–¡Si vas a pedírselo necesitas un anillo! –argumentó Touya. –¡Si es lo más importante y la número uno en tu vida, entonces no tienes por qué dudar!

–Espera. No tengo dinero. –dijo Shaoran. –No tengo dinero ni para un anillo ni para ir a Alemania.

–En primer lugar, el anillo. –dijo Touya empezando a caminar. –¡Cuando solucionemos lo del anillo ya pensaremos en cómo ir a Alemania!

* * *

–¡Hey, despierta! –le dijo Touya a Shaoran. –¡Eriol, despierta! –se dirigió esta vez hacia Eriol. La parte masculina de la Sociedad Naranja había acabado en el apartamento de Eriol después de la noche de borrachera. Incluso llevaban la misma ropa que por la noche.

–¡Ohh, eres tú, Touya! –dijo Eriol, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

–Es pronto, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Shaoran incorporándose del sofá en el que estaba acostado. Touya parecía estar bastante despierto ya que ya había salido a comprar, dejando la bolsa encima de la mesa.

–Ahí está el desayuno. –dijo Touya.

–Gracias. –dijo Shaoran todavía bastante dormido.

–En cuanto desayunemos nos vamos a Ginza*.

–¿A Ginza? –preguntó Shaoran, que tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible a consecuencia de todo el alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Eriol sobándose un ojo con la mano.

–El anillo. Vamos a comprarlo. –dijo Touya tranquilamente.

–Ah, el anillo que Shaoran le va a dar a Sakura. –recordó Eriol.

–Esperad un minuto. –dijo Shaoran levantándose del sofá mientras que Touya levantaba la estora de la ventana para que entrara luz. –Touya, eso sólo fueron tonterías de borracho.

–¡No, tienes que ir! –dijo Touya con seguridad mientras se sentaba en el suelo, al igual que Shaoran, pero éste en el sofá. –¡Y tienes que comprar un anillo! Piénsalo, si consideras eso como tonterías de borracho o como bromas, entonces sólo creceremos para convertirnos en adultos. Adultos borrachos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Shaoran mientras cogía algo de la bolsa. –¿Tú qué piensas, Eriol?

–Entiendo lo que quiere decir Touya. –dijo éste.

–Sí, así que he sacado todos mis ahorros para que compres el anillo. –dijo Touya buscando en su bolsillo y sacando varios billetes y poniéndolos en la mesa.

–¿Hablas en serio? Increíble –preguntó Shaoran mientras Eriol cogía el dinero.

–¿Treinta y seis mil yenes? –preguntó Eriol.

–Sí. –dijo Touya volviendo de traer algo de la cocina.

–¿Cuánto cuesta un anillo? –preguntó Eriol mirando a Touya.

–Tú eres rico, así que más vale que dones mucho. –dijo Touya dirigiéndose a Eriol.

–No. Mis padres son ricos. Yo soy normal. –dijo Eriol.

–Esperad. ¿Cuánto cuesta un anillo? –preguntó Shaoran.

* * *

Yukito y Sakura se encontraban en una joyería de Ginza, en Tokio. Yukito cogió un anillo y se lo puso a Sakura para probárselo.

–¡Es perfecto! –dijo la dependienta. –Tienes la talla siete.

* * *

Una vez desayunados los chicos fueron a Ginza. Estaban mirando anillos en una joyería. Los que veían costaban entre cuatrocientos mil y quinientos cincuenta mil yenes.

–¿Tanto cuestan los anillos? –preguntó Touya.

–¿No lo sabías? ¿No eras tú eras el que dejabas a las chicas como si fueran bolos? –dijo Eriol.

–Bueno, yo las conquistaba con mi encanto. –se defendió Touya. –Nunca he comprado un anillo.

–Gracias por esperar. –dijo la dependienta de la joyería. Al verla dirigirse hacia ellos, Shaoran cogió a sus amigos de las chaquetas y los llevó aparte.

–Vámonos de aquí. –dijo Shaoran.

–Espera. –dijo Touya.

–Al menos no en esta tienda. –rogó Shaoran.

–Vamos a algún sitio que esté más a nuestro alcance. –dijo Eriol.

–Eso es. –dijo Touya.

* * *

Sakura salió de la joyería seguida de Yukito. Sakura se quedó parada al ver a Shaoran, Eriol y Touya salir de una joyería que estaba al cruzar la calle. Sakura quiso gritarle pero le salió una voz bajita y temblorosa.

–Shaoran. –dijo Sakura. –¡Shaoran! –volvió a gritar Sakura. Esta vez, los chicos sí que la oyeron y se giraron. Ninguno podía creer lo que veían, especialmente Shaoran. Entonces, Yukito tocó a Sakura.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó, usando también la lengua de signos. –Ah, ya me acuerdo. Se llama Shaoran. –dijo él mientras Sakura asentía. –Vino unas cuantas veces. –Cuando Shaoran volvió a la realidad, cruzó la calle dirigiéndose a Sakura. Cuando llegó frente a ellos, Shaoran saludó a Yukito con la cabeza.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –dijo Shaoran hablando y en lengua de signos.

–Me adelantaré, para que podáis hablar. –le dijo Yukito a Sakura. Sakura quería impedir que se fuera por no ser maleducada. –No pasa nada. –Yukito se fue no sin que Shaoran volviera a mostrar sus respetos agachando la cabeza. Sakura y Shaoran fueron a un café de la zona. Sakura tomaba su café mientras Shaoran no dejaba de mirarla.

–Así que, ¿has vuelto a Japón? –preguntó Shaoran hablando y usando la lengua de signos.

–Sí, tenía que arreglar algunas cosas de la graduación. –contestó Sakura en lengua de signos. La chica dejó de usar su voz.

–¿Podrás graduarte? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Me han dejado sustituir exámenes por trabajos. Los envié desde Alemania. –explicó Sakura.

–Entiendo. –dijo Shaoran.

–También hemos decidido vender el apartamento, así que también tenemos que encargarnos de eso. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Te vas a quedar en Alemania? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Esa es la idea. –admitió Sakura. A Shaoran eso le entristeció.

–Por cierto, me alegro de que la operación saliera bien. –dijo Shaoran.

–Gracias. –dijo Sakura.

–Me alegro mucho por ti. –insistió Shaoran sonriéndole.

–¿Al final vas a casarte con Meiling? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Te he visto salir de la joyería. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó Shaoran al ver el anillo de Sakura y sin haber respondido, pero que se podía interpretar que sí, ya que sentía que a pesar de estar en Japón, la había perdido para siempre. –¿Vas a casarte? –Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

–Entiendo.

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _Cada vez que el diamante de su anillo brillaba, sentía mi corazón traspasado por agujas. Me tragué las incontables palabras que quería decirle. Traté de reprimir los abrumadores sentimientos por Sakura, quedándome en silencio._

* * *

Shaoran estaba en el trabajo colocando unas pesas en su lugar. Cuando acabó, se quedó ahí agachado y ensimismado. La señora Sonomi se acercó por detrás en su silla de ruedas y dio una palmada para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Qué pasa, Shaoran? –preguntó Sonomi.

–Oh, Sonomi.

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó la anciana.

–Sí, claro. –accedió Shaoran. La anciana se levantó y fue caminando a paso lento junto a Shaoran con la ayuda de su muleta. El favor simplemente era pasear juntos.

–Vas a graduarte pronto, ¿verdad? –preguntó la anciana.

–Sí.

–¿Vas a quedarte aquí incluso después de abril*? –preguntó Sonomi.

–Probablemente siga por aquí. –dijo Shaoran. –Eso si entro en la escuela profesional.

–Entonces tendré que animarte para que lo consigas.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Bueno, porque quiero continuar mi rehabilitación contigo. –dijo Sonomi. –"Ahora intente ir hacia allí". Así es como mejoro contigo. -dijo la anciana imitando las instrucciones del chico.

–Viniendo de usted, hace que realmente quiera esforzarme. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Viniendo de una vieja como yo? –preguntó Sonomi.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–El estado de mi cuerpo sólo hace que sea una carga para los demás. –dijo la mujer. –Pensé que nadie volvería a verme como una persona de la que poder depender.

–Eso no es cierto. –dijo el castaño.

–¿Sabes? Tus palabras me acaban de dar mucha fuerza. –dijo Sonomi sonriendo al joven. Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Nadeshiko y su hija tomaban café sentadas a la mesa. Yukito también lo tomaba, pero permanecía de pie.

–Ya que vamos a hacer la ceremonia en Alemania, ¿por qué no damos regalos de porcelana Schönwald*? –propuso Sakura con unos papeles en la mesa, donde venían diferentes regalos para los invitados. –Esto también es bonito. –dijo señalando una de las fotos.

–¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Por qué muestras tanto interés de repente? –preguntó Nadeshiko. –Oh, el baño está listo. –dijo Nadeshiko al escuchar una musiquita que indicaba que el agua del ofuro* estaba lo suficientemente caliente. La mujer se levantó y fue a bañarse.

–Yukito, ¿cuál te gusta? –preguntó Sakura. Yukito se sentó donde previamente había estado sentada Nadeshiko.

–Oye, ¿no te estás obligando con todo esto? –preguntó Yukito. –Da la sensación de que estás apresurando las cosas. Como si supieras que si te paras a pensar, estarías pendiente de otra cosa. Así no verás tus verdaderos sentimientos y dudarías. –Sakura se quedó callada. –Estaba suponiendo pero veo que he dado en el clavo.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sakura.

–Proyectaste tu voz por primera vez el otro día, después de comprar el anillo. –Nadeshiko se encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta. Sakura asintió con la cabeza ante lo que dijo Yukito. –Esa voz: "Shaoran". No era una voz de alguien que llamaba a un antiguo novio, sino una voz de alguien que todavía ama. ¿Sabes? He trabajado con la música clásica toda mi vida, así que mi oído es muy sensible y puede detectar esas cosas. No tienes que precipitarte. ¿Por qué no piensas lo de nuestro matrimonio? Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo por tu madre?

–Te lo tomas todo con mucha calma. Incluso con lo que te atañe. –dijo Sakura.

–Sólo finjo estar tranquilo. –dijo Yukito –Por favor, entiende eso al menos. –Yukito se levantó y salió de la sala. Allí se encontró con Nadeshiko, pero él siguió hasta su habitación.

* * *

Sakura fue al despacho del profesor Fujitaka Amamiya para solucionar algunas cosas sobre la graduación. La castaña entregó un papel al profesor con una dirección.

–Entiendo. Así que tengo que enviarte el diploma a esta dirección, ¿verdad? –dijo el profesor. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. –No te preocupes. Nos encargaremos de todo. Ojalá pudieras quedarte a la ceremonia de graduación.

–Mi madre tiene que trabajar. Siento causarle tantos problemas. –dijo Sakura.

–En absoluto. No es nada. –dijo Fujitaka quitándole importancia. El profesor se levantó para coger la carpeta de Sakura de una estantería para meter el papel con la dirección. Sakura tocó el hombro del profesor para llamar su atención. –¿Sí?

–¿Ha pasado Shaoran el examen para entrar en la escuela de terapia ocupacional? –preguntó Sakura.

–Ah, todavía no lo ha tenido. –dijo Fujitaka. –¿Te preocupa?

–Un poco. –reconoció Sakura.

–Deberías preguntarle tú misma. –dijo Fujitaka. –Todavía trabaja a media jornada en el centro de rehabilitación. Perdona, ha sido un poco entrometido por mi parte. Bueno, pues me haré cargo de esto. –dijo refiriéndose a su diploma.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda. –agradeció Sakura con una inclinación.

–Señorita Kinomoto. –dijo el profesor antes de que Sakura saliera del despacho. –Todavía es un poco pronto, pero enhorabuena por su graduación.

–Gracias. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera. Echaría de menos a ese profesor. Cuando Sakura salió del despacho y se dirigía hacia la salida, encontró a Meiling sentada en el hall con un libro en la mano. Parecía esperar a alguien porque se miraba el reloj. Cuando Meiling fue a guardar el libro en su bolso, vio a Sakura y se levantó. Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, como si no esperasen encontrarse. Yue llegó en ese momento y tocó el cristal de la entrada para llamar la atención de Meiling. Se saludaron con la mano. Meiling fue hacia su novio.

–Perdona, ¿puedes darme un momento para hablar con ella? –le pidió Meiling a Yue.

–Claro. –accedió Yue.

–Gracias. –Meiling se dirigió hasta Sakura. –Cuánto tiempo. Si tienes tiempo, ¿te apetece tomar un té? –preguntó Meiling. Las chicas y Yue fueron a la cafetería cercana al campus. –¿Recuerdas el día que fuiste al apartamento de Shaoran con la camisa que olvidó en tu casa? –Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Cómo olvidar aquello. –Es cierto que estuve allí, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros. Al contrario, estuve allí con la intención de aclarar algunas cosas de nuestra ruptura. –Sakura entonces miró a Yue, ya que no sabía cómo se lo habría tomado él.

–Oh, ¿yo? –preguntó Yue sonriendo y traduciendo la mirada de Sakura. –Estoy bien. Ya he oído esa historia.

–Ya lo sabe, así que está bien. –continuó Meiling refiriéndose a Yue. –Aunque yo todavía seguía sintiendo algo por él en ese momento, Shaoran me rechazó claramente.

–También lo sé, así que no pasa nada. –dijo Yue cuando Sakura volvió a mirarle.

–Eres muy maduro. –dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Yue a Meiling, ya que él no entendía la lengua de signos.

–Ha dicho que eres muy maduro. –tradujo Meiling. Ambos sonrieron por el elogio de la castaña.

–Sin embargo, es lamentable que causáramos un malentendido como ese. –dijo Yue. Sakura negó seria con la cabeza.

–No he vuelto a verle, así que no sé nada de Shaoran. Sólo quería que supieras que ya no hay nada entre nosotros. –explicó Meiling. –Tampoco había nada entonces. –dijo refiriéndose a la noche en la que la castaña les vio. Entonces, Sakura dejó un billete para pagar la consumición y salió corriendo. –¡Sakura! –llamo Meiling, pero la castaña ya se había ido. Sakura fue a paso ligero hacia el centro de rehabilitación donde trabajaba Shaoran. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas. Mientras tanto, el chico se encontraba sentado junto a un niño de no más de seis años en silla de ruedas. Estaban trabajando la motricidad fina de sus manos con unos puzles.

–Has hecho un gran trabajo. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shaoran. El niño asintió. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro. Cuando se giró no esperaba ver allí a Sakura. –¿Qué?

–Tengo que hablar contigo. –dijo Sakura. –Necesitamos hablar. –Shaoran dejó al niño haciendo unos ejercicios mientras salió con Sakura a una sala de espera con grandes ventanales. –¿No estabas saliendo con Meiling? –preguntó Sakura.

–No. –dijo Shaoran.

–Pero aquel día, cuando fui a devolverte la camisa que olvidaste en mi casa, te vi saliendo de tu apartamento con ella. –dijo Sakura.

–Ya veo. Pero eso fue todo. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Entonces por qué no viniste a buscarme? –preguntó Sakura al comprobar que la versión de Shaoran coincidía con la de Meiling.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran con incredulidad.

–¡Lo malinterpreté, me rendí contigo y me fui a Alemania! –dijo Sakura. –¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme?

–¿Perdona? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Fui a buscarte cuando estabas en el autobús!

–¡No!¡Hablo del día en el que te llevé la camisa! –dijo Sakura.

–¿Sabes qué? –dijo Shaoran serio.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura.

–¡No seas irracional!¡Fuiste tú la que dijiste que habíamos terminado y que te ibas a Alemania con tu madre! –dijo Shaoran enfadado.

–¡Es cierto, pero…! –dijo Sakura.

–¡Eres tú la que no creía en mí! ¡Te fuiste, te echaste novio y ahora vas a casarte! –interrumpió Shaoran indignado. –¡No siempre puedo hacer las cosas de la manera que quieres, Sakura! ¡No soy un robot! ¡Tú también eres adulta y debes responsabilizarte de lo que dices y de las decisiones que tomas!

–Eso… –empezó a decir Sakura a punto de llorar.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¡Lo entiendo, pero deja de hablarme así! –dijo Sakura. –¡Me hace enfadar, así que para! –entonces Sakura se dio la vuelta para irse, golpeando de paso unos folletos que habían en una mesa alta y tirándolos al suelo. Shaoran suspiró con preocupación. Cuando Sakura llegó a la entrada del hospital, encontró a Meiling en la recepción. Allí recibía algunas indicaciones del recepcionista. Cuando el hombre acabó de indicarle y levantó la mirada, vio a Sakura salir.

–¡Sakura!

–Si estás buscando a Shaoran, está dentro. –dijo Sakura todavía con el enfado en el cuerpo.

–No, no es eso. –dijo Meiling. –He venido por ti. –explicó Meiling, que se dirigió allí al preocuparse por cómo se había ido Sakura de la cafetería.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Sakura.

–Por la cara que traes, veo que os habéis peleado. –dijo Meiling. –¿Sabes? Aquel día Shaoran me dijo que te amaba. Que no podía dejar de hacerlo aunque quisiera. Pero que quizá no era él el indicado. Que no estaba seguro. No estaba seguro de si una persona como él podría hacerte feliz. Creo que tenía miedo de no poder estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte y apoyarte. Sin embargo, creo que intentaba desesperadamente ser fuerte por ti. ¿Sabes? No creo que nadie sea capaz de ser fuerte desde el principio. Así como a ti te da miedo hablar… Lo siento, perdóname. –dijo al ver la incomodidad de Sakura. –Pero así como a ti te da miedo hablar, Shaoran también está asustado. Todo el mundo tiene debilidades. Por favor, compréndelo. –Sakura no dijo nada. Simplemente se marchó, mientras Meiling la seguía con la mirada sin saber si podría haber ayudado a su ex novio. Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa y se quitó las botas en el genkan. Su madre estaba sentada a la mesa con unos papeles cuando escuchó la puerta. Se levantó y fue a recibirla.

–Oh, Sakura. Sobre la boda. ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras invitar además de a Tomoyo? –preguntó Nadeshiko.

–Perdona. –interrumpió Sakura. –Ahora mismo estoy un poco cansada. –dijo entrando a su cuarto. Lo último que quería era hablar de la boda. Se sentó y con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió quitarse el anillo mientras lloraba.

* * *

_Shaoran se dirigía nervioso hacia la escuela profesional donde realizaría el examen de acceso para conseguir convertirse en terapeuta ocupacional. Después de varias horas de examen, se reunió con Tomoyo, Eriol y Touya en el apartamento de Eriol. El apartamento estaba lleno de cajas de mudanza.

–¡Buen trabajo! –dijo Tomoyo contenta mientras brindaba con su lata de cerveza.

–¡Bien! –dijeron todos a coro mientras chocaban sus latas y picaban patatas fritas y comían pizza.

–¡Enhorabuena! –dijo Eriol.

–Todavía es demasiado pronto. –dijo Shaoran, ya que acababa de terminar el examen y todavía no sabía los resultados.

–Apuesto a que has aprobado. –dijo Eriol convencido. –Deberíamos haber invitado a Sakura también, ¿no creéis? –dijo Eriol después de darle un trago a su cerveza. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. –Lo siento. Supongo que no sería apropiado.

–Pero deberíamos haberlo hecho. –insistió Tomoyo.

–¿Qué? –dijo Touya volviendo de la cocina con más comida.

–Parece que ha cancelado la boda. –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Cómo? –dijeron todos a coro.

–De momento se ha pospuesto y se ha cancelado la ceremonia en Alemania. –dijo Tomoyo. Shaoran le dio un trago a su cerveza. –¿Sabes Shaoran? Tú eres el único que está realmente en el corazón de Sakura. Sakura intentó seguir con la boda sólo porque Yukito estuvo con ella durante la operación y porque quería aliviar a su madre de las preocupaciones. Pero en realidad sólo te quiere a ti.

–Es demasiado tarde. –dijo Shaoran en tono grave antes de darle otro trago a su bebida.

Ya durante la noche, Tomoyo se había marchado a su apartamento. Eriol se había quedado dormido en su cama boca abajo. Sus pies sobresalían y Shaoran aprovechó para dibujar en sus pies con un rotulador lo que parecía un pene con sus correspondientes testículos.

–Shaoran. –dijo Touya que estaba sentado en el sofá con una lata de cerveza.

–¿Sí? –contestó Shaoran.

–¿Volverá pronto a Alemania? –preguntó Touya.

–Probablemente. –contestó Shaoran. Una vez que terminó de dibujar en los pies de Eriol, volvió hacia la mesa y cogió su cerveza.

–¿No puedes perdonarla? –preguntó Touya.

–¿Qué?

–El hecho de que saliera con otro tío. El hecho de que no pudiera creer en ti.

–No creo. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿No puedes superar eso cuando ella es lo que más quieres en el mundo y la número uno en tu vida? –preguntó Touya, haciendo referencia a lo que gritó en el puente.

* * *

Unos días después, Shaoran volvió a la escuela profesional donde realizó el examen de acceso. Había un montón de gente mirando nerviosa si habían superado el examen. Dos chicas celebraban que una de ellas lo había conseguido. Cuando Shaoran vio que su número de referencia estaba en el tablón, sonrió.

–¡Sí! –celebró. El castaño se fue directo al despacho del profesor Fujitaka Amamiya para darle la buena noticia. El profesor sacaba unos pasteles del microondas, quemándose de paso.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó el profesor. –No debería comer mientras me cuentas las buenas noticias. –dijo el profesor, pensando que no era cortés.

–No se preocupe, adelante. –dijo Shaoran.

–Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Se lo has dicho? –preguntó Fujitaka.

–¿A quién? –preguntó Shaoran.

–A Sakura Kinomoto. Parecía bastante preocupada por el tema. –dijo el profesor. Ante la mención de Sakura, a Shaoran se le fue la cara de alegría –Debe seguir por aquí. –dijo Fujitaka. –Estuvo aquí el otro día porque no podrá ir a la ceremonia de graduación por el trabajo de su madre. Quería que le enviara el diploma por correo. Deberías decírselo. Se alegrará mucho por ti. –Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando salió de allí, fue hacia la residencia Kinomoto. En la puerta del complejo de apartamentos había un camión de mudanzas. Dos trabajadores intentaban introducir un sofá cubierto con una sábana blanca en el camión. Shaoran entró al ascensor y cuando llegó al piso de Sakura, dos trabajadores más salían con otro mueble cubierto con una sábana blanca.

–Sigue, sigue. Bien, gira. –indicaba uno de los trabajadores. Una vez que pasaron, Shaoran fue a entrar en la casa. Estaba empapelada para proteger las paredes. El portero y un hombre trajeado de la inmobiliaria veían unos papeles.

–Disculpe. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Está aquí para ver a la señorita Kinomoto? –preguntó el portero, que ya había visto a Shaoran en otras ocasiones.

–Sí. –dijo Shaoran.

–Ya han vuelto a Alemania. –dijo el portero.

–¿Qué? –Shaoran no se esperaba aquello.

–¡Disculpe! –se escuchó como uno de los trabajadores de la compañía de mudanzas llamaba al portero desde la sala.

–Perdone un momento. –dijo el portero a Shaoran entrando hacia la sala. La sala estaba ya bastante despejada. Tan sólo quedaba una maceta, unas cajas y el piano.

–¿Qué hago con esto? –preguntó el trabajador señalando la maceta.

–¿Se han dejado eso? –preguntó el portero. Shaoran, que no se había movido de la entrada, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Cuando salió del edificio, miró hacia el cielo, por donde un avión se alejaba surcando el cielo.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba trabajando en la rehabilitación de Sonomi bajo la atenta mirada de su supervisor. La anciana estaba tumbada en una camilla.

–Ahora levantaré la pierna. –avisó Shaoran levantándola con suavidad. –Y ahora la bajaré. –dijo haciendo lo propio.

–Estoy bien. –dijo la anciana. Después de los ejercicios en la camilla, tocaba caminar. Shaoran se situó a bastantes metros de Sonomi, que tenía que ir hasta él con la ayuda de su bastón.

–¡Ánimo, Sonomi. Pero no fuerce mucho! –daba instrucciones el castaño. Unos minutos después, la anciana ya estaba muy cerca del chico. –¡Lo ha conseguido! –dijo Shaoran cogiéndola. La anciana estaba bastante cansada. –¡Ha sido maravilloso! Vamos a sentarnos un poco. –Shaoran ayudó a la mujer a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. –Voy a bajarle los reposapiés. –dijo Shaoran agachándose para que la mujer pudiera apoyar los pies. –Hoy se ha esforzado mucho. –comentó Shaoran.

–Oye, Shaoran. –dijo la anciana mientras él se sentaba en los pies de una camilla. –¿Cómo se llamaba eso? –a la anciana no le salía la profesión.

–Terapeuta ocupacional. –respondió Shaoran.

–Sí, desde que has entrado en la escuela profesional estoy cumpliendo mi promesa de esforzarme.

–Lo cierto es que estoy pensando en irme a Alemania. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿A Alemania? –preguntó la mujer con sorpresa.

–Sí. Voy a ahorrar y me iré unos tres años.

–¿Y por qué Alemania? –preguntó Sonomi curiosa.

–Porque es donde está la persona que quiero. –dijo Shaoran. –Creo que será la única en mi vida. Va a reírse de mí por decir algo así.

–No, no me reiría con eso. –negó la anciana. –Lo entiendo. Incluso una abuela como yo tiene a alguien único en su vida.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Shaoran.

–El abuelo. –dijo Sonomi.

–Ah, el señor que suele venir por aquí. –dijo el chico.

–Así que no hay prisa, jovencito. –dijo la mujer poniéndose en marcha con la silla. –Ante lo que es verdadero, incluso dios dudará y detendrá el tiempo. –dijo la mujer mientras Shaoran se colocaba detrás para llevar la silla de ruedas.

–¿De quién son esas palabras? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Mías. –dijo la mujer mientras Shaoran sonreía.

* * *

Unos días después, llegó el día de la ceremonia de graduación.

–Graduados de la Universidad Meisei, os deseamos un futuro igual de brillante que el prestigio de esta universidad. –cuando el rector acabó de hablar, el auditorio empezó a aplaudir.

–Ahora, demos la bienvenida al encargado de dar el discurso final de graduación. –dijo el encargado de presentar el acto. En esa transición, Shaoran, vestido con traje oscuro y corbata clara, se levantó y salió fuera del auditorio. No aguantaba más allí adentro. No tenía fuerzas para aguantar otro eterno discurso. Ya fuera, desentumeció sus músculos estirando los brazos y la espalda hacia atrás. Después, se fue a la sala de la facultad, sacó un refresco de la máquina y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde solía reunirse la Sociedad Naranja. La sala estaba vacía. Todo el mundo estaba en el acto de graduación.

–Supongo que también es hora de decirle adiós a este sitio. –dijo Shaoran hablando solo. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa y fue señalando las diferentes sillas. –Eriol aquí, Touya, Tomoyo, yo, Sakura.

Cuando se levantó para marcharse, vio el cuaderno naranja en el lugar donde solía estar siempre. Pensaba que Sakura se lo había llevado. Debía de haberlo dejado durante los días que estuvo haciendo gestiones. Fue hacia el cuaderno, lo cogió y lo abrió. Fue pasando páginas hasta encontrar algo nuevo que no hubiera leído todavía.

 _¡Lo hemos conseguido!¡Nos hemos graduado!¡Hurra por la Sociedad Naranja! Sakura._

Shaoran volvió a pasar otra página.

 _Todos fueron momentos contigo, Shaoran._

Shaoran dejó el cuaderno abierto y salió corriendo después de haber leído todo lo que ponía.

 _Shaoran, enhorabuena por la graduación._

Shaoran llegó a la salida de la facultad.

 _Si miro hacia atrás, el tiempo que he pasado en esta universidad, fueron momentos contigo. Sonreíste; te enfadaste; lloraste y yo estuve ahí._

Shaoran fue corriendo hacia la cafetería. Por las cristaleras buscaba a Sakura, pero sólo veía otros alumnos de cursos inferiores.

 _Yo vivía en tu amabilidad. Ese lugar era muy agradable y aunque pueda sonar extraño, ahora siento nostalgia. No olvidaré lo que ocurrió aquí, aunque tú lo hagas, Shaoran._

Al ver que Sakura no estaba en la cafetería, volvió a la facultad y corrió por los pasillos. Se dirigió al aula del piano. Pero estaba vacía.

 _Y gracias. De verdad te lo agradezco. Si no hubieras estado aquí, probablemente no habría sido capaz de seguir viviendo. No es que hubiera muerto, pero no habría sido capaz de vivir con tanta vitalidad. Cuando perdí la audición, en mi desesperación abandoné muchas cosas._

Shaoran salió de allí y continuó corriendo por el campus.

 _Y por supuesto, no podría creer que encontraría a la persona destinada a mí, a la número uno en mi vida. Pero cuando te conocí, empecé a creer en todas esas cosas otra vez. Eres alguien que no cambiaría por nadie ni por nada en el mundo. Y continuará siendo así siempre, aunque estemos separados._

Llegó al aulario donde tenían muchas de las clases, y subió las escaleras. Allí sólo había alumnos de otros cursos.

 _Por último, lo siento. Siento no haberte creído. Pensé en ello. En por qué no podía creerte. Yo era débil. Si eres débil, no puedes creer en los demás._

Shaoran volvió a bajar y salió del edificio.

 _Por eso he decidido hacerme más fuerte._

Shaoran volvía corriendo hacia el edificio donde tenía lugar el acto de graduación.

 _A partir de ahora, viviré sola y trataré de ganarme la vida. Da miedo, pero puedo ir avanzando poco a poco._

Al ver que no estaba por ahí, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde encontró a Sakura por primera vez. Ya no sabía dónde más buscar.

 _Buena suerte, Shaoran. Yo también me esforzaré. No te deseo otra cosa que felicidad. Sakura Kinomoto._

Entonces, se dio cuenta que había un lugar donde no había buscado. Salió de la universidad y se fue corriendo hacia el naranjo. Allí subida, estaba Sakura intentando coger una naranja. Vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, con una raya ancha horizontal de color blanco, botas altas y una chaqueta blanca de punto. Cuando consiguió arrancar una, se bajó y se encontró a un Shaoran vestido de traje y corbata y que poco a poco recuperaba el aire de tanto correr.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Shaoran. –Pensaba que te ibas sin ir al acto de graduación.

–¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás allí? El acto no ha terminado todavía. –le devolvió la pregunta Sakura.

–Me he cansado. –dijo Shaoran.

–Yo también me he cansado y me he ido. –dijo Sakura.

–Si haces cosas como esas anularán tu título. –dijo Shaoran.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

–Bromeaba. –dijo Shaoran sonriéndole. Sakura también sonrió. Dejó la naranja en el muro de donde salía la baranda.

–Voy a buscar trabajo aquí. He decidido intentarlo. –dijo Sakura. –También he alquilado un apartamento. ¿Impresionado?

–Mucho. –admitió Shaoran.

–No volveré a Alemania. –dijo Sakura.

–Entiendo.

–"¿Entiendo?" ¿Eso es todo?

–¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? –preguntó Shaoran. –Los dos. Una vez más. Juntos. –Sakura no decía nada, volvió a coger la naranja y se la lanzó a Shaoran, que la cogió al vuelo.

–Es para ti. –dijo Sakura. –Enhorabuena por la graduación.

–Gracias. –dijo Shaoran sólo en lengua de signos. Entonces Sakura, que no podía reprimirse más, corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Cuando rompieron el abrazo se miraron a los ojos.

–Eriol y los demás están en la graduación. –dijo Shaoran. –¿Vamos?

–Sí. –dijo Sakura contenta. Shaoran extendió su mano y corriendo, se fueron juntos hacia el campus.

* * *

–Creo que las personas que creen en otras son las que construirán el siglo XXI. –decía el orador. Tomoyo estaba aburrida del soporífero discurso. Entonces, Touya, que se había colado entre los asientos de alguna manera, seguido de Eriol, le señaló a la puerta.

* * *

 **Pensamientos de Shaoran:**

 _Aquel año descubrí una luz. Encontré un solo rayo de luz entre toda la oscuridad. A veces la luz es tenue, pero continúa brillando en mi corazón. Ella es la luz de mi vida._

* * *

Eriol, con un traje claro, Tomoyo con un traje de falda y chaqueta color crema y Touya, con un traje oscuro y corbata que tanto odia, salieron del auditorio con sus títulos en la mano. Tomoyo también llevaba los títulos de Sakura y Shaoran, a los que vieron venir corriendo de la mano. Shaoran llevaba la naranja en la mano. Cuando el trío vio a los castaños tomados de la mano, saltaron de alegría yendo hacia ellos abrazándose unos a otros. Shaoran cogió la cámara de fotos que llevaba Tomoyo y la puso entre las ramas de un árbol para inmortalizar el momento. Preparó el temporizador y volvió con los demás. Todos colocaron sus manos en el centro como si fueran mosqueteros, mientras se sonreían unos a otros.

–¿Preparados?–indicó Tomoyo.

–¡Felicidades! –dijeron todos alzando las manos a la vez y tirando hacia arriba los tubos donde iban protegidos los diplomas. Shaoran también lanzó la naranja que unió al grupo durante ese periodo.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la despedida. Eriol volvía a Nagoya. Las puertas del tren se cerraban mientras a Eriol casi se le saltaban las lágrimas y se despedía en lengua de signos. Los demás le decían adiós desde el andén y hacían el gesto de escribir.

* * *

Eriol se hizo cargo de la empresa de eventos de sus padres. Mientras tanto, Touya siguió hablándole a Tomoyo a través de las fotos que realizaba desde lugares recónditos del mundo. Tomoyo se convirtió en una gran guía turística de la compañía Queen Travel. Sakura siguió trabajando como pianista en el hotel mientras buscaba un trabajo más estable. Shaoran seguía estudiando en la escuela profesional para convertirse en terapeuta ocupacional mientras seguía trabajando en el hospital, para alegría de Sonomi.

* * *

Shaoran y Sakura llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos en el apartamento de Shaoran. Sakura acompañó a Shaoran a la calle. Tenía que marcharse como cualquier otro día. Mientras se ponía la chaqueta, Sakura le sujetaba la mochila.

–Gracias. –dijo Shaoran cuando le devolvió la mochila. –Hasta luego. –Después de llevar unos cuantos pasos, Shaoran oyó una voz.

–¿Shaoran? –Shaoran se giró porque no podía creer lo que oía. –Que tengas un buen día. –Shaoran se quedó paralizado, hasta que por fin dijo emocionado:

–Lo tendré.

 **FIN**

* * *

* **Ginza:** zona muy elitista y cara de Tokio.

*En Japón, el inicio de curso empieza en abril. Muchos jóvenes también empiezan a trabajar en esa época.

* **Schönwald:** Municipio de Alemania famoso por su porcelana.

* **Ofuro:** son una especie de tinas japonesas. Actualmente son muy tecnológicas.

 **Notas de autora:** pues aquí tenemos el final. Gracias por leer la historia, tanto a las personas que dejan comentarios como a los lectores silenciosos. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola. Hacédmelo saber en los comentarios. Un saludo y hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
